


Written in The Stars

by MageWarrior



Series: Kaela's Story [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Character Death, Childhood Friends, Developing Relationship, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hinted feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Love, Pain, Romantic Fluff, Sacrifice, Season 8, Sibling Love, Suffering, Truth, canonverse, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 140,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWarrior/pseuds/MageWarrior
Summary: Summary for S7: With Lotor defeated and Shiro recovered, the Paladins are finally able to set a course for Earth. After a long and perilous journey, they discover that their home planet is not how they left it.Summary for S8: After saving the Earth, the Paladins embark to prevent Honerva from setting into motion her deadliest plan yet. It’s a race against the clock as the Voltron Coalition gathers from the corners of the galaxy to defend the universe once and for all.





	1. A Little Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third part of Kaela's story. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the first two. Please let me know what you think and give feedback along with comments. 
> 
> Enjoy reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some team members shrink in size after getting stuck on a planet; looking back at Keith and Shiro's early days.

Kaela was dressed in her mage blue and purple suit with her hair up in a bun and wore her bracelet. She was in the Black Lion with the paladins and her mother looking over Shiro who was placed in a cyropod. She had both of her hands on each side of the pod and was healing him with her powers.

“Is he gonna be okay?” Hunk asked worriedly.

“I have been healing him three days straight. Still no sign of waking up yet.” Kaela replied tiredly. After three days of healing, she was fairly exhausted and drained. Keith and Krolia were by her side to make sure she is well cared for. Keith had to watch over her as soon as she was going to sleep and she almost blasted him out of his lion.

“Only time will tell if this body will accept Shiro’s consciousness.” Allura said.

“Is there anything we can do to help?” Lance asked.

“I’ve tried contacting the Voltron Coalition, but I can’t get through to anyone. It doesn’t make any sense. There might be a distortion I’m not picking up on. Maybe we need to get into the upper atmosphere for a better signal?” Pidge suggests as she looked at her wrist device.

“The lions aren’t going anywhere without recharging their power cores.” Hunk reminded her.

“I could give them enough energy, but I am already using it on healing Shiro.” Kaela said.

“The battle with Lotor severely depleted them. If we had the Castle of Lions, we could recharge them.” Allura said.

“But is there another way to recharge them?” Lance asked.

Coran stroked his moustache and then had an idea. “They can recharge naturally given enough time and ambient energy, but that might take phoebs.”

“There’s gotta be something we can do.” Keith said.

“We are on the Dalterian Belt, home to the element faunatonium. We may be able to use it as a temporary solution.” Coran said.

“Faunatonium? How will that charge the power cores?” Lance asked.

“It involves gluon field fluctuations—” Coran started until he was interrupted by Lance.

“You know what? Never mind. Magic or something? Sure.” Lance said.

“Not far off. We’re going to use the element to expand the energy particles within the cores. But first, we need a yalmor.” Coran said.

“Wait, there are yalmors on this planet?” Hunk asked.

“How do you think we find the faunatonium? Yalmors have a nose for the stuff.” Coran replied.

“Okay. You guys find a yalmor and get this faunatonium. I’ll stay with Shiro.” Keith said as he felt Krolia’s hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

“I’ll stay as well.” Allura said. “I may be exhausted the limits of what I have learned from Oriande, but I still might be able to help in some way.”

Krolia nodded and looked over her youngest daughter. “Kaela, sweetheart. How about you take a break and go with them. We’ll look after Shiro.”

Kaela nodded as she let go of the pod. “All right, then, we’ll get started.” Coran said as they all sought out to find what they needed.

“Wait, you just fought Lotor, defeated him, stopped an explosion that could have destroyed reality, took your friend’s consciousness from the Black Lion of Voltron, and put it inside his clone, and now we’re simply moving on?” Romelle asked as she took a deep breath out as she looked at the paladins and Kaela.

“Trust me, I’m always saying the exact same thing, but these guys like to move on.” Hunk said as they all exited the Black Lion leaving Romelle raising her eyebrow in confusion.

“Don’t worry. I’ll tell you on the way.” Kaela said to her as they walked out of the Black Lion.

“He’s going to be okay, Keith.” Allura assured him.

“I hope so. You can’t imagine all he’s done for me.” Keith said.

(~)

_Keith stood in a hangar looking up at a spacecraft. “That’s the Calypso, the first ship astronauts to the moons of Jupiter.” Shiro said. _

_“It took them three years to get there. Longest voyage of its kind.” Keith said. _

_Shiro looked at him impressed and chuckled. “That’s right. Reading about that mission is what made me wanna be a pilot. Those astronauts braved the unknown.” _

_“People can accomplish incredible things if they’re willing to put in the time and effort. I wanna help you, Keith. I think you’ve got a lot of potential. But what you decide to do with that potential is up to you.” Shiro said to Keith. _

(~)

Kaela and the paladins along with Coran and Romelle ventured to the forest to find any yalmor. She looked at the forest and it reminded her of the place where Koryak wanted to live in. He was very fond of outdoors.

She heard Coran sneezing down below. “This looks like a yalmor patch.” She watched Coran licked a leaf. “Yup, yalmors definitely sprayed here.” This causes the others and herself to gag in disgust. They all watched Coran screeching, sounded like a yalmor call.

Kaela raised an eyebrow at Coran until he gasped as he saw a yalmor in sight. “Wow. They’re a lot uglier than I thought they’d be.” Lance commented looking at the yalmor.

Pidge smiled and clasped her hands together. “I think it’s cute, you know, in a creepy, hideous sort of way. Like you, Lance.”

Lance growled in annoyance but had a small pink blush on his face which Kaela noticed as she smirked at him. “Don’t even start.” Lance grumbled.

“I didn’t say anything.” Kaela smirked as Lance glared at her.

“Shh! Yalmors are extremely aggressive. Any sign of weakness and they attack.” Coran said.

“Like Kaela here?” Lance asked as Kaela punched him on the arm.

“You gotta corner it, and make it think you’re the bigger, meaner, yalmor. Alfor and I used the Squelzian technique to wrangle up some yalmors.” Coran said as he walked to towards the yalmor with screeching noises.

“Are all ancient Alteans like this?” Romelle asked.

“Well, we only know two.” Pidge said.

“But Coran was the only one who does know these kind of things.” Kaela said as she saw Coran stumbled in surprise and landed in Hunk’s arms. Hunk bumped into Lance who pricked himself on the butt and fell down on the ground. Yelping in pain while Romelle and Pidge looked at them with unamused looks while Kaela face palmed at what she was seeing.

Then a little creature that Lance was greeting, it released some kind of gas that made them shrink to minimal size. Like ant sized. “What the quizacker just happened?” Romelle asked, mispronouncing the Altean word.

“Uh, it’s pronounced ‘quiznak’.” Pidge said.

“And we have no idea. But I totally blame it on Lance!” Kaela growled as she hit him on the head.

“Ow!” Lance rubbed his head as the two glared at each other. “Why you…”

“Yes, Lance what is it you want to say now?” Kaela glared at him while cracking her knuckles.

“Oh, that’s enough the both of you.” Coran scolded the two. As soon as he took his eyes off Lance and Kaela. Kaela immediately punched him on the arm.

“Uh, what’s that sound?” Hunk asked, as he heard heavy loud footsteps.

“Lance, what did you do?” Kaela asked, still glaring at him.

“Nothing! I just bumped into—”

“What’s that?”

They all looked up and then saw the yalmor above them. “Oh, no! it’s the yalmor!” Coran exclaimed. Everyone screamed and ran for their lives through the grass.

“Lucky that Keith, Allura and my mother weren’t here to see this!” Kaela cried out as she ran faster away from the yalmor with the paladins, Coran and Romelle screaming in fear and running away.

(~)

“His levels are getting dangerously low.” Allura said.

Keith clenched his fists and watched over Shiro in the cyropod with Allura and Krolia looking at him in concern. “Fight. I won’t give up on you.”

_“Bank right and maintain heading at 0.27 degree.” Shiro instructed. “Increase throttle by 36 percent and bank left.” _

_Keith yawned as he listened to Shiro’s instruction in piloting in the simulator. “Increase elevation.” _

_“I’m getting dizzy. I knew I shouldn’t eaten so much. Oh, make it stop.” Hunk groaned. Keith smirked as his simulation of his ship bumped into Lance. He growled irritated and annoyance. _

_“Fall in line, cadet.” Iverson scolded. _

_“Sorry. Just testing my controls. Stick’s loose.” Keith replied. _

_“Keep this up, and you’ll stuck as a cargo pilot.” Lance said. _

_“Yeah, Keith, you’re gonna get us in trouble.” James said as all of his classmates agreed. _

_“Decrease elevation by 22 degrees.” Shiro instructed. Keith smiled again and flew in ahead. _

_“Keith!” _

_“Looks like we’ve got a show-off.” Commander Iverson said, getting up from his chair with Shiro looking up at the screen. _

_“Hope you all like it in the simulator. You can thank Pilot Fancypants over there for the privilege of spending the next three weekends in here running drills!” Commander Iverson said and then walked away from the cadets. _

_“Thanks a lot.” James said to Keith who was standing next to him. _

_“My pleasure.” Keith replied. _

_“We all know the only reason you’re here is because of Shiro.” James said. _

_“I can outfly anyone in this building.” Keith said, glaring at him. _

_“Oh yeah? Is that what Mommy and Daddy told you before left you? Or even is that why your sister left you?” James asked and then realised what he had said. He was about to apologise to him until Keith growled and punched him in the face with the other cadets gasping in shock._

_“How can you say that? She was your best friend, wasn’t she?” Keith asked as he punched him again._

_Commander Iverson got the hold of Keith before he punched James again. He was sent to the office with James sitting a few chairs down. They both sat in silence until Shiro came out and let James come in. _

_Shiro looked at Keith who was holding a golden locket in his hand. “Hey.” _

_“Look, I know I messed up. You should send me to the home already. This place isn’t for me.” Keith said, not looking up at Shiro. _

_“Keith, you can do this. I will never give up on you. But, more importantly, you can’t give up on yourself.” Shiro said. _

_Keith looked up at Shiro and frowned. “You don’t even know me.” _

_“You’re right. I don’t. But sometimes, we all need a hand.” Shiro said offering his hand which he accepted and reached out for his hand. _

(~)

Everyone still screamed and ran away from the yalmor that was chasing after them. “Adventures are not fun!” Romelle exclaimed.

“Thank you! That’s what I’m always saying!” Hunk said to Romelle as they ran side by side with the yalmor behind them.

“Watch out for that grass!” Coran exclaimed seeing the grass that was falling down on them. Kaela used her blade to cut it in half and continued running behind Coran and Romelle.

“We’re not running fast enough!” Lance exclaimed.

“Run at an angle!” Pidge exclaimed.

“How can I run at a--?” Lance asked until he saw Pidge ran to the other side. “Oh.”

Kaela stopped with Coran by her side, looking up at the rock in front of them. then she was bumped by Hunk who held her shoulders and hid behind her. “We’re trapped!” Romelle exclaimed, seeing the rock in front of them. they were cornered by the yalmor.

Lance looked up and then saw a fruit on a tree branch. He got his bayard out and shot at it. The fruit fell down on the yalmor’s head. The yalmor ran away in pain with the water splashed all on them. everyone got up as Kaela twisted her wet hair with Pidge trying to contact the others. “Keith, do you copy? Allura? Krolia? Anyone?”

“The miniaturization must’ve caused our communicators’ range to drop exponentially.” Pidge said to the others. “Nothing’s getting through.”

“We’re too small. It’ll take us forever to get back to the crew.” Coran said.

“What are we going to do?” Romelle asked as she held onto Kaela.

“Well, at least we got a giant yalmor going to hunt us down and eat us.” Kaela said sarcastically with Romelle trembling in fear.

“Not helping, Kae.” Lance stated.

(~)

_Shiro and Keith were racing through the canyons freely. Shiro chuckled as he looked back at Keith. “Come on, catch up!” _

_Keith sped up ahead of Shiro as they avoided the rocks up ahead. They both jumped on a ledge down below as they rode towards the cliff. Shiro managed to jump with Keith stopping in his tracks as he looked down in awe, seeing Shiro’s trick. “Whoa!” _

_Keith rode his hoverbike and managed to catch up to him. “Whoo.” Keith chuckled, taking his goggles off and smiled at Shiro. “All right. You won this round, but I’ll get you in the next race, old timer.” _

_Shiro laughed. “I don’t doubt about it.” _

_“How did you do that dive anyway?” Keith asked, leaning on his hoverbike. _

_“You liked that one, huh? It’s all about timing. Pull up too soon, you won’t have the momentum needed to create lift. Too late, there won’t be enough lift to avoid the crash.” _

_“You think I’m ready to try that?” Keith asked. _

_“What do you think?” Shiro smirked. _

_Keith frowned at first and then smiled. “Maybe I should be patient and keep focusing on the basics first.” _

_Shiro smiled. “You’re learning.” He turned to see the sunset. “So, you grew up out here?” _

_“Yep, just, me, my sister, Ella and my pop.” Keith replied. _

_“He was a fireman, right?” Shiro asked. _

_“Yeah. He was a real hero. Everyone told him not to run back into that building, but you couldn’t tell him anything.” Keith said. _

_“Sounds like someone I know.” Shiro smiled. “And what happened to your sister?” _

_“She… She died during a fire as well. She was inside the building. Firemen could not get in, but they tried to save her. And it was too late. The debris fell down.” Keith said. _

_Shiro felt sorry for the young boy, losing his family to fire accidents. He noticed a golden chain around his neck. He assumed it belonged to her. “Does that necklace belong to her?” _

_Keith smiled and took it off to let Shiro see the picture inside as he gasped softly. He saw on the photo. She was wearing a purple dress with white shoes and her hair was braided. “Shiro?” _

_“I’ve met her at her school. She was a very shy one.” Shiro smiled. “And a talented one.” _

_“Yeah, she was.” Keith smiled fondly. _

_Then Shiro heard faint beeping and he gave the necklace back to him. “What are those?’ Keith asked. _

_“Oh, these are just some electro-stimulators to keep my muscles loose.” Shiro replied as he hid it in his sleeve. _

_“What’s wrong with your muscles?” Keith asked. _

_“Ah, nothing. This is what happens when you get to be an ‘old timer’.” Shiro replied, hopping on his bike. “Come on. We should get back to the base.” Keith looked at him worriedly as he started his bike. _

(~)

The group hid away from the yalmor in a little cave. “What if we’re this “quizacking small forever?” Romelle asked.

“It’s ‘quiznacking’, and yes, thank you, Romelle. What if?” Hunk asked sarcastically as he took off his shoe with water coming out with Romelle frowning. Kaela noticed how close Lance is sitting next to Pidge when she was working on something on her wrist device.

“Coran, you said the faunatonium works on gluon field fluctuations, right?” Pidge asked.

“Correct. It expands atomic distance.” Coran said.

“Maybe it’ll work to make us bigger.” Pidge suggested.

“You might be on to something.” Coran said.

“But how are we gonna find the faunatonium?” Lance asked.

Coran thought for a moment and then got an idea. “With a yalmor. We’ll lure one back here.”

Romelle and Kaela both looked at Coran with deadpanned and unamused looks. “Lure a yalmor? To us? Like this?” Both Romelle and Kaela asked in unison.

Hunk grinned and came in between them. “I mean, it’s like, I think it and you guys say it.”

Kaela groaned, not liking where this is going and feared for the worst one what Coran will say next. “It will be incredibly dangerous, Hunk’s our only hope.” Coran said as he looked at Hunk with a grin.

“Oh, no. No! No! Absolutely not.” Kaela exclaimed, extremely worried about Hunk and his safety. “We are absolutely not going to do this!”

(~)

_“No, absolutely not!” Admiral exclaimed in disapproval. _

_“Why not? He’s cleared all his physicals.” Sam said. _

_“I don’t care what the doctor says. This man is sick, and he shouldn’t be sent on another mission, especially as far away as Kerberos.” Admiral said. “I have to report this to Flight Command.” _

_Shiro gritted his teeth in frustration, seeing that he was not going to be able to go on the mission. “Shiro is the best pilot in the Garrison by far and he’s saved my bacon in deep space more times than I can count.” Sam said, defending Shiro. “If he doesn’t go on this mission, neither do I.” _

_Unbeknownst to them, Keith was listening to the conversation between Shiro, Commander Holt and Admiral Sanda outside of his office. Shiro walked into the lounge and sat down on a couch, passing by another Garrison worker. “Everything okay?” _

_“Iverson thinks I shouldn’t go on the mission.” Shiro said as he looked at his wrist device. “Called in the big guns. Admiral Sanda showed up and tried to convince Sam to remove me from the crew.” _

_“Well, maybe he’s right. Maybe you shouldn’t go on the mission. You’ll only putting yourself at risk.” _

_“You know how much this is to me. It’s worth the risk.” Shiro said. _

_He put down his cup on the plate, firmly. “Takashi, how important am I to you? Every mission, every drill, I’ve been right there with you. But this is more than a mission. This is your life at stake.” _

_“Don’t start that again, Adam. You’d don’t need to protect me.” Shiro said, leaning back on the couch with a frown. “This is something I need to do for myself. There’s nothing left for you to prove.” _

_“You’ve broken every record there is to break. I know I can’t stop you, but I won’t go through this again.” Adam said as he stood up from his chair. “So, if you decide to go, don’t expect me to be here when you get back. I got a class to teach.” Adam grabbed his bag and walked out of the lounge with Shiro watching him leave. He looked back on the counter and saw a golden band on the table. _

(~)

Kaela grunted in effort and held on a rope. “I can’t believe we’re doing this.” Romelle said.

“Me either.” Kaela said bitterly.

“You can’t believe it? I am literal bait! How could I possibly let this happen?” Hunk exclaimed and dangled in the rope he was tied in.

“Ask Coran that.” Kaela said. “And I tried to talk to him out of it.”

“I told you, Hunk. You’re the biggest meal and you scream the loudest.” Coran said.

“I don’t care what I---” Hunk paused as he heard the yalmor roaring. He also saw it was coming their way. “Okay!

“Keep up that panicked yelling. That’s what we need to attract the yalmor.” Coran said.

“I sure do hope this better be worth it.” Kaela said as she held onto the rope.

“Seriously, guys!” Hunk whimpered. He saw the yalmor right in front of him and started panicking and yelled loudly as he climbed up the rope seeing the yalmor was going to eat him.

“Now!” The paladins, Coran and Kaela pulling the rope along with Hunk as they all jumped off the tree branch and landed on the yalmor’s head.

“We’ve made it much further than seems possible!” Romelle smiled.

Kaela heard screaming from above them and saw Hunk falling down right where they are and landed on the head safely. “You okay, Hunk?” Kaela asked in concern.

“This is going well.” Romelle said. They all gasped, seeing that the yalmor was moving and then started to run with them holding on to the yalmor with their own very dear life.

“This is the far the most worst plan you have ever planned, Coran!” Kaela exclaimed.

“Serene said the exact same thing 10,000 years ago! She didn’t like what I had planned for the virepanthers during my last visit on Planet Zelza! I drove her mad!” Coran exclaimed.

“You are certainly going to drive me mad, as well!” Kaela exclaimed.

(~)

_Shiro was fixing up his hoverbike and wiped the sweat from his forehead. “When were you going to tell me?” _

_Shiro turned to see Keith walking towards him. “Oh. Hey Keith.” _

_“So, what is it? Are you sick or something?” Keith asked. _

_“I’m not sure I follow—” Shiro said as he jumped off onto the ground. _

_“I was outside your office. I overheard you and Commander Holt talking with Admiral Sanda. Tell me the truth. Tell me what’s wrong. I’m not a little kid. I can handle it.” Keith said. _

_Shiro sighed and decided to tell him the truth. “I have a disease and it’s getting worse. I’ll only be able to maintain my peak condition for couple more years. After that The Garrison doesn’t want me up there. Neither does Adam.” _

_“So, what are you going to do?” Keith asked. _

_“I’m going on the mission.” Shiro replied, determined to go on the mission. _

(~)

“This is worse than bait!” Hunk exclaimed, while holding on tightly.

“Yes! At least then you were the only one in danger!” Romelle said.

“Hey, Romelle!” Hunk exclaimed.

“Oh, kill me already.” Kaela mumbled. Then they all saw the yalmor has stopped in its tracks and started digging and bubbles appeared. The yalmor called in the other yalmors into a circle.

“What’s going on?” Pudge asked.

“More yalmors! If they link the ears, we’re sitting on a faunatonium wizplute!” Coran smiled. They all saw bubbles coming out from the ground and the yalmors in a circle and linked the ears. “Whoo hoo! Yalmor time! Pay attention, Paladins! This is how you work together!”

“All right, let’s go.” Pidge said.

“Wait, what?” Both Hunk and Lance exclaimed.

“Look, if we wanna get back to our regular size, we have to jump in there.” Pidge said as she jumped after Lance and Kaela.

“Are we actually really going to do this?” Romelle asked Hunk.

“Unless you wanna spend the rest of your tiny life on the back of a yalmor.” Hunk said.

“Wait for me!” Romelle called out to him. The paladins, Kaela, Coran and Romelle all slid down the truck of the yalmor and they all screamed as they were falling down.

They each all fell and went inside a bubble and then magically went back to their regular size. They all fell on each other, piling on one another. “Oh quiznack.” Romelle groaned.

“My back.” Hunk groaned.

“Everyone, let’s make a pact that we never, never ever tell this to anyone.” Kaela groaned in pain.

“Are you kidding me? This is like the best and probably the most painful little adventure I ever had.” Lance smiled as he cracked his bones.

“Even we got shrunk because of you?” Kaela asked sarcastically with Lance grinning at her.

“Yeah, especially that. Oh, man. I’m really going to tell Keith about this.” Lance chuckled and then yelped in fear. The others watched in amusement and concern as they heard a loud smack on the head.

“Let’s all do agree that we do not get on Kaela’s bad side.” Romelle said as Hunk and Pidge nodded in agreement.

“But Serene’s temper was much more worse than hers.” Coran said as everyone looked at him. “What? It is true. Serene had me in a headlock and Zarkon and Alfor had to stop her from strangling me.”

(~)

Allura looked down at Shiro’s body with a crestfallen expression. “I’m afraid the clone body is rejecting Shiro’s consciousness.”

“There must be some way you can help!” Keith exclaimed desperately at the princess.

“There’s nothing I can do.” Allura said.

Keith clenched his fist and banged it against the pod. “Shiro, please. You can’t do this to me again.” They all waited until they heard beeping from the pod as it opened.

“Shiro?” 

“Keith? I was dreaming. Keith, you saved me.” Shiro said.

Keith smiled and hugged him. “We saved each other.” Allura and Krolia both looked at Shiro with bright smiles, glad to see him fully awake.

The doors opened, revealing the paladins had come back. “Shiro’s looking better. All right!” Lance smiled.

“Where were you guys?” Keith asked, helping Shiro up. “We couldn’t get the hold of you. And what happened to your eye?”

“Well, we were shrunk by a magic skunk, but we ended up using that sparkly dust that makes electricity bigger or whatever. Used it to unshrink ourselves.” Lance smiled. “Oh and this? I was attacked by a yalmor, but I beat it. No big deal. So, ready to charge up the lions?”

Lance was punched by Kaela, again. “That last part didn’t actually happen Lance. I did that myself. I punched him.” Kaela smiled proudly as Lance rubbed his head and growled at her.

Shiro chuckled at their antics. “It’s good to be back.”

Keith smiled and turned to see Kaela was cracking her bones on her back. “What actually did really happen?”

“I don’t even what I tell the story, but Lance is more than willing to explain to you the entire story of getting us get shrunk.” Kaela glared at him and crossed her arms.

Lance trembled in fear, sensing that Kaela was glaring at his back, thinking that she’ll hit him again or worse. Not like the last time when Kaela to get him stuck in a trumpet. “I am sure I want to hear that story.” Krolia smiled in amusement as she came to her daughter’s side.

Kaela smiled a little and then looked at Shiro who looked away from her, seeing her scar on her neck. Kaela knew the reason why. She remembered their fight in the Castle of Lions. She knew he felt bad for what has happened. She walked towards him with Shiro still looking away. He gasped when he saw Kaela hugging him.

“It’s okay, Shiro. I know it wasn’t you. I know you would never hurt me.” Kaela said.

Shiro wrapped his remaining arm and hugged her back. “I’m sorry, kiddo.”

“It’s okay. It’s Haggar is to blame. She made us to fight one another.” Kaela assured him. “Welcome back, Shiro.”

“Thanks, kiddo.” Shiro smiled at her.

(~)

Later that night, Kaela went to get some water from the river and then felt a tingling sensation and looked at the source. She looked at her arm and gasped seeing one rune fading and disappeared. _What’s happening? Should I tell the others? I think it’s best if I stay quiet on this. I don’t want them to panic over something pointless. _Kaela came back with the bucket and set it near the logs with an unreadable expression as Keith raised an eyebrow. “Kaela, are you okay?” Keith asked his sister.

Kaela looked at her brother who was standing in front of her and then kneeled down. “You okay?”

“Um….” _Tell him, tell him. Tell him! _

“Yeah, I am okay. Just tired. From all that running away from the yalmor in the forest.” Kaela chuckled nervously.

She saw that her brother seemed to buy it. “Okay. You should go to sleep then. You can either sleep in my lion or Allura’s.” Keith said with a smile.

Kaela looked over at Allura who was in a conversation with Romelle and then she turned to Keith who was looking at Allura with a fond look. She realised that her brother is in love with the princess. “Oh I say what’s happening.” Kaela smirked.

“What?” Keith raised an eyebrow.

“Ugh, boys are always so clueless.” Kaela groaned.

“Oh, your father was always like that.” Krolia said.

Keith and Kaela both turned to their mother as Kaela had a smirk while Keith still has a confused look. “Keith, you had that fond look when you were talking about the Princess in the Quantum Abyss.” Krolia smiled.

“Ooh, more details. Me likey. Do tell more, Kr—I mean, Mom.” Kaela smiled.

“No, no! Don’t tell her!” Keith exclaimed. “This is between you and me.”

“Hmm, sorry, sweetheart. You heard your brother.” Krolia said.

Kaela glared at her brother who smirked. “Come on! You gotta tell me everything besides you finding Romelle and the cute wolf.”

“Nope. I won’t tell.” Keith said as he started walking away. Kaela growled and she jumped on Keith, but he kept his balance as he carried her piggyback style. Krolia watched with a big smile seeing her children back together bringing happiness to each other.


	2. A Road Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Paladins search an abandoned Blades facility, an adversary attacks them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter! Hope you all like it. 
> 
> Please comment and give feedback so i can improve more in the future. Thanks! 
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Pidge was in the Green Lion, checking if she could contact anyone that can respond. “This is Katie Holt, Paladin of the Green Voltron Lion, broadcasting to Earth. Does anyone copy? Over?” Pidge waited anxiously for a reply over the comms.

“I repeat, this this Paladin of the Green Lion and part of the Voltron Coalition. If you hear me, please respond.” Pidge said frowning and tried again. “Over.”

“Dad, are you there?” Pidge asked until she doesn’t get any response. She hugged her legs to her chest as she sat in silence alone in her lion.

(~)

Romelle was helping Kaela with the food for everyone until she looked to the side to see Hunk looking up at his lion, quietly. She came from behind him and looked back and forth from Hunk’s lion and him. “What are you looking at?” Romelle asked as Hunk yelped in surprise.

“Oh, hey. Didn’t see you there... right there.” Hunk said. “I just checking out the lion. A good pilot can tell you everything you need to know by a solid visual inspection. It’s time consuming, yes, and it takes impeccable attention to detail, but it’s worth it, trust me.”

“Amazing.” Romelle said with a smile.

“Hunk, I just ran a multi-lion system diagnostic test. The report back showed that the faunatonium partially replenished the power cores, but they’re still not at 100 percent, so, we’ll need to take it slow.” Pidge said, walking past the two.

“Yep, ‘partially replenished’ power core. Nailed it.” Hunk smiled. “That’s pretty much I got, too.”

Shiro and Lance noticed Pidge was coming towards them. “Were you able to contact Earth?” Shiro asked.

“No luck.” Pidge replied. “The low power levels are probably affecting our broadcast distance. I’ll keep trying as we head for Earth.”

“I can’t believe we’re finally going home.” Lance said with a smile.

“I’m gonna hug my parents and never let go.” Hunk said with a bright smile.

“I can’t wait to see how Dad integrated Altean and Earth technologies together.” Pidge said as she clasped her hands together. “I bet he came up with something amazing. And my mom, oh, she’s gonna be so mad at me for running away. I hope I’m not grounded.”

“How long you think it’ll take us to get home?” Keith asked turning to Coran who seemed to be calculating something and also noticed that Allura looked away from Keith for a moment.

“I was just calculating that now. Without the luxury of a wormhole and diminished powers cores, let me see, carry one, oh, it’s gonna take us approximately 150,000 Earth years.” Coran said as everyone looked at him with shocked and bewildered expressions.

“A hundred and fifty thousand years?” Keith asked in disbelief, with Kaela looking at Coran in shock as she gripped onto her hair tightly.

“Coran, I think your finger counting is little way off. It’s gonna be 1.5 years.” Pidge said as every let out a sigh of relief.

“Oh, right. I didn’t carry the one.” Coran smiled sheepishly.

“It’s going to be a very long and difficult voyage, but it’s our only chance to replace the Castle of Lions.” Allura said.

“There were times when I thought I’d never see Earth again. To be able to get back…” Shiro said until he was cut off when Lance was saying something in excitement.

“Well, what are waiting for, guys? Let’s hit the space road!” Lance said.

“I suppose we need to figure out who’s flying with whom.” Krolia said.

“And what about the animals?”

“What about them?” Pidge asked.

“Well, the wolf can’t go with Kaltenecker, wolves can’t eat cows. Cows can’t be in the same area as the mice because aren’t cows afraid of mice?” Coran asked.

“No, elephants are afraid of mice.” Lance said.

“Elephants?” Coran and Kaela asked in curiosity.

“Yeah. they’re giant, grey animals with long noses that grab things.” Lance explained.

“Giants with long grabbing noses? Earth seems so strange.” Allura said as she crossed her arms.

“I think they are interesting.” Kaela said with a smile. “And among other Earth animals.”

“The wolf is riding with me, but that means Hunk will have to take the cow.” Keith said, looking at the paladins.

“Me with the cow? Not a good idea.” Hunk said.

“Hunk’s right. Keith. You’re keeping the cow.” Lance agreed. “Someone else is gonna have to take the wolf.” Lance looked over at Pidge with a fond smile. Hunk and Shiro looking at her with a smile.

“Not me. I am allergic.” Pidge stated.

“I’ll take the mice.” Allura said with a smile.

“How come you get the smallest passengers?” Keith asked with his arms crossed and Allura pouted. Kaela and Coran both looked at each other and smiled, liking where this is going.

“Just let her keep the mice, Keith.” Kaela said grinning from ear to ear.

“I say we go old school and draw straws.” Hunk smiled.

“But I’m terrible at drawing.” Allura said, slumping down with Coran smiling.

“Really?” Kaela asked.

“She really is. One time she tried to draw her Nan-Nan, but she came up with, I’ve gotta say it looked more like a flan-bil-diplor.” Coran said as Allura pouted and crossed her arms.

She heard Kaela was snickering beside her and she glared at her as Kaela quickly stopped, but still had a smile on her face. “Guys, you’re all overthinking this. I know exactly where everyone should go.” Lance said confidently.

“I have a feeling that Lance will make us end up in some messy situation.” Kaela said in a deadpanned tone as Lance growled at her and saw her smirking.

“Oh, like you could better!” Lance exclaimed with arms crossed. Kaela growled and her eye twitched as she was about to punch Lance in the eye again like the last time and she prepared herself to hit him again with Keith and Allura holding her back while Hunk and Pidge held Lance back. Preventing another fight between Kaela and Lance.

(~)

After the whole debate and argument between Kaela and Lance. Everyone finally came to an agreement as they all went into their lions. Hunk sat in his lion with the mice on his shoulders. “Hunk and mice, ready to go.” Hunk smiled.

Allura frowned and looked at her screen. “I’m ready too. But the wolf looks restless. How did I get stuck with it again?”

Keith sighed. “I’d gladly traded the wolf for—”

“I have a question. Why did we let Lance decide all this?” Coran asked.

“Because he is an idiot?” Kaela suggested.

“Enough whining! And I am not an idiot, Kae!” Lance exclaimed with Romelle smiling at him. “Romelle and I are going to Earth, who’s coming with us?”

They all prepared to depart the planet they were staying and were on their way to Earth without the help from the Castle of Lions. This was going to be a very, very, long trip to Earth. Kaela got a book already in her hands as she began to read a few pages.

“Ah. This is great. You guys are like the ultimate road trip companions.” Hunk smiled as the mice fed him.

“Oh, and I get to finally play some of your Earth road games.” Coran smiled. “I’ll go first. I spy with my little eye something starts with ‘plexis’.”

“Coran, we don’t know the Altean alphabet.” Shiro smiled gently.

Coran smiled brightly. “Well, this is perfect! I can teach you.” Then he started to sing the Altean alphabet with everyone slumping down, not liking his singing. Kaela covered her face with her book.

“What does this do? Is this the lasers? Where’s the mouth-blade button?” Romelle asked as she looked all over the Red Lion console.

“It’s jaw-blade, and please don’t touch that. Romelle, come on. This is a dangerous war machine.” Lance said an annoyed tone.

“What if something happens to you? What if you have to go to the bathroom and you break your leg and then we’re attacked, and I have to save the day?” Romelle asked cheerfully.

Lance raised both of his brows until Hunk appeared on his screen. “Check it out. Ah, I’m being attacked by giant mice. Stop! They’re eating my face. Ah, kidding. I took this pictures myself. They’re mice selfies.” Hunk smiled, looking at the pictures.

“Not now, Hunk, I got my hands full!” Lance replied.

“Oh, man, I gotta send this to Allura.” Hunk said with a smile.

“No! Bad! Stop biting that. Put that Belexiam assembly right now or so help me! Keith, you wolf is tearing up the cargo hold.” Allura said, frowning as she put Keith’s face on her screen. 

“Because he’s lonely. Just let him in the cockpit.” Keith said.

“I will absolutely not let that beast in the cockpit!” Allura frowned.

“Guys, check out this picture. The mice looks so cute.” Hunk said as he showed the picture to the group.

“Oh, this looks shiny!” Romelle chimed.

“What did you touch?” Lance asked.

“What if I touch this?” Romelle asked as she looked around the Red Lion.

Lance growled. “Guys, I think I did a bad job choosing the passengers.”

“Yeah, no kidding.” Kaela said bitterly. She had to cover her ears along with her mother and Shiro who were not fans of Coran’s singing and she could hear Lance shouting at Romelle. In the Green Lion, Pidge was peacefully playing her video games ignoring everyone and focused on playing.

“Wonderful, now everything is covered in wolf drool.” Allura said, frowning.

“Oh, yeah, he’s super drooly.” Keith said. Kaela covered her ears and exchanged pained looks with her mother. She heard Lance shouting at Romelle, and she heard Keith and Allura arguing over the wolf. “Just let him up front.” Keith said.

“No.” Allura replied.

“Oh, shut up, already!” Kaela groaned.

“That’s it! We’re switching passengers.” Keith said.

“I second that.” Allura said.

“Same here. I don’t want to hear Lance’s constant shouting and your love quarrels.” Kaela said to Keith and Allura. Kaela saw that Allura on the screen glaring at her and Keith was also glaring at her.

“Agreed.” Lance said.

The siblings were still glaring at each other. “You two, don’t start arguing.” Krolia said to her children as Kaela and Keith stopped glaring at each other, but Kaela punched him on the arm while Keith was growling annoyance.

“Hey. Why haven’t we heard from Pidge?” Hunk asked.

“Wait, who’s in her lion again?” Lance asked.

“I don’t know, you’re the one that came up with this grouping.” Keith said.

“Yeah, your the one who wanted to impress us with your incredible choices with this grouping and yet, you failed.” Kaela smirked hearing Lance growling at her.

“Well, she must have, no, they’re with Keith. And the wolf is with Allura, I have the mice.” Hunk said.

“Is she all alone?” Allura asked as everyone realised that Pidge doesn’t have anyone in her lion to keep her company and she was all alone in her Lion.

Pidge groaned. “Oh, come on, guys, this is so not fair!” Pidge now has the two Alteans and the wolf with her in the Green Lion.

“I call dibs on playing the video game first.” Coran said.

“But I already have a controller.” Romelle smiled.

“Pidge, tell Romelle to give me the controller. I called it first.” Coran said.

“No. Nope. Nuh-uh. No way. Can’t do this.” Pidge said.

“Finally, some peace and quiet.” Kaela said as she leaned on Keith’s head.

“Tell me about it. Blame it on Lance. He was the one who came up with this grouping.” Keith said.

“Blaming it on him, starting now.” Kaela said as she wrapped her arms around him as Shiro chuckled seeing the sibling interaction between the two.

(~)

The scanners in the Black Lion detected a nearby base up ahead. “This is the Klii-Nyn System. There’s a Blade of Marmora rally point located on a moon here. We should check in with them and get an update on their operations.” Krolia said.

“Team, we’re going to make a quick stop. Everyone, follow me.” Keith said, making their way to the base.

As they arrived there, Krolia was trying to get a response from the base, but nothing is getting through. “Repeat. Zailox Station. Please respond.” Krolia said.

Keith nodded at Kaela who put on her helmet and went out of the Black Lion and looked around the area with the Lions landing in front of the entrance of the base. Kaela went back to the group as she helped Allura to pry open the doors.

They all went in only to see it was all dark and was in ruins. Kaela looked around and saw all of the debris from the ceiling were all on the ground. “It doesn’t look like anyone’s been here for years.” Keith said.

Pidge went over to the computer and tapped on it. “The system won’t boot. Looks like the backup power has been out for a while.”

“If the Blade of Marmora abandoned this place, that means something really bad must have happened.” Hunk suggested.

“That’s impossible. This base was still fully operational during my last check in with the Blades.” Krolia said.

Then explosions came attacking the base. “Enemy ship! Incoming!” Coran said over their comms.

“Everyone, back to the lions.” Keith said as they all went towards the doors and Keith saw a debris was falling on him and Kaela saved him in time. “Thanks.”

“Now we’re even!” Kaela replied flying out of the base passing by the others as she started attacking whoever attacked them and levitated the rocks towards them.

“It looks like a small fleet. Mostly Galra fighters.” Keith said.

“That’s good. We should be able to take them out pretty easily.” Lance said.

“Yeah, but remember, we’re not flying at full power.” Pidge said. Coran fell down on the ground with the wolf teleported him somewhere.

“Pidge is right. Everyone stay sharp.” Keith said as she spotted Kaela flying around in a high speed. She shot blasts at them and threw one fighter at another with Krolia looking in awe and impressed in her fighting skills as a mage. Then Coran appeared in the Black Lion.

“Keep an eye out. Where there are fighter there’s usually a cruiser nearby.” Lance said. “Kae, above you.”

“On it!” Kaela said as she flew above them and clapped her hands together with the two fighters clashing against each other and exploded.

Kaela moved into help Allura taking down the fighters that were flying chasing after her. “Some of these ships look like they belong to Lotor’s fleet.” Romelle said as she appeared in the Blue Lion.

Allura blinked and then looked at her. “How did you get in here?”

“Girls, I’m right behind you. Ahh!” Kaela was shot down on her arm. She landed gracefully on a boulder and looked at her arm and saw one of her runes were disappearing. “No.” She spotted the Black Lion was coming towards her and she went in and went into the cockpit.

“You okay kiddo?” Shiro asked.

“Yeah, just a graze.” Kaela replied.

“Let me see.” Krolia said as she took her arm gently and saw her runes and her injury.

The wolf appeared right next to Pidge as she looked at him in surprise. “Whoa! How did you do that? Sorry, it’s gonna be a rough ride.”

The fighters were everywhere, shooting down on them one by one and Kaela was helping the paladins to take them down since they are not flying at full power and had to recharge their powers cores.

“We need to get out of here.” Keith said.

Then all of the fighters got a hold of Hunk’s Lion. “Guys, they’ve got me.” Hunk said. “I can’t move.”

“Hang on, Hunk. I’m gonna get you out of there.” Keith said as he thrusted his controls forward.

Krolia, Shiro and Coran were all pinned on the wall. Shiro saw Kaela was falling back and he softened the landing on the wall as he held on to her with his remaining arm. Keith had set Hunk free with his jaw blade.

“Thanks, Keith.” Hunk thanked his friend.

“We’re getting our quiznacks handed to us.” Lance said. “We need to do something. We need to form Voltron.”

Kaela watched the paladins tried to form Voltron, but nothing was working. “Guys, this is too much.” Kaela said held onto Shiro.

“It’s not working.” Lance said.

“Hold!”

“The lions can’t take much more of this!” Allura exclaimed.

Keith gritted his teeth. “Abort!” All of the lions separated from each other seeing that they couldn’t form Voltron.

“What the heck happened?” Lance asked.

“I’m guessing the Lions didn’t have enough power to form Voltron.” Pidge suggested.

“So now what?” Hunk asked.

“We run.” Keith said. Kaela saw explosion coming from the Green Lion as Pidge was knocked down. And everyone else were caught in the explosion.

“Is everyone okay?” Lance asked as he looked at the Green Lion.

“I’m okay.” Pidge said.

“Me, too.” Allura said.

“What did we hit?” Hunk asked.

“Xanthorium crystals. They’ve been cloaked.” Coran said, looking at the panel in the Black Lion. Coran fell down on the floor with Shiro holding on to Kaela tightly and secured as they were caught in the explosion.

Keith moved away from the crystals and Galra fighters came after them with new upgrades on their ship. “Whoa! Where did that come from?” Pidge asked.

“I’ve never seen the Galra use weapons like these before.” Hunk said.

“And they are not using standard Galra battle formations.” Allura said.

“We need to get away from them. We need to get them to lower their numbers so we can attack.” Kaela said.

“How are we gonna get away?” Hunk asked.

“They’re trying to trap us by chasing us through this tunnel of crystals.” Keith said.

“He’s right. Look, there are more crystals up ahead.” Pidge said, looking at more crystals on her screen.

“They corralling like we’re space cattle.” Hunk said.

“They backed us into a corner. We got xanthorium crystals all around us, prates behind us and a cyclone blocking our exit.” Lance said.

All of the lions all headed to the cyclone with the Galra fighters behind them. “We don’t have a choice. Everyone, into the cyclone. Hunk, that means you and I are gonna have to punch a hole through the storm and create a path for the team. You ready.”

“As I’ll ever be.” Hunk replied. The Black and Yellow flew in right ahead into the cyclone with the other paladins following them. It was a rocky ride inside the cyclone as they all held on.

“Guys, we can’t take much more of this.” Lance called out to Keith and Hunk.

“Everyone, scan the area for anything we could use for cover.” Keith ordered. “We need to go somewhere where we have the advantage.”

“There’s a volcanic ice planet nearby. It has geysers, steam vents, extreme changes in temperature and an unstable core. It’s super dangerous.” Pidge grinned.

“It’s perfect. I can use my water mage craft easily to fight these guys off.” Kaela smirked.

“Okay, team, let’s do this.” Keith ordered as they all dived in the ice planet down below with multiple fighters following them. 

The Galra fighters started shooting at them as soon as they went to the ice planet. “All right, everybody stay in formation and follow me.” Keith said.

“Geyser. Geyser!” Hunk exclaimed as they all avoided the geyser and saw it was freezing in their path and Keith looked to the side and saw Kaela’s eyes were glowing as well as her runes.

The fighters behind them crashed down but some of them managed to get passed them. “Watch out for the falling ice.” Shiro said.

“A cave.” Keith said as he spotted one up ahead. “This gives me an idea. Lance, bring up the rear. When everybody’s through the tunnel, fore above the cave opening. Red should be fast enough to get in before the avalanche completely blocks the way.”

“Roger that, team leader.” Lance complied.

“We’ll see each other on the other side.” Keith said.

Lance moved to the back with the paladins flying up ahead. “Here goes nothing.” Lance said as he was ready shoot down the cave opening but some fighters were still after them in the cave. “Uh-Oh! Some of them still made it through.”

“Split up. We need to thin our attackers.” Keith said as everyone spilt up in the tunnel. Then everyone heard a thud on top of Keith’s lion and saw one pirate on the head of the lion until they all saw Kaela was already out, fighting off the pirate with her powers as they saw water was flowing around her.

Coran blinked. “How did she--?” Kaela was fighting the pirate with ease as the water circled around her as she shot the ice at him and then twisted his arm down and flipped him off the Black Lion.

Inside the Black Lion, Shiro saw another pirate on top of the lion. “He’s trying to break in. I’ll take care of him.”

“No, you’re still recovering. I’ll do it.” Krolia said.

“Alright.” Shiro nodded as Krolia smiled and was about to go out of the cockpit but her son called out to her.

“Wait! Take this.” Keith said, handing the blade to her. Krolia smiled and ran out of the cockpit.

“I’ll help, too.” Coran said as he ran out after her but then got knocked down and got trapped in a room. “Ah! Hello? Krolia? Anyone? A little help here. Guys?”

The boys watched Kaela fighting off the two pirates on her own. Twice as her size. “Kiddo, get out of there!” Shiro shouted until she flipped, grabbed one of them by the shoulders and threw him onto the other Galra pirate. She let out an angered battle cry as she punched him on the face.

She smiled at Keith who smiled proudly. Kaela heard fighting and blade clashing from the back of the lion and heard Keith over the comms in her helmet. “She’s fighting another one.”

“On it.” Kaela said as she jumped off and flew to where her mother was fighting off the pirate and she pulled out her two blades and went in between them as mother and daughter fought against the pirate.

Krolia kicked him on the face as Kaela kicked his legs. “Hang on!” Keith called out to them as he twirled the Black Lion. Kaela got off and flew by the Black Lion as her eyes glowed and blasted the wall with the lion’s beam. She saw that her mother already had taken care of him.

Krolia looked back at her daughter as she landed next to her. “Nice fighting techniques. I assume Thace was the one who trained you.” Kaela looked down at Thace’s blade and then back at her mother and nodded with a smile.

Hunk was taking care of the fighter behind him as he was shot down onto the ground. He stood in his lion’s mouth and then rolled down with his bayard in hand. He started shooting at the fighter until his blaster stopped and glowed. He saw two blasters were on the ceiling of the cave with the fighter came flying past with Hunk continuing on shooting at it as it exploded. Hunk grinned in satisfaction seeing that he has a new upgrade.

The Blue Lion was flying through a tunnel with one single fighter in their way. Allura has trapped it in her lion’s mouth. Romelle smiled. “Nice!”

Allura looked to the side and saw her screen lit up, showing the video feed of a Galra soldier was inside. “Oh, no!”

“What are you waiting for? Shoot him.” Romelle said.

“I can’t. The jaws are stuck shut.” Allura said.

“I’ll take care of him.” Romelle said, running out of the cockpit and then she kicked the pirate in the face. She looked around to see what was causing the mouth to be stuck. She saw something that was in between the mouth. Romelle went and pulled it away from the mouth. “Allura, open the mouth.”

The Blue Lion opened the mouth with the Galra soldier falling out screaming. Romelle smiled and then went back in the cockpit with Allura smiling at her.

“Is everyone okay?” Keith asked.

“Clear.” Hunk smiled.

“Me too. Thanks to Romelle.” Allura said.

“Well, Pidge and I need help!” Lance exclaimed.

“Yeah, we can’t shake these guys and we don’t have any room to maneuver.” Pidge said.

Kaela looked at the screen were Pidge and Lance. “We see your location.” Kaela said.

“We’re headed your way.” Keith said.

Lance and Pidge avoided the laser from the fighters. “What should we do? You usually have ideas.”

“I don’t know. My cannon is not operational.” Pidge grunted as she felt a rumble in her lion and then turned to the wolf by her side. “Know what? Let me know if you have any thoughts. We could really use some help right now.”

The wolf disappeared as Pidge’s eyes widen. The wolf was teleported inside the fighter and snarled at the Galra fighter and he screamed in fear. One of the fighter bumped into one and exploded as the wolf teleported in another fighter and took down the soldier. The two paladins saw that they weren’t being shot at.

“What just happened?” Lance asked.

“I think the wolf just saved us.” Pidge smiled and then saw the wolf by her side. She smiled as she pet it until he whined and laid down on the floor. “Oh, no. Are you okay wolfie?”

The paladins got out at the end of the tunnel until Kaela screamed out loud and held her head in pain hearing something ringing in her ears with Krolia holding her tightly. Then the Lions were pinned down by a tracker beam. There were pinned down by a Galra fleet. Kaela screamed in pain hearing the shrilling and ringing in her ears.

Inside the Galra cruiser, Zethrid and Ezor smiled and then they detected mana in one of the lions. “What should we do with her?” Ezor asked.

“Leave her. we can’t risk ourselves in a firefight.” Zethrid said. “I am something else in mind.”


	3. The Way Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coran must save the far-flung Paladins when danger rears its head, meanwhile Kaela is reunited with her old loyal friend on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like this chapter! Please comment and give feedback so i can improve more in the future. 
> 
> And as always, enjoy reading!

_Kaela was pinned down on the ground and looked at the Galra soldier behind her who was smirking at the other soldiers laughed. She gritted her teeth in frustration and then grabbed her sword again and got back up on her feet. Kaela ran towards the soldier and swung her sword at him. _

_Kaela panted tiredly as she sat on the ground with the injured Galra soldiers looking away as they all whimpered in fear. Zarkon walked behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. “Well done, my daughter.” _

(~)

Kaela groaned and opened her eyes. She saw she was cuffed. She tried to get free from the cuffs and then saw everyone in the cell. “Hey, partner. You made it.” Lance said.

“Are you alright?” Allura asked in concern who was sitting next to her.

Everyone looked at her with concerned eyes and saw her brother was kneeling down to her level. “You okay, Ella?” Keith asked.

“I am fine. But my ears. Ow!” Kaela groaned. “Where are we?”

“We are captured by the Galra and we are trapped inside the cruiser.” Romelle said as she sat next to Pidge.

“Oh great. This day just keep getting better and better.” Kaela said as she leaned on Allura’s back. With Keith looking at her, his face still had this worried expression on his face. “Keith, for the last time, I am fine.”

“Oh, really? You got your arm grazed during a battle, you fought two big nasty pirates and you nearly gone completely deaf by that sonic blast. I have the right to be concerned.” Keith said.

“Oh, please. I am not a baby! I can take care of myself thank you very much!” Kaela exclaimed as the two siblings argued with the other paladins watching in amusement. Krolia sighed tiredly seeing both of her children arguing again. She had break the two from arguing and Shiro helped to calm Kaela down.

After a few minutes, they had stopped arguing and Lance had his ear pinned on the wall. “What are you doing?” Hunk asked.

“I’m feeling for a secret passage.” Lance replied.

“You’ve watched too many movies, Lance. There’s no secret passage.” Keith pointed out.

“Oh really? Then how do you explain this?” Lance asked as he banged his foot on the wall and whimpered in pain. “I meant uh, this!” Lance kicked the other side of the wall and his bone cracked and winced in pain. “Ow, ow, ow!”

“Will someone shut him up?” Krolia asked.

Kaela slapped Lance on the head. “Done.” Lance glared at her and then rubbed his foot.

“There’s only one guard patrolling out there. If we can get this door open, we can overpower him.” Krolia said.

“What happened to Coran?” Hunk asked, seeing that he was nowhere to be found.

“He must have managed to hide when we were captured.” Krolia said.

“At least we have one ally out there still able to fight for us.” Allura smiled.

“Are you saying our fates rests in Coran’s hands?” Pidge asked as everyone had deadpanned on their looks. Coran may be a royal advisor, but he is no fighter. Kaela had taught him a few moves and didn’t go so well.

“I will help you look for that passage.” Pidge said to Lance.

“R-Really?” Lance asked as his eyes lit up much to Kaela’s amusement.

“I-I, I mean, yeah sure. I-I mean, yeah. You are more than welcome t-to help.” Lance stammered and looked away in embarrassment much to Pidge’s confusion.

“What’s wrong with him?” Pidge asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, you have no idea.” Kaela smirked.

(~)

Coran grunted in effort to get the doors opened but nothing seemed to be working. “Quite the sticky wicket I find myself in, hmm? Absolutely True Tales of an incredibly Humble Hero. Chapter Forty-Three: A Hero’s Escape. I find myself in the cargo hold of the Black Lion, a strategic and very conscious choice on my part.” Coran said.

“It’s on me to save my compatriots and save the day. Luckily, I’m up for the task. Some men shrink in the face of danger, while others stand up and say—Ahh!” Coran shrieked, hearing a loud clanging sound.

He saw the mice crawling and appeared in front of him. “Oh! Hello, little friends. I didn’t see you there.”

The mice squeaked in response. “Oh, uh, just so you know, I didn’t scream because I was scared. That was a shriek of intimidation, by which I mean it would intimidate you.” Coran cleared his throat. “Well, anyway, I’ll get us out.”

Coran tried to get the door open again as he continued telling his story. “And then the world read about us in my memoirs Absolutely True Tales of… Hey, where are you going?”

He saw the mice climbing up to a vent and then opened the door with Coran falling down on the floor. “Well, I was try that next. You beat me to it. Good job, guys.” Coran said and then he saw the wolf. “And where were you this whole time? I could’ve really used some help in there.”

“Oh, you’re hurt.” Coran pet the wolf. “Well, you just sit tight. Old Coran is on the case.”

Coran and the mice went out of the Black Lion and saw only one Galra pirate guarding the lions. He turned to the mice. “Now you stay there. I’ll take care of the enemy combatant.” Then he saw the mice jumping off the lion and jumped on the guard as he yelped and tried to get them off and then Coran slipped and landed on the guard. After knocking the guard out, he got in his uniform and went to find the paladins.

(~)

Zethrid entered the room with Ezor sitting down on a seat. “We’ve got all the Lions and their Paladins locked down.”

“If Voltron survived, do you think that means Lotor is still alive?” Ezor asked.

“That’s what we’re going to find out.” Zethrid said.

“What if he finds us?” Ezor asked. “What do you think he’ll do to us?”

“I will always take care of you, Ezor.” Zethrid assured her. “Don’t worry, we’ll be fine.”

“Do you really believe that?” Ezor asked.

“Just look what we’ve done already. We just took down a Galra cruiser. And we have the mighty Paladins of Voltron locked in our brig. We are destined for greatness, Ezor. Trust me.” Zethrid smiled.

“I do. Now let’s go and torture some prisoners.” Ezor grinned.

“That’s my girl.” Zethrid smiled proudly at Ezor.

“So, what are we going to do with Kaela? You think she’ll join us?” Ezor asked as she stood up with Zethrid and walked to the doors.

“No, she has gone soft on us. And there is no way she’ll be joining us. We’ll take a different approach towards our dearest friend.” Zethrid grinned evilly.

(~)

Coran walked along the hallways to find the paladins until he stumbled across two guards engaged in a conversation until they saw him. Thought they mistaken him as another Galra pirate and thought he was an imposter. They pointed their guns at him until Acxa came and saved him in time.

“Wait, aren’t you one of Lotor’s generals a-and Kaela’s friend?”

“Acxa.” Acxa replied. “Yes, I am. Come, let’s go and find your friends.”

(~)

Kaela and Allura were leaning on each other’s backs until they heard the doors opening, revealing Zethrid and Ezor with couple of soldiers with them. “Looks who’s here. It’s Voltron.” Ezor said.

“We’re going to have a little talk.” Zethrid said as she crack her knuckles.

“Hey, you’re the guys that Lotor shot into space.” Lance said.

“And the ones that were trying to kill us.” Pidge said.

“Yeah, sure, but we’re all friends now, right? I, for one, am glad you survived.” Hunk smiled.

“I’m glad you survived, too. It’s no fun to torturing a dead person.” Ezor grinned evilly. “Right, Kaela?”

Kaela just stayed quiet with Hunk slumping down. “Where have you been all this time? And what happened to Lotor?” Zethrid demanded.

“What are talking about?” Shiro asked.

“We’re talking about your little disappearing act.” Ezor said.

“Answer the question! How did you survive that explosion?” Zethrid demanded again.

“Don’t you know? You were there.” Hunk pointed out.

“I think there’s a little confusion about the how “we ask questions, you give us answers” scenario works.” Ezor said.

“Enough of your games. Where is Lotor?” Zethrid asked again.

“Did you hear us? Or you’re just ignoring us. Lotor is dead.” Kaela growled.

“We left him in the quintessence field.” Keith said.

“Yeah, that doesn’t really add up. Why aren’t you dead?” Ezor asked.

“Because the power of teamwork?” Kaela face-palmed herself and muttered something to herself, they are literally being interrogated by two former generals of Lotor who were her friends.

“I’m going ask you one more time, and then we’re going to have to take a more extreme approach.”

“The fun part.” Ezor smiled.

“What happened to Lotor and where have you been all this time?” Zethrid demanded.

(~)

Acxa and Coran hid behind a pillar. Acxa slowly turned to the elder Altean who was very close to her. “What are you doing here?”

Acxa gasped and then moved back away before she could reply. “I picked up a signal you were sending to your home planet. I assume that’s how Ezor and Zethrid were able to intercept you.”

“But why are you helping us?” Coran asked.

“We don’t have time for that now. Your friends are being held in a detention cell several floor below us. We have to find a way to free them, get to your Lions and most likely blast our way out.” Acxa said.

“Well, that’ll be a challenge. The Lions are nearly too weak to fly. They’d be lee little help in a fight.” Coran said.

“So, if the entire pirate fleet comes after us?”

“We’d be right back here or shot into space.” Coran said.

“We’re gonna need a distraction, not to mention an escape route.” Acxa said looking at her wrist device.

“Oh, there’s an ion cannon in hangar one, right next to the Lions.” Coran said.

“That should work. In the event of a hull breach, these cruisers are designed to seal off the other hangars in order to maintain the ship’s integrity. We can use the ion cannon to blast a hole in the hangar door. The other doors will seal.” Acxa said.

“So, the pirates would only have escape pods to chase after us until they override the system.” Coran said.

“You free your friends, find your helmets and weapons. Once I blow open the hangar, you and your Lions will be sucked into space.” Acxa said, standing up.

“Right. We’ll be ready in five doboshes.” Coran said as they both ran to do their tasks.

(~)

“If you insist on maintaining this charade of ignorance, you leave us no choice but to apply pleasure.” Zethrid said.

“Finally. Who’s our first victim?” Ezor smiled as they looked at all of the paladins.

Shiro was ready to defend them as well as Lance. Keith moved in front of Allura and Kaela with Krolia being calm, but prepared if they do attack. Zethrid spotted Romelle and Hunk shielding Pidge. “You. I’d bet the whole fleet this group of heroes has a soft spot for the small one.” Zethrid grinned as Ezor started to walk towards Pidge.

“DON’T YOU TOUCH HER!” Lance shouted as he attacked Ezor, but she kicked him away. The guard got him cornered with guns pointing at him.

“Your defiance is adorable and so very misguided.” Zethrid taunted.

“Leave us alone!” Pidge pleaded until Ezor grabbed her with her tail and hold onto her tightly with Lance watching.

“Let her go!” Keith demanded until a soldier pointed his gun at him, but it was melting and saw Kaela was holding on to it and kicked him. Zethrid’s eyes widen and chuckled in amusement.

“Ha! Now that’s the Kaela I remember.” Zethrid chuckled.

“Let her go.” Kaela demanded her as her eyes glowed deep red.

“Not until you tell us where Lotor is, Princess.” Zethrid said.

“We already told you. Lotor is dead.” Kaela said.

Zethrid doesn’t seem to be convinced and punched her on the face and landed in Keith’s arms. He glared at Zethrid with Allura looking at her with concern. “You have gone soft after meeting that love-struck servant fool of yours. It’s a good thing Lotor sent an assassin to kill him.”

“What?” Kaela’s eyes widened. “You knew this whole time! How about Acxa? Does she know?”

“Nope. We thought it would be fun to see you suffering.” Ezor smiled as she held onto Pidge.

Kaela gritted her teeth as she looked at Pidge and Lance who were restrained by Ezor and a Galra soldier. If she attack, they’ll most likely to be tortured. Or killed. She looked at the two and calmed down in Keith’s arms. “I truly hate you Zethrid.” Kaela growled.

“I always hate you as well, Kaela.” Zethrid replied.

(~)

Acxa went to activated the ion cannon and made adjustments on her wrist device until a Galra soldier woke up and realised he wasn’t wearing his uniform and then sent on an alert. “We’ve got an intruder in hangar one. Send back up!”

The Galra pirates started shooting at Acxa on the upper floor. She jumped off and fought against the pirates with them whipping at her, but she avoided their attacks and then kicked them as she threw silver daggers. They were the ones that Kaela had given her, during their time training together.

Meanwhile, Coran was going to where the paladins were and realised, he doesn’t have his helmet. “Huh, just gonna have to do this the old fashion way.” His skin turned a darker shade of purple and then walked along the hallway and avoided a couple of guards.

He walked towards a door as it opened and saw a big, enormous Galra pirate in front of him. “Ah, hello there. It looks like your shift is up.” Coran greeted. “I’m here to replace you.”

“My shift just started.” Said the Galra pirate. “Who are you? Hey, is that Blofar’s scarf?”

Coran sighed. “Fine. I challenge you to a battle of fisticuffs!” Coran punched him on the chest and heard his bones cracking. He held onto his hand and screamed in pain.

“Easy there, big fella. Simmer down now.” Coran said. “It’s just a scheduling conflict.” The mice moved on to find the paladins.

In hangar one, Acxa took down one Galra pirate and hid behind the canisters as she activated the ion cannon and ran away from its blast.

(~)

Lance watched helplessly as Ezor banged Pidge on the wall countless times. “Answers!” Ezor demanded.

“Ezor, stop!” Kaela shouted.

“We told you, he’s—” Keith heard a muffled explosion and alarms were blaring. Zethrid left the cell with Ezor letting Pidge go and followed her out of the cell room along with Galra soldiers.

Pidge groaned in pain with Lance coming to her side. “You’re going to be okay, Pidge.” Lance assured her and helped her up.

Krolia nodded at Shiro and they walked up to the doors. She looked outside to see one guard outside. “This is it. The next time that doors open, overwhelm the guard.” Krolia said.

Then they heard thumps and thuds outside as the doors opened. Everyone looked down to see the mice on top of the guard. “Hello, little friends.” Allura greeted with a smile as one mice came to Kaela handed her a silver dagger.

“What? Where?” Allura asked as her mice were squeaking at her.

“Where? What are they saying?” Hunk asked.

“Coran’s trying to rescue us.” Allura replied. “He’s got help.” Allura turned to Keith.

“Acxa’s here.” Kaela said as she used the silver blade that one of the mice gave her to get the cuffs off.

“What?” Keith asked.

“We have to get out of here.” Kaela said, taking off all of the cuffs.

(~)

Coran was being punched by the pirate and fell to the ground, but he was not giving up. He stood back on his feet. “Joke’s on you! I’ve got you right where I want you.” Coran said as he was feeling a bit dizzy.

He tried to punch him, but he was anywhere near his body to punch. The Galra pirate was about to attack him but got punched by no other than Kaela and Allura who smirked, and fist pumped each other.

Coran groaned and fell down to his knees with Keith and Lance helping up. “See? You got lucky.” Coran said.

“Coran, where’s Acxa?” Keith asked.

“I don’t know. Where am I?” Coran asked.

“Are you okay?” Shiro asked in concern, seeing he was beaten down couple of times by the Galra pirate.

“Never better.” Coran replied.

“You don’t look like it. You just got beaten up by this pirate.” Kaela said as she stepped on the soldier’s back and kicked his head as he was going to wake up.

“I’ll be fine, Princess Allura. Now, let’s get our ‘belmards’ and hayards’.” Coran said.

“He is not fine. He just called you by my name.” Allura muttered with Kaela agreeing and nodded, seeing that Coran needs medical attention.

“Don’t worry. We got you.” Lance smiled.

“Oh thank you, Mage Princess Kaela.” Coran said, mistook Lance as Kaela.

Lance frowned and turned to Kaela as they walked along. “Can you heal him?”

The paladins all looked to see where Kaela was, but she wasn’t with them anymore. “Where did she go?” Krolia asked.

(~)

The lions were drifting onto space outside of the ship. Zethrid and Ezor ran down to hangar one until Acxa appeared in front of them. “Acxa, what are you doing here?” Zethrid asked.

“I should’ve known you’d show up once we got the Paladins. She’s always loyal to Kaela all this time.” Ezor said with a grin.

Acxa stood ready to fight with Zethrid and Ezor charging at them until a silver blade appeared in front of them and then smoke came out as Ezor was being punched by someone. Zethrid turned to see Kaela standing next to Acxa. “So, old friends fighting once again. Just like the old times.” Zethrid smirked.

“Just like the old good days.” Kaela cracked her knuckled as she used her blade. Acxa and Kaela charged at them as Kaela pounced on Ezor as they go against each other.

Acxa jumped over them as she used her whip to trip Ezor down with Zethrid preparing to punch Acxa, but Kaela saved her by grabbing her cape and punched her on the face. Ezor got the hold of Kaela but she flipped her over and she landed on Zethrid. Acxa and Kaela both ran ahead in the hallways with them following. Acxa turned to Kaela who was holding her two blades. “Nice look.” Kaela smiled seeing she was wearing a new uniform.

Acxa smiled and then noticed she has a new scar on her neck. “What happened to your neck?””

“Long story. But we have to focus on the matter at hand.” Kaela replied.

“Aren’t you with the paladins?” Acxa asked.

“I let them get to their weapons and Lions. I had to come back and help my best friend.” Kaela replied.

(~)

“Our bayards.” Keith said as they hid at the doorway.

“They have weapons and we don’t. Any suggestions? What would Kaela do?” Lance asked.

“Unhand those bayard, you scallywags!” Coran exclaimed with Lance and Pidge holding him with Lance covering his mouth.

“So much for the element of surprise.” Pidge commented.

Keith grabbed Kaela’s blade with Allura watching. Keith mysteriously manifested Kaela’s blade that once belonged to Thace. He closed his eyes and concentrated as he got his bayard in his hand. Keith went into the room and fought off against the two guards with Allura and the paladins watching in amazement. Keith put on his helmet and turned to the others. “Lance, lead the way. Keep the team together.” Everyone went to get their helmets on.

“Got it, team leader. Make sure Kaela comes back safely.” Lance said.

“I will.” Keith nodded.

“Wait, where are you going?” Allura said grabbing his hand as he looked at her surprised.

“Acxa saved our skin and Kaela is with her. I am not going to leave them behind. I’ll meet up with you and the others soon, Allura. I promise.” Keith said as he held her hand gently and left to get his sister and Acxa. Allura looked at Keith worriedly with Krolia watching the two as Keith left to save Acxa and Kaela.

The paladins prepared themselves to get to the lions, following Lance’s lead. They got to the hangars and flew to their lions until Galra soldiers came shooting at them. they all fought off against them.

(~)

Acxa and Kaela were fighting off Zethrid and Ezor. Kaela was pinned down on the ground and was thrown next to Acxa as she was being kicked by Ezor. Kaela was about to put a shield up using her powers until Keith came to their rescue. Keith helped his sister up with Acxa standing next to her. Kaela saw that Keith can use her blade. Kaela pulled out her arm-blades on her sleeves with Acxa standing ready to fight.

“Oh, look Kaela. Your big brother came to save you.” Ezor taunted. “Like he always do.”

“Aww, isn’t this adorable?” Zethrid taunted Kaela as well. “What a great family reunion.”

“Ugh! Can’t we just fight?” Keith and Kaela said in frustration as the two siblings charged at them. 

The paladins fought off the pirates as Hunk shoot all of them. Coran was cornered by two pirates until the Green Lion appeared and flew away from Coran. The Green Lion came and got Coran on board with Pidge piloting it while holding where she was hurt.

(~)

Kaela came in first attacking Zethrid with Acxa helping her. Keith was against Ezor as she kept on trying to kick him. Until Zethrid was being thrown by Kaela and landed on Ezor. “Ella, remember that move I taught you?” Keith called out to her. Kaela nodded and ran towards him as he put his hands together with Kaela on him as she jumped up with Acxa and Kaela kicking the two on the wall.

Acxa was being thrown onto the ground again with Kaela kicking her on the head and punched her on her face. Zethrid grinned. “That is the Kaela I know.”

Kaela yelled and headbutted her as Zethrid exclaimed in pain. Ezor grinned and held Keith in a headlock making him watch how Kaela fought off Zethrid with Acxa. “Watch. Watch you pretty little sister fight in the most bloodthirsty way. Just like how Zarkon trained her.” Keith tried to get out of her hold, but he was forced to watch Kaela fighting Zethrid and saw she was fighting her off brutally as he assumed that Zarkon had taught her.

Zethrid punched Kaela on the face and landed on the floor with Acxa next to her. Keith gritted his teeth and used his jetpack, had pinned her on the wall. Zethrid came and bumped Keith. Kaela stood up and then was bumped into Keith and fell down towards a room.

Keith looked to the side as Acxa came in. “Is that what I think it is?” Keith asked the girls, looking at all of the canisters.

“Synthian nitrate.” Acxa said. Kaela stood up as her runes and eyes glowed.

“Guys! Zero in on my location and fire on the ship.” Keith ordered.

“Are you sure?” Allura asked.

“Just do it!” Keith said as all of the Lion shot at the ship where Keith was. Keith grabbed on to Acxa with Kaela flying in ahead as she shielded them and herself with Zethrid and Ezor were caught in the explosion. The Black Lion flew by the paladins as Keith, Acxa and Kaela flew out to safety.

Once they were inside the Lion, Keith looked over at his sister, he took off his helmet and hugged her tightly. He sighed in relief. “Don’t you ever do that again.” Keith sighed in relief as he kissed her on the forehead.

“I’m okay. I just want to save my best friend.” Kaela smiled as she hugged him tightly. “I’m okay, Keith.” Acxa smiled at the brother and sister moment. She was glad to see that her best friend now has found her true family at long last.

(~)

The paladins and Acxa resided in a planet not far. Lance was sitting down next to Pidge while Keith was sitting down next to Allura. Allura was checking her wounds on her back and then Hunk came in. “I just looked at the Lions and they’re in worse shape than ever.”

“We should give them some time to recharge before we head back on our way.” Shiro said.

Allura finished looking at Kaela’s wound and then sat down next to Acxa. “Wow, a lot of things have really changed over the last few weeks.” Lance said.

“’Weeks’? What are you talking about?” Acxa raised an eyebrow at Lance.

“The last time we saw you. You were fighting alongside Lotor.” Allura said as Acxa turned to the princess.

“That was three deca-phoebs ago. No one has seen you since your fight with Lotor.” Acxa explained.

“That’s impossible.” Keith said in disbelief.

“It’s true.” Acxa said. “After Lotor jettisoned us, we managed to make it cover on a meteoroid. There we saw both Voltron and Lotor disappear. Eventually, Voltron re-emerged alone. But then there was an explosion, and after that nothing. That was three decaphoebs ago.” Acxa explained what has happened during their fight against Lotor.

Everyone gasped in disbelief at this new piece of information on why everything had changed drastically. “So, as far as everyone else in the universe is concerned, Voltron has been gone for three deca-phoebs?” Allura asked.

“That explains the discrepancies in the star charts in our Lions. I thought they were off because of our inter-dimensional jumping, which I guess they were, in a way. Because when you think about it, that must have been the cause of the time slippage between our experience and that of the rest of the universe.” Pidge explained.

“So how did you ended up here, helping us?” Keith asked.

“Zethrid, Ezor and I were marooned on the meteoroid for days. Finally, a Galra ship came to investigate Lotor’s last known whereabouts. We took it over. With Lotor gone, it was clear that there a power vacuum in the Galra Empire. Zethrid and Ezor wanted to exploit that their own gain but I knew I had to find my own path. And it led me you.” Acxa said to Keith.

“Thank you for saving us.” Keith smiled with Acxa smiling back.

Kaela smiled and then saw Allura was frowning for a reason and knew she was a bit jealous of the mutual relationship they had. “I hope that this makes up, in some way, for the wrong I’ve done. I realise now that Lotor wasn’t the man I thought he was. He preached unity, but in the end, he sought only power. You were right. You and Mora were right.” Acxa said.

“I understand, Acxa. I am just glad that you now know the truth.” Kaela said. “He also betrayed me. Killing Koryak and tried to get me killed that night.”

“I understand how you feel as well. I fell for Lotor’s lies.” Allura said clenching her fist and then a soft hand held hers and saw Keith was smiling at her gently with Allura smiling with a small blush on her cheeks.

“I’ll do everything I can our here to help the Voltron Coalition.” Acxa said.

“Wow, so everyone that was helping us thinks we’re dead.” Hunk said.

“Wait. I haven’t been able to get a hold of my dad on Earth or Matt and the Rebels. What happened to them in the last three years?” Pidge asked worriedly with Lance putting a hand on her shoulder.

“And if Ezor and Zethrid became warlords in that time what else has changed?” Allura asked.

(~)

Kaela was outside the cave watching over the stars above her until she heard footsteps from behind her. Keith sat next to her and sat in silence until he spoke up. “You okay?”

“Hearing that we have been gone for three years and Zethrid and Ezor both knew that Koryak was killed? No, I am not. I… I was really tempted to kill them, but I knew that wasn’t right. I had another fragment of my memory where Zarkon was forcing me to do some training. It was clearly an abusive training I had to undertake.” Kaela replied as she hugged her legs to her chest.

“That must be rough. But I knew you’d always do choose to do the right thing.” Keith said. “And I know why they both said it. I didn’t want to believe it but, when I saw you fighting them. It was all true.” Keith said.

“I was controlled by Zarkon, Keith. That wasn’t me.” Kaela said.

“I know. You are still my baby sister. And is a beautiful, intelligent, wonderful and creative girl. And I am lucky to have a sister like you.” Keith said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Kaela chuckled and hugged her brother. “You really stepped up as a leader. I assume Mom taught you everything she knows.”

“Oh, I did. And I am proud of the both of you.” Krolia appeared from behind them and sat in between them. “I am so glad that you two found each other and be a family again. I am sure that your father would be very proud as well.”

(~)

Acxa was outside keeping watch and Kaela brought her some drink. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Kaela said as she sat down, next to her. “So, this is where you resided.”

“Yes. I stayed and waited until I see a sign of hope. Then I found you.” Acxa said.

Kaela nodded in understanding that her friend had lost the two friends they ever made well, Kaela and Zethrid never got along with each other but worked together differently. Kaela had found her family and changed for the better. She got the life she was hoping to have in a long time.

“I’m…. sorry. About Koryak, I mean. There was really something happening between you two.” Acxa said.

“It is not your fault. Lotor was to blame. But if the killer is still out there, I will find him.” Kaela said. “But Keith had told me that anger and revenge is ever the answer. That is what the Galra is not seeing, in the future, I do have hope that they will see that.”

“Now I see why he had fallen in love with you. Lotor really admired your bravery and compassion. Also, Koryak had seen the true you. Koryak truly loved and cared for you until the day he died.” Acxa said to her.

“I guess so. Koryak and I really had something going on.” Kaela said.

“I am sensing a but...” Acxa said.

“But I wasn’t ready for what he has been waiting for his entire life.” Kaela said.

“And what’s that?” Acxa asked.

“Marriage. Having a life together. We were really going away from the empire until the fire happened. I was going to say yes to Koryak.” Kaela said.

“I’m sorry.” Acxa said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s okay. Like Shiro said, I’ll find someone out there. Someday.” Kaela said as she held onto her golden locket in her hands.

“I am sure there will be a man for you on Earth. Just wait and see. Maybe things will be better.” Acxa said. “He’ll be there for you in every step in the way. A person who wont stand in your way and always support you.”

“Thanks. And here I thought you had a thing for my brother since he saved you.” Kaela grinned.

“What? Don’t be ridiculous. Your brother and I are just allies and friends. Besides, have you seen the way he looked at the princess back there?” Acxa asked with a rare smile.

“Oh, glad that I am not the only one.” Kaela said, as she set the cup on the ground. “It was obvious that Allura would try and contact him when he left for the blades. And Keith was so trying so hard to contact her.”

Acxa laughed lightly. “Ahh, I wish Mora was with us.”

“Oh, where is she anyway? I tried to contact her.” Kaela said.

“She’s…. dealing something with Lahn. Or that’s what I thought.” Acxa said. “After that I have no idea where she is.”

“The paladins and I are going to planet Earth, maybe you could find her.” Kaela said.

“Maybe I would.” Acxa said as she turned to Kaela. “But be careful out there.”

“I will.” Kaela smiled and then took out her hand out. “Friends again?”

“Friends.” Acxa smiled as they clasped hands together and then looked at the stars together above them until Kaela saw a phoenix flying above them in the night sky. 


	4. The Feud!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brought into a high-stakes game show competition, the Paladins have little choice but to win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter of Written in the Stars! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please comment and give feedback! It is much appreciated! 
> 
> Enjoy reading!

“Hello and welcome to another exciting episode of the craziest game in the galaxy: Garfle Warfle Snick! And now here’s the host of Garfle Warlfe Snick, Bob!”

“Thank you, Norlox.” Bob smiled. “Hi, everybody. Welcome to another exciting edition of Garfle Warfle Snick, the game where anything you garfle will be warfled, and vice versa.” Bob said with a smile as the audience applauded.

“Now, let’s meet the intergalactic goofballs we’ve got playing with us today.” Bob said as the paladins and Kaela appeared. They all looked around in confusion, not knowing where they are.

“What is this place?” Allura asked with Kaela looking around the place with an unamused look. It looked like a building of some sort. 

“Looks like some kind of game show.”

“What is happening?”

“I don’t know. The last thing I remember, we were all flying in our lions.” Pidge said.

Bob went in front of Keith with a friendly smile. “Hi, there. Tell us and where you’re from.”

Keith still looked confused and asked. “What is this?”

“Uh-oh. Looks like somebody wasn’t listening to Norlox.” Bob said as Norlox shrugged with the audience laughing.

Bob smiled and then turned to the audience. “Tell him what is this, everybody.”

“Garfle Warfle Snick!”

“That’s right, the name of the game is Garfle Warfle Snick. Now tell us your name, son.” Bob said to Keith.

“My name is Keith. How did we get here?” Keith asked.

“I’ll tell you how Norlox got to be on the show. His uncle owns the studio.” Bob said as he looked over at Norlox who had glared at him.

“All right, Keith, why don’t you introduce us to the rest of the team?” Bob asked.

“We’re the Paladins of Voltron. This is my sister, Kaela, Allura, Hunk, Lance and Pidge. But you haven’t answered my question. How did we get here?” Keith asked, more firmly.

“I hope not the same way I got here. A moofglider was jacknifed on the Halder Expressway and it took forever to get past it.” Bob said moved his chair over. “I still smell like moof.”

“Ew!” The audience groaned and Kaela raised an eyebrow, not really amused and wanted to get of the studio.

“Okay, Keith, I’m sure you know how to play our game. All you gotta do is accumulate quaz-cenbullion credits, and you win. Of course, if you don’t, you’ll hear this sound.” Bob said as a trombone playing in the background.

“And that means you’re trapped in here in our studio for the rest of the eternity.” Bob said.

“Wait, what?” Hunk questioned.

“Did you say we’ll be trapped here for the rest of the eternity?” Pidge asked, thinking she was hearing not right and feared for the worst.

“Uh-oh. Is there an echo in here? Echo in here.” Bob said sarcastically.

“I am going to kill him.” Kaela muttered with Allura agreeing with her as she nodded and saw her shaking in anger.

“I don’t know who you are or what’s going on, but we’re getting out of here.” Keith said determinedly.

“Oh, I don’t think so.” Bob smiled as he snapped his fingers then Kaela saw the paladins legs were stuck and then something grabbing her legs and had trapped her inside glass canister.

Everyone tried to get their feet out, but they were stuck. Keith looked over at Kaela was banging on the glass and no success in getting out. “My feet are stuck.” Lance said.

“Mine, too.” Pidge said.

“See, all of you are guests on my show and you will play my game as long as I want you to.” Bob said as his voiced was distorted and then changed back to normal. “Understand?”

The paladins nodded except for Kaela who was not interested in the game.

“Great! Let’s start with our first warfler. Tell us what is it, Norlox.” Bob said, turning to Norlox.

“The first warfler is… Pictation!” Norlox announced.

“Come on over Keith.” Bob said as Keith stood in front of a stand. “Pictation the drawing game. Oh, before we play the game, Keith. Your sister will not be playing cause, I know how much she is a strong girl and can tear the studio.”

Kaela grumbled under breath with the other paladins frowning to see that Kaela was trapped. “And she is in an hourglass.” Bob concluded.

“Wait, what?!” Everyone looked at Kaela as sand appeared on top of her, falling down at her.

“Now, Keith, the answers will pop up on your screen where your team can’t see them. It’s up to you to draw the people and places you’ve seen during your adventures as a Paladin of Voltron while your team tries to guess the answers.” Bob explained the rules of the game.

“Are you a good artist, Keith?” Bob asked.

“I, uh…” Keith darted his eyes away from him and then looked at Kaela who smirked a little and looked at the sand filling up the bottom part of the glass.

“Well, I hope you’re a better drawer than a talker, huh?” Bob had Keith’s hair tied up and had a pacifier in his mouth which Kaela had to cover her mouth from laughing and Keith glared at her. “At least do it for your lovely sister, Keith. Let’s put blazzle hoochas on the board. And…go!” 

Keith started drawing on the pad with the Paladins watching attentively. “The answer is Arusian.”

“It’s a rock! Balmera!” Hunk guessed.

“Olkari cube!” Pidge guessed.

Lance squinted his eyes and gasped. “It’s a chicken!”

“When did we see a chicken in outer space?” Pidge asked.

“I don’t know. It’s not my fault Keith can’t draw.” Lance replied and then shudder in fear feeling a deadly stare coming from Kaela. “Okay, I’ll stop making fun of your brother.” Lance whimpered.

“Rooster! A chicken hawk A chicken with a beard!” Kaela was praying that she would be out of the hourglass and she would slap and hit Lance.

“It’s an Arusian!” Allura guessed as she raised her hand up.

“Correct!” Bob exclaimed.

Kaela smiled and noticed that Keith and Allura were smiling at each other before Keith continued drawing. “The answer is Blade of Marmora.”

“What is that, chopsticks?” Lance asked as Kaela face-palmed and Keith destroyed the pen in his grasp, holding it too tight.

“It’s something from space, Lance.” Hunk reminded him.

“Space chopsticks?” Lance asked.

“It’s a knife. Sword? Oh, oh! Blade of Marmora!” Pidge said.

“Right again!” Bob exclaimed with a smile as Keith continued to draw another drawing. This time Keith drew it faster than the other drawings.

“The answer is Red Lion.”

“Dog! It’s a dog!” Lance exclaimed, getting it wrong again.

“It’s a lion!” Hunk exclaimed as Keith perked up nodded.

“Black Lion, Blue Lion, Yellow Lion, Red Lion.” Hunk listed the colours until he got the last one right. Much to Keith’s relief.

“Red Lion is right!” Bob said.

“Way to go, Hunk!” Allura smiled as she hold Hunk’s hands excitedly.

“Keep it up, guys!” Kaela cheered and then glared at Bob who was getting closer to her. He moved away as soon as he saw her death glare that was staring deep into his soul, sending chills to his small spine.

“The answer is Haggar.”

Keith drew Haggar but not the most accurate drawing ever. “Pepperoni. An alligator! A cave, a windy cave! Oh, no, no, no. what is that thing called? It’s a thermos!” Lance guessed.

Allura and Kaela both gritted their teeth in anger and annoyance. Allura slammed her hands down with Kaela slamming on the glass as it cracked slightly. “Lance, would you stop talking?” Both Allura and Kaela exclaimed.

“Oh! Times up.” Bob said.

Lance narrowed his eyes. “What? No way that was blazzle hoochas.”

“Looks like our other team is gonna have the opportunity to steal.” Bob announced.

“What other team?” Hunk asked as the other team revealed to be Zarkon, Haggar, Lotor and Morvok.

Kaela gasped as she put her hands to her mouth with Allura and Keith glaring at them. The rest of the paladins just looked at them in confusion written all over their faces. “Zarkon? No way!” Lance exclaimed in disbelief as he looked at their opponents.

“This can’t be happening.” Hunk said as he rubbed his eyes.

“Hello there.” Bob greeted Zarkon in a happy manner.

“Hello Bob.”

“Why don’t you introduce yourself to the audience and tell us who these wonderful people are you with you?”

“I’m Zarkon. This is my lovely wife, Haggar.” Zarkon said as he introduced his wife to Bob and everyone else in the studio including Kaela and the paladins. Kaela gagged hearing Zarkon saying the words ‘lovely’. And gagged at the sight of Bob even flirting with her.

“My son, Lotor and one of my insignificant underlings, Morvok.” Zarkon said.

“I am such a big fan of the show. I can’t believe we’re here!” Morvok exclaimed happily as he clasped his hands together with a smile.

“Well, welcome, welcome. It’s good to have you all on with us, especially this lovely. Hmm? Mm-hmm, mm-hmm.”

“Ugh, please kill me now.” Kaela groaned as she covered her eyes.

Zarkon chuckled in amusement. “Watch it now.”

“All right, Zarkon, have you been watching backstage?” Bob asked.

“Yes, I have.” Zarkon replied.

“The Paladins of Voltron have scored three correct answers, but you and your team have the opportunity to steal all of their points if you can correctly identify what ol’ Keith was doodling on there.” Bob said, gesturing to the drawing.

“Well, I’d rather steal their lions and get my daughter back than their points.” Zarkon smiled.

“Yeah, I bet you would.” Bob grinned as the audience laughed.

“Uh, why are they acting like that?” Hunk asked.

“It doesn’t matter. There’s no way we’re going to lose to the Galra.” Allura declared.

“And there is no way we are losing against them.” Kaela said as she glared at the Galra.

Zarkon chuckled in amusement. Already enjoying playing the game. “But seriously, I can guess this. You might not like the answer.”

“Uh-oh. Don’t wanna stir up any trouble with the missus.” Bob said.

“She doesn’t look like that drawing, but I’m pretty the answer he was going for was…”

“Fingers crossed.”

“Is it Haggar?” Zarkon asked with a smile.

“That is correct! The answer is Haggar.” Bob announced with Lotor cheering.

Kaela growled under breath and crossed her arms with Allura sighing in disappointment. Keith hid his face in his hands. “This is really bizarre.” Hunk commented.

“Windy cave?” Keith questioned as he looked over at Lance who glared at him.

“Hey! I’m not a mind reader.” Lance argued.

“So, Zarkon, you have garfled the first warfler. That puts you in control of the board. Do you want tp play or pass?” Bob asked.

“Play!” Lotor exclaimed. “I spent centuries perfecting my exquisite, lifelike renderings. Not that you cared.” Lotor looked away from Haggar.

Haggar put her hand on his arm. “I treasure your art.”

“Don’t touch me, you filthy, filthy hag!” Lotor exclaimed in disgust while taking his hand away from Haggar and glared at her.

“Don’t speak to her that way, you insolent whelp.” Zarkon scolded, wrapping his arm securely around Haggar.

Lotor sighed bitterly and then looked at Morvok and hit him on the face. “Ow! I didn’t do nothing!” Morvok exclaimed.

“Family, am I right?” Bob asked as the audience laughed.

“They are quite a handful.” Zarkon smiled.

“So, what’s gonna be, Z?” Bob asked.

“Well, I’ve always said that the best offense is a good defense.” Zarkon replied.

“Sounds like you’re gonna pass.” Bob said.

“And I think I’d also like to play this.” Zarkon said, showing him a card.

“Uh-oh! The solo card! That means one of these Paladins is gonna have to take the next warfler alone.” Bob said. “The question is Zarkon, which one is gonna be?”

“Well, think there’s really no choice here. I’m going with the dumb one!” Zarkon exclaimed with a smile.

All of the paladins and Kaela looked at Lance who had a confused look. “Who’s he talking about?” Lance asked.

“It’s about time for a word from our sponsors. But when we get back, Lance will be starting the next warfler all by his lonesome. Stick around.” Bob said.

“Oh, joy.” Kaela muttered as she played with the sand in the hourglass.

“Don’t worry, partner. We’ll get you out of there.” Lance promised.

Kaela sent him a deadly glare. “But if you end up losing this game, I’ll will give you another black eye.” Lance gulped and whimpered with Pidge patting his back. Poor Lance, he and Kaela may be getting along now, but Lance sometimes gets on Kaela’s nerves.

“And now back to Garfle Warlfe Snick.” The audience cheered.

“Right before the break, Zarkon’s team decided to make one of the Paladins of Voltron play solo the next round, and the Paladin he chose was the dumb one, Lance.” Bob said as he looked at Lance. “Hey, Lance, how’s it going?”

“Well, you know what, I’m not too happy about being referred to as ‘the dumb one’, like 18 times.” Lance replied with arms crossed.

“Oh, it was only about four times, you big dum-dum.” Bob said with a trombone playing in the background. “But now you’ve got a chance to change all that and show everyone how smart you really are. Are you ready for that?” Bob asked.

“Absolutely.” Lance replied, ready to play the next round.

“Okay! Let’s give Lance a big round of applause! He’s a great sport.” Bob said with the audience clapping.

“Norlox, tell Lance what the next warfler is.” Bob said.

“The next warfler is Faces from the Past!” Norlox announced.

“A little walk down from memory lane. Lance, you know how this game goes, am I right?” Bob asked.

“Yeah! Totally.” Lance said with reluctance in his voice.

“What do you think, audience? Do we believe this beautiful dum-dum?

“No!”

“I know you’re telling the truth, Lance, but just for the folks at home, let’s run through the rules real quick.” Bob said.

“Now, you’re gonna see pictures of some of the folks you’ve met on your adventures around the galaxy. All you have to do is tell us their names. I’ll give you a goolian credits for each one you name correctly, adding to the points you’ll need to earn your freedom and your friend’s freedom as well. How does that sound?” Bob asked.

“Sounds like we’re going to be getting back to Voltron pretty soon.” Lance smiled.

“That’s the spirit! But just to make sure you don’t get any help from your friends, let’s lower the isolation shield.” Bob said as the shield trapped Lance inside as he panicked a little in the inside.

“Perfect! Now let’s see our first mystery face from the past.” Bob said as the screen had changed into different people he had seen during his adventures in the galaxy. Then it stopped at Kolivan.

“Easy. That’s Koli---What? Who’s that?” Lance asked seeing that it changed.

Kaela and the paladins all gave him slight glare and panicked looks with Keith and Kaela pointing at their blades. “He’s an important figure.” Bob said. “Someone who helped you in your fight against Zarkon.”

“Hmm. Keith and Kaela keep pointing at their blades, so…” Lance thought long and hard for this first guess.

“Oh. That’s a pretty big clue. Have you got a guess?” Bob asked.

Lance was sweating nervously. “Blade-y? Bladey?” He shrieked when heard that he got it wrong.

“Oh! The answer is Antok.” Bob said. Keith and Pidge looked at him with disappointment, Allura was about to punch him and Hunk just fainted. Kaela hung her head down with a disappointed look. Zarkon’s cheered for their victory with Lotor and Morvok grinning at each other from ear to ear.

“Oh, yeah, that guy.” Lance said.

“Kolivan’s right hand man who fought valiantly for the good of the universe.” Bob said. “The next one is a little more personal.”

Lance watched as the screen change slides to different people. “I think you’ll remember this gal.” Bob said.

“Ooh! Her? Yeah, that’s Plax—her?” Lance questioned raising his eyebrow. “She was the serious one?”

“That’s right.” Bob said. “What was her name?”

“Uh…oh! Hold on. Okay, I know this. She was the one who measured my head for the jellyfish hat. She rode on a giant manta ray.” Lance said.

“We need an answer.” Bob said.

“Ah mm. Wait, was it Jelly? No, no! Shelly!” Lance exclaimed, thinking he got that answer right, but it turns out he got it wrong much to his friends dismay.

“Her name is Swirn.” Bob confirmed.

“Swirn? Huh.” Lance chuckled as he saw Kaela’s deadly glare. He was not afraid of what Kaela will do him after the game is over. He was praying he’ll survive this. And survive Kaela’s wrath after this. “Never would’ve come up with that.”

“Go Galra, Go Galra, Go Galra.” Lotor and Morvok cheered.

“_SHUT UP_!” Kaela shouted, scaring Morvok as he hid behind Lotor and shakes in fear, seeing her glare was staring at him into his soul while Lotor just looked at her with sweat coming down his face.

“Your sister is very scary.” Morvok shuddered in fear. Already fearing her fiery temper.

“_HE IS NOT MY BROTHER_!” Kaela shouted.

“Your team is starting to lose faith in you, Lance.” Bob said as Lance looked at them with a worried expression.

“I’m just not really good with names. I’ll get the next one.” Lance said.

“I hope so. Let’s see the next face from your past.” Bob said.

“Finally, a name I know.” Lance said in relief until it changed. “Quiznak! Can you guys stop changing it at the last second?”

“Hmm. This guy, this guy.” Lance hummed.

“You remember.” Bob said.

“He faked the distress signal.” Lance said.

“He stole the Blue Lion.”

“That too.”

“What’s his name?” Bob asked.

Lance was trying to think hard and groaned. “Okay. It’s on the tip of my tongue.”

“Travelled with Nyma and Beezer.” Bob said as he helped him.

“Yeah, Pidge loved that robot.” Lance said.

“And he has a crush on Kaela.” Bob said as he looked over at Kaela who rolled her eyes. Keith’s eyes widen and looked at his sister who shrugged.

“It was a crush, Keith.” Kaela deadpanned.

“Yeah, but good thing she turned him down.” Lance said and took a deep breath as he saw the team were forming up his name with their arms. “Nope. I got nothing.” The team changed the spelling to ‘kill’ which Kaela snickered.

“Rolo!”

“Rolo!”

“You are terrible at this.” Bob commented.

“To be fair, we’ve met a lot of people.” Lance said, frowning.

“Well, this is the last face, Lance. If you finish without a single correct answer, you know what that means.”

“No. What?” Lance asked as he heard the audience cheering. “I can’t hear what they’re saying. Is it ‘Snick’?

“That’s right! Miss this next question and I will be forced to hit this button, which will shoot you out of the studio and into the lair of the Snick.” Bob said as he shown him the video feed of the Snick. He shrieked in fear looking at it on screen.

“Ooh! He looks hungry.” Bob chuckled.

“What? Nobody said anything about the Snick!” Lance exclaimed.

“Well, it’s in the title of the show. Garfle Warfle Snick!” Bob said.

“I wasn’t listening to that! You know I’m the dumb one!” Lance exclaimed.

“Oh great, now he admits it.” Kaela said sarcastically as more sand came down on her and she shook her head to the sand off of her.

“Well, there’s your last face, dum-dum. Look carefully.” Bob said with the audience cheering.

“Quiet! I need to concentrate!” Lance said as he looked at the screen carefully until he saw one face he does recognise. “It’s Bii-Boh-Bi! It’s Bii-Boh-Bi!” And he finally got the last face right much to the other paladins relief.

“That’s right! You are not gonna get fed to the Snick.” Bob smiled as the audience booing at Lance, much to his annoyance.

“They are savages. Well, sorry, Zarkon. Looks like you’re going home.” Bob said.

“It was just fun being in the show.” Morvok smiled.

“Shut up!” Haggar snarled at him as the floor beneath them disappeared and they all fell down.

“And now, since he’s the only person in the galaxy Lance can remember, let’s bring him out! Ladies and gentlemen, star of the hit stick-com, Bii-Boh-Me, the one and only Bii-Boh-Bi!” Bob announced as Bii-Boh-Bi appeared in stage with the audience cheering for him.

“Bii-Boh-Bi, welcome to the show.” Bob greeted. “Seems like you’ve been pretty busy since we saw you last.”

“Bii-bi-boh, bi-boh-bii, bii-bii-bii-bii, bi-bi-boh, bii-bii!” Bii-Boh-Bi replied with a smile as everyone laughed with Lance having no idea what they were they were saying.

“Okay, Bii. You’re an old pro at this, so maybe you can help this dum-dum out.” Bob said.

“Bii-boh, boh-bii.”

“Norlox, what is our next warfler?” Bob asked Norlox.

“It’s the Garflater!” Norlox announced.

“Oh! All right, now as everyone knows, the Garflater is worth vezecenbullion credits. So, Lance, this could get you and your friends well on your way to freedom.” Bob said.

“Let’s do this!”

“Of course, if you don’t answer five questions correctly, you’ll end up in the Garflater, where you’ll be slowly cooked alive.” Bob said.

Kaela’s eyes twitched in annoyance, thinking that Bob was really trying to torture them. She pushed the sand away from her as she saw that hey had started the game with Bii-Boh-Bi, giving the clues to Lance. She smiled every time Lance got a correct answer much to everyone’s glee and happiness. Her eyes were sparkling same with Allura who was hugging Hunk. Keith and Pidge were cheering for him until he got the last answer wrong and watched Lance going inside the Garflater.

“I still can’t believe this is actually happening.” Kaela said bitterly as she glared at Lance who gulped fearfully thinking that she’ll kill him later.

“The Paladins of Voltron are trying to win their way of the show, but they just lost one of their team to the Warflater. How’s it going over there, Lance?” Bob asked.

“Actually, this feels great.” Lance smiled. “The goo is nice and warm, and it feels like it’s exfoliating me.”

“Well, eventually it’ll eat through your skin. But let’s see if one of your friends can help you out.” Bob said as he went over to Allura.

“Well, hello, Princess.” Bob asked with a smile.

“What are we doing here, Bob?” Allura asked.

“We’re playing the game.” Bob replied.

“A game that is basically trying to kill us.” Kaela said bitterly as Bob blinked.

“Please let us go. The universe needs Voltron.” Allura pleaded desperately.

“Well, then the Paladins of Voltron are just gonna have get serious about winning this game. Now, which of you do you want to play to free, Lance, huh? Who’s the brainiest of the team?” Bob asked.

“Pidge.” Everyone pointed at Pidge who raised her hand.

“All right, little fellow, step on out here.” Bob said as Pidge stood beside him with a deadpanned look. “Norlox, tell us what the next warfler is.”

They had a set that resembles a golf set and Pidge seemed to be keened to play the game. “Hey, miniature golf!” Pidge exclaimed happily.

“Miniature what?” Bob raised an eyebrow.

“This game, it’s… Never mind.” Pidge replied.

“All right, let me show you how you play here. All you have to do is hit the sphere through the Bankchannel in the tunnel.” Bob said. “Easy. Think you can do that?”

“I think I can handle it.” Pidge said as she looked over the set and the sphere. She was incredibly focused until she hit the sphere at the camera with Bob flying away as Pidge had him pinned down. “Let us go now!”

The alarms were blaring and then Bob disappeared as the paladins stood behind their stands with confused and tired looks. “Okay, I know I’ve said this many times, but this is the freakiest thing I’ve ever seen.” Hunk said.

“One of you will now allowed to leave the game. The rest of you now will be staying with me forever. You have blazzle hoochas write down your choice who should get to escape on the screen in front of you.” Bob said. “Oh, Mage Princess Kaela, your time is nearly time in that hourglass, you’ll eventually die in there.”

“You think?!” Kaela shouted as Bob flinched in fear.

“Go!” The paladins were now working on who will get to get out of here in hopes of freeing Kaela out of the hourglass. Kaela watched the paladins making their choices on their screens.

“Make your selections everyone.” Bob said as they all finished up. “Hunk, let’s start with you. Who’d you vote for?”

“Well, Bob, I voted for Allura.” Hunk replied with a smile. “I figured she’s the princess, just like Kaela. She’s such a natural leader, you know. The universe needs her more than it needs the rest of us, plain and simple.”

“Aw. Thank you, Hunk.” Allura smiled as she put a hand on his shoulder.

“Allura, who did you vote for?” Bob asked.

“I selected Pidge. She and her family have the best chance of rebuilding what my father started.” Allura smiled.

“Interesting. Lance, who got your vote?” Bob asked.

“I voted for Keith. He’s our leader, plus he’s part Galra, so I think he’s, like, the future.” Lance smiled.

“Keith, the leader, who do you think deserves to make it out of here, huh?” Bob asked as Lance’s face appeared on his screen. “Lance? Why Lance?”

“I just don’t wanna be stuck here for eternity with Lance.” Keith replied with arms crossed.

“Aw! Thanks, man.” Lance smiled and then paused. “Wait, what?”

“I do agree with my brother here.” Kaela said as sand was falling down on her head.

“We’re down to our last vote. Pidge, you’re the paladin that everyone says is the smartest, the most analytical, the most logical. Let’s see who you voted for.” Bob said, looking at Pidge who stood very quietly Hunk’s face appeared on her screen.

“Hunk? Seriously?” Bob asked.

“Yeah. Hunk gets along with everyone. If anyone’s gonna go out into the universe and bring people together, it’s Hunk.” Pidge smiled.

“Aw, thanks, Pidge.” Hunk smiled as they fist pumped.

“No one voted for themselves. Everyone wanted someone else to get to leave and every single one of you got a vote.” Bob said.

“So, I guess we all get fed to the Snick or something now, right?” Lance asked.

“You all get….” Bob said as his voice was distorted and then it changed back to normal. “quaz-cenbullion credits! You win!” Bob said as the hourglass disappeared with confetti falling down on them. Kaela went over and hugged her brother as everyone else cheered.

“Good night.” Bob said.

(~)

Kaela woke up to hearing the alarm ringing. She felt Kosmo licking her on her face and saw her mother was resting on the bed with a book covering her face. _Keith is right. I am just like my mother. _

Kaela went to the cockpit seeing Keith was rubbing his head. “You saw that dream?” Kaela asked.

“Yep. You?” Keith asked.

“Yes. And I was in a quiznaking hour glass.” Kaela said as she leaned on the chair. “Do you think that is like, foreshadowing my future?”

Keith looked at his sister who was petting their wolf. “I don’t think so.”

“Bob is many things, Kaela. Such a mysterious fellow that one.” Coran said over the comms.

“More like a strangest and creepiest alien I ever met.” Kaela mumbled. “Oh, and that reminds me.” Kaela put her hand on the wolf as she teleported.

“Lance, incoming.” Keith said with a smirk.

“What do you mean—Kaela, Kae, h-hey partner. Please, please don’t! Ahh!” Lance screamed over the comms with the paladins laughing in amusement. They heard punches and kicks in their lions as they flew past the constellation of Bob.


	5. The Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins follow a distress signal Pidge intercepted to find a war-torn planet. Kaela gets a heart-wreaking truth about her lover, Koryak.

Kaela was sleeping peacefully on her small bed in the Black Lion, hugging her books to her chest tightly until… “Everybody up!” Keith called out to everyone in the comms.

Kaela yelped in surprise and fell off her bed, groaning in annoyance and pain as she hit her head on the floor. “Ugh, dang it Keith! I want my beauty sleep.” Kaela yawned.

“No. Only a 99 percent on the test? But I did all the extra credit.” Pidge mumbled in her sleep.

“Come on, it’s time to wake up.” Keith said.

“Ah! What a nightmare.” Pidge said as she woken up when Keith called out to the rest of the team.

Lance yawned tiredly. “What’s the point? We’re just floating in space. There’s no day or night here.”

Kaela came inside the cockpit, braiding her hair and then slumped down on Keith. “Can’t believe I am going to say this, but I have to agree with Lance. We should be asleep for 15 more doboshes.” Kaela said tiredly. She hugged Keith around his shoulders and yawned.

“Paladins, we must be focused on improving our skills unlike the first time when you became paladins.” Allura said as she got ready in her paladin armour and had her hair in a bun.

“Guys, Allura’s right. We can’t let this long journey makes us soft and dull out skills.” Keith smiled seeing that Allura agreed with him and then looked to the side and saw his mother and sister having these wide grins on their faces. Keith glared at them until Kaela pinches his cheeks. Keith growled in annoyance.

“Keith and Allura are right. Routine is what got me through being Zarkon’s prisoner and being in the infinite void of the Black Lion.” Shiro said.

“I guess that does make you an expert on killing time.” Lance mumbled.

“Okay, everyone, to your stations.” Keith said with the Garrison Trio groaned and mumbled.

“Kaela, continue in training and practice your mage craft.” Keith said to his sister who slumped down and walked towards to the bag full of books.

“Can’t we just have…. Can’t we have breakfast first?” Hunk said while yawning. Keith grumbled and then let them eat with Kaela already starting to make breakfast since it was her turn.

(~)

Everyone were ready for their little training exercise. Keith and Allura were prepared and the others not so much. Still feeling very tired. “I programmed a new battle simulation. I think it’s going to be especially challenging.” Krolia grinned.

Kaela saw the screen changing scenario to a volcano like planet. “Why do you sound so happy about that?” Hunk asked.

“Like mother, like son.” Lance commented while Kaela was giggling.

“Focus.” Keith glared at his sister as she put her tongue out and went back to reading her book to learn more spells.

“Here’s the scenario: You’re on a planet with double gravity, dense volcanic fog, and eight blovar raptors are attacking. What do you do?” Krolia asked.

“This is a good one.” Keith smiled.

“Do these raptors have eggs? I say we steal some and make a little snack. Ah!” Hunk screamed as a raptor appeared on his screen.

“A blovar raptor just melted on your face off, Hunk! Now it’s eight on four.” Krolia said.

“That’s fine by me. I’m eating.” Hunk said.

Kaela felt a tingling sensation and looked down at her arm and saw one pf her runes slowly disappearing. She frowned seeing this is not stopping. Three runes already disappeared. Should she tell her mother? Tell Keith? Or keep it as a secret?

“Everyone spilt up and thin their numbers! See if there was just some way we could—” Keith was out of the simulation and looked to see Krolia having this deadpanned look, similar to Kaela.

“Keith, you’re out.” Krolia said.

Keith slumped down and he heard Kaela stifling her laughs at him. “Come here now!” Keith chased her out of the cockpit with Krolia smiling fondly. Kaela squealed when Keith carried her back into the cockpit while tickling her.

“I think I know what to do. This place has a volcanic fog, right? That means the blovar must use some sort of thermal vision to see us.” Pidge said.

“Maybe I can lure them away with my heat rays.” Lance suggested as he used his heat ray and saw the raptors were going towards the blast.

“It’s working!”

Allura smiled. “Nice! Let’s get them while they’re distracted.” But then they all failed the simulation as well much to their disappointment.

“Wait. What happened?”

“You focused too much on the raptors and forgot about the volcano.” Krolia said.

“That fictional planet seems harsh.” Lance commented.

“I programmed the simulator to be unbeatable. I wanted to see how long you’d survived.”

“Well, I hope you’re happy.” Lance said.

Krolia looked back at her children and saw Keith was pinned down on the ground by Kaela. “And that is why you always need to know when or where they are going to attack you. Thace taught me that.” Kaela grinned.

“Okay, Duly noted.” Keith said as he got up and put his arm back in place.

“I’m impressed, Kaela. Keith, you could learn more from your sister. Your punches are too sloppy.” Krolia grinned at her son and winked at her daughter.

Keith could see that his mother and sister are too similar. “Like mother, like daughter.” Keith said as he sat back down on his chair until a pillow came flying past him.

(~)

Hunk finished up making their food and placed them in a pouch with the wolf carrying it. “Food incoming!” Hunk called out to the others.

“Aw, what a good wolf…fella…guy. Gosh, we really gotta come up with a name for this wolf.” Hunk said.

“Not gonna happen.” Keith said. Krolia got the food from Kosmo as he disappeared. Krolia offered one to Kaela but she was reading her book. She then took the book from her and gave her the food. Kaela’s eyes lit up and then started eating.

“Oh, come on! I vote Kosmo.” Hunk said.

“I like Kosmo.” Allura smiled as Kosmo gave her food for Coran, Romelle and herself.

“I like it.” Kaela agreed with a smile as she ate the food while reading her book in one hand.

“Kosmo is cool.” Lance agreed.

“Yeah, it’s nice.” Pidge agreed as she got her food and Shiro’s.

“We’re not calling him Kosmo.” Keith said.

“Oh, come on, Keith. It is a nice name.” Kaela said as she gave him some food.

“Yeah, Keith, we gotta call him something.” Hunk agreed.

“I figure when he’s ready, he’ll tell me his name.” Keith said as Kaela pouted and went back to eating her meal.

“So, Kosmo. Got it.” Lance said and bite on the burrito and then smiled. “Oh! Hunk, this is delicious!”

“Yes, thank you, Lance. I made it by collecting fungus paste from the dung of the beetles on that last planet we stopped at to pick supplies.” Hunk said.

“Hunk, please! I don’t wanna know what it is.” Lance said. “I just want to eat it and pretend that it’s my meenaw’s home cooking.” Lance said.

Kaela heard laughter while eating her meal with her family until Pidge managed to get a signal. “How did you get a signal?” Allura asked.

“I’ve been running a passive scan, so I wouldn’t give our location away, looking for any signs of communications. And I just picked up something!” Pidge replied.

“Well, what is it?” Keith asked.

“I’m patching it now.” Pidge replied as she sent to the other paladins and they all heard an audience cheering and laughing. Kaela’s eyes twitched at what she was seeing and saw Bii-Boh-Bi on the screen. She heard Coran was clearing enjoying this. Then they all heard a slap and they all gasped while Kaela was clearly not onto this drama show.

“Oh! The drama caught me totally unaware.” Coran said.

“Wait, shh, shh, shh, shh. What’s that noise?” Hunk asked hearing some noises in the background.

They listened to it for a few moments until Pidge spoke up. “It sounds like some interference. I’ll try to tune it.”

“No, wait. Pidge, can you amplify that signal?” Krolia asked.

“On it.” Pidge said.

“Oh, I wanted to know what was going to happen.” Coran whined.

Krolia closed her eyes and listened to the pattern of the signal. “Judging from the intermittent structure, it’s just deep space interference. Most likely a radiation pulse from a nearby star.” Pidge said.

“No, that’s what it’s supposed to sound like. Listen to the sound in-between the pulses.” Krolia said as Keith and Kaela closed their eyes listening to the sound as well as Allura.

“She’s right.” Allura said.

“Before the Blades were unified, we would use this crude way of communicating with each other. No many Blades know this code. It must be from a senior member.” Krolia said.

“Kolivan?” Keith asked.

“Possibly.” Krolia replied.

“What does it say?” Shiro asked.

Krolia listened to the code before replying. “It’s a distress signal. Whoever is sending it is in trouble.”

Pidge looked over her scanners where the code was coming from. “It looks like it’s coming from this sector.”

“Do we know anything about that sector of space?” Shiro asked.

“Not without the Castle of Lions’ research library. We would be flying in blind.” Coran said.

“We must go!” Krolia exclaimed.

“That’s a pretty severe detour from Earth.” Hunk commented.

“This seems suspicious, getting a code from someone from an unknown location will only get let our guard down and end up in some deadly trap.” Kaela pointed out.

“If Kolivan is there, then maybe there will be more Blades. We need all the help we can get to reach Earth.” Keith said as they all moved onto where the code was coming from.

(~)

Kaela got ready in her mage uniform and had her hair in a low ponytail with her two blades on her belt in their sheathes. “The signal is coming from this planet. I’m detecting remnants of a civilization, but I don’t see any signs of life.” Pidge said.

“Is that a good or a bad sign?” Romelle asked.

“In all my space experience, there have never been any good signs.” Hunk said.

They all landed in the planet seeing the village was in ruins. Being crashed down and destroyed with debris all over the place. “I still can’t tell exactly where the signal originates. I’ll keep trying to triangulate its location.” Pidge said.

“The signs are all around us. There was a massacre here.” Krolia said, looking around the place.

Kaela went up to a wall as she closed her eyes and saw destruction and felt the presence of dark magic. She also heard voices calling out to her. She gasped and stumbled with Lance behind her. “Whoa, you okay, partner?”

“I-I’m okay.” Kaela replied and turned away, seeing her rune disappearing. _What is happening to me? _

“Some of this damage looks like it’s from magic. Not like yours Kaela.” Allura said turning to her friend who was looking down at her arm. “Kaela, are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Let’s keeping moving.” Kaela said as she took out her two blades.

“Everyone, stay alert.” Shiro said as they kept on walking along with Kosmo growling smelling someone might be here in the village.

Krolia looked at the walls of the houses and brushed against it. “These strike patterns look Marmoran.”

“Keep looking. We need to find whatever Blade is broadcasting that signal. Kaela, fly up ahead, see if there’s—” Keith saw his sister was already in the air until he heard Kosmo growling. “What is it?”

Kosmo ran up the ledge and pounced on a mysterious survivor with Kaela pointing her blade along with Keith’s. “Good job. Who are you? Who’s broadcasting the signal?” Keith demanded.

“It was me.”

“Impossible. You’re no Blade of Marmora.” Keith said.

“I will explain all if you put down your weapons.”

“Let’s see what he has to say.” Krolia said to her children as they put their weapons away.

They all followed the survivor to his cave with insects everywhere and buzzing and heard water dripping onto the ground. “This place looks disgusting.”

“I have called this place home for the past two-decaphoebs.”

Romelle then quickly corrected herself. “Oh, well, ‘disgusting’ is Altean for lovely. You don’t speak Altean do you?”

“This is where the signal comes from. Somewhere down below us.” Pidge said with Kaela narrowing her eyes at the mysterious survivor who resides in a cave. She could also sense dark magic here. She looked around and saw nothing contains dark magic or mana.

“You are clever. But I wouldn’t expect less from the Paladins of Voltron.”

“You recognised us?” Lance asked as he stood closer to Pidge.

“Of course, of course. Though, I am surprised to see you. All were certain that you perished.”

“Yeah, we just found out. But we’re back.” Lance said.

“And I am grateful that you are. It’s been so long since I had guests.”

“Well, thank you for your hospitality, but who are you?” Shiro asked. Krolia looked to the covered wall with a curtain. She raised an eyebrow in suspicion and walked towards it.

“Bloodshed happened here. I am Macidus. This is my home planet. But now I am the only one left alive here.” Macidus said.

The paladins and Kaela heard Krolia gasped in horror seeing all of the Blades on the wall. She turned with her gun pointed at him. “What are you doing with these?”

“I hang them there in honour of their sacrifice.” Macidus replied. “They died protecting the universe.”

“How did it happen?” Krolia asked.

“This all started with Voltron disappeared, when… when you disappeared. The power vacuum that ensued established much of the universe. Galra turned on each other. Warlords and pirates became the rulers of the land.” Macidus explained.

“What happened with Haggar, the witch?” Allura asked with Keith standing next to her.

“No one knows. But her Druids continued her work, carrying out her final orders. They set out to destroy every Blade.” Macidus said.

“After Lotor took over the throne, almost evert Marmoran agent was exposed.” Pidge said.

“And that’s when the slaughter began. All Blades were called away from their assignments and sent to this base.” Macidus said as Krolia lowered her gun.

“Kolivan knew they were being hunted and he wanted to make a stand against them. He believed it was their only means of survival.” Macidus said.

“That’s must be why they abandoned the base we found.” Romelle said.

“Indeed. When they arrived here, my people helped them fortify their base, but the Druids found us sooner than we hoped. They arrived without warning. The Druids encircled the base and besieged it with magic. After a long battle of attrition, the base fell. Causalities on both sides were enormous. My people were the first to try to escape.” Macidus explained with Kaela hearing the screams of the people in her head.

“They were slaughtered. I stayed behind with Kolivan. He led those of us that remained to battle the last of the Druids. But for each one managed to take down nearly a hundred of Blade would fall. In the final battle, I was buried beneath a collapsed structure. When I regained consciousness, the fight was over, and I was the lone survivor.” Macidus concluded his story and the events of what had happened.

“I’ve been sending the signal Kolivan gave me ever since in the hopes of finding any remaining Blades.” Macidus said.

“There are still a few of us alive.” Keith said.

“Good.” Macidus said.

Krolia looked at all of the blades on the wall. “I recognised every one of these Blades. I trained many of them myself. If I had only been there.” Krolia took out Kolivan’s blade and held in her hands. She saw Kaela’s hand on hers with Keith putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Their service will not be forgotten.” Keith said.

Krolia smiled at her children and then looked at the blade as it was flickered. “Kolivan? His blade, it’s flickering.”

“Flickering? What does that mean? A Marmoran agent’s life force is connected to their blade. I just saw it glow. He must still be alive.” Krolia said.

“Just barely.” Macidus said as everyone gasped as he stood up.

“Your hand is looking much better and I see that the two of you had found each other.” Macidus said. “Finally not fighting one another.”

Keith and Kaela gasped realising that he was the Druid that made them to fight against each other before Kaela knew the truth and had joined them. “You’ve been using that signal to draw Blades in!” Keith gritted his teeth, getting his bayard out.

Everyone got their weapons ready with Kaela almost recognising the dark presence she had felt since Koryak’s death. “Kolivan proved himself useful after all.” Macidus said as he turned to Kaela. “Just like your lover, Princess Kaela.”

Kaela stopped and froze with her eyes widen at him when he had mentioned Koryak to her. “W-Wait, what?”

“Oh? Perhaps you do remember that these very claws that almost slain you?” Macidus shown his burnt hand with Kaela’s eye widen as she trembled.

Kaela gritted her teeth as she dropped her blades on the ground and red energy blasts appeared as she attacked him with a fit of revenge and anger for killing Koryak. She yelled as her eyes glowed dark red. “YOU MONSTER!” Kaela yelled with tears rolling down her cheeks.

The paladins watched and were petrified seeing Kaela was using dark magic in front of them. They knew that Lotor had sent a killer to kill Koryak, but never expected it to be Macidus. They watched as Kaela stopped as her hands dropped as they heard her sobs and cries. She fell down to her knees with tears rolling down her cheeks thinking of her lover, Koryak.

Macidus laughed manically. “You had gone soft! Just like your servant Koryak!”

Kaela clenched her fists as she flew and charged at him as he dropped a Quintessence bomb and trapping the paladins inside it with Macidus and Kaela teleporting somewhere as well as Keith and Kosmo. Allura reached out for Keith and Lance covered his entire body in front of Pidge.

Kaela and Macidus continued their battle in the tunnels, while Keith and Kosmo teleported somewhere and heard Kaela shouting in anger. Keith knew she loved Koryak very much and he never wanted her to suffer this much. Kosmo whined. “It’s okay. We’ll find her.” Keith assured him until they saw Kaela was being knocked down on the ground with Macidus’s foot on her head. Keith saw she had cuts and bruises on her arms and legs.

“Like I said. Soft.” Macidus taunted as he grabbed a fistful of her hair as she screamed in pain.

Keith watched helplessly as he threw her in the tunnels and fell down on the ground laid down motionless. “Weak when it comes to love.” Macidus said as he was going to strike Keith from behind and kicked Kosmo out of the way. He swung his blade at him but then clashed blades with Keith’s blade and heard Keith growling. He saw his eyes turned yellow and were dilated. He could see his fangs as he charged at him, swinging his blade around.

Macidus cackled. “There is no escape but death!”

Keith growled as he looked at where Kaela was laying down, but she was out of sight until he heard Kaela yelling out and kicked him on the head as they continued to fight. Keith joined in as he caught Kaela in his arms.

They both ran away from Macidus who was following them in the tunnels. Kosmo teleported them into another part of the cave until the heard laboured breathing. Kaela saw Kolivan was hanging and was alive. She was about to get him out of there but heard Keith was still in his Galra side. Kaela caressed his helmet and saw his eyes were dilated and yellow.

“Keith, I’m fine. Look at me! I’m okay.” Kaela said as her voice cracked until Keith calmed down. He grabbed onto her arms until they heard him again.

“Our high priestess Haggar, has forsaken us because of your treachery.” Macidus appeared behind Kaela as he grabbed her hair again and threw her on the wall.

Keith growled as he swung his blade again and he used Kaela’s blade with Kosmo teleporting with him as he fought against Macidus. Kaela got up and then as Macidus appeared in front of her, she released a punch, sending him back on a wall with Keith swinging his sword and Kaela’s at him with a roar. Macidus cackled seeing them unleashing their anger.

Allura inside the dome, used her abilities she had learned from Oriande and she managed to absorb the energy and got them released from the hold from the dome. Allura fell down to her knees with Lance grabbing the hold of Pidge’s shoulders and then awkwardly moved away from each other.

Pidge looked at Allura with concerned. “Allura, are you okay?” She saw pink essence coming out of her.

“Pidge, lock on Keith and Kaela’s location.” Allura said.

Pidge looked at her scanners and replied. “They’re directly below us!”

“Stand back!” Allura warned as she pulled an arm back on punched the ground as it cracked under them.

(~)

Kaela saw Macidus throwing Keith onto the wall with Kosmo, she used her powers to shield herself from Macidus’s blade. He used all of his strength to push Kaela onto the ground until he’s eyes widen, seeing Kaela’s eyes glowing deep red and a red blast engulfed on her fist and she punched him again.

The ceiling fell down, appearing Allura and the rest of the paladins. Kaela helped her brother up as they all were ready to face him. Hunk and Lance started to shoot at him, but he disappeared. “Where the heck he go?” Lance asked.

They all looked around until they heard Pidge screaming in pain as she was being electrocuted by Macidus. “PIDGE! DON’T YOU TOUCH HER!” Lance shouted as he shot at him until he was pinned down by him.

Hunk shot at him as well but was thrown onto the wall next to Kaela. Kaela went to help him up and moved to help Keith fighting him off but was bumped into Keith.

Allura used her whip to save Keith and Kaela until he disappeared again. He was nowhere to be seen until he appeared from behind her and electrocuted her as well. She screamed in pain with Keith watching her falling down to her knees.

Kaela went up from behind Macidus and he used a dagger and strike her on the her back, similar to what had happened when he nearly killed her in the fire. She fell down on the ground holding her wound, wincing in pain.

Keith stood back up with his blade ready until Macidus disappeared again. He looked everywhere in the cave as he glanced at Allura crawling over to Kaela and saw Lance helping Pidge up with Hunk. Keith closed his eyes and could hear Macidus laughing manically and saw him going after him.

He opened his eyes and let out a yell as he threw his blade at him and successfully killing him. Keith sighed in relief seeing that it was all over and looked at his reflection on his sister’s silver blade. He saw his eyes turned back to normal.

“Good job, Keith.” Lance said as he helped Pidge walking with his arm around her.

“Yeah. I thought this was gonna end with my face melted off, like in that simulator.” Hunk groaned as he rubbed his neck.

Keith heard Kaela wincing in pain with Allura helping her up. He went up to her and checked her wound. He gasped softly seeing that it was healing slowly. “I-I’ll be fine.” Kaela said with a weak smile as she held his hand. “Get Kolivan.”

Keith nodded reluctantly as they all got Kolivan out of the ropes and got him up to the surface.

(~)

Once they got back up the surface, Krolia gasped seeing both of her children injured along with the paladins. Krolia gasped softly in horror, seeing that Kaela took a heavy blow on her back. They all immediately tended to her as Krolia wrapped a bandage on Kaela’s back. They all tended to her wounds with Coran and Romelle helping to tend to her.

Pidge had checked over Kolivan with his wrist device. “He’s in pretty bad shape, but it looks like he’s gonna be okay.”

“I’m sorry my code lured you here.” Kolivan said.

“There was nothing you could do. The coordinates I gave you, the Altean Colony, were you able to find it?” Keith asked.

“I sent a team.” Kolivan replied weakly. “There was nothing there. Just an empty facility. They were all gone.”

Krolia looked back at the Blades. “Judging from the Blades that Macidus collected, he may have delivered a critical blow to the Marmora, but he did not defeat us entirely.”

“I must find the others. The universe needs us more than ever.” Kolivan said.

“I will join you.” Krolia said. “We will revive the Blade of Marmora together. We’ll just need a ship.”

“The Druid has a cruiser stored not far from here. We can use it to reunite the Blades.” Kolivan said to Krolia with Keith and Kaela looking at the two.

“That’s our first bit of luck in a long time.” Krolia smiled fondly at Kolivan as he closed his eyes, finally can rest up. “Rest.”

Keith and Kaela stood close to each other looking at Kolivan resting up and their mother walking towards them. “Keith, Kaela, I… I’m sorry that I have to say goodbye to you two for the second time.”

“It’s not goodbye.” Keith said as he grabbed his blade while Kaela grabbing hers.

“Take these. You can return it when we see each other again.” Kaela said with Krolia smiling lovingly at her children as they all hugged tightly in their tight and warm embrace.

“Thanks for everything you taught me, Mom.” Keith smiled.

“And I am glad that I got to meet you, Mom.” Kaela smiled as tears rolled down.

“Keith, kiddo. It’s time to get going.” Shiro said to the siblings as they looked back at their mother.

“I love the both of you.” Krolia said as she smiled at them lovingly.

“We love you, too, Mom.” Keith said with Kaela hugging her again. They pulled away with Keith helping Kaela to walk with her injury and walked out of the cave. Lance also walked beside her along the way to the Lions.

(~)

The paladins made it to the Lions and were on their way to Earth. Keith looked at Kosmo who whined worriedly. Clearly worried for Kaela. Allura appeared on his screen. “Keith, you should probably talk to her. She had found out that that monster killed her lover. I think it is best if you talked to her.”

Keith nodded and took off his helmet and put his lion on autopilot. He went out of the cockpit to find his sister was sitting down on one of the boxes. Her back was facing him, and he slowly walked up to her and saw she was reaching out for her wound on her back.

Keith sat down on the edge of the box silently waiting for her to speak. He could see she was trembling from where he was sitting. He reached out for her until she moved and faced him with tears flowing down her cheeks. Keith’s breath hitched and then he hugged her tightly in his arms. “I’m sorry, Ella. I’m sorry.” Keith whispered.

Kaela wrapped her arms around him as she cried onto his shoulder with the Black Lion was filled with her cries. The paladins could hear her cries over the intercoms. Keith comforted her with words as he rubbed her lower part of her back and saw her massive scar on her back. He remembered how she took Macidus down with her powers. He was shocked to see her nearly trying to kill him, He couldn’t blame her. He killed her the person she truly loved and now he was gone forever.


	6. The Journey Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing their voyage through space, the Paladins and Kaela fall into a seemingly infinite void that pits them against each other and their own minds.

_Kaela sighed contently as she leaned on Koryak’s shoulder. He was playing with her hand while watching the sunset. “Do you think we could have a good life out there? Where the Galra can’t find us?” Koryak asked. “Somewhere in the universe?” _

_“I hope so.” Kaela replied. “But what about your older brother, Lahn? What would he think about this?” _

_“I am sure he would want the two of us to be happy.” Koryak smiled as he kissed her on the lips softly and caressed her cheek gently with Kaela wrapping her arms around his neck. They spent the night, watching the sunset and the stars until it was time to go back to Kaela’s quarters. _

_Koryak and Kaela walked back to the Princess’s quarters and were disappointed that their walk was short, and they had to separate ways, like they always do. Every single night, they would part ways into different directions. _

_“Kaela?” _

_“Yes, Koryak?” Kaela smiled at him brightly as Koryak leaned in kissed her one last time. _

_“Um, you know, when I said that we will run away together away from the Galra. I, uh, would like to ask you this simple question.” Koryak said nervously as he held her hands while looking in her purple eyes. _

_“Yes, what is it?” Kaela asked as she caressed his cheeks. _

_Koryak gulped nervously as he stared into her shining purple eyes and then leaned down as he kissed her with full passion and love as she melted into the kiss. As they pulled away from the kiss, they both pressed their foreheads together until Koryak bent down on one knee and presented a betrothal necklace to her. Kaela’s breathed hitched as she covered her mouth in shock. She blinked once. Twice. Three times. Making sure she wasn’t dreaming. _

_“Princess Kaela, would you do me an honour of making me the most happiest man and be my beloved wife?” Koryak asked as he held on to the betrothal necklace. And they were stuck in a long silence. Koryak cleared his throat. “I-I know it’s, uh, not finished. But I’ll get it done by tomorrow. Then you can wear it. Letting others know that you are mine and forever.” _

_Kaela’s tears flowed down and then kissed him passionately with his arms wrapped around her. He deepened the kiss as he put his hand on the back of her head. Kaela’s arms were wrapped around his torso. She broke away from the kiss. “Yes. My answer is yes!” Kaela smiled as she looked at her new betrothal necklace. Koryak kissed her on the forehead, ecstatic to hear her answer. He cannot wait until he is her husband and be living a peaceful life with her. _

(~)

Kaela woke up with an emotionless expression on her face. She felt a sting of pain from her back and remembered she got injured by Macidus. The Druid that made herself and Keith to fight each other and the one who killed her lover.

She got dressed up in her spacesuit with her hair down. She walked into the cockpit with Keith greeting her with a sympathy soft smile. “You going to be okay?”

“I’ll be okay.” Kaela smiled a bit with Kosmo nuzzled against her hand as she pet him.

“Maybe if we run this configuration.” Shiro suggested.

Pidge pressed a few buttons on the panel. “Still nothing. Allura, try the sonic wave.”

“Okay. I’ll try.” Allura said as she used her sonic wave. “It’s still not working. And it probably won’t work again until our power cores are recharged.”

“Roger that. Well, our long-range scanners still haven’t detected any planets nearby. So star systems, nothing.” Pidge said.

“Ugh. How long have we been out here?” Lance groaned.

“Going on four movements.” Romelle replied tiredly.

“And how long is it gonna take us to get to Earth at this speed?” Lance asked.

“I think Pidge said something like ten billion deca-phoebs.” Romelle said.

“I said one and a half Earth years.” Pidge said. 

“Eh.”

“Whoa, whoa. Wait, there’s a big discrepancy between ten billion deca-phoebs and one and a half Earth years. Which one is it?” Hunk asked.

“It’s one and a half Earth years! We’ve gone over this several times, though there may be a margin of error of about a month, depending on any time dilation we encounter.” Pidge said.

“Look, we knew this wasn’t going to be an easy or quick voyage but replacing the Castle of Lions is our top priority.” Shiro said.

“We just have to stay sharp and maintain discipline. We knew when we started this journey that we’d be on low power.” Keith said. “We didn’t plan on going through the galactic void, but we’ll get through it.”

“Don’t worry, guys. We’ll run into something eventually that will turn this trip around.” Lance said with a smile.

“What makes you so sure?” Hunk asked.

“If my experience in space has taught me anything it’s that something always comes along to try to kill us.” Lance replied.

“Yeah, sure.” Kaela said, rolling her eyes.

(~)

They all travelled further into the darkest part of space. They couldn’t see anything except for each other. “Hey, Pidge, why is it so dark out here?” Lance asked.

“I can’t be sure, but my theory Is that this area is surrounded by some kind of nebula that blocks most of the light.” Pidge replied.

“Oh yeah. Must be a patch of dark matter I’ve heard about.” Lance said.

“That isn’t what dark matter is.” Pidge said.

“Although when it’s this dark, I guess it doesn’t matter, right, guys? Hunk asked as he heard that no one is responding. “This is why no one rides with me anymore, isn’t it?”

“Hunk, we need to stay focus and we don’t have time to joke or mess around!” Kaela exclaimed angrily, shocking everyone, including Keith. They all knew she has been uneasy after hearing who killed her lover. According to what Lance had said, Kaela is reverting back to her old self when they first met her. It scares them a lot. For Keith, it terrifies him.

Kaela’s expression softened and realised what she had said. “S-Sorry, I am just still getting over the you-know-whole thing.”

“It’s okay, Ella.” Keith said as he held her hand to comfort her.

“Guys, I think I might have an idea on how to get the lions back to full power.” Shiro said.

“And you’re just now telling us this?” Lance asked.

“Well, I’m sorry, Lance, but I guess having my consciousness transplanted from the infinity of Voltron’s inner quintessence into the dead body of an evil clone of myself has left me a little bit out of sorts for the past few weeks.” Shiro said.

“Oh. Yeah.” Lance winced.

“What is it, Shiro?” Keith asked.

“It difficult to articulate, but remember when we were fighting Zarkon and we were hit with that beam that drained all of our quintessence?” Shiro asked.

“Yes, you were all completely incapacitated.” Allura said.

“That’s right, but we managed to regenerate enough power to keep fighting.” Shiro said.

“Yeah. We repowered Voltron ourselves.” Keith said.

“Exactly. And I think that’s how it’s meant to work. Since I disappeared, you’ve been relying on the Castle’s crystal to keep the lions charged. But if you were a team of fully realised paladins, you wouldn’t need it.” Shiro said.

“I—I can’t help but feel this must be my fault. You were able to recharge Voltron before, but since I joined.” Allura said.

“It’s no one’s fault. Being a Paladin of Voltron takes training. You just haven’t had time to focus on working together to find your balance in this configuration.” Shiro said.

“Well, we’ve got nothing but time now.” Kaela smiled.

“That’s right. We’ve been down before, and we always come back.” Lance smiled.

“I’m glad you’re here, Shiro. After all you went through, how did you find the strength to be the leader of Voltron?” Keith asked.

“I had help.” Shiro replied. “That’s why there are the five of you, to life each other up.”

“So, what do we do? Maybe some flight information exercises?” Keith asked.

“What’s that?” Kaela asked.

“You know, when you line up and—”

“No, no, no, not that. That!” Kaela pointed out of the window with Keith looking up at where Kaela was pointing at. His eyes widened and saw a blast coming their way.

“Dead ahead!” Pidge said.

They all saw a cosmic storm ahead of them. “My scanners aren’t picking up anything up!” Pidge exclaimed. They all were caught in the tunnel of the storm.

“What the quiznak is this?” Lance asked.

“Whatever it is, we got to move!” Keith exclaimed as they all flew away but got the lions electrocuted one by one as they tried to get out. “Break high!”

Then they were hit by the storm and Kaela closed her eyes as her runes started to glow bright. “Is everyone all right?”

“I’m here.” Pidge groaned, opening her eyes.

“Still alive.” Lance replied.

“That was crazy.” Hunk said as he banged his head.

“I’m fine.” Allura replied as she saw Coran completely frozen by her side.

Keith gasped and saw Kosmo was frozen. “Hey, are you okay buddy?”

“Shiro, can you hear me? Shiro seems to be frozen, but his vitals are strong.” Pidge said.

“Same here.” Keith said.

“Copy that with Romelle. What’s going on?” Lance asked.

“Coran is frozen as well. Our paladin armour must have protected us from the shock. The Blue lion is completely incapacitated.” Allura said.

“Yeah, Red is out too. Wait, Keith, what happened to Kaela?” Lance asked, worriedly about his friend and partner.

Keith’s eyes widened and looked to the side and saw Kaela. She was alright…. And moving, much to his relief. “Ugh, okay. If you have paladin armour that protected you from the shock, then how come I am not frozen?” Kaela asked as Keith held her arms.

“Maybe it’s your magic that protected you, look at your arms.” Keith said as Kaela looked at her arms and saw her runes were glowing.

“Whoa.” Kaela gasped.

“So, we’re all alone in space, no power, no way to call for help. Nothing within several thousand light years….” Hunk whimpered.

“What do we do?” Lance asked.

“How about not panicking at all?” Kaela asked bitterly.

“Pidge, is there any way to get the lions back up and running?” Keith asked.

“Maybe, but I don’t know how long it’ll take. And I don’t know if you noticed, but we’re all drifting in opposite directions after that blast.” Pidge said.

“If we don’t get the power back on, we might lose each other.” Hunk said.

“Okay, the power’s gonna have to wait. Our top priority is tethering the lions together.” Keith said.

“I think I have an idea of how we can do it.” Allura said.

“How? Some magical powers that you learned on Oriande?” Lance asked.

“No, I have some left over zip line in my hull.” Allura said as she goes and grab the zipline that would hold the lions together.

“And I can help to get all of the Lions get back together with my mage strength and other abilities.” Kaela smiled.

“Oh.” Lance smiled. “That’s like a lot of work, you sure you’re gonna be okay with that, uh, nasty cut on your back?”

“Kaela, you have to rest.” Keith said. Kaela’s fists were shaking, and she was shaking with anger and frustration. She was sick of hearing what others were saying or telling her what to do.

“I SAID I WAS FINE! LEAVE ME ALONE!” Kaela snapped out of anger, surprising Keith and Lance, along with the other paladins.

Kaela froze and realised what she had said and done. Her expression softened as she looked away from Keith. “S-Sorry, I didn’t mean to shout at you at the two of you. I-I just really felt…. I never felt so empty. I never felt like this.”

“It’s okay, Ella. I felt like that when Dad died. But you should know that we are here for you.” Keith said as he hugged his sister. Kaela hugged him back and then she looked down at her arm and saw another rune disappearing.

“We’re getting out of our lions to do this? We don’t even know what that energy pulse was.” Hunk whimpered.

“Better than just to doing nothing in the lions.” Kaela said as pulled away from the hug she flew out of the cockpit.

“It’s the only way to stay together. Allura, grab that zipline. Let’s get moving.” Keith said as he followed his sister out of his lion.

Keith got out of the lion’s mouth and helped Kaela out, since her back was hurting a little from the nasty battle against Macidus.“Everyone stay sharp and hang on.”

“Ugh. So many lions, all spinning.” Hunk groaned, feeling a bit dizzy.

“Come on, Hunk. You’ve been through worse than this.” Lance said as he came out of his lion.

“Yeah, yeah.” Hunk said. “Yeah, okay. Let me---Nope. No good.”

Hunk groaned. “No good. Oh, don’t barf in the space helmet, Hunk. Don’t do it.”

“You’re going to need to push your lions to my location.” Allura said as she held on the cord. “Otherwise, there won’t be enough cord to attach us together.”

“Uh, by ourselves?” I don’t think that’s impossible.” Hunk said as he started to push his lion to where Allura was.

“Yeah, no, we’re definitely gonna need more help. Our jetpacks just don’t have enough thrust. This is gonna take forever. We’re gonna have to do this one by one.” Hunk said.

“On our way. Everyone to the Yellow Lion!” Keith said with Kaela flying behind him as she helped the paladins to push the Yellow Lion to the other lions.

“Oh, no!” Lance exclaimed.

“What?” Hunk asked as he turned and whimpered. They all saw a storm coming their way. Kaela was already hanging on the lion.

“Everyone hold on!” Keith said as he held one with Kaela by his side as they stayed close to each other. Keith was on top of her so that he could catch her easily.

Kaela opened one eye and saw Pidge was losing her grip. “I’m losing my—”

“Pidge!” Kaela cried out as she lost her grip until Keith grabbed her hand, but Hunk crashed onto them and were all blown away from the lions.

“I’m losing sight of the lions!” Pidge exclaimed.

“Stay together!” Keith said as he used his jet pack to get to his friends.

“I got Hunk!” Lance held on to Hunk’s hand.

“I’ve got Pidge!” Allura said as she got the hold of her and she reached out for Lance. Allura grabbed the hold of Keith. Kaela flew towards them and held on to Hunk’s leg and her other hand holding to her brother.

“Fire your jetpacks. Let’s get stabilized.” Keith said as they all slowed down. Kaela’s heart was racing after that whole blowing away from the lions. Kaela winced in pain as her back was still hurting.

“Does anyone have eyes on the Lions?” Lance asked looking around in the endless space for the Lions.

“I can’t see them.” Pidge said as she looked around.

“I don’t see them all.” Kaela said as she held on to Keith’s hand tight.

“Neither can I.” Allura said.

“At this point, I don’t even know which direction they’re in.” Hunk said.

“Okay, let’s run through our checklist. Does anyone have supplies?”

They all had no supplies even Kaela had her spell books in the Black Lion and her healing herbs. There is no way she could leave them alone and drifting away. They all don’t have food or water.

“Our suits will recycle enough moisture to keep us hydrated for a little while. We just need to hang tight.” Keith said. “We have each other.”

“Don’t worry, Hunk. Something else will be along to kill us any minute.” Lance smiled. “Any minute.”

“Any minute.” Lance said, as he held Pidge’s hand tighter.

Kaela raised her eyebrow and saw Allura was holding Keith’s hand tightly. “This should be more interesting.”

(~)

They all linked their arms together as they drifted in open space. Kaela had her eyes closed, meditating. In order not go mad. Then she heard beeping. “Everyone sound off.” Keith said.

“Lance here.”

“Pidge here.

“Allura here.”

“Kaela here.” Kaela replied as she looked back at Hunk who still haven’t replied. “Hunk?”

“I’m hiding.” Hunk replied.

“It’s important to maintain discipline and mental acuity in these situations. These techniques helped my mom and I through the Quantum Abyss.” Keith said with tiredness carrying in his voice.

“Keith is right.” Allura agreed. “Being lost in space has known to drive one mad. Too much time contemplating infinity is not good for the mind.”

Kaela sighed. “You okay, Ella?” Keith asked.

“Yeah, just, not really enjoying this.” Kaela replied bitterly.

“I like to keep busy calculating pi out as far as I can. The record is 4 quadrillion, but that’s using the Hadoop parallelization framework. I’m just using my brain.” Pidge said while smiling.

Hunk chuckled. “Hadoop.”

“Wait. Guys! Look! Lights!” Lance exclaimed.

“Told you Lance would go crazy first.” Hunk said.

“He is always crazy.” Kaela pointed out sarcastically.

“No, no, no, no! I see them! There really are lights!” Lance exclaimed pointing at where the lights were.

“Perhaps it’s a ship.” Allura suggested.

“Oh, yes! Yes!” Hunk exclaimed happily and in relief. “We’re rescued!”

They saw the light shining brightly as creatures appeared in front of them. “Amazing.” Pidge smiled.

Allura put out her hand to touch one of the creatures. “They’re beautiful.”

Kaela was looking straight into the light as she smiled, feeling its warmth. “We should follow them.” Hunk said.

“What?”

“Yeah. They must be heading somewhere. Like a hive or something.” Hunk suggested. “Whenever that is, it must be better than floating around here just, like starving to death.”

“Hunk’s right. Let’s follow them. Everyone stay together.” Keith said as they were going to follow the creatures until the light just died out and they all disappeared.

“Where’d they go?” Lance asked.

“Were they even real?” Allura asked as she looked around.

“I guess they could’ve been a hallucination.” Pidge said.

“But that usually only happens when you’re going mad.” Kaela said frowning and crossed her arms.

(~)

Kaela opened her eyes tiredly and saw dozens of stars in front of her. “Everyone… Everyone sound off.” Everyone replied so tiredly and weak.

“Allura here.”

“Lance here.”

“Kaela here.” Kaela breathed out tiredly.

“Pidge here.” Pidge replied as Kaela looked over at Hunk who didn’t reply back, like the first time.

“Hunk, sound off immediately!” Keith exclaimed angrily.

“Keith, you don’t have to—” Allura was about to scold him until Hunk spoke up.

“It’s okay, Allura. It’s okay.” Hunk replied.

“No, it is not okay, because Keith can’t hold his anger very well.” Kaela said bitterly. Keith glared at her until Allura told them not to fight.

“I was just kind of, you know, lost in this fantasy that we’d get to Earth and, you know, the Garrison would throw us a parade and all that stuff, and then, you know, maybe I’d meet some hotshot pilot who wanted to check out the Yellow Lion, and then, maybe the Yellow Lion would take a shine to her, obviously, and I’d be like, ‘Whoa. Whoa. I can’t stand in between you two. The bond is strong here’.”

“Hunk, what are you talking about?” Lance asked.

“Fantasizing about quitting Voltron.” Keith said bitterly.

“No, no, no, no, not quitting. No. Just, you know, being the bigger man. Just stepping aside to pass the baton down to a younger generation.” Hunk replied.

“Am I quite wrong or is Hunk still very young By Earth standards?” Allura asked curiously.

“No, I think time is different for me, I’m on dog years or something.” Hunk said as Kaela raised an eyebrow until they were caught in some abyss with electricity clapping.

“What’s happening?” Pidge asked as she held on tighter.

“What is this?” Lance asked as he looked around.

Allura felt something on her leg as she held onto Kaela’s hand. “I’m being pulled away!”

Their voices faded a bit in Keith’s hearing as he gritted his teeth in anger until he heard Allura’s voice ringing in his ears. “I can’t hold on!”

Keith growled as he let go of Kaela’s hand. “Keith! Stop!” Kaela watched as he was swinging his bayard around angrily. And then it disappeared. The mirage has disappeared, but Keith is still swinging his bayard with nothing in front of him. He was still hallucinating.

Kaela flew towards him and grabbed his arm. “My bayard won’t work. We don’t know where the lions are. We’re being attacked by things we can’t even see.” Keith said.

“Keith, what are you talking about? There’s nothing out there.” Lance said.

“It’s just us, Keith.” Kaela said gently as the two siblings pressed their helmets together as Keith held on to her hand tightly. She could clearly feel that he was trembling for a moment. She calmed him down successfully, but she could see that he looked tired. Just like everyone else and herself.

(~)

Keith’s helmet was beeping, and he was just floating there silently not saying anything this time. “Keith, shouldn’t we sound off?” Lance asked.

“What’s the point?” Keith asked gruffly.

Lance sighed. “Lance here.”

“Pidge here.”

“Allura here.”

“Kaela here.” Kaela said as she leaned on Lance’s shoulder tiredly and felt her back was healing up, much to her relief. She was hoping that she could heal faster.

“I am Hunk.” Hunk said.

“I wonder how my dad and Matt are doing.” Pidge wondered.

“Better than us hopefully.” Keith said.

“My father had something he always said in dire situations.” Allura said.

“’Give up’?” Keith asked with Kaela’s eyes widened in some slight fear of where this will be going as well as Lance.

“Sorry?”

“It just doesn’t seem like he was a real fighter when the chips were down.” Keith said.

“Keith, come on.” Hunk said as Kaela’s eyes widened as she turned to Allura who looking at her brother angrily and a hint of sadness in her eyes. She knew how much Allura missed Keith while he was away on his missions with the Blades. Thinking that he had abandoned them.

“You have a lot of nerve questioning someone’s leadership…. _Seeing how you left us_!” Allura exclaimed with a hint of anger and hurt in her voice.

Keith gritted his teeth in anger and turned to her. “As I recall, you were the one who got us all cozied up to Lotor. Especially you, Kaela.” Keith said as he turned to his sister. Kaela gasped softly and then frowned at him with anger boiling up inside her.

“What? For one last time, Keith. He is not my brother! He was never my brother at all! You’re my BROTHER!” Kaela exclaimed. “Allura and I waited for so long for you to return from your training. Where were you when I needed you the most? Where were you when we all needed you the most?”

“Yeah, Keith, you ran away. Maybe you should have stayed away.” Lance said glaring at him.

“Lance, Kaela, Keith, stop!” Hunk exclaimed, breaking up the fight. “Look, guys, I understand what’s happening here. You’re all brave heroes who don’t know how to react to being sacred, and it’s causing you to attack one another.”

“That or we’re all going space mad.” Kaela realised that they were just talking about these things because they were driving mad.

“Hopefully, you’re just scared. I’m scared all the time. I can talk you through it.” Hunk offered with a smile.

“Sorry, Hunk, I guess I just don’t know how to be a coward.” Keith said.

“Right. That’s what I’m saying.” Hunk said.

“Why don’t you leave him alone, Keith? Just drift yourself, Mr. Lonewolf.” Lance said.

“Fine.” Keith said as he flew away from them.

“No, don’t!” Hunk cried out.

“Keith!” Kaela watched Hunk grabbing him by his foot.

“We have to stay together!” Hunk exclaimed desperately.

“Why, Hunk? Are we really even friends? Is there anything holding us together besides some messed up series of coincidences? I mean, what are we? Some chosen saviours? Do you really believe that? What are we even doing out here?!” Keith shouted with everyone looking at him with concerned looks.

“We’re doing what we have to.” Hunk said still not letting him go.

“Let me go!” Keith tried to get away from Hunk.

“No!” Hunk said as he was never going to let go until the others spotted something not far from them. It looked like a planet.

“It’s Earth.” Lance said.

“That wave must have knocked us all the way across the universe.” Pidge smiled in relief.

“We’re home!” Lance exclaimed as he flew straight to the Earth with the others following him.

“Wait, guys. This doesn’t feel right.” Kaela said as she felt something.

“Wait, wait, wait, wait, guys, where’s the sun?” Hunk asked. “Where’s the other planets?”

“Or the moon?” Kaela asked, realising they were being lured to go to Earth. Or they thought it was Earth. It is really a trap! “Keith, stop! Guys!” Kaela flew and followed them.

“This is too good to be true. Stop!” Hunk flew in front of them. “Everybody stop!”

Kaela saw that Hunk had beaten her to it and saw he was trying to stop them but they all pushed him towards Earth. They were all acting crazy space mad. This had to stop now. She flew in faster as she could until Hunk manifested his bayard and started shooting at the planet Earth as it disappeared and appeared a creature.

Kaela flew by Keith’s side. “It was not real.”

“Hunk and Kaela were right. They saved us.” Pidge said.

“Here it comes!” Kaela exclaimed.

“Guys, that thing is hunting us.” Lance said. “It’s gonna get us unless we do something.”

“Like what? We can’t even use out bayards. How did you manifest yours, Hunk?” Pidge asked.

“I don’t know. I just knew that I needed to.” Hunk replied.

Kaela caught up with the others as they all tried to plan on how to fight the creature in front of them. The Paladins can’t even use their bayards while Hunk could use his. She saw Hunk moving in. “I’ll buy you some time. Go!” Hunk exclaimed as he flew right in to protect his friends.

Kaela gritted her teeth and flew right in to get Hunk with Lance holding her hand followed by Pidge, Allura and Keith. “Fire jetpacks!”

Hunk was pulled in with the others. “What are you guys doing? I told you to escape!” Hunk exclaimed.

“Why would we ever do that?” Pidge asked.

“Yeah. You can’t expect us to just leave you.” Lance said.

“We’re a team, Hunk. We have to stick together like you said.” Allura said.

“And we’ll always fight by your side.” Kaela said putting a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry I said those hurtful things earlier. I was wrong. This series of messed up coincidences did happen for a reason. They brought us together as paladins. But more importantly they brought us together as friends.” Keith smiled. The paladins all got their bayards out with Kaela’s runes stopped glowing and then her eyes glowed purple and red as she flew in with the paladins as they all attacked the creature.

Kaela shot star blasts at it and then got hit by its tail and Keith caught her in his arms as they flew away. Kaela saw Pidge was using her bayard until it dragged her across the open space. She screamed until she bumped into Lance and doing their little disastrous space dance. Kaela caught the both of them.

“It’s toying with us.” Allura said.

Kaela gasped softly as she turned around and felt something from afar while the creature flew away from them. She saw a white light coming their way. A white Phoenix appeared and came all five lions, protecting them from the creature.

“Yeah, you better run!” Lance smiled.

“I think he might actually be running from that.” Pidge pointed at the cosmic storm from behind them.

“Again?!”

“We know we can’t outrun it.”

“We’re not running this time.” Keith said as they all went into their lions and formed Voltron. Kaela held on tightly because of the hard impact in the cockpit. Keith and Lance saw their bayard slot appearing and together they activated much bigger wings to have enough thrust.

Lance groaned and sighed in relief, seeing that they made it out. Kaela smiled in relief as she hugged her brother tightly with Keith rubbing her arms. They both heard Kosmo was now moving and went up to them as Kaela pet him affectionately. “Who’s a good boy?” Kaela cooed at Kosmo as he licked her on the face.

“What happened? Did something come to try to kill us?” Romelle asked Lance.

“You know it.” Lance replied as he slumped down in his chair.

“It looks like that nebula carried us thousands of light years away.” Allura said, going through her scanners.

“So, where are we?” Kaela asked as she saw thousands of bright stars in front of them. She looked out of the window with curiosity and wonder.

“I recognise these constellations! This is Earth’s solar system! It’s the Milky Way!” Pidge exclaimed happily.

Kaela gasped softly. “I’m home? We’re home?” Keith nodded with a smile. Kaela is now able to go back to Earth after long years being captured by the Galra. She finally can see her home planet.

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Keith smiled as they moved towards Earth.


	7. The Last Stand Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A distress signal causes the Paladins to look back four years into the past to Pidge's father's return to Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter! Hope you all like it! 
> 
> Please comment and give feedback! It is much appreciated! 
> 
> I'll be posting the other half of the season since I'll be taking exams in school! Wish me luck! 
> 
> Enjoy reading!

“I can’t believe it. We’re finally back to Earth.” Hunk said happily.

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Keith smiled as they all moved towards Earth.

“I’ll see if I can get a message out to my dad.” Pidge said as she tries to get the hold of her dad as they go closer to Earth. “Dad, it’s me, Pidge. Do you copy? We’re in Earth solar system and heading home now.”

Then they all heard static on the other end until they heard his voice. _“To any beings who received this message….” _

“Dad, you’re okay. How’s Mom and Matt?” Pidge asked with tears forming. “Is he with you?”

_“Planet Earth has been.... Most of the citizens…” _

“Hold on let me try to get a clear signal.” Pidge said.

_“… Has been captured.” _

“What? Who’s captured?” Pidge asked. “Dad, what are you saying?”

_“Those of us remaining are making out last stand. If you get this message, please get word to Voltron. We need help.” _Sam said

Keith and Kaela looked at each other as Kaela put up the screen and then gasped in horror with her memories of her past life in the Galra Empire come back flashing in her head seeing multiple Galra ships surrounding Earth. “T-They’ve done it.” Kaela gasped as she covered her mouth.

“Guys, are you seeing this?” Keith asked.

_“To any beings who receive this message…” _

“Oh, no.” Allura gasped.

_“Planet Earth has been overrun by the Galra.” _

“The Galra have invaded Earth.” Lance said.

_“Most of the citizens have been captured. Those of us remaining are making our last stand. If you get this message, please get word to Voltron. We need help.” _Sam said.

“It’s not a reply. It’s a distress signal.” Hunk said sadly with a frown.

Kaela trembled with Keith holding her hand tightly in comforting her, thinking it was her fault that the Galra had invaded their home. She silently prayed that Sam had given the locket. Kaela turned to Keith with a frown. “We have to save them.”

“We will. I promise.” Keith said.

“Dad.” Pidge murmured.

“It’s going to okay Pidge.” Lance said as he appeared on her screen.

**Four years earlier….**

_“Hey, Ella, Ella, come back!” A young boy laughed. _

_“Come on, slow poke!” Ella giggled as they ran around the field. The sun reflected the sunlight from the locket into his eyes as their lockets shone from the sunlight. The boy fell down on his face with Ella gasping, putting her hands to her mouth. “Well, aren’t you the clumsy one, James?” Ella giggled. _

_“Ha, very funny, Ella.” James blushed when he saw her smiling brightly. _

_“Sorry, and here a band aid. When I grow up, I want to become a nurse. I want to help people, like how my dad does.” Ella smiled at him as she put the band aid on his knee. _

_James smiled at her gently. “Of course you will.” _

A young cadet woke up and groaned. “Hey, Griffin, what are you doing?”

Griffin looked up to see his friend Kinkade was the one who woke up him from his dream. “Nothing. Forget it. What’s going on?”

“Haven’t you heard?” Kinkade asked him. “Commander Holt survived and came back to Earth.”

(~)

“Admiral Sanda, how long have I…?” Sam asked.

“It’s been about a week since you landed. Sorry, we’ve had you under for most of the time.” Sanda said.

“A week?”

“We had to run tests. You spent years in an alien environment. Look, Sam, the joint chiefs are eager to hear what you have to tell is.” Admiral Sanda said.

“Tell the chiefs I’ll debrief when I’m ready. There’s someone I need to see first.” Sam said.

They walked onto the lounge to see a woman who looked worn out, tired with black circles underneath her eyes. Her tired eyes glanced over to the entrance and gasped. “Sam.”

His wife, Colleen wrapped her arms around her husband tightly. “Colleen, I’ve missed you so much.

“I thought you were dead. I thought I’d never see you again.” Colleen said, hugging him tightly.

Sam grunted in pain and wheezed. “You’re squeezing me pretty tight. Being abducted by aliens didn’t kill me, but I think you might.”

“Aliens?” Colleen looked at her husband.

“On the Kerberos mission. Matt, Shiro and I were taken by hostile aliens.” Sam explained.

“So, is Matt with you?” Colleen asked.

“No, but he’s alive and safe. So is Katie. They’re together.” Sam replied. “Last time I saw them, they were just outside the Planet Olkarion. They saved me.”

Sam turned to Admiral Sanda while holding his wife’s hand. “There was a device on my pod, a transmitter. Where is it? I can use it to contact my children and the other Paladins, cadets.”

“I’m afraid we can’t allow you to broadcast yet.” Admiral Sanda said. “We need more information before you start sending messages into deep space. Any contact with alien species need to be run through the appropriate channels. We need to be sure you’re not putting Earth in danger, Sam.”

“I don’t care about your channels. I want to talk to my children.” Colleen said.

“And you will, soon. We just wanna debrief you first.” Admiral Sanda said.

Collene turned to Sam. “Tell them what you know, then we can talk to our children and get you home.”

“I’m afraid we can’t allow Sam to leave the premises. We’re not prepared to tell the world about the existence of alien life yet.” Admiral Sanda said as she turned to Sam. “Remember, everyone thinks you’re dead.”

“So, you’re holding me like a prisoner?” Sam asked.

“Not a prisoner. You’re free to move about within Garrison grounds. Just until we’re ready.” Admiral Sanda.

“If he’s staying, I’m staying too.” Collene declared, standing her ground against the Admiral and defending her husband.

“I’m afraid you don’t have the clearance, Colleen.” Admiral Sanda said.

“This is the only family I have left. You’ll get me clearance.” Colleen said.

(~)

“Here’s what we know. Two years ago, during your Kerberos mission, our scans picked dup an anomaly at your location.” Commander Iverson said as he put up a screen. “Minutes later, we lost contact you and the rest of the crew. In the immediate aftermath, we intercepted a transmission.”

_“We found these primitive scientists. I don’t think they know anything useful. Take them back to the main fleet for interrogation. The Druids will find out what they know.” _

“That last voice is Zarkon, the emperor of an advanced hostile alien known as the Galra.” Sam said.

“How advanced?”

“And how do you know they’re hostile?”

“Do you have the device I asked for? The one from my pod?” Sam asked the admiral.

“Bring it to him.” Admiral Sanda ordered.

Sam got the transmitter with him and then put the locket in his pocket, luckily no one had saw it except for Colleen. “Before I left, I downloaded as much information as I could from the Castle of Lions. For 10,000 years, Zarkon has been expanding his empire, conquering vast swaths of the universe and harnessing its quintessence in order to survive and maintain power.”

“Quintessence?” Admiral Sanda questioned.

“It’s an energy generated by living beings.” Sam explained.

“You mean certain alien beings?”

“No, quintessence is within us all.”

“Impossible. We’ve never come across anything like that.”

“Maybe because this is beyond the realm of what you think you know. Have you ever travelled faster than the speed of light? Have you ever seen a living creature bio-hack nature? Have you ever come face-to-face with an alien warlord who’s older than the entirety of human civilization?” Sam asked as the other member of the Garrison quiet down.

“Well, I have. And I assure you, it’s all real.” Sam said as he continued. “Following our abduction, Shiro, matt and I were taken by Galra scouts to the main fleet where were interrogated. After that we were split up. I spent the next year at the remote outpost, working alongside other captive scientists researching and creating new technologies to be used by the Galra.”

“I later learned that Shiro and Matt had been sent to fight in the gladiator pits. Matt would have been killed, but, Shiro, he saved my son’s life. Later, Matt was rescued from a work camp by alien rebels. He now works alongside them, fighting back against the Galra. During his time on Zarkon’s command ship, Shiro discovered that Zarkon was looking for a super weapon hidden on Earth. Shiro escaped to get the weapon first.” Sam explained.

“That must be when Lieutenant Shirogane returned to Earth.” Commander Iverson said.

“That’s right.” Sam said as they all watched the footage of Shiro crashing landing.

“Following Garrison protocol, we placed Lieutenant Takeshi Shirogane under mandatory quarantine, but he managed to escape with the aid of several Garrison cadets.” Commander Iverson said as he put up the Paladins’ photos.

“We later found out the one known Pidge Gunderson was your daughter, Katie Holt, who illegally enrolled in the cadet program under assumed identity. The following day, the Blue Lion appeared on our radars. Long-range sensor tracked the UFO to the edge of our solar system travelling at speeds we’ve never achieved. It disappeared along with the ship. That was the last activity we had until your pod arrived on Earth a month ago.” Commander Iverson said.

“So, that Blue Lion, that was the super weapon?”

“Part of it. The super weapon is known as Voltron. It’s made up of five mechanical lions. As fate would have it, when Shiro crashed on Earth, those same Garrison students that got him out of quarantine became the pilots or rather Paladins, of the five lions of Voltron, aided by Mage Princess Kaela who is the reincarnation of Mage Princess Serene.” Sam said as he had shown Voltron and Kaela.

“The Paladins are doing everything they can to protect the universe from the Galra. But we must begin bolster Earth’s defences now, or we do not stand a chance. War is coming.” Sam said.

“So, this Zarkon, you think he’ll attack Earth?” Iverson asked.

“No. Zarkon is dead, but the Galra Empire is not stopping as Kaela would say. There are factions fighting for control and looking to dominate their own sections of the universe. Without a clear leader, things are worse than before.” Sam replied.

“So, what do we do?” Iverson asked.

“We hold a conference and announce what we know to the world.” Sam said.

“Absolutely not.” Admiral Sanda said as she stood up from her chair.

“They need to know. And if we can bring the world’s top minds together, it might mean the difference…”

“If we told the world there was an imminent attack, we’d set off a global panic.” Admiral Sanda said.

“But there will be an attack.” Sam said.

“When? How will the attack begin? Is there a plan to stop it? None of these things have been discussed. None of these things have been thought through. And until they are, we’re not responsible for sending the world into disarray.” Admiral Sanda reasoned.

“If you would allow me to contact Katie and the Paladins right now, we could begin to answer those questions.” Sam said.

“Very well.” Admiral Sanda said.

Sam tried to contact Pidge, but nothing was working. There was no response from Pidge with Colleen trying as well as the transmitter shuts off. “The transmission’s not being received. There might be an interference. We need to keep trying.” Sam said.

“We can have someone send out regular transmission around the clock until we hear from them. But in the meantime, we stay quiet.” Admiral Sanda said.

“Very well.” Sam said as he held the locket in his hands. “But we should at least being preparations.”

“We already have.” Commander Iverson said.

(~)

Commander Iverson, Admiral Sandam, Sam and Colleen, along with the other members of the Garrison were in elevator to the hangars. “We’ve been studying the ship that Shiro crashed landed in the last year, and we’ve begun research on the ship you arrived in. “We thought the technology would be exactly the same, but that’s not the case.” Commander Iverson said.

“That’s because one is Galran and the other, Altean, created by two different alien species. So, did you get it airborne?” Sam asked.

“Unfortunately, no. We got the nav system and the other instruments turned on by powering them externally, but the power it would take to fly them unsustainable.” Commander Iverson replied.

“Hmm. The crystal must have been damaged on the entry if you couldn’t power it.” Sam said.

“Crystal?”

“It’s the main energy source for most alien spacecraft. If you haven’t been able to get it running, then what have you been doing with it?” Sam asked.

“We created simulator based on the controls so that when we figure out how to integrate the tech into our own ships, we’ll be ready to fly.” Admiral Sanda explained.

They all stepped out of the elevator and they saw four cadets lined up, waited to meet them. “Commander Holt, I’d like to introduce you to the best pilots to come out of the Galaxy Garrison in the last year. These are officers Griffin, Rizavi, Kinkade and Leifsdottier. They’re young, but their ability to adapt to new flying techniques is a step above.”

Griffin walked towards him with deep respect. “On the behalf of my squadron, it’s an honour to meet you, sir.”

Sam stood still and remembered something that Kaela had said and held on the locket in his hands. “I’ve got them running drills in the simulator five days a week. They can take just about anything you can throw at them.” Commander Iverson said with a smile.

“Good. Now it’s the time to get them out of the simulator and flying these things for real.” Sam said.

“But they aren’t working, sir.” Rizavi said.

“Then we better get them working.” Sam said. “As one young woman said to me once, we never stop until we do the impossible.”

Griffin gasped softly, hearing those similar words before but he dismissed it as he ignored the young girl’s angelic voice in his head which goes unnoticed by Sam, who was holding Kaela’s golden locket. Sam had made the promise to give the locket to someone, but it will have to wait until the right time.

(~)

Sam was inside the pod, showing how fast the Altean pod flies in the air. They all saw it was faster than most other ships they all have ever flown. “No way.” Griffin looked in awe.

“When can we fly them, sir?” Rizavi asked, eager to fly the pod.

“You’re gonna be flying ships much faster and much more manoeuvrable than this in no time.” Sam replied.

“Sir?”

“This is just an Altean pod. The engine and functions are extremely basic. If we’re going to defend the planet against the Galra, we’re going to need better ships.” Sam explained as he got off the pod. “Also, it was branded with Mage craft.”

“Mage Craft? As in Mage Princess Kaela used some of her magic in there?” Commander Iverson asked.

“Yes. She has done every she can to prepare for my departure. And she had warned me about the Galra’s tactics. Motives and plans. Their driven desire to conquer planets and worlds in the galaxy. She, too, was enslaved by the Galra.” Sam replied. “She is the younger sister of one of the Paladins. She was raised by the Galra warlord, Zarkon until they saved her.”

“She is with them? With Katie and Matt?” Colleen asked.

“Yes.” Sam said. “And I assure you, she is on our side and is fighting with us.”

(~)

“When I was enslaved by the Galra, I was forced to work on technologies that are hundred times more complex than a simple pod. And after I regrouped with the Paladins and Mage Princess Kaela, I continued learning alongside the Olkari, some of the most amazing engineers I’ve ever had the honour to work with. Mage Princess Kaela, also had the knowledge of working with these kind of tech. They taught me everything I know about integrating technologies. These are Altean schematics.” Sam said as he shown them the Altean Castle of Lions designs.

“We’re gonna use these to upgrade our weapons, build new ships, create a defense for Earth.” Sam said. “Engineers will be in charge of salvaging what they can from the pods. Re-purposing parts of the utmost importance. Our pilots must get out of the simulators and into real ships powered by crystal technology if they hope to stand a chance against Galran battle tactics.” Sam said as the other members and the cadets listened attentively.

“It’s gonna be a steep learning curve, but I know they’ll get it. The Garrison will become the epicenter of technological advances beyond what this world has ever seen.”

“In the meantime, we will continue our attempts to contact Matt and the Paladins. It’s imperative that we find out what’s happening beyond our galaxy. There is war coming, and we need to be prepared. But we all must have hope.” Sam said.

**One Year Later**

Griffin was in his ship, looking at his locket of a young girl who was smiling in the photo. She had her hair tied up in a braid with a purple hairband. He missed his best friend and she was the reason that he had got his wish to becoming a pilot in the Galaxy Garrison. He had lost her years ago in a fire accident. He never saw her again. He never saw her warm and beautiful smile ever again.

“Hey, Griffin let’s race!” Rizavi called out to him as she got ready to fly out.

Griffin smiled at his friend and then put the locket around his neck and got into his fighter and flew out, flying past by Rizavi. “Sorry, guess I’m too quick.” Griffin smirked.

“Not for my micro-pulse boosters.” Rizavi grinned as she flew faster and twirls around.

Griffin grinned bigger as he flew in his fighter, remembering how much he tells stories about the pilots to his late best friend. If she were alive, she would’ve been a great pilot as well and could’ve flown one of the garrison’s ships.

“How’s the response time compared to the previous generation?” Sam asked.

“Instantaneous, sir.” Rizavi replied. “It’s like it knows what I wanna do before I think it.”

“It’s amazing what you’ve done in just over a year.” Iverson smiled.

“We’ve done it together.” Sam said until someone called in for him, saying that he was needed in the communication room immediately.

Sam walked in the communication and saw Colleen with a sign of hope on her face. “It’s Matt. He contacted us.”

_“Mom, is that Dad?” _Matt asked.

“He just got here.” Colleen replied.

“Matt are you okay? I’ve been trying to contact you and Katie for months. Where are you? What’s going on?” Sam asked worriedly.

“So, you didn’t hear yet.” Matt said sadly.

“Hear what?” Sam asked.

“Mom, Dad, no one has seen or heard from the Paladins and Kaela in the last six months.”

Sam and Colleen gasped in horror, fearing for the worst as Colleen had tears forming in her eyes. “What happened?” Sam asked.

“No one is really sure. There are rumours that Voltron fought Lotor, then they just disappeared. The Olkari and the Balmera had said to us that they can’t sense Kaela’s mana anywhere in the galaxy.” Matt replied.

“So, they could still be alive.” Sam suggestive with a hint of hope in his voice. Hoping that would be a good sign if they were alive.

“No one knows. But, Dad, listen to me. You need to stop broadcasting from Earth. Members of the Blade of Marmora and the Voltron Coalition are being hunted. Our army trained by Kaela, has been all but wiped out. The situation is bad out here, and the last thing we need is to put Earth in danger.” Matt warned his parents.

“But how will I get the hold of you?” Sam asked his son, fearing that they won’t hear from him again.

“I have to go. I will contact you when I’m safe. I love you both.” Matt said as he ended the call. Sam comforted his wife in a heavy silence that was filled in the room with Admiral Sanda watching them with sympathy.

(~)

“It’s time. We need to tell the rest of the world the situation.” Sam said, trying to get Admiral Sanda to let him tell the world what was really have been going on.

“Sam, I’m sorry to hear about you daughter, but we can’t get off course.” Admiral Sanda said.

“If we wanna finish the IGF-ATLAS, we need more resources and more manpower. The world needs to come together so that we can take the fight to the Galra.” Sam said.

“You’re too emotional right now and you’re not thinking straight. We’re not building ships to go fight aliens in different galaxies.” Admiral Sanda argued.

Sam slammed his hands on the table. “But they need us!”

“The citizens of Earth needs us.” Admiral Sanda said as she stood up from her chair with Commander Iverson watching the both arguing.

“And yet, you refuse to tell them the truth!” Sam exclaimed.

“Maybe we should talk about this later.” Commander Iverson said, trying to get the argument to the minimum, not wanting to cause tension between the two of them.

“We can talk later, but decision will be the same. We’re not telling the people of Earth and we’re not fighting in someone else’s war.” Admiral Sanda said as she narrowed her eyes at him.

(~)

“They’re gonna be okay.” Colleen assured her husband as they sat in their quarters.

“They will be okay because they’re strong like their mother.” Sam said.

“We’ve gotta do something. We just can’t sit here while our children are in danger.” Colleen said.

“We’re doing everything we can with the limited personnel we have.” Sam said.

“Then we’ll get more personnel and more resources. The admiral is making decisions for the rest of the world. I say let them make decisions for themselves.” Colleen said determinedly.

“You wanna tell the world? The repercussions could be serious. They would kick us out of the Garrison.” Sam said.

“It’s risky, but that ship may never get done otherwise. And I’ll do whatever it takes to see my kids again.” Colleen said as she wants to stay strong for her children and will do whatever it takes to get them back safely. And to return to home. To Earth.

“Okay.” Sam said, agreeing with his wife.

(~)

Sam and Colleen went down to the communication room and were ready to set everything to broadcast their message out to everyone in the world. To let them know what was really going on and tell the world the truth. And try to get many people that could help to fight against the Galra before it’s too late.

Sam turned to his wife. “You’re you wanna do this?”

“I’m sure.” Colleen replied.

“All right, I’ll be broadcasting on every channel. You ready?” Sam asked as he typed on the computer and then started the broadcast.

Colleen sat in front of the camera and took a deep breath and spoke with confidence and determination. “Citizens of Earth. My name is Colleen Holt. I am the wife of famed astronaut, Sam Holt and mother of Matt Holt. Two years ago, it was believed that they died during a deep space mission. That was a lie. My husband, along with his crew, were abducted by an alein race known as the Galra, a fact that was covered by the Galaxy Garrison.”

“Admiral, you need to see this.” Said a soldier as he turned on the tv. “They’re broadcasting on every channel.” Admiral Sanda watched the broadcast on the screen.

“A year ago, my husband returned to Earth, but the Garrison forced him to stay in hiding.” Colleen said. Then they have shown the recording of Admiral Sanda had ordered Sam to stay in the Galaxy Garrison.

Sam appeared in the broadcast in the video. “But I refuse to stay hidden any longer. We desperately need your help. Not every alien species is friendly, and Planet Earth must be protected. Here at the Garrison, we’ve been working on creating advanced ships and weaponry.”

“Get the rest of the guards.” Admiral Sanda ordered.

“The footage you are about to see is real.” Colleen said as the video shown Galra cruisers.

“These are the Galra. If they find Earth, they will attack, and we must be prepared.”

“Huh, the cat’s out of the bag, huh?” James asked while watching the broadcast.

“But there are those that have spent years protecting us. They are the Paladins of Voltron, and they come from Earth. Aided by Mage Princess Kaela, also known as Ella, who later joined them after her capture from the Galra. She had give us great amount of hope to save the universe and will do everything she could to save us. The people of Earth.”

Griffin’s breath hitched when he saw the woman with markings on her face with a crown and her runes were glowing. She fought alongside the Black Lion and the other paladins against the Galra. He trembled as he held the locket in his hands. His friends looked over at him who had his eyes on the Mage Princess Kaela on the screen. He had this expression mixed of relief and shock. His best friend was alive! She was alive all this time!

“She was captured by the Galra at a very age during a fire accident. She miraculously survived. As my wife said, she is bringing hope with her. She is a symbol of hope to unite the people in the universe to stand with Voltron. And here is the footage of the paladins.” Sam said. They had shown the video that the paladins have recorded.

First Hunk appeared. _“I can’t wait to be back home. I’m not really sure when that’ll be, but when I get there, I really want Uncle Filo to make some of his amazing pork lau lau. I can almost taste it now.” _

_Then Lance was next. “Hi mom, hi Dad. It’s me Lance. I’m here in outer space somewhere. I, um, really don’t know really know what to say. I miss you guys. I miss you guys a lot.” Lance smiled. _

_Last, Pidge appeared. “Mom, I’m so sorry I left without saying goodbye. I think of you every day.” _

_Then the video went straight to Kaela who was working on something. “Hey, Kae, maybe you can record a message. Maybe you had old friends there.” Lance said. _

_“Not now, Lance. I got important stuff to do with Allura.” Kaela smiled at him with Allura smiling in the background. _

_“Come on! Just a few lines and that’s it. I promise. I know you had that locket with you. You always thought of your friends back on Earth.” Lance said._

_Kaela sighed. “Okay, fine. Well, Yes. I am alive and well after all these years. I just hope that when I reach to Earth, I hope that everything will be okay. Just wanted to know that if something does clearly happened. The Voltron Coalition will stand with you. Fight with you until our very last breath.” Kaela said as her expression changed to a softer one. “I hope we would make it there in time when there is no war left for us to fight.” _

“Now is the time to come together. To protect our world, we must be united under one cause.” Colleen said.

Admiral Sanda tried to get the doors opening but it won’t open. “Override the lock.” Admiral Sanda ordered as the guards got the doors opened and saw Sam and Colleen holding their ground against the Admiral.

“Lock them up.” Admiral Sanda ordered.

“For what?” Commander Iverson asked.

“For divulging top secret information.” Admiral Sanda replied.

“Now, now, Admiral. Don’t get emotional.” Sam said.

“You disregarded a direct order.”

“You held me at the Garrison against my will. You lied about my death. You wanna control ever situation. But face it, you can’t. The world needed to know this, and ow that they do, it will be better for us. Right now, the world needs a leader that’s not afraid to face facts and you’re no it.” Sam said.

“And you think you are?” Admiral Sanda asked.

“Yes.” Sam replied.

“Get these traitors out of here.” Admiral Sanda ordered.

“Stop. If Sam goes, I go too.” Commander Iverson said, standing up to Admiral Sanda, much to the Holt’s surprise.

Then another member of the Garrison came in informing her the news. “Admiral Sanda, calls are coming in from all over the world. Citizens want to know how they can help. It’s incredible.”

Sam and Colleen smiled in relief that their message had come through in the whole world. “It worked.” Sam smiled, while holding his wife’s hand.

(~)

Sam and Griffin stood by watching the engineers putting up protective particle barrier. Sam was focused on his tablet with Griffin watching him carefully. Sam looked at him as Griffin stood tall behind him. “Griffin, um, I have something to tell you.”

“Sir.”

“Well, it’s um, I know Kaela never wanted me to uh, open this but my curiosity got the better of me and I looked inside her locket. Similar to the one you have. You two are childhood friends, right?” Sam said as he shown him her locket. It was ruined and burnt.

Griffin frowned and nodded as he took it from him. “Is….is she really alive?”

“I’m not sure. The last time I last saw her was in the Castle of Lions. But I do have hope that she is gonna make it. She’s strong, brave, passionate and courageous. But you have to be careful around her nowadays.” Sam said.

“Sir, may I ask why?” Griffin asked, desperately wanted to know of Kaela’s wellbeing.

“She’s…. She’s got her memories altered.” Sam replied.

“W-What does that mean?” Griffin asked worriedly as he held the locket in his hands.

“Meaning that her memories of Earth and possibly you were erased and altered.” Sam replied as Griffin’s shoulder fell and he looked down on the ground, feeling distraught.

“I’m sorry, Griffin. That what the Galra has done to her.” Sam said as Griffin as he looked up to see the last machine of the particle barrier had landed in front of them. He put the locket in his pocket.

“That’s the last one.” Sam said.

“Think it’ll work?” Griffin asked.

“Well, particle barriers are tricky when Kaela described it to me, but if my calculations are right, these might act as a perimeter.” Sam replied as his tablet had detected something. “What’s that?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t think we had test flights today.” Griffin said as they both looked up at the sky.

Sam gasped in horror. His fears were realised as the Galra has finally come to Earth and war has begun. “They’re here. Activate the particle barrier immediately.”

“Are you sure, sir?” We haven’t run diagnostics—”

“Do it, now!” Sam ordered as the particle barrier was activated with the Galra shooting at them, but the particle barrier was finally up and operational. Sam smiled and then heard low humming as he saw mana energy coming out and shot at the cruiser. Around the world, every country was invaded by the Galra. They have invaded Earth. Sam will never give up until Voltron will come. He has complete faith in them. In the Paladins, in Kaela and in his children


	8. The Last Stand Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge's father helps the Garrison fight back against the Galra while sending a signal to Voltron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 2 of The Last Stand Part 2. 
> 
> Hope you all like this chapter. Please comment and give feedback so i can improve in the future. 
> 
> Enjoy reading!

The alarms were blaring in the Galaxy Garrison and saw that the Galra were already attacking Earth. “All personnel to your command stations immediately.

“Assessment.” Sendak said as he looked at the screen of the location of the Garrison down below them.

“Scanners have yet to detect any signs of a sub-orbital defense system. Planetary surface indicate offensive capability, extremely low.”

“Begin the assault.” Sendak ordered. All of the Galra cruisers went into the atmosphere into Earth as they were ready to shoot all of the innocent people of earth.

“Fire.” Sendak ordered. The Galra cruisers shot down all of the people and the city that citizens of Earth were residing. Destroying their homes and buildings.

(~)

The people in the Garrison were all petrified to see their home and planet were being invaded by the Galra. They all ran to safety where they won’t be harmed. “Power the surface-to-air blasters.” Admiral Sanda ordered. “Dispatch the first wave of Garrison fighters. Prep the next wave immediately.”

“Wait! We can’t use the standard defenses.” Sam warned.

“We’re going to hit those aliens with hundreds of thousands of pounds of thermobaric missiles and finish them off with the best pilots the world has to offer.” Admiral Sanda said.

“They don’t stand a chance out there. We need the MFEs fighters.” Sam said.

“The pilots of the MFEs are just cadets.” Admiral Sanda said.

“So are the paladins of Voltron.” Sam said.

“Launch base defenses according to protocol.” Admiral Sanda ordered as she turned to Commander Iverson. “Commander.”

“I know you have wartime authorization, but maybe we should listen to—”

“That’s an order. We can’t risk the planet on untested military weaponry piloted by cadets.” Admiral Sanda said.

Commander Iverson went to the panel and pressed the button. “This is Commander Iverson. Initiate base defense protocol, Beta-Five. I repeat, initiate base defense protocol, Beta-Five.”

All of the pilots including Adam were ready to fight against the Galra fighters as they all flew going through the barrier. “You just doomed those men and women.” Sam said. The Garrison also had blasters to shoot back at the cruisers, but the cannon destroyed them all.

The pilots shot them with missiles but didn’t work. They shot the ion cannon at them and their weapons had no effect of them. One by one all of the pilots were all shot down and were dead much to everyone’s shock. Then the screen appeared with Sendak sending them a message.

“This is Commander Sendak of the Fire Purification. I am here for the Voltron Lions. Turn them over to me or I will destroy your planet.” Sendak demanded.

“Open a line.” Admiral Sanda ordered.

“Yes, Admiral.” Veronica said.

“This is Admiral Sanda of Earth. We have received your communication requesting the Voltron Lions. Please be advised that our planet is not harbouring them, nor do we know where they are.” Admiral Sanda said.

“We’ll see.” Sendak said as he signed off.

“Tell Garrison bases to call back fighters.” Sam ordered.

“All Garrison bases are under attack. They’re not responding. They’ve already scrambled the fighters.” Veronica reported.

(~)

“Battle report.”

“The planet has offered little resistance, with the exception of this single location. It appears to be utilizing the particle barrier technology.”

“Focus all firepower on that shield. The Ion cannon will make a short work of it.” Sendak ordered.

(~)

“Sir, it looks like the alien are focusing in on our location.” Veronica informed.

“Scramble the MFES-Ares fighters. Begin powering up the fusion cannon.” Sam ordered as he turned to Commander Iverson.

“Yes, sir.” Commander Iverson complied.

“I will court-martial you if you utter one command against my orders.” Admiral Sanda said in a furious tone as she focused on the screen.

“There won’t be a court to try me In if we don’t listen to Commander Holt.” Commander Iverson said with Admiral Sanda looking down wondering if she could listen to Commander Holt. He is their chance and hope to save planet Earth. She reluctantly let them take over.

“MFEs-Ares pilots begin loading sequence. Activate interlock.” Commander Iverson ordered over the PA.

“Dynotherms connected.” Griffin said.

“Mega thrusters are go.” Rizavi said as they all prepared to fly out and battle against the Galra.

“We’re ready on our mark, Commander Iverson.” Griffin said. on the count down, they were ready to take off into their air.

(~)

“They’re scrambling fighters, Commander.” Hepta reported to Sendak.

“Fire the ion cannon.” Sendak ordered as the cannon was ready to shoot the Garrison particle barrier.

“The particle barrier shows no signs of structural damage.” Hepta said, seeing the particle barrier won’t come down.

(~)

“Okay, team, we’re trained for this. We know their maneuvers and have the firepower to knock them out. Leifsdottier, you’re my wing.” James ordered as he led his team.

“10-4.” Leifdottier complied.

“Rizavi, you and Kinkade keep those fighters off our back.” Griffin ordered.

“Copy.” They all flew out to do their own tasks to battle against the Galra fighters in the sky.

“Fusion cannon online.” Veronica said.

Fire!” Sam ordered as they shoot at a cruiser and exploded.

“Direct hit. Target destroyed.” Veronica smiled.

“Fusion status report.”

“It’s drained substantial report. Estimating enough for two more shots before recharge, sir.” Veronica reported.

“Sendak doesn’t know that.” Sam said as he turned back to the screen.

(~)

“The cannon appears to be charging for another shot.” Hepta said.

“This is the only place on the planet well-defended. Fall back out of its range. We will attack where they are vulnerable.” Sendak said as they all retreated.

(~)

“The entire fleet is pulling out. They’re focusing their attacks on the remaining cities.” Veronica said.

“Update the rest of the globe. They need to evacuate to safe zones immediately.” Sam said.

“We should go after them.” Admiral Sanda said. “Your weapons actually mounted an offense.”

“The fighters are only short of range and cannon is immobile. If we leave its proximity, we’d be decimated.” Sam said.

“Sir, communication with all Western Europe has gone dark.” Veronica said. “Russia. China. India. East Coast Base, please acknowledge, over.” Veronica tried to get the hold of the base but no response. “Can anyone on the East Coast respond? Over. Please?”

Seeing that there is no response, they all assumed they were being attackd by the Galra and cities were destroyed.

(~)

“Scouting reports shows no sign of the Voltron Lions. Shall we continue the occupation, sir?” Hepta asked.

“Yes, the Paladins will return. And we’ll be waiting for them.” Sendak said. “As well as Princess Kaela.”

(~)

“Commander, we are no longer receiving responses on any channels.” Veronica said. “What are your orders?”

Admiral Sanda stood quiet and think of what they can do to fight against them until Sam spoke. “The Galra just delivered a critical blow. I know many of you in this room feel we should press our attack. And believe me when I say I wish we could. Even with all we’ve accomplished, we’re still not ready to fight the Galra head-on. However, while this base stands, Earth still has a chance. I believe in each and every one of you. You made it here because of your ability to overcome adversity. And now the freedom of Planet Earth is dependent on that ability.”

“Everyone break subcommands. I want a full status update of this base. We will prevail.” Sam ordered as everyone did their tasks immediately now determined to save their home.

“When this is all said and done, I’m going to have you both stripped of your rank and thrown in the brig for defying my ordered.” Admiral Sanda said narrowing her eyes at Sam.

“Yes, ma’am.” Commander Iverson said.

“Now, we don’t have the Lions. Why is Sendak still invading?” Admiral Sanda asked.

“You don’t understand the Galra. They’ve been conquering for over 10,000 years. Sendak must have a plan.” Sam said.

(~)

“Supplies are limited. We don’t have enough food to sustain for more than a couple of months.” Veronica said as she stood in the meeting room with Sam, Commander Iverson and Admiral Sanda.

“And the construction materials?” Sam asked. “Do we have enough to complete the IGF-Atlas?”

“Negative.” Veronica replied.

“Quiznak. We can’t give up. Voltron will come.” Sam assured them. We just need to get supplies and wait out Sendak.” Sam said.

“Well, there is a supply depot not too far from here.” Veronica said as she put up the location of the depot. “It was abandoned during the initial attack and the Galra haven’t occupied that area yet.”

“But how would we transport the supplies?” Admiral Sanda asked.

“We could use the underground tunnel system. It’s an older setup from World War 3. The trains haven’t been used since, but the tunnels are sound, and the tracks are still intact and runs directly beneath the base. If we were to send a small team, we could load up supplies into one of the old trains, repair it and ride it back here.” Veronica said.

“What does Galra activity in that area look like?” Sam asked.

“None currently, but judging by the Galra’s movements, that won’t last long. It’s hard to give an exact estimate. Their occupation efforts seem to be focused on major metropolitan areas, but they’re scattering out in what look like random patrol patterns.” Veronica replied.

“Then our team will have to move quickly.” Sam said.

(~)

“Okay, I’ll drive.” Griffin said, hopping on the car, until the team all heard someone coming their way.

“I’m coming with you. Name’s Veronica. I’m an analyst and your handler.” Veronica said.

“We don’t need a handler.” Griffin said with a smile and crossed his arms.

“Do you know how to get to the depot?” Veronica asked.

James chuckled. “Well, no, but you know, I’ll just use the guidance system.”

“That uses the world communication network. Which, oh, yeah, these tunnels were designed to block. And Cadet Rizavi should drive. She has the highest marks with the AW-Cruiser.” Veronica said.

“I like her.” Rizavi smiled.

“Oh, and shotgun.” Veronica concluded.

“I really like her.” Rizavi smiled.

They all drove all the way to the depot, and it was a silent trip for them. Griffin opened Ella or rather, Kaela’s locket and saw a photo of him as a kid and another photo of her with two girls by her side. He smiled a bit when he saw she still has that warm gentle smile he always remember in his memories. He also noticed the other boys, he thought he recognised in the background smiling. He was glad she was safe and sound with the paladins.

He was also worried of how he’ll interact with her since Commander Holt had said her memories were altered. Will she be able to remember him or she’ll not?

“Right. These tracks are a straight shot to the depot.” Veronica said. They had arrived at the depot and the train was in ruins. They all stepped out of the car to get ready to load it with supplies going back to the garrison.

“Let’s get to work.” Veronica said to the team and she saw Griffin putting back the golden locket in his pocket. She adjusted her glasses while she saw another golden locket around his neck.

Rizavi opened a hatch in the train and looked around. “They left her in a pretty good shape. I think we’ll have her running in under an hour.”

They all worked themselves to put all of the supplies into the train and get the train working. “Griffin, can you be in a lookout for Galra?” Veronica asked.

“Sure.” Griffin nodded and got off the train on a lookout for any signs of Galra. He looked around cautiously and held his rifle tightly. “Griffin, checking in. What’s your status?”

“Supplies are 95 percent loaded.” Veronica replied.

“Rizavi here. Almost done with repairs.”

Griffin heard footsteps and hid behind the stand. “We’ve got company, just south of the Cruiser.”

“Copy. On our way.” Rizavi replied.

Griffin stayed hidden until he heard another guard coming with the sentries. “Ahh, must be good to invade such a petty planet. And once we are done here, if the Paladins and that traitorous Princess Kaela comes. We can get all the power she has. The Empire will be stronger than ever.”

Griffin gritted his teeth in anger until he saw Kinkade and Leifsdottier coming at his position. He gestured to where the sentries and the guard was.

Then they all started shooting at them, but they won’t budge. “Our weapons don’t have effect on them.” Griffin said.

Veronica arrived just in time and began shooting them with her blaster. “Go! Get the train running I’ll hold them off.” The team got inside the train safely with Veronica handling the sentries and get the train working.

“You two, get this thing started.” Griffin ordered the girls as they went to get the train moving. “Kinkade, you’re with me.” The two boys assisted Veronica in shooting at the sentries and then they got the train moving.

Griffin looked to the side and saw Veronica was still fighting back. “Veronica, get in here!”

“Veronica, what are you doing?” Griffin cried out.

“Just go! Don’t you want to see her again?!” Veronica asked as Griffin stiffened, hearing her mentioning his best friend. Veronica heard that he didn’t reply and assumed that he wanted to see her again. “Then do this for her if you want to see her again!”

Griffin gritted his teeth and turned to the girls. “We’re not gonna leave her. Stop the train.” The debris fell off and there was explosion as they saw that Veronica caught in the explosion. “No!”

They all sat in silence after losing Veronica during a mission. Kinkade looked over at Griffin who was sitting down, clearly feeling like he is a failure. “She saved the mission. And us.” Kinkade said.

“Does anyone know how to get back?” Rizavi asked.

“Two lefts, two rights left, middle tunnel, right left, and then one more right.” Leifsdottier replied.

(~)

They arrived back at the Garrison without Veronica. “Thank goodness you’re back.” Sam smiled and then frowned. “Wait. Where’s Veronica?”

“She…She didn’t make it.” Griffin replied, solemnly.

“Her sacrifice will not be in vain. We have a chance now.” Sam said.

Griffin frowned. “A chance for what? We just brought ourselves time. What is that gonna do for us?”

“Voltron will come. She will come.” Sam assured them that Voltron and Kaela will come to Earth.

“You really believe that?” Griffin asked.

“Yes. We must all have hope.” Sam smiled. “And in the meantime, we need to finish our work on the IGF-Atlas and figure out a way to power it. She’ll be solely needed when we liberate the planet.”

(~)

On the atmosphere of Earth, they had satellites all over. “Begin the next phase of the assault.” Sendak ordered. “Destroy their communication networks.”

“Forgive me for questioning your orders, but are we cutting off their communications? Do we not want Voltron to hear the distress signal?” Hepta asked.

“When you hear an animal crying out in pain, you proceed with caution. Silence promotes haste.” Sendak replied. The Galra cruisers all destroyed all of the satellites.

(~)

In the Garrison, they all saw that their satellites were all destroyed. “He’s destroying all of our satellites.” Admiral Sanda said.

“He’s cutting off our communication with the outside world. And all we can do is watch.” Sam said.

(~)

“Commander, how should the fleet proceed regarding the last stronghold?” Hepta asked.

“Time will conquer them for us.” Sendak replied. On Earth, people were all captured by the Galra, with the sentries watching over them and lock them up into the mines.

(~)

Sam, Commander Iverson and Admiral Sanda all looked at the process of the Atlas. And the Galra also had work in their own hands building something in different continents. “It seems we will have enough raw materials to complete the superstructure for the IGF-Atlas. How’s morale?” Sam asked.

“It’s low. We’re using every trick in the book to keep spirits high, but when the world is in the shape it’s in.” Commander Iverson replied.

“If the IGF-Atlas becomes operational, do you think it could defend Earth?” Admiral Sanda asked.

“She’s been outfitted with all our most advanced weaponry, but it’s still one ship, and an untested one at that.” Sam replied. Then his phone started to ring as he answered it. “This is Commander Holt, over.”

He was requested to go to the hangars and there was good news that he might want to see for himself. He went into the elevator to see for himself and saw that Veronica had survived with couple people and her family with her.

Sam hugged her and sighed in relief. “Veronica, you’re alive. How?”

“These people saved me. I’ve been working with an underground resistance network. The network is small, but highly mobile. And they gathered a great deal of intel and supplies that could prove extremely useful. Their intel led me to my family.” Veronica said with a smile. “So I led them here. I thought we should be working together.”

“Your brother would be very proud of you.” Sam smiled.

“Speaking of Lance… Have you heard anything? From Voltron?” Veronica asked until Griffin came to her side.

“And Ella?” Griffin asked as his expressions softened.

“No. Not yet. And supplies are dangerously low. What you’ve brought will certainly help, but only for so long.” Sam said.

“I’m afraid I’ve got more bad news to add it that. I have intel from the resistance network. The Galra have begun to group able-bodied citizens together into work camps. They’re utilizing them for mutual labour.” Veronica explained. “Reports indicate that construction has begun on multiple Galran installations around the globe.”

“We need to get one last message out to Voltron and Kaela.” Sam said.

(~)

“Commencing launch in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four…”

“Let’s hope you’re right about this.” Admiral Sanda hoped, standing beside Sam and Commander Iverson watching the launch.

“…three, two, one. Lift-off.”

The rocket was flying up into the sky out of the Earth’s atmosphere with the Galra detecting it. “Sir, the base has launched a projectile.”

“Destroy it.” Sendak ordered.

They all shot at the rocket and then burst out multiple mini rockets. Everyone in the Garrison cheered for their success. “He fell for it.” Sam smiled in success.

The Galra had picked up a signal. “They’re broadcasting. They’re micro transmitters, millions of them, spreading throughout the sector.” Hepta said.

“What are they broadcasting?” Sendak asked.

_“To any beings who received this message, planet Earth has been overrun by Galra. Most of the citizens have been captured. Those of us remaining are making our last stand. If you get this message, please get word to Voltron. We need help.” _Sam said over the transmitters.

“So they do think Voltron will return.” Sendak said.

(~)

Every Galaxy Garrison members and the citizens of Earth were called in for an announcement by Commander Sam Holt in the hangars. In front of the IGF-Atlas. “Earth has been conquered. We are the last holdout in an evil occupation. And we must face facts. Our supplies are running out. They have hammered us and hurt the ones we love. Our backs are completely up against the wall. And nothing makes us more dangerous. We only enough resources for one last stand. Regardless of the outcome, if we stand united, we will let them know that planet Earth, our home, will not go down without a fight.”

Everyone cheered for their own effort on what they have accomplished, and Griffin looked out of the hangars and looked up to the clouds, up in the sky, hoping that Voltron will come along with Kaela. He wanted to be reunited with his long-lost best friend even she does not have memories of him. He just hoped that she is alright during all those years.


	9. Know Your Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving the Lions behind, the Paladins head towards Earth to find intel that could aid in their battle against Sendak. Meanwhile, Kaela remains distant and was reunited with an unfamiliar old friend of hers from her past childhood life.

Voltron was going towards Earth after hearing that the Galra was invaded Earth. They hurried there with Pidge calling out to her father. “Dad, please respond. Voltron is coming. Hold on.” Pidge said as they all sped up to Earth while hoping to hear her father’s voice. Hoping that he is alright.

“Are we too late?” Hunk asked.

Then relief was washing over Pidge as they all heard Sam’s voice coming through. “Katie? Katie, is that you?”

“Dad, it’s me.” Pidge smiled in relief with tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She was glad to hear her dad’s voice all over again after 3 years. “I’m here.”

“Katie, I’m so glad to hear your voice. Where are you?” Sam asked.

“We’re within the Solar System. Heading to Earth now.” Pidge replied.

“Wait! You must stop!” Sam warned them.

“What? Say again?” Keith asked as he exchanged worried looks with his sister.

“Stop. Sendak has invaded the planet. He’s taken over Earth. If he finds out that Voltron is here, he’ll threaten the people of Earth in exchange for the Lions.” Sam said.

“Of course he would.” Kaela muttered. “We have to stop, Keith.”

“Reverse thrusters!” Keith ordered.

“Copy that.” Hunk said. “Hold tight.” With that being said, Kaela held onto Keith’s chair tightly as they reversed their thrusters with three Galra fighters in front of them.

In the Garrison, they had pinpointed Voltron’s location. “Pick up those Galra ships’ locations. We need to scramble any transmissions immediately.” Sam ordered.

“Scanning location. I got it. They’re opening a channel. Triangulating position for broadcast. Sending interference.”

The Galra fighters saw that their communications were offline. “Paladins, we blocked the patrol’s transmission. You’re clear.” Sam said to the paladins.

“Roger that. Let’s take ‘em out!” Lance said as he saw Kaela destroy two fighters and moved on to destroy the third one.

“Wait! Don’t destroy that ship. We might need it.” Pidge said, appearing on Lance’s screen and Kaela stopped shotting at it.

“Really? For what?” Lance asked.

“I’ve got an idea.” Pidge said. “Kaela, see if you can grab that fighter.”

“Got it.” Kaela said as she flew to get the ship.

(~)

“We can’t fly our Lions to Earth without being spotted, so they’ll have to stay here on this moon in Saturn’s rings, which should keep them hidden from Sendak’s radars.” Pidge said.

Kaela put down the fighter. “And we’ll fly in another way.” Kaela smiled. They all went inside the fighter with the two siblings on deciding on who’s going to fly it. Shiro shook his head with a smile and told her that Keith will be the one who’ll be flying much to her annoyance. Kaela hopped in the back with the others.

Keith was piloting the ship with the others in the back. Heading towards Earth, leaving the Lions behind. “I hope the mice and Kaltenecker aren’t too frightened without us.” Allura said with concern about their animal companions.

“I thought you’d be concerned about Kosmo laying on your lap.” Kaela said, pointing at the wolf who tilted his head at them. “You were not fond of him.”

“W-well, he seems harmless.” Allura smiled nervously with Kosmo licking her helmet. Much to the Altean princess’s relief that the saliva was only on her helmet and not on her face.

They were heading towards the Galra fleet. Keith carefully flew past them cautiously, then the ride was getting a bit rough. “Hang on! We’re heading to the Earth’s atmosphere.” Keith said.

“This is weird. This is almost exactly how we left Earth, crammed in the cockpit of the Blue Lion.” Hunk said as they all felt a rumble.

“We’re overweight. I’m losing altitude.” Keith said. “Brace for impact!” Romelle, Kaela and Allura held on to each other tightly as Kaela lifted her hand up as her hand glowed purple reddish as she had made a barrier around the ship to avoid any injuries as they crashed landed onto Earth.

They all got out of the ship safely with Keith’s professional landing and with the help of Kaela putting up a barrier around the fighter to keep them from being injured in the process. Keith caught Kaela in his arms. “How did you do that?” Keith asked, helping her to her feet.

“It’s a new spell I have learnt.” Kaela said as they walked up the hill, seeing the destroyed city. Kaela was finally on Earth. In her home planet after long years of being captured and raised in the Galra Empire. This is not how she imagined how she’ll come back and see her home.

“Hey, I know this place. I’ve been here. This is Plaht City.” Hunk said. “It’s about a half an hour from the garrison.”

“Whoa, I can’t believe this is all that’s left of it.” Lance said in disbelief.

“And this is not how I want to see my old home.” Kaela said with Romelle and Allura comforting her as they put their hands on her shoulders. She smiled and got a fragment of her memories as she heard laughter. It was hazy. She heard a boy’s joyful laughter. And she could hear hers.

“We need to get to the Garrison. Stay together. Let’s move quick and quiet.” Keith said as they all moved in to the city on the way to the Galaxy Garrison. Lance and Kaela were on lookout on Galra activity.

(~)

They all walked in the city as they all looked around the ruins of Plaht city. Kaela was walking beside Allura. Kaela was looking from side to side and then up in the sky to see anything is lurking or trying to sneak up on them. Until they were being shot at.

“Whoa! Take cover!” Lance exclaimed as Kaela flew up to destroy the probes, but they got away from her in a quick rate as everyone took cover. Hunk shoot with his blasters and then saw Kaela was knocked down but landed on the ground safely while she was healing her arm and hid with Lance and her brother. 

“I’ll distract it, you and Kaela take the shot.” Keith said to Lance as he prepared to run and turned to Lance. “Don’t miss.” Lance and Kaela both shrugged as Kaela got out her bow and arrow up and ready with Keith running away to distract it.

Lance shot one with his rifle while Kaela shot the other with her bow and arrow. Kaela spotted more. “Lance, at Hunk’s position!” Kaela said.

“On it!” Lance shot more with Kaela’s arrow piercing through the other two probes that was shooting at the rest of the team.

“I wonder how many of these things they have around here.” Kaela said, standing beside her brother.

“Pidge, any chance we could see those things before they get to us?” Keith asked.

“Already on it.” Pidge said with Lance looking over her shoulder. “Looks like four more headed our way.” Then they were being shot at again and everyone took cover behind the debris.

“It’s not drones. Look.” Shiro said as sentries were shooting at them. Keith looked up at the building and saw Kaela was jumping off to slice them in half, saving the team. Lance and Hunk assisted Kaela in shooting at the sentries.

“Look out!” Kaela cried out as she pointed up in the air with Lance spotting them and shot at the drones. She then flew up in the sky taking care of the drones.

Hunk saw one sentry was coming at them until a car knocked it down. Griffin and Rizavi came to their rescue. “Stay down, we got this!” Rizavi said she shot one drone.

“I had it.” Keith said.

“Drones send distress signal when attacked. Our weapons neutralize those signals. So unless you wanna deal with a swarm of those things, let us handle it.” Griffin said to Keith in a stern tone. “Now let’s get out of here before more show up.”

“Griffin, behind you!” Rizavi called out to her teammate. Before Griffin could see who was behind him, he found himself pinned by Kaela on the car with her blade at his throat. He put his arms up and gun down, seeing he is not a threat to them. He could not see her face because the visor was all black.

“Kiddo, it’s okay. They’re with the Garrison.” Shiro calmed her down. “They’re allies.”

Kaela calmed down as she let go of him and saw he took off his helmet. Kaela slowly took off her helmet off with her long raven hair flowing down to her waist. Griffin gasped in surprise to see his long-lost best friend is really alive this whole time. “E-Ella?”

“How do you know my name?” Kaela asked in alarm as she took a step back away from. Griffin’s fears were realised. She doesn’t remember him. Not even who he was, or his name at all.

Griffin froze as his own fears had been realised and that Commander Holt was right. She doesn’t seem to remember him at all. “Come on. Let’s go.” Griffin said as everyone got in except for Kaela who was still glancing at the person who is called Griffin. She was about to hop on, but there was no seat.

“Guess I’ll just fly.” Kaela said to them.

“You can sit on my lap, kiddo. Or Keith’s.” Shiro suggested.

“N-No way. Besides, Keith said I’m too heavy.” Kaela grumbled as Keith glared at her.

“So, you did heard that.” Keith glared at her, remembering he said she was too heavy when they were stranded in a planet after they first met. Kaela chuckled in amusement and flew up in the air following the two vehicles on the way to the Garrison. She looked back to see they weren’t followed. She saw a particle barrier in front of her.

She flew in closely to the two cars as the gates opened up. Kaela saw Sam was smiling at her and she nodded at him with a smile and landed on the ground with many people looking at her with the two cars parked in front of her.

She watched Pidge being reunited with her parents. “Mom!”

Colleen hugged her tightly with tears forming in the corner of her eyes. “Oh, Katie, I’m so glad that you’re home!” Sam came and hugged both of his girls.

Lance smiled at the sight of Pidge reuniting with her family. Then he heard someone calling out to his name. “Uncle Lance!” Lance’s tears formed and jumped off the car to embraced his family.

Keith and Kaela looked at each other with arms wrapped around each other. They already had their family and that’s each other. Keith got his wish, he finally took her home, but it was instead invaded by the Galra. But they had each other. They both pressed their foreheads together with content smiles as Kosmo licked her hand.

Hunk frowned and haven’t seen his family anywhere. He turned to Sam. “It’s good to have you home.”

“So, my family?” Hunk asked sadly to see his family wasn’t there to welcome him back home.

“We’ll get them back soon.” Sam assured him. Kaela looked to the side where she saw Keith helping Allura out of the car and she can’t help but smirk when she saw a small pink blush on her cheeks.

“Officer Shirogane. It’s great to see you again. My apologies for throwing you in quarantine.” Commander Iverson apologised sincerely to Shiro.

“Ah, so you’re the one who strapped Shiro on a table.” Coran said as he came to his side. “I heard about that.”

“You were just following orders, as any good soldier would.” Shiro said. “It’s great to see you too. Allow me to introduce you to our Altean allies. Meet Allura, Romelle and Coran.”

“The honour is mine. Your technology has been instrumental in defending this small corner of Earth.” Commander Iverson smiled.

“Oh, yes. Pop-Pop was quite the genius.” Coran said.

“And, Cadet….” Commander Iverson said as he turned to Keith who was his arm around Kosmo with Kaela standing beside Allura.

“Yes, sir.” Keith saluted and stood up straight.

“I owe you an apology as well. I heard about all you’ve done. I was wrong about you. It’s an honour and privilege to see you again.” Commander Iverson said.

“Thank you, sir. I guess I wasn’t exactly the best cadet back then. I probably owe you a bit of an apology, too.” Keith said as he shook hands with him.

“Ah, and who’s this little fella?” Commander Iverson asked as he pet Kosmo.

“Oh, Kosmo likes you.” Coran said, looking at Kosmo who nuzzled against Commander Iverson’s hand. “If you touch it, it could zap you to a different universe. Seriously.”

Commander Iverson froze and got out of his shock turned his attention to a light laughter from a young woman who stood in between Keith and Allura. “And who is this fine beautiful young lady, Cadet, hmm?”

“This is my younger sister, Ella or rather Kaela, now.” Keith smiled proudly.

“Ahh, so you are Mage Princess Kaela I heard so much from Sam.” Commander Iverson smiled. “I can see the resemblance except for the uh, markings.”

“Nice to meet you, sir.” Kaela smiled politely as they shook hands. She glanced at Griffin who taking off his helmet off again as they locked eyes with each other. Griffin looked at her light purple eyes with Kaela looking into his indigo eyes. They both looked at each other for so long and they didn’t even realise it until Lance wrapped an arm around her. Griffin frowned and walked away from her sight.

Lance introduced his friend and partner, Kaela to his family. She smiled at them politely but looked back to see that Griffin walked back inside. She gasped softly when she saw he was holding her locket. Keith and Allura were left standing alone watching Kaela was being introduced to more people along with Hunk and Pidge as they welcomed her back to her home planet.

(~)

Shiro stood in front of a memorial where all of the members of the Garrison had died during their 3-year long absence. Shiro stood in front of it with his hand brushing against Adam’s. “Adam, I’m sorry.” Shiro said with tears forming in his eyes.

“It’s because of them that Earth still has a chance.” Commander Iverson said. “It’s time for our debriefing.”

(~)

Kaela in her black and white suit, stood behind the Paladins in Garrison uniform, where they were sitting down. “Sendak’s forces remain at bay, but without a meaningful supply line, we’re slowly being suffocated.” Sam explained as he turned on the screen.

“No one else is putting a fight against Sendak?” Shiro asked.

“Small underground pockets of resistance have attempted to do so with varying degrees of success.” Veronica said. “Eventually, all were discovered and systematically wiped out. Earth’s offensive capabilities simply don’t stand a chance against the Galra.”

“Why don’t we bring more people this this base?” Hunk asked.

“We’ve had to put a halt on our extraction ops as they were proving to be too risky.” Sam replied.

“But there are good people out there. They could be protected. My family’s out there.” Hunk said worriedly about his family’s safety.

“I’m sorry, Hunk.” Sam said.

“But we have an opportunity now…”

“Hey, do the Paladins not understand the chain of command? Your CO said it was too dangerous!” James exclaimed.

Kaela gritted her teeth in anger as she can’t stand his attitude towards her friends and brother any longer. It was furiously irritating to her. “Can’t _you_ see that we tried our very hardest to get all the way here?! How about you stay out of this and let us help you!” Keith stood up from his chair and put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

Griffin stood shock hearing Kaela’s angered words that had been said to him and saw that this is not the Ella he once knew. Her gentle and warm personality was replaced by a guarded, cold and distant persona. Her eyes coldly stared into his eyes as it send him shivers down to his spine. But he remained composed and calm.

“Officer Griffin, Mage Princess Kaela, that’s enough. Please, sweetheart, calm down.” Sam said, breaking up the fight between the two.

“Believe me, I understand what you’re going through, Hunk. We all have family out there, but we have to weigh our options. We can’t lose ten people to save 12. I’m sorry.” Sam said as Kaela put a hand on Hunk’s shoulder.

“We could focus on other things to get our minds off this.” Kaela said.

“Right, then let’s find out what we can do.” Allura said, standing up from her chair. “You said you integrated Altean tech with Earth weaponry?”

(~)

All of them were in the elevator going down to the hangars to show what they had done. “The Mecha-Flex- Exo fighters, or MFEs, are extremely agile with advanced weaponry, but are only capable of short-range attacks.” Sam said. “Sustaining power with Altean-infused technology is an issue we’re trying to overcome.”

“Maybe I can help you with that.” Coran said. “I do have leftover Faunatonium. It’s an Altean fuel additive, but also has some unexpected side effects, so don’t get any on you.”

“Ugh, I thought we promised to never speak of that ever again.” Kaela groaned with arms crossed.

“Well, it is a good story to tell.” Lance smiled nervously. “Right?” Kaela just sighed and Lance and the others walked out while she looked over at Admiral Sanda with her eyes wondering in suspicion.

“Is everything alright, sweetheart?” Admiral Sanda asked politely.

“I am just overwhelmed being here after my long capture.” Kaela replied. “But I am fine, Admiral.”

Admiral Sanda gave her a rare smile much to Kaela’s confusion. She was quite certain she was a stern and strict woman, but could she be wrong? She can’t help but felt that there was something off with the Admiral.

They all stood, looking at a battle ship, almost the same size as the Castle of Lions. Kaela was amazed by the work they all put on. “And this is our battleship. It’s large enough to house all of the Lions and an entire command unit.” Sam said.

“Amazing.” Kaela gasped as Lance nodded in agreement.

“It’s built but can’t fly.” Admiral Sanda said. “Everyone, there’s a subject we can’t avoid any longer. Sendak attacked Earth because he wanted the lions, and now they’re here. It seems that we need to at least discuss our options.”

“What?” Kaela snapped, scaring almost all of the Garrison leaders. But they held their ground as she stared into their eyes.

“Are you suggesting that we willingly hand over the Lions to the Galra?” Shiro questioned.

“Our supplies are gone. We spent all our resources on a ship that doesn’t fly. The weapons we do have are not enough to mount an attack. All we can do is protect a small pocket of Earth. But for how long?” Admiral Sanda asked.

“The universe need the Lions.” Sam said.

“So does Earth. They’re our only bargaining chip.” Admiral Sanda said.

“I agree with the admiral. Earth has been nearly destroyed. Countless citizens have been lost. But it could be over if we give up the Lions.”

“We have a fighting chance now that the Lions have returned. We need to take it.” Commander Iverson said.

“I’ll settle this argument right now. We’re not giving up the Lions under any circumstances.” Allura said.

“And there is no negotiating with Sendak. I know what he does. He’ll never give up to till he gets what he wants.” Kaela stated firmly.

“Maybe you should leave the matters of Earth to the people who live here.” Admiral Sanda said as she narrowed her eyes at Kaela. “Sweetheart, you even didn’t live here your entire life. You have been living with the Galra your whole life. You may have changed, but the people here could see Galra in you. Especially seeing that one person here knows who you are proves it. You have changed.”

Kaela stood motionless to hear that. She narrowed her eyes with Allura seeing red and purple mana energy flowing out of her hands so does Keith. Keith quickly held her hand gently as he successfully calmed Kaela down.

“Please, Admiral. I respect that you’ll do anything you can to protect Earth. But trust us, we’ve been through more than you could ever imagine. We have fought the Galra on the fringes of the universe and in their very home. I know there’s a way to defeat Sendak.” Shiro said as he stood his ground.

“How? We barely know what we’re up against. We need intelligence, and we just don’t have it.” Admiral Sanda said.

“Maybe we do.” Allura said as she turned to Sam. “That information you downloaded from the Castle of Lions contains Sendak’s memories.”

“How does that help?” Sam asked.

“It might give us insight into Sendak’s plan. Allura, you’re a genius!” Pidge smiled at Allura as she smiled back.

“We just need more time.” Sam said as they all walked out of the hangar with Kaela being the last one to leave. She doesn’t trust Admiral Sanda. Not even a single bit. She is up to something. And she’ll find out. Somehow.

As she walked out of doors, she spotted Griffin looking at her with a frown and Kaela glared at him before joining the rest of the group. But somewhere in her heart is telling her that she might know him. Somewhere in her heart is telling her that he was the boy in the locket she had.

“What’s the deal with you and Griffin anyway?” Lance asked with his arms crossed.

“Nothing. Forget it.” Kaela said as she pinched his ear and dragged him in the hallways.

“OW! OW! My ear!” Lance whimpered in pain as he tried to get out of Kaela’s strong, but painful hold.

(~)

Colleen, Pidge and Allura went inside a room with one of the Garrison leaders, filled with machinery that contains everything from the Castle of Lions. “Everything from the Castle is stored here. Processing the massive amount of complex Altean data takes nearly every node we have. Sifting through that much information is like trying to find a needle in a haystack.”

“Then let’s get started.” Pidge grinned as she typed away on the computer.

Meanwhile in the IGF-Atlas, Sam, Coran and Shiro wondered inside to see what it looked like. “I’m actually quite impressed, despite the obviously crude nature of Earth’s technological capabilities.” Coran commented.

“It has a lot potential, but I’m unable to recreate power of a Balmeran crystal. Maybe your Faunatonium will work for this as well?” Sam suggested to Coran.

Coran frowned. “Afraid not. A ship like this need two or three battleship-class Balmeran crystals.”

“I don’t suppose there are any Balmera nearby?” Shiro asked.

“In this young Galaxy?” Coran laughed. “Oh, yeah, it’s right next to the Wizblattle.” Then he earned confused looks from Sam and Shiro. “That’s a no. No Balmeras around here.”

“Not even Mages?” Sam asked as Coran’s shoulders fell.

“They…. They cannot be found after 10,000 years. Mages are kept hidden after Zarkon invaded planet Zelza.” Coran replied.

“And Kaela is the only mage that appeared after 10,000 years, Sam.” Shiro added as Sam nodded in understanding.

(~)

Allura walked around to see some foreign technology around her. She was used to using Altean technology her whole life. And now she’s here on Earth, she might as well learn a thing or two. She spotted a few robotic arms hanging on the wall. She looked over it and brushed her fingers against the cold metal.

“Those are Officer Holt’s designs for some of the injured soldiers. They’re extremely advanced, but like everything else, we don’t have an adequate power source to make them viable.” Said one of the Garrison leaders.

Then they heard that Pidge had found what they were looking for. “Here they are. Sendak’s memories. It’s just code until we find way to intercept it.” Pidge said.

“I might know a way.” Allura said. “Where’s Kaela? I thought she would be here with us.”

“She’s…. pretty much not really, you know, moving on from you-know-what.” Pidge said, carefully choosing her words.

Allura frowned and nodded in understanding. She knew Kaela is not a type of person who would open up. That reminds her of Keith. She was certain that Keith is the only person that could help her besides Lance or Shiro but can’t help but did noticed she is more snippy. Just like when they first met. She could see the same cold purple eyes when they first met.

She fear that Kaela is slowly consuming into using her Dark Mage Craft. That thought alone made her feel like that is going to be true. But she has high hopes that she would not lose her way. “I just hope she’ll heal in time.” Allura said as she frowned.

“Me too. Best thing to do is just to give her space.” Pidge said. “It’s better that way I guess.”

(~)

Hunk grunted and growled in annoyance as he got oil on his face with Keith coming by. “Is everything okay in here?”

“Yeah.” Hunk said in annoyance.

Keith frowned and leaned on the doorway with arms crossed. “Look I’m not really good at talking with people, besides talking to my sister. And I don’t expect you to open up to me, but if there’s anything on your mind—”

“This situation stinks! I can’t believe we finally get back to Earth and it’s taken over the Galra.” Hunk said as he pounded his fists on the desk.

“I guess there is something in your mind.” Keith said as he walked to Hunk’s side. 

“I know, it’s stupid, but I used to daydream about coming here to a peaceful Earth. And that would’ve been great. But I realised nothing…. Nothing would have been greater than seeing my family. But I can’t. And all I keep thinking is that I wasn’t there for them. And I don’t even know if they’re okay. And I see Pidge and Lance with their families and Kaela got you. You got to be reunited with your sister after getting her back from the Galra. I mean, I’m happy for them. I am. But it just it makes me miss my family more.” Hunk said, voicing his concerns over his family. “It’s just I’ve never felt so alone and scared.”

“Look, Hunk I never told you this, but of all the paladins, you’re the one I’m most impressed by. It’s no secret that you’ve been most scared, but you’ve never backed down. Never.” Keith said. “And to be brave is to go in spite of fear. And that’s who you are, Hunk. I know you’re scared, but your family, they need you to be strong right now.”

Then Hunk hugged his tightly as Keith squeaked. “Okay. All right.” Keith smiled. “Now we’re huggin’.”

“Thank you, Keith.” Hunk smiled brightly and then let him go and walked out of the room.

“Where are you going?” Keith asked.

“I’m going to get my family.” Hunk replied.

“Not without me.” Keith smiled as he walked out with Hunk.

(~)

They both got their armours on and went to the garage to get on a car until they were being spotted by Veronica and Griffin, who turned on the lights. “You two heading somewhere?”

Keith frowned. “This doesn’t concern you.”

“No, but you’ll be probably concerned with the patrol drones that will spot you within seconds.” Veronica said.

Griffin hopped off and leaned on the wheel with a smirk. “And you might be concerned with the blast from Sendak’s automated low-orbit, long-range blaster satellite that takes you out.”

“What’s your problem?” Hunk asked.

“My problem is I don’t wanna see our only hope for saving Earth get hurt.” Griffin replied with a glare and then turned into a smile. “That’s why we’re coming with you.”

Keith’s expression softened and knew he was referring to them. And to Kaela. He knew from the very beginning that they were inseparable best friends and now they are strangers to each other with Kaela having her memories altered.

They were getting in the car as they drove out of the garage until Hunk cried out. “Stop! STOP!”

The car came to a halt with Griffin pushing the brakes down and nearly ran over one person he wasn’t ready to face just yet… “Kaela.” Keith grumbled. Kaela was standing outside of the garage with her wearing her mage uniform and had her arms crossed.

“I left her a note.” Keith said with a frown.

Hunk and Keith along with Veronica and Griffin saw her holding up a note, froze it and crushed it in her hands. “She doesn’t look very happy.” Veronica pointed out as Keith got out of the car.

“Uh, isn’t she not always so happy?” Hunk asked as Griffin raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

“What are you doing?” Keith asked as he approached his sister.

“Uh, catching you sneaking out apparently.” Kaela replied in a snarky tone.

“Please, Kae, I need to find my family. Please.” Hunk pleaded. “I need to know if they are alive or not.”

Kaela looked at her brother and Hunk. They were determined to get to the people who were captured by Sendak, and she sighed in defeat. “Okay. You can go. But I will be coming with you.” Kaela said. Keith was about to protest but there is no way in backing out now. He let her come with them anyway. If she stays here, she’ll tell Shiro. Scratch that, she’ll tell everyone in the Garrison.

(~)

Meanwhile, Pidge had set up a hologram similar to King Alfor’s AI in the Castle of Lions with her parents looking in amazement.

“We’re mimicking the way the Castle of Lions interacted with King Alfor’s memories. Test it out. Ask him a question.” Pidge said.

“Um, all right.” Sam said with Colleen coming closer to his side. “What is your name?”

“I am Commander Sendak, a royal officer to the Galra Empire.”

“Where are you from?” Sam asked.

“I am proud to say that I was born with unquestionable Galra lineage.” The hologram of Sendak replied.

“Commander, explain to me your methods for conquering planets.” Sam said.

“There are as many ways to conquer a planet as there are planets themselves. Primitive species are the easiest. It usually doesn’t take more than one or two waves of attack to bring them to their knees.”

“What about more advanced civilizations?” Allura asked.

“There are always those willing to sacrifice themselves for the greater good. That’s why it is best to find something they value more than themselves and make that the target.”

“What do you mean?” Pidge asked.

“Citizens of advanced civilization have the weakness of caring for each other….”

“A military operation of that scale takes immense time and resources.” Pidge said.

“Our operations rely on the resources of the planet. They become our supplies and feed our occupation.”

“Have you ever failed in overtaking a planet?” Sam asked.

“Tenacity and time conquer all foes.”

“What of the planet refuses to give up, no matter the cost?” Allura asked.

“If a planet refuses to give up, then we annihilate it. But only one planet has ever refused. Altea.” Sendak replied as the hologram disappeared with Allura turning it off.

“I’m sorry. I think I need a break.” Allura frowned as she walked away.

(~)

Veronica had sent a signal set with the group watching and waiting until a sentry came but it was cut in half by Kaela’s blade. “You just scared me that time. T-Thanks.” Veronica said to Kaela.

Kaela didn’t reply or utter a word to her and walked off. She grabbed a sentry’s head and crushed it in her hands. “Man, she is really not recovering so well.” Hunk commented. “I mean, have you ever seen those eyes? They are changing into the colour red.”

Keith frowned and looked down at her sister who was taking out more Galra sentries down just like how she does it when they first met her. More aggressively and full of anger. He knew that when she knew who killed her lover.

Griffin, on the other hand, may not know why she was acting like this. He assumed that something must’ve happened. He just wished that he could talk to her, but after the briefing, she won’t be talking to him any time sooner.

They all hid in a sewer down below. Kaela looked around the area in the dark, dusty and old sewer. “Ugh, smells disgusting here.” Kaela gagged.

“Welcome to the world of Earth.” Griffin sarcastically said to her.

“I wasn’t talking to you.” Kaela snapped at him. Griffin glared at her with Kaela glaring back. Keith put a hand on her shoulder to keep her at bay then they heard someone coming.

The group went to a shelter. They all looked around as it was in ruins. “Amazing. The rumours were true. Word of the Paladins and Mage Princess Kaela’s return has inspired the resistance.” Said an old man.

“Thank you for your help. Tell the resistance we’re gonna get rid of the Galra.” Hunk smiled.

“Words we’ve waited a long time to hear.”

“Is this where they’ve taken all of the prisoners?” Veronica said looking out of the window with Kaela by her side.

“What are they doing down there?” Keith asked.

“They have work camps operating day and night mining ore for Sendak. It’s been non-stop for months. He’s building something, but no one is sure what.”

“He really tearing everyone apart. That’s what Sendak wanted.” Kaela said, looking down at the mining operation down below.

“And why didn’t you say something like that earlier?” Griffin asked while glaring at her.

“Maybe because you are too ignorant to listen.” Kaela snapped as she crossed her arms. He was really getting on her nerves. Keith sighed tiredly to see them like this. This reminds him of when Kaela and Lance were arguing. He knew those two were close friends and now, they are drifting apart.

“I thought the labour force was outside the encampment.” Veronica thought.

“They were, but they’ve moved in.”

“What does that mean?” Hunk asked worriedly.

“That means…” Veronica was about to sat the hard truth to Hunk until Kaela put a hand on Hunk’s.

“We can’t get to your parents, Hunk. I’m sorry.” Kaela said as she wrapped an arm around him as he hung his head down.

“Can I at least see them from here?” Hunk asked.

(~)

Shiro entered a room with Allura standing in front of the desk. “You wanted to see me? I thought you were with Pidge and Sam.”

“Sendak’s memories were hard to hear. But it did remind of something my father once said.” Allura said as she turned to him. “He told me that there are those with power to destroy, and those with the power to create.”

She stood aside to show what she has been working on and shown her his new robotic arm. Shiro looked at it with amazement and he smiled at Allura in thanks for making him a new arm.

(~)

Kaela stood beside Keith as they saw movement from down below and Hunk saw his parents. “That’s them. My mom, my dad.” Hunk said with tears rolling down. “Just need to hang on a little longer. We’re gonna get you out. I’m going to get you out.”

Kaela comforted Hunk with Griffin watching. His expression soften to see the caring side from Kaela, but he could still see the hostile side from her. He has mixed feelings about her return and fully understand this was all the Galra’s fault.

The Mage Princess looked back to see Griffin was looking at her with Veronica by his side as she looked between them. Kaela quickly looked away from him after seeing that he wanted to say something. Griffin looked away and then left the room with Veronica looked at the two with a concerned look. She hoped that things will get better between them.


	10. Heart of a Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins join forces with the Garrison to gather information on how to take down Sendak. Meanwhile Kaela and Griffin had resolved things between them, finally working together to take down the Galra.

Kaela stood beside Allura with the other paladins and her brother. They all watched through the window where Shiro laid down with Sam with him. “How are you feeling Shiro?” Sam asked seeing that he had woken up.

“Good. I’m good.” Shiro replied.

“I’m happy to tell you we’ve successfully attached your new prosthetic arm. We just need to power it on and make any final adjustments.” Sam said as he nodded at one of the other doctors to get his new arm.

“We outfitted it with the most powerful energy source Earth has to offer. It’s the closest we could get to mimicking a Balmera crystal’s energy. It should generate enough power to operate most of it. The remaining power will be drawn from your own body’s own electromagnetic field.” Sam said.

Shiro had his arm’s power back on as he tried moving it slowly. He moved the fingers and the arm. Seeing it was working efficiently until he started to scream in pain.

“He’s crashing! We have to shut it down!” Sam exclaimed. “Kaela get in here now!”

Kaela ran past the paladins to help heal Shiro until Allura went past her holding a jewel in her hand. The two girls went inside with Allura pushing the arm down. “Sam, we need to remove the power source.” Allura said.

Kaela held Shiro’s head as she tried to calm him down and watched Sam removing the power source and replaced it with Allura’s crown jewel. The arm was now malfunctioning properly for Shiro to adjust to easily.

Shiro opened his eyes and looked at everyone who looked at him in concern. “What—what happened? I feel strange. I feel great.” Shiro smiled and looked at his new arm.

(~)

Kaela stood behind Keith as she listened to Pidge and Allura talking about what they have learnt. “We’ve learned so much from Sendak’s memories. We discovered his methods for taking over planets like Earth.” Pidge explained.

“Sendak constructs armaments at key strategic points around the planets. This gives him the ability to control enormous swaths of territory. He uses the armaments as deterrents to prevent any uprisings and to control the conquered population.” Allura said.

“Based on data from Commander Holt’s micro-satellites, cross-referenced with resistance intel, we’ve ascertained that Sendak built six massive structures on Earth.” Veronica said as she put up the screen showing the structures that Sendak had built.

“We never knew what they were being used until now.” Veronica said.

“They’re the weapons?” Hunk asked. “So, what’s stopping us from blowing them up?”

“We simply don’t have enough firepower to do the job. And even if we did, there’s a good chance those facilities contain civilians. We can’t just go in blind.” Admiral Sanda said.

“Admiral Sanda’s right. That’s why we should infiltrate a base and gather intelligence first.” Shiro said.

“The nearest base is 52 klicks south of our position.” Veronica said.

“What’s the terrain like?” Shiro asked.

“The region around what we’ll call ‘Base One’ is a complex urban environment. Our route will take us through highly patrolled areas. It’ll be hard to keep proper surveillance of our surroundings due to all the structural damage.” Veronica said.

“Then I suggest we form two teams: a ground unit that will attempt to infiltrate Base One and get eyes on whatever’s inside, and a sniper team that observes from a higher position, covering the ground unit and providing some visibility.” Shiro said. “Kaela will be helping these two units, serving as a healer.”

Veronica had suggested that they use communications sparingly. And to keep an eye on the timing patterns of the patrol drones. Pidge, Keith, Allura, Griffin and Kaela were ground unit. Which Kaela and Griffin don’t feel like wanting to work together, but they have to do it for Earth and for everyone in the room.

Hunk, Kinkade, Lance and Veronica were the sniper unit, providing eyes from the high ground from the building where Veronica is driving to. “You know, a map would’ve been fine. You didn’t need to come along on this mission.” Lance said to his sister.

“What are you talking about? I’ve been going on missions for months now. No one knows this terrain better than me.” Veronica said to Lance.

“Yeah, I just don’t like to see you put yourself in danger.” Lance said, voicing his concerns for his older sister being in a mission with him.

Veronica smiled fondly. “First of all, that’s very sweet, but knock it off. You’re an idiot if you think I’m not defending our home.”

In the back of the car, Hunk looked to the side and saw Kinkade was sitting beside him. Sitting still and was very quiet. “So, you excited about this mission?” Hunk asked and he got a low grunt as a response. “Yeah. Totally. I feel the same.”

(~)

“No transmissions. Varied radiation signatures.”

“Approaching target location.” Keith said.

“Copy that, ground unit. We’ve got eyes on you.” Veronica said as she saw Kaela flying into a tunnel with the car not far behind.

Inside the tunnel, Kaela took off her helmet and then put up her hand as she made light orbs in front of them to see better. Kaela closed her eyes and then opened them as her eyes were glowing light blue. She could see every inch of the tunnel easily with her new powers of night vision.

“Partner, drone patrol ahead.” Lance said to Kaela.

“I see them.” Kaela replied as she looked straight to the wall and saw the drones coming. She warned the others to stop in their tracks with the drones passing by. They all made a run for it to the other end of the tunnel with Griffin behind her.

They climbed up the ladder that leads them to the base. They all hid behind the debris as Kaela looked over the debris and saw guards in front of the entrance. “This is as close as we’re gonna get.” Keith said as he turned to Allura, his sister and Griffin. “Pidge and I are going in.”

“Negative Route’s obstructed. It’s too well guarded.” Griffin said.

“They have a teleporting wolf with them. I’m sure they’ll make through past the guards.” Kaela said to Griffin as he narrowed his eyes at her.

Keith tried to maintain himself to shout out loud and stop the incoming argument from Kaela and Griffin. “Lance, you ready to cover us when we get inside?” Keith asked.

“Keith, you might need this.” Kaela said as she slid her blade towards her brother. He held it tightly in his hand and he smiled at his sister.

“Ready to go.” Lance said. “And uh, Pidge?”

“Yeah?”

“Be careful.” Lance replied.

“Thanks, Lance.” Pidge said as they were being teleported inside with Kosmo. The two girls watched along with Griffin who was looking in awe.

“It’s a cosmic wolf.” Allura said.

“I’ve got to get me one of those.” Griffin smiled.

“One’s enough.” Kaela mumbled under her breath. Allura sighed knowing that they would not work together under circumstances. She was not well aware that Griffin had known her from somewhere and she noticed that Griffin was wearing two golden lockets underneath his uniform. She raised an eyebrow in curiosity. _Didn’t Kaela give the locket to Sam? _

Keith and Pidge teleported inside safely. “We need to find a port where I can hack in.” Pidge said. “A control panel or substation.”

“Got it.” Keith replied.

Lance had eyes on Pidge and Keith running in the hallways of the base. “Got you, Keith. Scanning for hostiles. Sentries on the other side of the east wall.”

The two paladins with Kosmo teleported safely away from the sentries with them teleporting in front of the door. “Lance?”

“You’re clear.” Lance replied. “Okay, you guys are gonna have to take the right tunnel. But wait. There are sentries approaching from both tunnels. Hold position. Coming up to you, three, two, one.” They teleported again and appeared in the right tunnel.

“That thing pick up heat signatures?” Kinkade asked in interest.

“It actually locks on to their suits sonar imaging and renders a 3D map within a 20 foot perimeter. It’s cool Paladin stuff.” Lance replied.

“And you’re getting better with long range.” Kaela said with a proud smile as well as Lance until his smile dropped. “But your sword fighting skills need working.”

“I got movement to the north.” Kinkade said. “Drones closing in on your positions from the adjacent alley.”

Kaela, Allura and Griffin spotted the drones in the air. “We’ve been spotted.” Allura said over the comms.

“Hang tight.” Kinkade said as he shot all of the drones. Until sentries came shooting at them with Kaela levitating the rocks in front of them acting as a shield.

“I think you guys made them angry.” Griffin said.

“You think?!” Kaela snapped as she got up and levitated the rocks at them and crush them underneath. She summoned all the water from her pack and fought back at the sentries with Griffin back her up as he shot at them.

“I’ve got five hostiles.” Veronica said.

“I’ll take the three on the right.” Kinkade said.

“And I got the other two.” Lance said. “Kaela, there is water on your left side if you ran out.”

Kaela looked to the side and saw water. She has an idea and had water tentacles and wiped at the sentries and drones up in the air with Griffin shot one of them. Lance shot at the sentries down below saving Kaela.

Kinkade got the other sentries from the other side. They were in the clear with Griffin looking at Kaela who was smiling at Lance. “Thanks, Lance.”

“No problem, partner.” Lance smiled.

“She’s pretty.” Veronica grinned. “No wonder you two get along so well.”

“Veronica, Kaela is a friend of mine who I treat like a sister, okay? She is just a friend and my partner, my second in command. Nothing more.” Lance said as Veronica blinked as she saw that he wasn’t blushing, and he was dead serious.

She also noticed that Griffin soon looked away as soon as the Mage Princess was thanking Lance. “Lance, Kinkade!” Allura called out for their attention. “More sentries incoming. Kaela, behind you!”

Kaela looked from behind as a debris was falling on her and Griffin saved her in time. He moved her out of the way from the debris. “Uh, what are you doing?” Kaela asked him with an annoyed look.

“Saving you from being crushed?” Griffin replied.

“Well, I am not crushed. You can get off of me now.” Kaela said gruffly as she pushed him away from her.

“I think a ‘thank you’ would suffice, your highness.” Griffin argued with Allura dealing with the sentries on her own and sighed tiredly.

“Lance…”

“I got it, Allura. Kaela, no time to argue and finish off the sentries now!” Lance ordered as Kaela complied and pushed Griffin away from heavy fire. Lance also checked on Pidge and Keith who were at their destination.

(~)

Pidge and Keith hid away from the sentries that were guarding the doors. Pidge made hand gestures of their plan on how to distract the guards. Keith got the gist and teleported with Kosmo and disappeared.

Pidge did a silly dance as she appeared in front of the sentries as they began shooting at her. But it was just a hologram. The doors behind the sentries saw Keith and Kosmo and then they disappeared again, and he appeared above them as Keith used his bayard and Kaela’s blade and slice them in half. Pidge ran towards the room laughing. Lance smiled to himself and realised Veronica was beginning to see which girl who he really does have feelings for.

“Don’t say anything.” Lance growled.

“I didn’t say anything.” Veronica replied but still has a smile on her face.

Pidge got herself working on to get information on what Sendak is really building. “I’m in. Downloading intel.”

Keith looked around the dark room and saw something enormous in front of them. “What is this?”

Pidge got the intel and her eyes widened, looking on her screen. “It’s a Zaiforge cannon.”

“What?”

“Each base must be building one.” Pidge said.

(~)

Outside the base, Kaela was panting tiredly as she almost ran out of energy to stop the sentries and saw Allura was throwing the debris at them. Griffin was shooting at them all. Kaela looked down at her arms and saw another rune disappearing. She gritted her teeth in anger as she heard voices in her head again and was in pain.

Then a sentry grabbed the hold of her neck. “Kaela, no!” Allura cried out. Griffin was about to shot the sentry that was choking Kaela, but he doesn’t want to get her hurt. Kaela was struggling in the hold of the sentry. Lance was shaking and doesn’t know what to do.

Her glowing purple eyes changed into deep red as she grabbed the arm and began burning it and melted the sentry’s head. More sentries were coming at them and Kaela ran towards Griffin and Allura’s position. She saw one sentry was about to shoot at Griffin and saw a young boy briefly appeared as Griffin, in her line of sight, changed from a young and then back to him.

“James!” Kaela shouted as she pushed him down and used his rifle to shoot at the sentry. Kaela gave Griffin his rifle back. “You can have it back.” Kaela said. Kinkade and Lance shot the drones in the air above them.

Kaela began to shoot her blasts at the sentries with them shooting at them with their new upgraded weapons. “Get down!” Kaela cried out to the two as she created a shield.

Kaela gritted her teeth as her eyes glowed deep red and then there was an explosion. Griffin and Allura both saw Kaela collapsing on the ground after using too much power and mana energy. She was fairly exhausted with Griffin catching her in his arms and Allura looking at her worriedly.

Inside the building, sentries were coming into their position. Hunk began shooting at them down the stairs. “Cover is definitely blown, guys!” Hunk exclaimed as he shot at them.

“Keith, Pidge, it’s time to roll.” Lance said.

“Copy that.” Keith replied.

“Veronica, detonate the chaff.” Lance ordered as Veronica complied as the sentries had lost the hold of them and stopped shooting.

“Rendezvous at your cruisers.” Veronica said. “We only have a couple of minutes until the sentries gain vision again.”

Griffin held Kaela in his arms until Keith and Pidge along with Kosmo appeared from behind. “Let’s move out.” Then his eyes widened as he went to his sister’s side. “What happened to her?”

“She got fairly exhausted after using too much mana energy. She saved us from the sentries.” Allura replied. Keith nodded and got her in his arms away from Griffin who still had his eyes on her. He was a bit shocked hearing from Kaela calling out on his first name rather than his last name. Has she got her memories back?

The team got into the cruisers with Keith looking after his sister and the team got back to the Garrison. Shiro had heard what has happened and Keith placed her on the med bay room with everyone watching her with concern as they proceed with their mission.

(~)

“Sendak has built Zaiforge cannons. Out intel indicates the cannons were just completed. They could launch at any time.” Pidge explained on what they all had discovered.

“What exactly is a Zaiforge cannon?” Commander Iverson asked.

“Planet killers.” Keith replied. If these cannons launch and are fully charged, Sendak will be able to destroy Earth in seconds.”

“So, what do we do?” Rizavi asked.

“Ideally, we attack all six bases at once, allowing them no time to stage a counterattack.” Keith said.

“That’s not possible.” Admiral Sanda said.

“If we had our Lions, it could be. We’ll have to find another way to retrieve them since the ship we rode in on crashed.” Keith said.

“Your Lions are orbiting another planet. There’s no way to get you to them.” Admiral Sanda said as they all heard doors opening, appearing Kaela who was fully healed and rested.

“There is always a way.” Kaela said with Romelle coming to her side with a smile and then the brief continued on.

“But there are only five Lions.” Admiral Sanda pointed out.

“The MFEs would need to attack the six cannon.” Shiro suggested.

“We’d love to, but they don’t have that kind of range.” Griffin said.

“There should be enough faunatonium to boost the MFEs to the sixth base and back. With the help of Kaela’s mana energy, your MFEs ships can boost the power up.” Coran said as Griffin looked over at Kaela who was glancing at him. Her expression was unreadable until she put up a polite smile for the very first time.

“That’s great and all, but Admiral Sanda has a point. We can’t get to our Lions.” Pidge said as everyone groaned.

“I know this is frustrating but as reincarnation of Mage Princess Serene, she could hear the Lions thoughts and I could do too. Maybe you can do that as well. You guys are more connected to your Lions.” Kaela said as everyone looked at her.

“She’s right. You don’t need to go to them. They’ll come to you. As Paladins of Voltron, you can connect with your Lions. They will come.” Shiro said as he stood up from his chair.

“From Saturn?” Hunk asked.

“From anywhere. You’ve been training for this since the beginning. Each of you has forged a bond with your Lion. Tap into it.” Shiro said.

“Our Lions did come for us when we were lost in space.” Lance said.

“And Red saved my life numerous times.” Keith smiled as he smiled at his sister.

“Yes, it’s possible. So we’ll call the Lions to meet us here.” Allura smiled and then found herself smiling at Keith who smiled back.

“We’ll need the element of surprise. The Lions will have to rendezvous with us at the bases.” Pidge said.

“Yeah, that will really catch the Galra off guard.” Hunk said. “I mean, assuming our Lions respond too our calls. What if they won’t come?”

“They will, Hunk.” Kaela said to him.

“And when they do, you will strike and destroy all six cannons simultaneously before they can be launched. And when the job’s done, you can form Voltron and finish off Sendak and the rest of his forces.” Shiro said.

“My pilots can transport the four of you to the Galra bases before heading out to the six cannon.” Griffin smiled.

“I’ll bring Lance to Base One.” Veronica smiled at her brother. “It’s the closest, so I can do it by ground.”

“And I can assist the MFEs. I can also provide to heal while fighting off the Galra fighters.” Kaela said.

“But El-, I mean, you sure your highness?” Griffin asked.

“I am sure. The Galra will never stop at nothing until they obtain victory and that’s what we are going to take from the Galra. We are taking Earth back to us. I will still help you. Injured or not injured, I will still assist you.” Kaela said determinedly.

“It’s settled, then. While Veronica drops Lance at Base One, the MFEs will each fly a Paladin out to a base.” Shiro said. “The Paladins should reach the drop zones at exactly the same time the Lions arrive. Then the MFEs will head to the sixth base.”

“We’ll launch a coordinated attack on all six locations at once.

(~)

Kaela walked outside the Garrison to see the particle barrier down and all MFEs fighters lined up, ready to take off with Allura and Pidge by her side. The young mage looked to her left side and saw Pidge was holding her helmet very nervously and was looking at Lance who was getting ready to leave.

Kaela grinned bigger and then gave her a little encouraging push for her to speak to Lance. Pidge but her lip and began to walk towards him. Her heart was beating faster every time she gets closer to him. “Lance.” Pidge finally called out to him.

“Huh? Oh, hey Pidge, what’s up?” Lance asked with a hint of pink blush on his cheeks. He was now sweating nervously. What is he gonna say next the minute she is going to speak. _Is hot out here or is it just my armour? _

“Uh, I just wanted to say… I wanted to say stay safe out there, Lance.” Pidge smiled as she held her helmet in her hands with her cheeks blushing pink.

“You too, Pidge.” Lance smiled fondly as he watched her leave. Lance had this dreamy and fond smile on his face and was about to get ready to

“Wow, looks like the Green Paladin likes you.” Veronica smirked.

Lance shrieked. “W-What? Are you crazy? She cares about everyone okay! She…she is amazing like that.” Lance found himself smiling even more. More brighter. He looked back at Pidge who got ready with Rizavi. Maybe he could have this chance. He is taking Kaela’s advice to heart and sort out his feelings as he already did.

Kaela was looking for her brother until she saw that Allura had seen him. She smiled as she saw them talking after all that space crazy incident. She watched with a small grin on her face seeing that Allura was going to say something to him. “K-Keith.”

Keith turned around and saw Allura standing behind her. “Yes, Princess. Can I help you with something?”

“I-I just---just wanted to say…. stay safe out there.” Allura said looking into his eyes. “Please, come back to me.”

Keith had this shock expression and it changed into a smile, much to the Princess’s relief. “I will.” Then he saw Kaela coming to their way with Allura leaving with a fond smile, which goes unnoticed by Kaela who walked past. Keith and Kaela hugged each other tightly until Keith saw Griffin coming their way.

Keith left them to have a moment before they all set out on their missions. “Can I help you with something?” Kaela asked.

“Um, just wanted to know if you are okay.” Griffin replied as he rubbed his neck.

“Oh, um, I am fine.” Kaela said also replying short answer. She was being rude and harsh to him when they first met. She doesn’t know what to say next. He did save her after all.

Griffin gulped nervously and spoke. “I want to apologise to you. About my behaviour towards you. You don’t deserve that. I-I guess I was just angry because the Galra were destroying our home and found out that you were one of them.”

With that being said, Kaela frowned and knew she was going to be rejected. “Griffin, it’s okay.” Kaela said softly. So he does think of her like she is one of them.

“No. it’s not. I should’ve known that isn’t you. You aren’t like them.” Griffin said as he stood in front of her and looked into her light purple eyes. “I guess my anger just blinded me for so long.

Griffin walked towards her and put out a hand to her. “Allies?”

Kaela smiled gently and shook hands with him. “Friends.” Kaela also noticed that he was wearing her locket but didn’t say anything until Commander Iverson and unintentionally destroyed their moment. “U-Uh, we all better get going.” Kaela chuckled nervously.

“Yeah.” Griffin said, putting on his helmet and almost bumped into her as he was going on his fighter. All of the MFEs were taking off in the air with special mana energy inside it, courtesy of Kaela’s magic. Kaela was in front of the MFEs as she flew out in a fast speed.

“Paladins, our window of opportunity is razor thin. With the element of surprise. With the element of surprise, we’ll have the advantage. Good luck.” Shiro said. All of the Paladins closed their eyes, trying to call out to their Lions as they were on their way to the Bases.

On Saturn rings, where the Lions resided for the time being, the Lions had responded to their respective Paladins and prepared to go to Earth with the Red Lion unresponsive and not moving.

(~)

Lance was trying to reach out to his Lion, but they were caught on heavy fire. “We’ve been spotted!” Lance exclaimed with three Galra fighters on them. “Watch out, okay! Be careful!”

“I know!” Veronica exclaimed as she tried to get the car steady. The Galra had them locked on heavy fire.

Meanwhile the Lions had spread out, flying towards where their Paladins are, going in four different directions. Keith opened his eyes and saw his Lion above them. Griffin looked at it in awe as Kaela stood on his fighter with Keith getting out and grabbing her hand as she threw him towards his lion.

Everyone else had their Lions by their side and had responded to them. “Now let’s see how this faunatonium works.” Rizavi said as all of the MFEs pressed a button and had their MFEs fighters flying in a fast rate with a small amount of magic coming from Kaela. Griffin looked back in concern at Kaela who was smiling in reassurance as she flew behind the Black Lion. Griffin smiled knew that she’ll handle this with her brother and the Paladins.

(~)

“Four of the five Lions have reached their drop zones.” Commander Iverson reported. “Just waiting on Lance.”

“Lance, where are you? Can you hear me?” Shiro called out to him.

Lance and Veronica were still on heavy fire by the fighters. “Whoa! Veronica, look out!” Lance shouted seeing one behind them and shot at their wheel and the car crashed.

“Oh, no!” Shiro gasped, seeing more Galra soldiers were on Lance and Veronica.

Over the comms, Pidge was trembling in her lion with tears forming. Was he caught? Is he…” Lance!” Pidge cried out to him.

Kaela also heard the explosion from her comms. She heard static on Lance’s end. She was thinking she had also lost someone who is very important to her as well. “Lance!”

(~)

Lance heard everyone calling out to him. He opened his eyes slowly and heard ringing in his ears. He groaned and stood up as he heard Pidge’s voice. “Lance, are you there?”

“Lance, come on, respond!” Kaela called out to him along with Allura and Hunk in the background.

Lance also heard Keith’s voice calling out to him. He stood up and saw the car had crashed and heard explosions. “Veronica? Veronica!” Lance looked at the car and then saw Veronica laying down on the ground, motionless. “No!

He came to her aid and saw she was injured due to the explosion. But she was alive and well. Then they were on heavy fire from the sentries. Lance put up a shield to protect them from being shot and got his bayard out. He shot at all of the sentries. Then he saw a fighter coming their way.

Lance shielded his sister from the heavy fire, and he shot back at the fighter with everything he got but it doesn’t have effect on them. Lance stopped for a moment and got his shoulders slightly relaxed, but then the Red Lion arrived just in time, saving him and Veronica. “Red Lion, checking in!”

“We have all the Lions. It worked!” Commander Iverson smiled as everyone in the room cheered.

Everyone were at the bases trying to take them down until they saw the fleet had arrived and were on heavy fire. There was something not right. Something’s not all according to plan. “Keith, what do we do?” Griffin asked.

“Do what you have to. We can’t let those cannons launch!” Keith exclaimed as he saw his sister was descending down to the ocean until he saw a massive wave coming towards them and took down all of the fighters and fleet and Kaela was now using her main element, water. She used all of the water to take them down.

“Shiro, they were expecting us.” Kaela growled as she clenched her fists and might know who is responsible for this.

“They were ready for us.” Shiro said under his breath.

The cannons were ready to launch and set to destroy Earth. “Focus on the Zaiforge cannons. Stop them from launching!” Keith ordered.

“Base Six is launching!” Griffin reported.

All of the paladins can’t get close to the bases to stop the launch. “Sendak must have known we were coming. But how?” Keith asked.

“I think I might know.” Kaela growled as she got the hold of a fighter and her hands were glowing red and punched against the cold metal and threw the sentry out.

(~)

In a cruiser, Sendak was overlooking the bases attacking back at the Lions. Sendak looked back at Admiral Sanda. “Your intel was correct. Prepare the cannons for launch. And then get the girl.”

“What? The Mage Princess? But she is just a child. Just like the rest of the Paladins.” Admiral Sanda said with eyes widened with Sendak ignoring her.

(~)

The Zaiforge cannons were now launching into the air in all different continents where the Paladins and the MFEs were. “We were too late.” Allura said. “The cannons have launched, and we’re exposed. Sendak knows we’re here with our Lions.”

“And he knows that I am here. The fighters are all on me! Keith!” Kaela called out to her brother.

“What do we do now?” Lance asked.

“MFEs, return to the Garrison.” Keith ordered.

“Roger that.” The MFEs complied.

“Kaela! Get out of there!” Keith cried out with Kaela was locked on heavy fire until the large debris was falling on her and she closed her eyes as she put her arms up together with her runes glowing.

Keith closed his eyes thinking she was crushed but opened his eyes to see Kaela was alright and saw that she has a new ability. Teleportation. She had teleported to safety with water protecting her and she had cut the debris in half.

Keith sighed in relief and focused on the mission. “Okay. Paladins, we need to cut the head off the snake. Taking out Sendak is our only last option. Everyone, converge!” Kaela took out the fighters and fleet watching Keith take off. Kaela was caught in a sonic blast and covered her ears from the noise.

“ELLA!” Griffin cried out for her, hearing her in pain over the comms. Kaela’s energy was flowing around her. Purple and red mana energy were surrounding her with the fleet standing by as her energy exploded and a purple-red phoenix appeared and squawked. Kaela descended down into the ocean and fell into unconsciousness with the Galra retrieving her back to Sendak.

“Align the cannons.” Sendak ordered. The cannons all were beginning to line up together with the Lions forming to Voltron and Sendak ordering to fire the cannons. The cannons activated and began firing at all of the satellites. Then Voltron was caught into collision of heavy fire. Voltron had separated into Lions and had lost power with Sendak and Admiral Sanda watching.


	11. Trial By Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins react to Sanda's news, Shiro and Coran work on activating the Atlas on Earth.

After separating the Lions, they all retrieved them into the cruiser and the Galra on Earth had got Kaela from the ocean and got her back onto Sendak’s ship. They had put a collar on her so she won’t use her powers against them. They had her held in cuffs with Admiral Sanda watched over her as her mana energy danced around her.

In the Garrison, everyone looked on worriedly. “Where did those shots come from?” Sam asked.

“The Zaiforge cannons. Sendak was ready for the attack the entire time. How?” Coran asked.

“Is Mage Princess Kaela captured?” Commander Iverson asked.

“She may be captured along with the Paladins. Where is Admiral Sanda?” Sam asked.

“Sir, she’s been gone since our mission briefing.”

Shiro turned to the screen and tried to contact the paladins. “Paladins, are you there? Kiddo, do you respond? Paladins, do you copy? Keith, kiddo? Anyone?” There was no response except for static on the comms.

“Commander Holt, what weapons do we have available?” Shiro asked.

“Fusion cannons, but that fleet is out of range.” Sam replied.

“What about the MFEs?” Shiro asked.

“The mission depleted their power. They’re charging now.” Sam replied.

“Shiro, even with the MFEs, Sendak has an entire fleet.” Coran pointed out.

“We need them back! We have to do something.” Shiro said. “What about the Atlas?”

“We’ve had zero success launching it.” Sam said.

Shiro turned to Veronica. “Veronica, monitor the fleet. Let us know of any changes.”

“Yes, sir.” Veronica complied.

“Come on, let’s get that ship off the ground.” Shiro said.

(~)

Keith was thrown on the ground. He heard faint pained yells. He opened his eyes and saw Allura in front of him and saw Kaela was being tortured again by the Galra soldiers with Admiral Sanda watching. She appeared to be in shock, seeing that they were being horrifying to her. Kaela screamed in extricating pain.

“I delivered you the Lions as you requested. Now it’s time you uphold your end of the bargain and let her go.” Admiral Sanda said. “Let them go. Hand over the Paladins to me and leave Earth. She doesn’t deserve this.”

Kaela panted tiredly after they electrocuted her. Sendak looked at the Paladins and Kaela. “That won’t be happening.” Sendak replied.

“We made a deal. I thought you won’t take them.” Admiral Sanda said as she looked over at Kaela who was being slapped across the face and being punched by one of the Galra soldiers.

“Throw her in the brig with the Paladins. Take the traitorous Princess in to a holding cell. We are going to extract every ounce of her mana energy.” Sendak ordered.

A sentry took Admiral Sanda was taken to the brig as she watched helplessly as Kaela was being tortured. “No!”

“Continue assault and move the Zaiforge cannons into positions.” Sendak ordered. Keith reached out to his sister who was on the floor unconscious. He tried to reach out to her but slipped into darkness.

(~)

“Anything?” Shiro asked.

“Not yet. We can shut down all non-essential systems and use an external source to fire one engine.” Coran said.

“We tried that. It wasn’t enough power.” Sam said.

“What about the crystals from the MFEs?” Coran asked.

“You think that will work?” Sam asked.

“Actually, no, scratch that. Far too small.” Coran frowned. “You don’t happen o have any Nunville, do you?”

“Nunville?” Sam raised an eyebrow at him.

(~)

“I’m detecting movement from the Zaiforge cannons.” Veronica said.

“Where are they headed?” Commander Iverson asked.

“Based on our projections, the cannons are converging above our location!” Veronica said.

(~)

“Even with all the power we’ve allocated to it, the particle barrier will never hold against a Zaiforge cannon.” Shiro said. “Even it has little touch from Kaela’s magic.”

“Wait, that’s it! We can divert power from the shield generator to the Atlas.” Coran suggested.

“The base would be unprotected, but it’s possible. And I might work.” Sam said.

“How much time do we have before the Zaiforge cannons arrive?” Shiro asked.

“By our calculations, less than two hours.” Veronica replied.

“We have to hurry.” Shiro said.

“Veronica, transfer all data from mission control to the Atlas.” Sam ordered.

“Yes, sir!”

“Commander Iverson, get all personnel aboard this ship immediately.” Sam ordered.

“Yes, sir!” Commander Iverson complied.

“All personnel, report to the Atlas bay immediately. This is not a drill.” Commander Iverson said over the PA.

“Commander Shirogane, the MFEs are almost at a hundred percent.” Griffin said.

“These birds are ready to fly.” Rizavi grinned.

“Any… any word from Kaela?” Griffin asked.

“No. We fear that she is aboard Sendak’s ship. But we need you airborne. We’re shutting down the particle barrier, so we’ll be exposed. That means you’ll be the last line of defense.” Shiro said.

“You can count on us.” Griffin said.

“No shield?” Rizavi asked.

“It is our largest source of energy. Losing it will put the garrison at a substantial calculated risk.” Leifsdottier said. Griffin frowned and looked down on the ground and took out his locket and thought of Kaela. She is now captured by the Galra again. He hoped that he won’t lose her again.

“Don’t worry. We’ll get her back.” Kinkade assured his friend. Griffin nodded with a smile and went to their MFEs ready to take off to fight against the Galra. Griffin was ready to get his best friend back from them. Whatever it takes.

(~)

Keith groaned and slowly got up, seeing he was in a cell. He banged his fists on the door, calling out to his team. “Allura! Lance! Hunk! Pidge! Kaela!” He also could hear faint screaming somewhere in the ship. It sounded like a Galra’s scream. Keith doesn’t want to know if she was using her dark magic.

(~)

“Her powers… her mana energy. It’s off the charts. It has great amount of quintessence.” said one of the Galra soldiers as he looked at Kaela and licked his lips. He walked towards her and grabbed the hold of her chin. “After we finish extracting your quintessence, we’ll have fun with you.”

Kaela stayed quiet and still much to his impatience. He growled and saw that she wasn’t moving. He slapped her across the face hard. “Hmph, I don’t know why Zarkon decided to raise you.” He scoffed and turned away from her.

He walked back to the panel and worked on extracting her quintessence. Then he heard clanging sound. He looked behind and saw that the former princess was gone, and he looked everywhere for her until he was pinned on the wall and choked by Kaela. Her eyes were glowing deep red and her expression was unreadable. He whimpered as he watched her grabbed his head and he screamed in pain with Kaela seemingly smiling.

(~)

Keith tried to get his bayard and use it to get out of the cell, but it won’t work. “My bayard’s not working.”

“I’m here.” Lance said.

“Yeah, me too.” Hunk said, sitting up. “How long have we been out?”

“It looks like we’ve lost about an hour.” Pidge said.

“What happened? Where’s Kaela?” Allura asked.

“We’re on Sendak’s ship. Admiral Sanda…. She sold us out. She got Kaela captured by the Galra.” Keith explained what has happened and he could sense a dark presence in the ship.

“How could she?” Pidge growled. “How could she do that to Kaela?”

“He said he’d leave Earth if he had the Lions, but he lied to me. He lied to me about not hurting your sister.” Admiral Sanda said from another cell. “This is all my fault. I wanted to protect my people, but now I’ve doomed them all. I’m so sorry.”

“Admiral, what is Sendak’s plan?” Keith asked.

“Sendak is moving the Zaiforge cannons into position. He’s going to destroy Earth. He is also planning to extract your sister’s quintessence and powers.” Admiral Sanda replied.

Keith’s eyes widened and then took a deep breath in and out. Praying that his sister will live but judging from the dark presence he had felt. It must’ve been her. She must’ve used her powers to get out.

“Please you must know I wanted to save Earth.” Admiral Sanda said. “And I would never hurt your sister.”

(~)

“We’re all set. I’m ready to divert power from the barrier generator.” Sam said as he looked at his panel.

“Copy that. We’re ready to receive.” Coran replied. They all diverting the power to have the Atlas working. The particle was down and were ready to take off to fight against Sendak’s fleet.

“Sir, it appears they have lowered their particle barrier.” Hepta reported.

“How long until the cannons are charged and in position?” Sendak asked.

“One varga.”

“That base has been their only defense. They must be up to something. Send in the closest command. Hit them with everything we’ve got.” Sendak ordered. A Galra cruiser came down to the garrison and started to shoot at the base with debris falling down and bracing for impact.

“Comms tower is down!” Veronica exclaimed.

All of the MFEs came onto the attack. “Rizavi, Kinkade, draw their fire away from the base. Leifsdottier, you’re with me. Hit them hard and hit them quick!” Griffin ordered.

“Roger that!” Rizavi complied.

“Let’s buy our team some time.” Griffin said as he looked up in the sky hoping that Kaela would appear.

(~)

“We got it. It’s charged.” Sam said.

“Is everyone aboard?” Shiro asked Commander Iverson.

“The Garrison’s cleared.” Commander Iverson replied. “We’re all in.”

“Prepare for launch.” Shiro ordered. They were ready to take off the atlas and they opened the bay doors. The Atlas engines started as it started to fly out until all power went down.

(~)

“Hoo-hoo! They can’t keep up!” Rizavi cheered as couple fighters were after them shooting form behind. Then more fighters kept on coming and shooting at the MFEs.

“More fighters incoming!” Griffin exclaimed. “Kinkade, you’ve got two on your six!” Kinkade saw the two fighters from behind him and he flew up and shot at the two fighters.

“Leifsdottier, what do you see?” Griffin asked.

“Two cruisers, 76 fighters, temperate weather patterns, blue skies. The perfect conditions for—”

“No, Leif! Battle evaluation!” Griffin corrected.

“A variation of a tactical circular formation. They’re protecting the cruisers to allow them more accurate shots.” Leifsdottier replied.

(~)

“I’ve built a ship that’s useless! It would take the power of several supermassive black holes to get this hunk of metal off the ground.” Sam said.

“That’s it! Why didn’t I think of this before? Of course! Black holes! Infinite mass! It was always right here!” Coran said pulling out the crystal from his neck.

“Commander Holt, you’re going to want to see this.” Shiro said as he looked at the crystal.

(~)

“Galra squadron launching from cruiser! Four o’clock high!” Rizavi exclaimed, seeing more fighters coming out from the cruiser. There were thousands of them!

“Rizavi, Kinkade, divert their fire!” Griffin ordered.

“Copy!

“Beginning assault on their inner ship.” Griffin said. “Leifsdottier, keep drawing their fire. Our base can’t take much more.”

“Yeah, speaking that, the Galra ship are changing patterns, which means they’re either on the move or probable, they’re configuring to adjust for more cruisers.” Leifdottier said as more cruisers had come and arrived at the battle.

“Yep, reconfiguring.” Leifsdottier said.

“How long can we hold them off?” Griffin asked.

“With additional firepower and fighters… twelve minutes.” Leifsdottier replied.

Griffin gritted his teeth and then looked at the cruisers. _Come on, Ella! Where are you? _

(~)

Sam went to the bridge and saw the crystal in Coran’s hands. “The energy coming off is incredible.”

“The crystal was created after the destruction of the castle of Lions. It’s an amalgamation of the Quintessence Field collapsing from infinite mass and Altean magic into this tiny thing. Kaela had offered a little magic for it.” Coran explained.

“We need it to hooked up to the Atlas immediately.” Sam said as he pulled up a hatch that appeared in front of Sam, Shiro and Coran. “This is where I originally planned to place a Balmera crystal. It serves as the brains of the Atlas. We’re gonna have to figure out some way to accommodate for the different in size. It will take a feat of engineering to—”

The crystal’s light shone brightly, and everyone covered their eyes. The Atlas was successfully charged with full power. They were ready to take off and fight.

“I can’t believe it.” Sam exclaimed in awe. “It’s amazing!”

“Subsystems fully powered.”

“Megatrusters are go!”

“Veronica, monitor the radars, let us know what you see. Commander Iverson, I need you on weapons.” Shiro ordered. “And, Coran, get the helm.”

“Yes, Captain.” Coran happily saluted.

Shiro was taken back by the title he was referred by and looked everyone in the bridge. Shiro looked back at Sam as he smiled. “The bridge is yours, Shiro.”

“We could use an engineer.” Shiro smiled.

“Yes, sir.” Sam smiled and saluted.

“Captain, the Galra fleet is directly over the launch pad.” Veronica reported.

“MFEs squadron, we need you to clear a path. The Atlas is powered and ready for launch.” Shiro said.

“Copy that, Atlas. Pilots, on me!” Griffin ordered as he saw another cruiser coming down. And there is no sign of the Paladins or Kaela. He wished he could’ve stayed with her.

“Their base should fall momentarily.” Hepta said and then saw bay doors opening on the screen. “Sir, something appears to be launching.”

“Destroy it before it’s airborne.” Sendak ordered.

“Crew prepare for launch!” Shiro exclaimed as the Atlas was preparing for the launch.

“Welcome to the battle, IGF Atlas!” Griffin smiled. “Clearing a path for you now! MFEs, let’s try these projectiles we’ve been hanging on to.” They all launched rockets and shot at the cruisers in sight.

“Sir, we’ve been hit with multiple electromagnetic pulses. We seem to lost all power.” Hepta said. “And, she had escaped.”

“Nice work, pilots. You’ve temporarily knocked out their systems.” Sam said with Rizavi grinning.

“Nice! Griffin, any sign of the Paladins or the Mage Princess?” Rizavi asked.

Griffin looked everywhere for her, but she was nowhere to be found. “Negative.”

(~)

“Commander, the fleet is unresponsive, and the enemy vessel has gained tactical advantage. What are your orders?” Hepta asked.

“Bring us around. Charge the ion cannons.” Sendak ordered.

(~)

Hepta powered up the cannons to shoot down the Atlas. “Charging cannons.”

“Iverson, how are the weapons systems coming?” Shiro asked.

“Still working on them.” Commander Iverson replied.

“Sir, Sendak appears to be positioning to strike from above.”

“Shields at the ready.” Shiro ordered.

Veronica complied as she was told to. “We have an ionic discharger online.” Commander Iverson said.

“Lock on that cruiser. Fire when ready.” Shiro ordered. They shot at one of the cruisers and successfully took it down. Inside the ship, Kaela felt the rumble and gasped, thinking they got the Atlas working.

(~)

Kaela was fighting off the guards that were onto her. She gasped in horror at what she had seen. Her hands were shaking and was trembling away. She looked down for a brief moment and then turned away. Her runes were glowing, and she was omitting dark purple and red energy around her until it died out. She took a deep breath and took in on what she had seen. Galra soldiers’ bodies everywhere. All were injured brutally and unconscious.

“What was that?” Lance asked, also feeling the low rumbling.

“The Garrison is mounting a counterattack.” Keith said.

“My dad, he launched the Atlas!” Pidge smiled in triumph.

Kaela ran towards the cells, but the sentries were on to her again. She growled as her hands glowed and charged at the sentries. They saw her eyes were glowing dark red. She was on a rage to fight on the Galra on her own as she attempts to find her friends.

“Jax Fleet, stay midrange. Bombard with covering fire. Battle Command Rall, keep them pinned in.” The Galra cruisers were taking positions around the Atlas as they continue to shoot fire at them and locked them on heavy fire.

(~)

Kaela was knocked down on the floor and glared at the soldier who had her pinned down. “Your power will soon be ours.”Kaela grunted and she twisted his arm. The Galra soldier shouted in pain as Kaela had him on a tight grip. She put her hand on his forehead as he screamed in pain. The other soldiers watched in horror as one of them threw one bomb at her.

Kaela gasped softly as she created a shield and she was sucked outside of the cruiser. She got hit on the arm by the debris. She had to go and the paladins, but she was still falling down. Kaela heard a fighter coming her way. Griffin saw her falling down and he opened the window and caught her safely in his arms. he looked at her light purple eyes and got the good closer look. They were clear as a crystal. he cleared his throat and focused on the task.“You okay?”

“Yeah, a-are you?” Kaela asked as she wrapped her arm around him.

“Fine.” Griffin replied. Then they were stuck in an awkward silence with Galra fighters after them. Kaela looked back up at him and then looked down and she strummed her fingers on her lap with Griffin looking straight at the open air trying not to look at her and focused on flying his fighter. And the fact she is sitting in his lap.

“Um, just so you know. I am not really good at saying ‘thank you’.” Kaela said as she looked at him nervously.

“Neither am I. Hold tight.” Griffin said as he flew away from the cruisers with Kaela holding on to tightly.

(~)

“We need to get out there. The Atlas can’t win this fight alone.” Keith said, determinedly.

“Guys, I have a thought. Remember how we were able to call the Lions us on Earth? Why can’t we do that now? They might be able to break us out.” Hunk suggested.

“Calling the Lions to us and having the Lions to break us out are two totally different things.” Pidge said.

“I’m not saying it’ll be easy. I’m not even saying that it’s possible, but we have to at least be willing to try. Think of our families. Think of Earth.” Hunk said.

“Shiro said we’re capable of more than we realise, and Kaela always said that we have to work together to do the impossible. Maybe it’s worth the shot. Paladins, close your eyes. Connect with your lions.” Keith said.

Everyone closed their eyes trying to connect with their Lions. In hopes of getting out of the cell. Keith closed his eyes and tried to connect with his Lion. Outside, Kaela’s runes were glowing again, with Griffin watching in awe. Kaela looked up at the cruiser where the paladins might be. And more fighters were coming in, Kaela opened the window with Griffin calling out to her. “H-Hey, what are you doing?”

He watched her using her powers as she clapped her hands together as two fighters clashed into each other. “Griffin, tell your team to attack from all sides of the cruisers. I’ll handle the cruisers and find the Paladins.” Kaela said.

Griffin nodded and complied. “Copy that, Princess.”

(~)

“We have a problem in the main engine!” Sam said over the PA. “The dynotherm connections are weakening.”

Shiro turned to Commander Iverson. “Commander?”

“I’m hitting them with everything we’ve got, but there are just too many of them!” Commander Iverson said.

Kaela flew up in the air as she took down all of the fighters and felt the energies from the Paladins coming from the cruisers. They were all connecting with their Lions. All of the Lions are now moving and functioning. Kaela flew away from the fighters as her runes glowed due to her powers coming from the ore. “They’ve done it.” Kaela smiled.

“It’s working.” Admiral Sanda said.

(~)

“Commander, there’s something happening with the Lions.” Hepta reported.

“Where are the paladins?” Sendak asked.

“They’re still in their holding cells.” Hepta replied.

“This is their doing. Take them out.” Sendak ordered.

The Lions were out and then Kaela flew beside them as she shot down all of the fighters that were coming their way. “The Atlas!” Pidge exclaimed as she sees them.

“It’s under heavy fire! They need our help!” Allura said.

“Lions, on me! Kaela, get to Admiral Sanda now!” Keith ordered.

“Copy.” Kaela complied as she flew back to the ship and find her.

(~)

“Hello! Let me out of here, please! I know about the Earth ship. It has a weakness.” Admiral Sanda said.

“What did you say?” Hepta asked.

“I helped build that ship. If you were to take me to Sendak, I could tell him where to attack.” Admiral Sanda said.

“Take her to Commander Sendak.” Hepta ordered as he narrowed his eyes on the cell door.

The sentry went in and found Admiral Sanda was nowhere to be found until she managed to take it down and hid behind the wall with the rifle in her hands. Kaela was inside the ship looking for the cells. She managed to take out the sentries.

(~)

The Atlas was locked on heavy fire by the fighters. “Sam, what other weapons does this ship have?” Shiro asked.

“I’m not really sure. Once we added the crystal, this ship gained abilities I never imagined.” Sam replied.

Veronica detected all five movements heading their way and thought they were hostiles. “Wait, they’re friendly.”

“The Lions!” Coran exclaimed.

“They escaped!” Commander Iverson smiled as everyone in the bridge cheered. They watched all of the Lions shooting the cruiser down.

“Paladins, welcome to the fight! Let’s take out Sendak’s cruiser.” Shiro smiled.

“Wait! We’re still on that ship! Well, our bodies are.” Pidge replied.

“And Kaela is inside the ship as well.” Lance said.

“Amazing. We got ourselves some breathing room. Let’s make it count.” Shiro smiled, impressed with the Paladin’s new abilities to bond with their Lions.

(~)

Kaela ran down to the cells and saw Admiral Sanda was shooting at the sentries. She took out her blade. Admiral Sanda saw the blade flying past her and took out the sentry. “Admiral!” Kaela called out to her.

“No, sweetheart, get out of here!” Admiral Sanda called out to her.

“I won’t leave you behind.” Kaela said as she hid away behind the wall.

“You’ve backed yourself into a corner. Now you’ll die along with the Paladins and that traitorous Princess!” Hepta said with a sly smile.

Kaela watched in horror to see Admiral Sanda on the arm. She caught her in her arms as she hid behind the pillar and healed her arm. But Admiral Sanda kept on fighting them off. Kaela used her blasts to attack Hepta as he kept on shooting at her.

“Destroy them!” Sendak ordered, seeing the Lions were charging in at his ship. 

Hepta was still attacking both Admiral Sanda and Kaela. Admiral Sanda ran out of power to shoot at him and Kaela ran off to fight against him. She kicked him on the face as she punched him in the gut. Hepta growled and then slapped her and she fell on the ground.

Admiral Sanda ran out of her hiding place and threw the rifle gun at him, saving Kaela from being killed. She missed until she got shot. “NO!” Kaela shouted as she went to her side. Hepta was ready to shoot at them with Kaela shielding the admiral until the Black Lion came, saving them in time.

The doors were opened, and Keith ran out of the cell and saw Kaela was holding Admiral Sanda in her arms as she tried to heal her, but nothing was working. Keith came to his sister’s side and saw she was alright.

Hunk got the out of his cell and saw Admiral Sanda in Kaela’s arms. “Admiral.” Kaela shook her head, seeing that there is no use in healing her. Keith wrapped on an arm around her.

“Do what I couldn’t.” Admiral Sanda said to Keith. “Save Earth.”

Admiral Sanda turned to Kaela. “You remind me so much of my own daughter. Never give up on hope.” She took her very last breath with the Paladins watched with sorrow.

Kaela set Admiral Sanda’s body on the floor and stood up with full determination as she got her two blades back and Keith stood up. “We will.” 


	12. Lion's Pride Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro takes on a treacherous solo mission that could end Sendak's threat while the others engage the enemy in a major battle.

The battle continued as Kaela flew out of the Sendak’s ship with the paladins forming their Lions into Voltron and Kaela flew beside the Atlas as her runes glowed and shone brightly. “Welcome back to the fight, Paladins.” Shiro smiled.

“It’s good to be back. You know, in our bodies.” Hunk said over the intercoms.

“MFE pilots, what’s your status?” Shiro asked.

“Power is dropping.” Griffin replied.

“Return to the Atlas and recharge.” Shiro said.

“Copy that. We’re on our way.” Griffin said as they all flew into the hangars of the Atlas. “The manifold in the left flaxum assembly felt loose. See if you can tighten that down. All right, let’s get this fighter charged and ready to go.” Griffin smiled.

(~)

“Lieutenant Hepta is not responding.” Said one of the Galra soldiers.

“Then you are now acting as lieutenant. Status report.” Sendak said.

“The cannons are fully charged and moving into position. They should be ready to fire in 25 doboshes. However, if the enemy ship continues to pursue us into upper atmosphere, that could cause a problem.”

“Focus the entirety of the fleet’s firepower on Voltron and their new ship. Keep them occupied as long as possible.” Sendak ordered.

Atlas was now locked on heavy fire. Kaela was about to put up a shield and then remembered what she had done to the Galra soldiers in the ship, but a ship almost hit her but missed. She growled and then used her powers and blasted the two fighters with Voltron by her side. They flew back to back as they all shot at the fighters.

Kaela took down all of the fighters while Voltron took down a cruiser and watched them forming the sword, they had cut down the ion cannon that was gonna to shot down the Atlas. Kaela came flying down and destroyed the fighters that were shooting at the ship. One came inside the hangars where the MFEs were. She came inside the hangars and fought off the sentries with her blade. She threw one blade at on sentry that was going after Griffin and his team. “Got your back.” Kaela smiled.

Griffin took out his gun and shot at the sentry behind her. “Got yours, too.” Griffin grinned at her. Kaela shook her head with amusement. She left the hangars and continued to fight against the Galra fighters.

Voltron used the cannon to take down all of the cruiser along with Kaela’s purple and red blast as her eyes glowed deep red and she clapped her hands together as two ships clashed into each other and exploded. “Coran, adjust our heading to narrow our surface area for incoming attacks. Commander Holt, what’s the status of the Zaiforge cannons?” Shiro asked.

“According to their projected trajectories, they’ve started moving together, but their convergent point is….” Sam trailed off as realization was washing over him.

“Sam? Sam? What is it?” Shiro asked.

“I know what Sendak is doing. He’s going to converge the beams to make one massive amplified emission of particle radiation.” Sam replied.

“Is that possible?” Shiro asked.

“Yes, I know because I gave them the technology. When I was enslaved, the Galra had me working on particle emission amplification. I’m sending you the Zaiforge cannon’ movements.” Sam said.

“This is the simulation I’ve run based on their current trajectory. It leads to a single point in space. Once they’re in position, their individual beams will merge together, exponentially increasing their destructive force. It will be powerful enough to completely vaporize Earth.” Sam explained what’s Sendak was going to do to their home.

“We can’t that happen. What do we do?” Hunk asked.

“Should we go after the Zaiforge cannons?” Allura asked. “The Lions might not be able o defeat them all in time.”

“If even two of those beams connect, they have the power to destroy Earth.” Sam said.

“We know they’re being controlled by Sendak. Let’s take him out.” Keith said as they all flew to take down Sendak.

“LOOK OUT!” Kaela shouted as she flew behind them and put up a shield but got hit by the blast along with Voltron.

“What the heck was that?” Lance asked.

Kaela looked at where the blast was. “We’re under attack from one of those bases that launched a Zaiforge cannon!”

“They must’ve have been designed to defend the cannons after they launched.” Pidge said. they put up a shield while Kaela behind them as they depleted the blast. Then the Galra began shooting at them with Kaela shooting her blasts at them and shielded Voltron’s back.

“We’re being attacked from all angles.” Pidge said.

“Should we fall back?” Hunk asked.

“No, we’re too close to retreat.” Lance said.

“We can’t take any more shots from those ground-based cannons.” Pidge pointed out as they flew away from the blasts.

“Get in close to the cruisers. They won’t fire on their own ships.” Keith said. As they got close to the ship, the cannon shot at the cruiser with Voltron being close in contact and Kaela shielded herself from the explosion.

“Sendak’s destroying his own ships to get to us.” Allura said as she looked out of her window and saw Kaela was being stunned. “NO!”

Then they were locked on heavy fire by the cruisers and they got hit by the blast with Sendak watching over the screens. “Commander, Zaiforge cannons are nearing final position.”

The Atlas was locked on heavy fire as well and could not get to Sendak. “Voltron is pinned down! Kaela’s not responding!” Veronica reported.

“Griffin, what’s your team’s status?” Shiro asked.

“The MFEs are nearly charged. Whatever is powering the Atlas is incredible.” Griffin said.

“We need you back in the fight. Head to the coordinates I’m sending you and take out those surface-to-air cannons.” Shiro ordered.

“Yes, sir.” Griffin complied as he hopped on to his fighter as he and his team flew back into Earth, carrying out Shiro’s orders with fighters hot on their trail.

“Leifsdottier, give me a battle stratagem.” Griffin ordered.

“We attack the base and try to destroy it before it destroys us.” Leifsdottier replied.

“Oh, I thought you might have some mathematically advanced insight or something.” Griffin thought.

“Our options are limited.” Leifsdottier said.

“Well, you heard Leifdottier. Let’s move!” Griffin ordered as they all moved in.

(~)

“We’ve sustained structural damage on our starboard bow!” Veronica exclaimed.

“Aft cannons are recharging. Holding tight at 45 percent.” Commander Iverson said.

“Shiro, the Zaiforge cannons are almost in position. By my calculations, we’re not going to get to Sendak in time.” Sam warned him.

“Paladins, you have to stop your attack.” Shiro said.

“What?” Keith asked as he looked for his sister. He hasn’t seen her until she got blasted somewhere.

“Abort your attack or Earth will be destroyed.” Shiro replied.

“What’s going on?” Lance asked.

“The Atlas will continue to attack Sendak while the MFEs attempt to take out the ground cannons. But just in case that doesn’t work, we’ll need you to stop the Zaiforge cannons directly.” Shiro explained.

“How are we gonna stop all these cannons?” Lance asked. “I’m not sure a Lion can take one down on its own.”

“We just have to think. Is there any way to block the beams?” Keith asked.

“We would be annihilated.” Pidge said.

“Hey, what about those reflective plates they used to curve the beam around Earth?” Hunk suggested.

“They could deflect the beams and keep them from merging.” Pidge said.

“Okay. It’s the best plan we’ve got so far. Let’s go!” Keith said.

“Good luck, Paladins.” Shiro said.

“These plates are pretty far apart. I’m sending flight paths I calculated with the fastest possible routes. Keith and Lance, you’ll take the furthest plates.” Pidge said as Keith and Lance flew to get the plates.

“After you get your plate, head to the indicated cannon on the course I’ve sent you.” Pidge said.

“Got it.” Keith said. He still doesn’t know where Kaela had gone after she was stunned. He hoped she would be alright.

(~)

“Okay, we’re going to strafe and burn. Watch for crossfire and—”

“Destroy that base!” Rizavi exclaimed as she dived in to attack the base.

“And she’s already engaging.” Kinkade said.

“Everyone, follow Rizavi.” Griffin ordered. They all shot at the base as it shot the beam with the MFEs scrambling around the desert.

“The base id highly fortified.” Leifsdottier said. “It’s most vulnerable after it fires. That’s when we attack.”

They all moved above the base and dropped the rockets down in the hole and successfully destroyed the base. “Atlas, cannon one is neutralized. Moving on to next target.” Griffin reported.

“We have a fire in the plasma alternator. Activating fire suppressors.” Sam said.

“Veronica, what’s the status of the shielding system?” Shiro asked.

“I’m trying.”

“Keep working. Coran, adjust our heading to 5.38.” Shiro ordered.

The paladins got all of the plates and were all moving towards each other to merge them together. “Come on, come on… How much time do we have?” Keith asked.

“Two minutes, 15 seconds and counting.” Sam replied.

“It’s gonna be tight.” Pidge said as she pushed further.

Keith thrusted the controls forward until he detected something getting closer to him and felt a thud from his left side and saw that Kaela appeared and was helping him to move the plate and her runes were glowing deep red as well as her eyes.

“Full ordinance! Starboard side!”

“Munition to starboard.”

“Coran, bearings: 7.2.” Shiro said. “Fire!” They shot at the cruiser and exploded in front of them.

“Galra cruiser destroyed!”

“More Galra cruisers incoming. We can’t handle many more blasts.” Shiro said.

“Wait, the shielding system….”

“What is it?” Shiro asked.

“It’s coming online.” Veronica said as the shield came in online before the cruisers could take a shot at the Atlas. “Shielding successful!” Veronica smiled.

“How much time before the Zaiforge cannons fire?” Shiro asked.

“Any second now!” Sam replied.

The paladins were almost in position with Kaela looking around and saw Sendak’s ship not far from them. “Fire.” Sendak ordered.

Kaela put up a shield as she embracing for impact from the plates. “The Lions have the plates in position, but those plates were designed to reflect a short burst. They won’t hold for long under the pressure of a sustained blast.” Sam said.

“Then we need to take out Sendak now.” Shiro said.

“But we can’t get through the cruiser blockade he’s created.” Coran said as they had an impact on the ship.

“We need a new plan.” Shiro said, gritting his teeth as he looked out of the window. “Sam, what if someone were to infiltrate Sendak’s ship and gain access to its crystal? Could the cannons be disrupted?”

“Infiltrate Sendak’s ship?” Sam questioned.

“Would it work?” Shiro asked.

“It could work, but you’d need a communication device to link to the Atlas so we can hack their systems.” Sam said.

“Then that’s what we’ll do. I’m going in.” Shiro said. “Coran, the ship is yours. Get the Atlas to the impact site. We need to be prepared for every outcome.”

“Commander, they’re deflecting the beams. And Princess Kaela is with them.”

“Keep firing! And use the extractor on that traitorous princess!” Sendak ordered.

Shiro got into a flight suit and opened the doors. He jumped out and jetpacked himself towards Sendak’s ship to hack into the crystal and proceed as planned in order to stop him from launching the cannons to destroy their home.

The paladins were holding in position with the plates as it began to crack. “They’re gonna rupture soon! We don’t have much longer!” Hunk exclaimed.

“Keep holding, team. We can do this!” Keith said and looked to the side where Kaela was. She was holding in to the plate. “Atlas, what’s happening?”

“Hold on a little longer! We have a plan!” Coran replied.

“Whatever it is, we’re running out of time!” Kaela grunted.

“Atlas, I’ve arrived at Sendak’s command ship.” Shiro said.

The plates were starting to crack and then exploded with all of the Lions and Kaela moving out of the way from the impact. The blast was going straight to Earth, but the Atlas was in the way of the beam. “We intercepted the beam, but we need more power!” Veronica exclaimed. The MFEs were attacking at the base and shot at the fighters. The Atlas was deflecting the beam and preventing it to destroy Earth and had successfully destroyed another base.

Out in space, Kaela heard something from behind her and saw some kind of device and it was beeping. Then it broke apart into smaller pieces and got the hold of her. It electrocuted her and began to extract all of her powers out of her as she screamed in pain with all of her energy were flowing out of her. She could feel her blood in her veins boiling hot inside. Sendak was smiling wickedly as she readied the cannon that was branded from the Druid’s magic.

Kaela opened her eyes and saw the cannon was pointing her while the device was extracting her powers. She gritted her teeth in pain as she lifted her arms and her runes glowed brightly. Once the cannon fired. She had no choice to absorbed cannon’s blast and grabbed the device in her hands.

She destroyed it and screamed as she felt dark magic was absorbed inside of her and all of the energy were inside of her and exploded. She was knocked into unconsciousness as dark magic surrounded her and floated in open space.

“Paladins! Paladins, are you there? Kaela?” Coran called out to them. “Shiro, I can’t reach the Paladins or Kaela and the Atlas can’t hold this beam much longer! Whatever you’re gonna do, can you do it now?”

Shiro had taken down a few sentries and walked to the doors as it opened in front of him. “Sam, I made it to the crystal. Activating communication transponder.” Shiro said.

“Okay, Shiro. I have to warn you, this might be a little strange. I’m about to use your brain as a computer node.” Sam said.

“Well, wouldn’t be for the first time.” Shiro said as he planted his robotic hand on the crystals with sparks of electricity came out and he screamed in pain.

Then Sam had seen that Shiro had done it from the screen. “I’ve got it! Disengaging the ventral thoron injector port. It will overload the deuterium array, which should result in an explosion large enough to debilitate the beam generator.” The Zaiforge cannons were exploding and the cruiser had lost full power.

“I’ve lost my connection. Shiro?” Sam called out to him but got no response. “Shiro? Shiro? Are you there? Shiro? Shiro!”

“One of the cannons is down.” Iverson said.

“That just brought us time, but we still can’t withstand the blast from the other cannons much longer.” Veronica said as the Atlas was almost reaching to the ground on Earth with the people watching.

(~)

“We’ve lost a cannon. and the extractor is destroyed. All of the dark energy were all absorbed into the princess.”

“Never mind that! What happened to the power?” Sendak demanded.

“The crystal has been damaged. The ship cannot maintain altitude. It’s listing to their planet. We need to evacuate.”

Sendak narrowed his eyes at the lieutenant. “Victory or death, Lieutenant.”

(~)

“The ship is failing! Twenty-four percent and we’re dropping!” Veronica exclaimed.

“I’m diverting power from the mass crystal.” Sam said.

Griffin could hear Veronica was calling out to her brother. And also that the Paladins have not responded. As well as Kaela. He had seen the blast from up in the sky and was dark red and purple energy coming out and died out. _Ella, wherever you are, we need you now! _

Lance opened his eyes and saw the cannons had the Atlas pinned. He pushed the controls forward sand he began to destroy the cannon with everything he had got. He successfully destroyed one.

Pidge opened her eyes and looked up to see Lance giving his all to defend their home and kept on fighting on. “Lance…Hang on. I’m coming to help.” She pushed the controls forward and helped Lance in taking down the cruisers.

Kaela opened her eyes and noticed that purple and red energy was flowing around her. She had glowing red cracks were appearing faintly on her arms. She could feel the dark energy coursing through her veins and body. She knew now that this is the effect of using Dark Mage Craft and were replacing the runes. That’s what they were disappearing! She never asked for this kind of power from the very beginning. She gasped softly and turned to the Black and Blue Lion were floating in open space and heard explosions. She saw Lance and Pidge were destroying the cannons in their lions.

Kaela’s expressions changed from sadden realization to determination as she helped the two with the use of Dark Magic she had absorbed when they were trying to extract her powers. She charged at the cannons in a fast rate and shot her red and purple blasts.

Meanwhile, Sendak growled in anger as he saw the crystal was destroyed and someone has been inside the ship. He walked away from the room to see whoever was responsible for this.

Lance using his heat ray and Pidge using her cannon to destroy the cannon while Keith and Allura helped each other to destroy the other while they saw Kaela’s energy mana colour had changed and she was using everything she has to destroy the cannon. Everyone helped each other in destroying all of the cannons.

Kaela and Keith charged at one with Keith’s jaw blade and Kaela’s ice blade along with Allura using her beam. All of the cannons were now finally neutralized. And that Earth is now safe away from harm. Much to their delight and relief. “The Lions and Kaela have defeated all of the cannons.” Veronica smiled.

“Atlas, this is Griffin. MFEs have successfully neutralised our final target.” Griffin said over the comms.

“The only remaining hostile is Sendak’s ship. It’s free-falling towards Earth’s surface. It’s already hit terminal velocity.” Veronica said.

“Shiro’s still in there.” Sam said.

Sendak’s ship was falling into Earth’s atmosphere. Shiro got out of the ship without his helmet. He used this chance to escape from Sendak, but he already had found him. Sendak jumped and used his arm’s blast to attack him.

Shiro moved out of the way and blocked his blasts with his new arm. Sendak threw his arm at him which Shiro had caught. He moved out of the way hearing a humming sound as the blast came blasting around the ship.

Shiro and Sendak charged at each other with the ship descending down to Earth. “Sendak’s ship is gonna crash into Earth!” Pidge exclaimed.

“We have to guide to an uninhabited area. Follow me!” Keith flew down to Earth with the Paladins and Kaela following him.

The fight between Shiro and Sendak was still going on. Shiro punched him on the face but he didn’t flinch at all. He cackled and punched him as he fell down, but he got back up at his feet and charged at him again. “Every ounce of my being will be directed toward the destruction of you and your pathetic planet!” Sendak exclaimed.

The Paladins were holding the ship as they made it past the city with Kaela helping them. The cruiser crashed down past the city with Shiro laying down on the ground with Sendak preparing himself to kill him. “Victory… or Death.”

Then Sendak heard a lion roaring with Keith coming out of his lion’s mouth with his bayard and Kaela’s blade and swung them at him. Finally killed Sendak, ending the war and saved Shiro. He went to help Shiro up to his feet. “Thank you.” Shiro smiled.

Kaela flew beside Lance as she sighed in relief to see Shiro and her brother were alright. She smiled at them in relief. The paladins all cheered in victory that Earth is now safe from the Galra at long last.

“We did it!” Pidge cheered with the most biggest smile on her face.

“Earth is safe!” Hunk smiled.

Pidge smiled and turned to see the Red Lion was looking at her. She smiled fondly, knowing that Lance was looking at her. Inside the Red Lion, Lance had this huge glowing smile as he kept on glancing at the Green Lion. Pidge looked down in her lion with a loving smile as Lance, in his Lion, had this fond smile and was considering Kaela’s advice she had told him. He thought he could have this chance with her.

Allura noticed that Lance and Pidge are now getting closer than ever. She smiled grateful for Pidge. Seeing that she had found someone special. She looked down to see Keith who was helping Shiro to his feet. She also noticed that Keith was looking at her. Allura blinked as her expression softened and smiled lovingly at him and Keith had this fond smile which goes unnoticed by Shiro.

Kaela came down with a teary smile to see both of them were alright. She ran towards them and hugged Shiro and Keith with her arms around them. Shiro wrapped his robotic arm around her and kissed her on the forehead. Keith also hugged her tightly with his sister wrapping her arms around them with a relief smile on his face. Their victory was short lived hearing a sonic boom from the atmosphere and saw something coming down to Earth.


	13. Lions' Pride Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voltron and Kaela must join together to fight for Earth's survival against a terrible threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Season 7 is finished! Onward to Season 8! 
> 
> Please comment and give feedback. 
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Kaela stood motionless as she felt a dark presence. She saw something was coming down towards them. The dark presence felt similar to her. Kaela held onto Shiro as she was healing him. “Paladins, brace for impact.” Keith said. “Hunk, Kaela, help me with Shiro.”

Hunk came to their side as he lifted Shiro up with Keith and Kaela running to safety and they were all caught in the impact with Kaela holding on to Keith’s hand and threw him into his Lion safely and went inside Hunk’s lion.

All of the Paladins were all facing against a mech that crashed into Earth. “Hunk, Kaela, get Shiro to the Atlas. We’ll cover you.” Keith said as he sat on his chair.

“Got it.” Hunk replied as he flew to the Atlas to get Shiro tended with Kaela holding on to him while healing his injuries.

The mech stood up and began shooting at them all with the Lions flying up to get away from the blasts. Keith used his beams to attack back as the mech got its staff out and deflected Keith’s blasts.

“That energy spectrum completely deflected our attack!” Allura exclaimed.

Kaela got out with Hunk and Shiro as they handed him over to the doctors. “Take Shiro to infirmary now!” They all braced for impact with a doctor getting him to the infirmary.

“We got it from here.” He said.

“Shiro is aboard the Atlas.” Hunk reported as Kaela stood from where she was standing and looked at the mech attacking the Paladins. She gritted her teeth as she flew to help them. The Black, Blue and Red Lion were taken down followed by Pidge’s Lion.

Kaela came down with her blasts and was also hit by the staff onto the ground and knocked Keith down nearby his sister. Keith looked out of the window and saw Kaela was knocked down on the ground and he flew in to attack the mech again.

He flew straight in until the mech shot at him and was knocked down again. Kaela levitated the boulder at it as it cut all of them and threw one at her. She protected Keith from the blast until she saw Lance and Hunk were saving them. “Keith, Kaela, we got you covered. Get out of there!” Lance called out to the siblings as they moved out of the way.

“Anyone have any idea where this thing came from?” Hunk asked.

“No clue.” Pidge said.

The mech was going straight to Hunk but Kaela moved in front of Hunk and got hit by the blast. One by one, all of the Lions were being knocked down by the mech. Kaela gritted her teeth as she heard voices in her head again. Her absorbing too much dark magic and it was tempting her to use it. She yelled out as red and purple blast came shooting at it.

“We just defeated an entire Galra armada, and now this?” Allura asked and then gasped seeing Kaela was being thrown to the ground again but she stood back up as she held where she got hurt.

“Paladins, I know we’re all in bad shape... but we have strength together. This is Earth. This is our home. We’re going to defend it.” Keith said.

“And we’ll be by your side!” Coran said over the comms as everyone smiled, glad to hear from the elder Altean as the Atlas came as backup and shot at the mech.

“Good to have you back, Atlas.” Allura smiled.

The Atlas put up a particle barrier until the mech shot at them and successfully took down the barrier. “We took a direct hit. It’s aligning for a second attack.” Veronica said. Shiro was placed in a bed in the med bay room but he wasn’t giving up on the fight. He got up and walked out of the med bay despite being injured in his previous battle with Sendak.

Kaela and Keith shot their blasts at it again with Lance. Until Kaela was being shot at again with Lance moving his Lion behind her. She landed on his Lion and stood back up. She felt a sensation on her arm and felt another rune disappearing. She clenched her fists and growled, realising if she keeps on using dark magic, she’ll lose her runes after using too much power.

“Atlas, we need you to hold the best back temporarily, so we have time to form Voltron. It’s the only way we’re gonna beat this thing.” Keith said.

“Affirmative.” Coran replied.

While the paladins formed Voltron, the Atlas and Kaela continue to fight back at the beast. Kaela flew around to draw its fire and she used the last amount of water from her pack and threw the ice spikes at it, but the beast cut them all.

“Coran, what’s our next move?” Iverson asked.

“Oh! This ship is so different from the Castle of Lions.” Coran replied. “I…. Uh—”

“Coran, hold course.” Shiro said as he arrived at the bridge.

“Oh, thank the ancients you’re here.” Coran said in relief.

“Captain, are you okay?” Iverson asked.

“I’ll be fine.” Shiro replied. “Shield report.”

“They’re at 70 percent!” Veronica reported.

“Iverson, the port side cannons.” Shiro said.

“They’re fully charged.” Iverson replied.

They had the shield down and shot at the beast on Shiro’s order, but it deflected the Atlas’s attacks as well. “We lost an energy invertor on two cannons.” Sam said. “Diverting power!”

Kaela saw the beast was going after the Atlas and she moved in to block its path until she was hit again and was sent flying back inside the Atlas’s hangar bay with the MFEs watching in horror. Griffin ran to her aid and saw her all injured.

Kaela groaned in pain with Griffin helping her up and saw her injuries were healing. She took off her helmet and Griffin saw she had a nasty cut on her forehead. Griffin put a cloth on her head with her holding it.

A fully formed Voltron had arrived with the MFEs looking in awe. “Thanks for covering us, Atlas.” Keith said.

Griffin helped Kaela up, but she was too injured to stand up. Kaela placed her hand on her arm and winced in pain. She healed it with Griffin holding her securely as they watched Voltron fighting against the beast. “Where did that come from?” Griffin asked her.

“I… I don’t know.” Kaela replied, not sure where that beast had come from. It doesn’t look it was made from the Galra. Could it be… Haggar? Could it this be her doing?

“Coran, take us up to covering fire position. Iverson, once those cannons come back online, we’ll need to give Voltron some support.” Shiro ordered. Kaela stood in the hangars watching the fight with Griffin by her side.

Lance and Pidge gasped seeing their port opening. “Guys, my bayard port just opened.” Lance said.

“Mine, too.” Pidge said. With the mech charging at them, both Lance and Pidge put their bayards in their ports and formed two swords. They clashed their weapons and blocked each other’s attacks. Lance swung his sword at it like how Kaela had taught him then they were hit by its beam.

They put up a shield to block the attack from the mech, but still got a direct hit. Kaela gasped and remembered back when she and Allura fought the Komar and Macidus. The dark presence she had felt just like….

“Launch fighters!” Shiro ordered.

The MFEs joined in the battle with Kaela staying behind to heal up and regain her mana energy. She watched them shooting at the mech at all sides, but it had no effect. Pidge grunted in effort to get to her bayard and then twisted it, forming her cannon and shot at the beasts’ neck. Finally out of it’s hold.

“Paladins, what happened? Are you okay?” Shiro asked.

“Those blades, they sapped our energy.” Hunk said.

“It felt like the Komar.” Pidge said. Kaela clenched her fists as she was right. the presence had had felt really was just like the Komar. So Haggar sent that thing to destroy them. Possibly maybe Earth. She had to get out there and help them, but she is too exhausted after absorbing too much of Dark Magic.

“Pilots, fall back. Those blasts can vaporize you.” Keith ordered.

“Keith’s right. You’ve successfully drawn its fire.” Shiro said. “Rendezvous with the Atlas ASAP.”

The MFEs complied and went back to the hangar bay. Griffin got out of his fighter and saw Kaela was sitting watching the battle while healing herself. He stood by her side as she held onto her arms tightly, worried for her brother and friends.

Veronica heard alarms blaring from the monitor and turned to Shiro. “The enemy has turned its attention back to Voltron, sir.”

“Sam, how are those cannons?” Shiro asked.

“Coming back online now.” Sam replied.

“Fire!” The Atlas shot at the mech, successfully saving Voltron. But it was depleted their blast and threw the spear at them with the shield up and it tore it down in one single throw. Alarms were blaring and the crew stumbled a bit in the inside with Kaela holding onto Griffin. She saw the mech was about to shoot at them. “Brace for impact and take cover!” Kaela shouted as everyone in the hangar. Kaela put up a barrier as she shouted in pain as the dark energy inside of her was taking over her with faint cracks appearing.

Then the blast got through her shield and hit the Atlas and it zapped Kaela as she screamed in pain. She fell down to her knees and saw red-purple crack appearing on her arms. “The Mage Princess is down. It’s destabilizing the molecular reflection arrays!” Sam exclaimed.

“Pull out of range!” Shiro ordered.

Voltron stood up, seeing the Atlas was being attacked by the mech. “The power this creature is generating is unheard of. My surge indicators are spiking every time it’s about to fire. That sickle absorbed our quintessence. It’s using our own energy to power its attack.” Pidge said.

“Like the Komar.” Allura said.

“Then we’ll have to avoid direct contact.” Keith said. “Everyone, up.” They formed the swords and flew in straight at the mech as it was ready to shoot fire at them. They avoided the blast and clashed weapons with each other as they nearly stumbled above the people down below.

“Guys, we need to be careful. There are innocent lives down there.” Hunk reminded them.

“Then let’s take the fight to the sky!” Keith exclaimed as the flew up and continued their battle far away from the people who won’t be harmed.

“We can’t get a clear shot!” Commander Iverson exclaimed.

“Rebooting shields!” Veronica exclaimed.

Shiro gritted his teeth as he watched the fight above in the sky. He didn’t know what to do. In the hangars, Kaela watched the battle as well and stood up while holding her injuries. She hissed in pain as she started to walk out. “Ella, what are you doing?” Griffin asked, holding her arm and looked at her worriedly.

Kaela looked back at him and smiled at him gently until she flew out of the hangars with red-purple energy trailing behind her and fought the mech, assisting Voltron their battle. She shot blasts at it repeatedly with Voltron helping her.

Pidge formed cannon and shot at the mech with Kaela shooting her blasts at the mech. But the mech depleted their attack and shot at the Atlas. Kaela’s eyes widened and thought of James and the others until she was knocked down the ground with Voltron behind her. She opened her eyes as dark energy was flowing out and the mech was absorbing their quintessence.

She reached out her hand wearily as tries to help them but she too drained to get up. She could feel dark magic coursing through her veins and a voice tempting her to use all of the Dark Magic she had absorbed. She then slipped into unconsciousness while reaching out for them.

“What’s our status?” Shiro asked.

“Stabilizing thrusters are gone. I’m attempting to override.” Coran reported.

“The cannons are offline again. All of them.” Commander Iverson said.

“Initiating backup generators!” Sam said over the PA.

The light turned back on with Shiro looking on the screen seeing Voltron was pinned down and Kaela was laying on the ground unconscious. “No.”

The mech has fully absorbed Voltron’s quintessence and shot at the Atlas with shields failing. “Shiro, the shields are gone, and we don’t have countermeasures!” Coran exclaimed. “What do we do?”

Shiro could hear voices overlapping and then saw blue energy in his line of sight. He gasped softly as he saw light orbs around him in the bridge. He heard Sam’s voice coming through as he was rerouting the power in the Atlas.

“Bring us up. Set coordinates for upper atmosphere.” Shiro ordered.

“But Voltron and Kaela…”

“Commander Holt, I need all the power we’ve got.” Shiro said.

“Copy that.” Sam complied as the Atlas flew up into the air with Kaela opening her eyes, feeling a power energy surge coming from the Atlas. She saw it was transforming in the air above the clouds.

“Everyone, report in.” Keith ordered as he got up slowly.

“I-I can barely move.” Hunk groaned in pain.

“Voltron’s power levels are depleted.” Pidge said.

“I’ve never seen anything this powerful before.” Allura said as she saw Kaela was trying to get up but was still drained.

“Guys…” Lance called out to the others seeing the beast was walking towards them. ready to finish them off. Kaela got up on her knees and then saw a dark large shadow blocking the sun. She gasped and then made a run for it to see another mech coming down with a punch. She went behind a rock and braced for impact.

The mech avoided every rocks that were coming down and the Atlas began shooting at the mech with Kaela watching in awe. “Is that… the Atlas?” Lance asked.

“Paladins, are you there?” Shiro called out to them. “What’s your status?”

“We’re here. How did you...?”

“I’m not exactly sure. But we’ve got you covered.” Shiro said.

“Hostile returning for another pass.” Veronica reported.

“Get me eyes on the target.” Shiro ordered and moved their way to see the mech shooting at them from the sky as they blocked the blast. The mech is still charging at the Atlas with full maximum power and attacked them. The Atlas tried to get to take it down, but it was always flying around and the hologram of the mech pinned them on the ground, onto the Atlas’s knees. It started to drain of its quintessence. The power inside the Atlas were turning off as it drained them out of quintessence.

Voltron stood up in their feet and Kaela was leaning on to the rocks beside her, she was still healing herself using her own mana energy. She could still feel the Dark magic inside of her and it was slowly taking her as her rune started to disappear “We have to do something. It’s gonna destroy the Atlas.” Lance said.

Keith saw it was drifted above the Atlas and then saw it was ready to shoot at them and had an idea. “That’s it. It’s the only place on that thing isn’t armoured. We have to strike there right before it fires.” Keith said.

“That’s a split-second window.” Allura said. “How do we do that?”

Lance’s saw his bayard port was glowing brightly and then sense Kaela’s presence inside Voltron. He looked to the side and saw Kaela was preparing herself to fight against the mech. “Team, we’ve got one chance. Give it everything you’ve got!” Keith said. “Lance!”

Keith and Lance both formed the sword and the mega thrusters that were shaped as a phoenix. They flew in and fought off the mech, clashed weapons as they plunged the sword where the mech fires it blasts. There was an explosion and Kaela braced for impact as she tries to look for Voltron. They were all separated into Lions.

Kaela was gasping softly as she flew to the Black Lion and sensed that Keith was alive much to her relief. “Anyone? Hello?” Hunk called out to everyone.

Pidge coughed and opened her eyes, responding as well. “I’m here.”

Keith opened his eyes and saw Kaela out of the window. He smiled at her and she sighed in relief. “I’m here, too. So, is Kaela.” Keith opened a channel to see Allura was alright. He sighed to see her alright.

“Blue Lion, checking in.” Allura said as she saw Keith on her screen.

“Did we do it? Did we beat that thing?” Lance asked as he appeared on Pidge’s screen to see if she was alright. He saw she was completely drained as well.

“I think so.” Keith said, looking at the beast as Kaela drifted above his lion. “Atlas, what’s your status?” he didn’t get any response from Shiro or the crew. “Atlas, are you receiving me?”

“They’re offline.” Keith exhaled and then saw Kaela was going towards the beast. “Kaela? Ella, don’t go near it.”

Lance heard beeping from inside his Lion, thinking it was urgent and he moved towards Pidge’s Lion. “What’s that?”

“Surge indicators coming from that thing.” Pidge said.

“I thought it was down.” Lance said.

“It is. Oh, no.” Hunk gasped.

“What?” Keith asked.

“It’s powering up. It must be some kind of self-destruct mechanism.” Hunk replied.

“According to my readings, the blast radius alone will envelope of half of the Earth.” Pidge said as she appeared on Hunk’s screen.

“Then we need to get it out of here.” Keith said as all of the Lions lifted up the mech and flew up above the clouds with Kaela watching. She flew up to help them with her strength as her mana energy was flowing out of her as she helped them.

The Atlas crew saw them getting the mech out of Earth with Kaela’s help and looked on with horrified looks as Griffin held on to Kaela’s locket as he watched them flying up in the sky. “It’s been an honour to fly with you all. Now, everyone, give it everything you’ve got!” Keith said as they made the thrusters go faster to flew out of Earth’s atmosphere.

As they made it out, the mech exploded with the Paladins looking at the light with tired, weary looks on their faces. Soon as Kaela saw the light, she saw all flashes of all of her memories that has been altered. She could remember everything from her past. She could remember all of her memories now.

All of the Lions fell down to the Earth in separated environment and the Atlas crew saw a white trail coming from the sky and saw it was going straight down to the Garrison. They all saw it landed on the ground and all of the people saw it was the Mage Princess. Griffin ran down to the centre of the Garrison and saw there was a tree growing. Kaela was in the centre with light orbs floating above her. Griffin walked slowly to her and held her in his arms. She looked like she was in peace. She was in a calm place as the tree was growing and appeared blue flowers blooming.

(~)

Kaela opened her eyes to smell a familiar fragrance. She groaned and lifted her hand up, saw her was all bandaged up. She gasped softly as she sat up and saw she was in a room in the Garrison. She sighed in relief to realise that the Galra and the mech are now not invading Earth. She turned to her left and felt a warm breeze from the window. She closed her eyes and slowly got off the bed and looked out of the window to see clear clouds.

She was finally at peace. She smiled when she saw the Voltron Coalition had come to Earth. She then looked at her desk and saw blue flowers in three vases. Kaela walked towards them and took one in her hand and smelt the beautiful aroma from the flower. She also saw a photo of her and Griffin when they were kids.

Then she had a memory when Griffin was giving her a bouquet of fake blue flowers when they were children. Kaela could see all of her other memories. All of her memories with her real father and Keith as children as well. She could also hear the screams and saw the fire. She now remembers everything! She has all of her memories recovered! She now remembers the boy in her flashbacks and dreams. She remembered it all now.

The door opened and Griffin saw Kaela was holding one of the blue flowers from the vase. “Hey, you’re up.” Griffin smiled politely and gasped softly when he met up with her teary eyes.

“Uh, why are you crying?” Griffin was panicking right now. He doesn’t know what to do when she doesn’t remember him or so he thought. He saw her running towards him with open arms and hugged him tightly in a strong embrace.

Griffin slowly wrapped his arms around her. “Uh, Kaela? I mean, your highness, are you in pain?” Griffin asked.

“N-No.” Kaela sniffed. “I-I now r-remember everything.” Griffin’s eyes widened and they broke from the hug.

“Y-You remember everything? You really do?” Griffin asked, trying to make sure that he wasn’t dreaming.

“Yes. I remember everything, Jim.” Kaela chuckled as she put her hands on his shoulders.

Griffin chuckled, nervously as she called him by his nickname. “It’s James, actually.”

Kaela nodded in understanding as she wiped her tears away. “Right. James.”

“Um, well, I guess I can, we can start over. Hi, my name is James Humphrey Griffin.” James grinned.

“Hi, my name is Kaela Ella-Azure Kogane.” Kaela chuckled in amusement as their expression softened with the wind blowing her long raven hair. The two long-lost best friends hugged tightly and were finally properly reunited after long years.

(~)

Overtime, Kaela was fully healed and ready to help Shiro around the Garrison and with the Voltron Coalition settling in. Kaela was reunited with some of her friends and allies. Some days she would look after the paladins and check in their progress.

Shiro had a speech on the tv with the Lions behind him. “Today is a solemn day. Today we look back at the lives that have been lost, and the sacrifices that have been made here on Earth and across the universe. There isn’t one of us here today who hasn’t experienced the tragedy of losing someone close. It truly feels like a light has gone out in our lives and the sun itself couldn’t reignite it. But that light, that fire, has not gone out completely. It is fuelled within each of us by the memories and the love of those we’ve lost. And now we must move forward in their names. And shine that light onto a new path for future generations. Today is a solemn day, but it is also a day of hope. Earth is stronger than ever, and it stands as a beacon of light to help guide those fighting against tyranny and oppression. From here, we will spread peace, and together we will hold strong as the defenders of the universe.”

Hunk had finished watching the tv and saw Shay at his door, smiling at him. His tears flowed down the minute she stood by the door. They both embraced in a tight hug with Hunk’s family standing with proud smiles.

In Pidge’s room it was full of laughter with Pidge finally reunited with her brother. She saw Lance at the doorway, still in hospital clothes and was smiling shyly at her. He walked towards her with Matt welcoming him into the room. Pidge had pink blush forming on her cheeks and they both looked into each other’s eyes. The two began to be engaged in a conversation. The Holt family welcomed the McClain family in the room with warm welcome and hugs.

Allura was wide awake and healing with Coran, Romelle and the mice all with her. her train of thoughts went back to thinking about Keith. Romelle had informed her that he is still not waking up yet. She nodded in understanding and heard knocking from the door and saw Kaela in a white and magenta dress. She came in and hugged Allura.

After she was checked in, Allura walked out of her room with the Alteans and Kaela knew where she was going. They all smiled knowingly she couldn’t stop thinking about him. Allura walked down the hallway slowly until she reached to his room. She found Krolia and Kolivan were welcoming Keith as he was already awake. Kosmo was licking his face with his tail wagging back and forth. Kaela caught up to her and saw her brother was already awake. Allura smiled at her and let her greet him first.

Kaela jumped on the bed and hugged her brother tightly with tears flowing down. Krolia smiled and then hugged both of her children. Keith kissed Kaela on her forehead with a content smile and then saw Allura was smiling at the sight. He beckons her to come in.

Allura blushed a little but did come in with Kaela checking in on his monitor. Allura sat down on the chair with Kosmo licking her hand. The Altean princess smiled at Keith with her eyes sparkly. Keith smiled at her in relief as he laid back on his pillow. Glad to see that she was alright. The two then were engaged in a conversation as Kolivan, Krolia and Kaela walked out of the room to let them catch up.

(~)

Kaela was welcoming the rest of the Voltron Coalition along with James by her side until her tears appeared again as she saw her two best friends, Acxa and Mora coming towards her. She hugged her two friends with James smiling. Glad to see that Kaela had other friends. He also noticed that her friend in the wheelchair was hugging her to death. She had trouble breathing, but her friend got the message as she let go of her.

Kaela also helped the Paladins to repair the city back to the way it was. She helped the sick and injured with Romelle. Kaela spent more time with people who welcomed her warmly and helped her to rebuild their homes and city. She looked back and saw James was smiling at her warmly. She smiled back and then moved on to continue her work with Lance and Pidge exchange knowing looks at each other.

Allura got the teludav working again and was spending quality time with Keith surprisingly. After he was released, Allura was looking after him for a while and Kaela had been checking on his injuries and spending more time with her mother.

The whole Voltron Coalition all helped them to help and repair the Atlas and Kaela was in charge of getting all the healers to get to work and help more injured people who worked as slaves and were prisoners by the Galra.

At sunset, Keith took Kaela at their father’s grave along with their mother who was sending her prayers to him. Kaela brought some flowers at the grave and she saw all of the spirits appearing in the sky. She could hear all of the voices from the spirits as if it was calling out to her. Keith noticed this and could tell that someone was calling out to her. After he was released along with the other Paladins, she had gone distant and quiet. It’s like he doesn’t know her anymore. Kaela saw him looking at her and she smiled as she walked up to them with Kosmo licking her hand.

Later that night, Allura and Sam were in an elevator. “As you know, we’ve spent months recovering the pieces of this creature, but we never found its power source until now.” Sam said.

Allura and Sam approached Kaela with other Garrison workers who had found the source. Allura gasped in shock and horror. “An Altean?”

(~)

Kaela was still up, sitting on the rooftop with her shawl around her. She was thinking about that battle against the Robeast and her using Dark Mage Craft. She never felt that it wasn’t right to use it. But to her, it felt so satisfying. She never felt more alive. Dark Mage Craft felt really, really good to her. Like she can use it effortlessly. But then she realised she’ll might end up like Honerva.

She also saw something during that blast. She saw spirits above her. She was in an endless void. Stood the Paladins before her. All she saw was tears. She doesn’t know what kind of vision she had. Kaela hasn’t told anyone yet, not even her brother, mother and friends.

Kaela sighed tiredly and thought of the vision she had before she came crushing down to Earth. She was walking towards the light with someone by her side. Kaela can’t help but felt like that is her future has been set already.

She wrapped her shawl around as the spirits appeared again. She smiled until she saw all of the Paladins were outside looking up in the sky. She stood up as she looked at her runes and saw another one was disappearing. She sighed as a tear flowed down her cheek. _This is the punishment I get for absorbing all that power. And even abusing it._

Keith looked up to see the roof where Kaela was standing on before. He looked at her and she was wondering off, watching the spirits glowing through the night. She had this sad peaceful expression on her face as she held her shawl around her. He noticed that she has been spending less time with them. She had told him that she has a nightmare but there was nothing to worried about. Last time, she never wanted to go near him or the other paladins.

Kaela looked down and quickly put up a smile on her face, seeing Keith was looking at her. he smiled back until she walked away from his view. Kaela walked back inside the Garrison as she remembered what she had seen in her nightmares and vision.

She saw destruction everywhere in the Atlas. And in other planets. Dense planets. Shiro in front of her, pleading to her. Hunk and Lance laying on the ground injured. Pidge was shaking in fear as she stared in her eyes. Allura was fighting back as if she was fighting against her. She could see tears from Allura and saw a broken crown on the ground with the jewel in the centre broke.

She could see Acxa and Zethrid were both laying on the ground motionless. Kaela could also hear the screams in those dreams or visions. She figured that once Serene had given her abilities to her, she can look into the future.

She also saw Keith and Lance were somewhat in a heated battle and were against each other. She also saw Keith plunging a sword into someone with his eyes were forming in tears. She could also see magic aura was surrounding her. Kaela doesn’t want to speak of this to anyone. Could she be….? Could it be that she is going to be fully corrupted? By using dark magic? She wished that was not the case. She doesn’t want to hurt anybody who she cares about.


	14. Launch Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins spend one last night on Earth in preparations for the launch of the Atlas, Lance works up the courage to ask Pidge an important question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first chapter of Season 8! 
> 
> Let me know what you think! Please comment and give feedback so i can improve. 
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Romelle and Allura stood in front of the window, looking out for Luka who was being hospitalized in a room. “You, know, back on the colony, Luka and I didn’t always get along. But despite that, I always respected Luka. She had inner strength that many did not a desire to be a part of something greater than herself. Just like Kaela. They both shared similar traits that I have seen.” Romelle said.

“If she was so desperate for something to believe in, it may have made her susceptible to being manipulated.” Allura said looking at Luka through the window, who was laying down on the hospital bed unconscious.

(~)

“Alright, that’s all of it. Here’s all our family recipes. And this is something special just for you.” Hunk’s mother said to Hunk who smelt the delicious food.

“Banana cake. Mom, you’re the best!” Hunk smiled with teary eyes.

“Well, your father and I are just so proud of you, saving the universe and all.” Hunk’s mom smiled.

“We love you.” Hunk hugged his mom and dad before they left the kitchen.

Kaela smiled at the sight of Hunk hugging his parents. It was a heart-warming moment. Hunk came to the table where she and Lance were sitting. “Launching tomorrow. The big day. It seems like it was forever long ago when we piled onto the Blue Lion and blasted out onto space. Man, we had no idea what we were getting into…” Hunk exclaimed excitedly with Kaela watching with a smile and saw Lance looked all glum and was in deep thought, sitting down stirring in his cup.

She frowned and was thinking about something while hearing Hunk ranting how much has changed since they became paladins. “Guess that makes us heroes or something? Like the type of heroes that would never have their own TV show!” Hunk laughed. “Did you watch it, Lance? Ah, it’s so cool. They got you spot on, but Coran is like, he’s all super serious and stuff.”

“Yeah, too serious to my liking.” Kaela agreed as she ate the piece of her food from her plate. “I like our Coran better, even he is eccentric and weird.”

“And Allura is a little, I don’t know, she’s different.” Hunk hummed. “Keith is friendly! He’s happy all the time!” Hunk laughed.

“Yeah, let’s not talk about that.” Kaela deadpanned. “I am forever traumatized to see a smiley and cheery Keith. I like my Keith better.”

“I mean, they got it so wrong. Plus, they are hinting at some romance between him and Allura.” Hunk said, getting Kaela’s attention. She did see that Allura was trying to contact Keith during one of his missions with the blades but couldn’t get the hold of him. She even picked up some growing feelings for Keith.

“What?! Keith and Allura? No, it should be Lance and…” Lance trailed off as his expression softens.

“Allura?” Kaela asked with Lance shook his head as he looked away from her.

“Pidge?” Hunk asked raising an eyebrow at him with a smile. Lance blushed and sat back down trying to cover his blush, but it can’t go unnoticed by Kaela who was smirking.

“Wow, after that heartfelt pep talk, you kinda did took my advice seriously. I am impressed.” Kaela grinned. “You took your time to think about your feelings and about how much you care for her.”

“Yeah, you said you were gonna ask Pidge on a date. You asked her, didn’t you? Oh, and she said no.” Hunk laughed. “Oh. Oh, man. Here I am, rubbing your face in it.”

“She didn’t say no. Well, I never asked her.” Lance said, looking down at his green coffee mug.

“So, you chickened out?” Hunk asked, raising an eyebrow.

“And you didn’t have the guts to ask her out?” Kaela questioned while drinking her calming tea that Hunk had made for her.

“I was going to ask her, but she’s spending time with her family and helping her dad around. Maybe… Maybe this just isn’t the right time. She’s busy.” Lance replied.

Kaela frowned, “Lance, I know it is difficult asking her out while we all are here basically getting ready to take out the Galra tomorrow and seeing this day coming…. There may be not time or there might be.”

“Yeah, you’re asking her today, and that is final, young man.” Hunk said. Lance looked at his friend who gave him encouraging smiles. He looked over at his partner and friend, searching for her purple eyes and clearly, he could see that Kaela supports him no matter what.

“Lance, we will be always be here to support you.” Kaela said, smiling at her friend. Lance smiled back, feeling more confident now that he got his friends’ support in asking Pidge. 

(~)

Kaela walked with the boys into the meeting room and she saw James walking in, and they both smiled at each other. James was about to speak up but Romelle and Allura came holding her arms and went inside the meeting room.

Shiro had starting the meeting with everyone sitting and standing around the table. “Everyone, welcome to our final briefing here on Earth. It has been several months since we began to rebuild, and tomorrow we launch and continue our liberation efforts across all planets still under Galra rule.” Shiro said to everyone in the room.

He had started to check in everything with everyone and the Altean pilot who yet to wake up with Kaela already healing her and the doctors checking on her every once in a while. Kaela couldn’t help but felt so anxious about defeating Honerva. And now she had the Alteans under her control and things will get scary once they find her.

She saw James glancing at her. She felt her heart beating faster than normal. She never felt this much emotions when she was with Koryak. They both turned away from each other immediately but had smiles on their faces. Kaela saw Allura had a small pink blush on her cheeks when she looked at Keith, but she also looked away with a small shy smile.

“We may not be back home for years. So, I’m ordering you to take some time for yourselves. Be with the ones you love.” Shiro said with a smile as he dismissed the meeting.

Kaela smiled and looked at Keith who was walking towards her until Romelle came to her side. “Keith, may Kaela hang out with us? Just for a little bit, please?” Romelle asked with her eyes sparkling and brightly.

Keith looked at Kaela who was giving him a gentle smile. “Ok, have fun. Make sure you are here on time to heal the other patients in the city.” Keith replied. “Mom will help you.”

“Okay. See you soon.” Kaela replied with a smile and kissed him on the cheek before leaving the meeting room.

Lance and Hunk went out to find Pidge, but she was nowhere to be seen and saw Kaela, Allura and Romelle walking down the hallway. “Hey, girls!” Lance called out.

“What is it, Lance?” Allura asked with a smile. Kaela put up a smirk on her face whereas Romelle was putting a polite smile when the Red Paladin approached them seemingly nervous.

“Um, have you guys seen Pidge?” Lance asked rubbing his neck nervously.

“Well, we saw her with her mother.” Romelle replied.

“Oh, okay just wondering. Thanks anyway.” Lance said, taking his leave until he felt someone holding on to him in a strong grip on the collar of his uniform. “Why am I not moving?”

He looked back and whimpered when he saw Kaela’s fearful stoic face. “Okay. Kae! Look, I may not be ready! Please, let me go!” Lance exclaimed in fear, feeling that her stoic face that was staring deep into his soul.

“What is going on, Kaela?” Allura asked the young mage in concern.

“Lance is planning to ask Pidge out.” Kaela replied with a smirk, quickly changing her mood to a cheery one. Lance glared at Kaela who smiled at him innocently.

The two Altean girls squealed happily, “Oh Lance, that is exciting. You must ask her immediately!” Allura chimed.

Hunk and the girls went to find Pidge while Kaela was casually dragging Lance by the collar of his uniform all over the hallways in the Garrison. “Come on, Lance. Don’t be such a baby and ask her out already!” Kaela exclaimed excitedly.

(~)

Lance was standing and fidgeting with his hands while looking at Pidge who was looking over at the plants. “She seems busy. I’ll do it another time.” Lance said nervously as he began to walk away, deciding it was best to ask her out some other time.

“Oh no, you don’t, Loverboy! Ask her right here, right now or otherwise you’ll end up regretting this for the rest of your life.” Kaela exclaimed and kicked him into the room, landing in front of Pidge and face-planted himself on the floor.

“Lance?” Pidge raised an eyebrow seeing him on the floor. She turned to see the girls giggling with Hunk and Kaela smirking at them.

“Hey! Hi, Pidge. Hi.” Lance greeted with a shy smile, standing up straight and turned to look at Kaela with a glare. She smiled at him innocently and urged him to continue.

“So, what’s up Lance?” Pidge asked with a bright smile which Lance grew to be very fond of. And he loved how her eyes always light up.

“Um, well, I don’t want to keep you, so… I was actually wondering if maybe, if you want to, you could have dinner with me tonight? And my family.” Lance smiled nervously. “Tonight?”

The girls and Hunk were watching in anticipation, waited for Pidge response. Pidge blushed hot pink and smiled shyly. “Oh, that sounds great, Lance but there is one problem. I am grounded.”

“What?” Kaela hissed and destroyed one of the doors while the two Altean girls were confused on the Earthly term ‘grounded’. Hunk hung his head down thinking it was over for Lance’s love life.

“Oh, that’s uh, alright. Anyways, what are you grounded for?” Lance asked, trying to mask his disappointment from Pidge and put up a friendly and warm smile.

“She’s grounded because apparently my daughter thinks that running away from home and gallivanting off onto space without her mother’s permission is an acceptable activity for a 15-year-old.” Colleen said.

“Well, apparently, finding my brother and saving my father from an intergalactic tyrant doesn’t get me a pass!” Pidge exclaimed angrily at her mother.

“Not on your life, young lady.” Colleen said as mother and daughter show down had started.

“Please, Colleen.” Allura pleaded, coming in backing up Lance. Hoping to get him to go on a date with Pidge while breaking up the mother and daughter showdown.

“This might be Pidge’s chance to have fun every once in a while, before we go on the launch tomorrow morning.” Kaela said, trying to get Mrs. Holt to change her mind and she looked at her daughter.

“Ok, she can go just this once. Besides, you seem like a very nice young man for Katie. Look after her.” Colleen smiled at Lance.

“Thank you, Mrs. Holt.” Lance smiled and turned to Pidge. “So, see you at 6 tonight?”

“Sure thing. See you later, Lance.” Pidge replied with a big smile and heard the girls and Hunk exclaimed in excitement.

“Great! See you then!” Lance smiled brightly.

“Okay. Loverboy Lance. Now walk away before she changes her mind.” Hunk smiled and taking Lance away to get him ready for his date with Pidge.

Allura, Romelle and Kaela smiled at Pidge who was blushing deep red. “Lovely, you got a date with pointy chin! Where are proper courting vestments obtained in your planet?” Romelle asked excitedly.

“Well, I heard the mall reopened. I’ve been wanting to check it out.” Pidge smiled at the girls.

“Perfect, let’s get you a perfect outfit for you to wear.” Allura declared with a smile. “We must not waste any time.”

“Have fun girls. Katie, I mean it. Have fun with Lance.” Colleen winked at her. “But still you are grounded.”

Pidge frowned an annoyance while Kaela patted her back. “Don’t worry. I been through the same thing with Keith and my mom.”

“Don’t worry, Colleen. She is in capable hands.” Allura smiled at her.

“Yes, we will not let her leave the ground once.” Romelle nodded while the Altean girls took Pidge out of the room to look for clothes for her to wear on her date.

“That’s not what it means, Romelle.” Kaela said, walking out and followed the girls out of the room.

(~)

Kaela was dressed in her purple and blue spacesuit and stood with Allura and Romelle looking at the shops. “Okay, “Operation Find Pidge Date Outfit” is go. We’re gonna take it one store at a time till we come out of this place successful. Let the hunt begin!” Rizavi exclaimed.

The girls walked out through the mall and saw many stalls and things to buy. Kaela could see that the Galra did terrible things on Earth while they were gone. This isn’t the way she wanted to see Earth. Luckily, she had been helping out some people to rebuild their homes.

Kaela saw Pidge and Rizavi getting all excited to buy a video game called ‘Killbot Phantasm’. They wanted to buy to badly, but they had to make a trade for it. Rizavi turned to them while Ina looked at her pockets and saw that she doesn’t have any money.

The shop owner said he would love to get an autograph from Pidge in exchange for the game. Pidge agreed and sighed everything she came across while Kaela slapped her head. “I think this is going to be a long day.” Kaela sighed sarcastically with Allura and Romelle nodded in agreement.

(~)

Lance stood in front of the door to Sam Holt’s office. He breathed in and out and then knocked on his door. “Yes? Come in.” Sam called out.

The doors opened to see Sam and Matt in the same room. Lance gulped nervously and walked inside the room. “Hey, Lance. How can we help?” Matt asked with a big smile on his face.

“Well, I uh, um, just wanted to say that I asked Pidge out on a date and we are going out tonight, but I wanted to ask for your permission first. To see if you are alright with that.” Lance said. “Mrs. Holt already gave me her blessings and I thought it would be fair if I came to the two of you.”

Sam stood up from his chair and put both of his hands on his shoulders. Then he smiled at him. “Lance, you seemed like a very responsible man for Katie. And of course, I would give you my blessings. You seemed to care a lot for her.”

Lance smiled in success that he got Sam’s blessings and turned to Matt who narrowed his eyes at him and changed it into a warm smile. “I accept as well, but if you ever hurt my baby sister, I will hunt you down and make you regret you are born.” Matt said.

Lance gulped nervously and heard Matt laughed. “I’m just kidding. But still. Seriously, I want to see my sister happy.”

“Thank you. I will make sure she is secure and happy. I promise.” Lance smiled as he walked out of the room with the doors closing behind him and then let out a long sigh of relief. “Man, Matt and Keith are really protective older brothers.”

(~)

Kaela stood in front of a shop and Rizavi laughed. “Oh, I’ve got a good feeling about this place. Pidge leave this to us.”

Pidge gulped nervously. She hated shopping and dresses just like Kaela, but she grew fond of dresses overtime during her stay with the paladins. Kaela smiled at the Green Paladin and knew she was just nervous. “Hey, it’s ok. It is perfectly to feel nervous and excited.”

Pidge nodded and went inside the shop with Kaela. Kaela saw all kinds of dresses, jewellery and shoes. Allura and Romelle both giggled, looking at Pidge with bright smiles on their faces. Pidge looked at them with hint of fear, not knowing what will happen to her.

Ina picked a very bland outfit that looked like a jumpsuit, while Rizavi picked out a white dress with a big ribbon on front of the dress. Also, it was entirely too revealing. “No, just no.” Kaela muttered.

Allura and Romelle put on some several clothes on Pidge. She looked at Kaela and those brown honey eyes were crying for help and Kaela sighed and turned to another section of dresses and then saw something that might suit Pidge.

“How about this one?” Kaela asked, showing the dress to Pidge and the other girls.

“Oh, it will look wonderful on you, Pidge!” Allura exclaimed with a smile. Pidge grinned and then went to try on the dress but before she does, she hugged Kaela tightly.

“Thank you, Kae!” Pidge thanked her. Kaela smiled warmly and hugged her back.

“You’re welcome. Now get going and try on the dress!” Kaela laughed.

After a few moments of waiting Pidge revealed herself in a dress and Rizavi smiled in satisfaction. “Mission complete. Nice job, Kaela.”

The girls tried to pay for the dress, but the price had gone up and they don’t have money to pay for it. And the girls tried to negotiate with the shop owner kindly, but he won’t let them buy the dress. “I knew this was a bad idea. Let’s just go guys.” Pidge said sadly.

Kaela looked at Pidge sadly and looked at the shop owner and took out a small crystal she had found during her time in the Balmera. “How about this crystal? This is worth for how much the dress costs right?”

“Hmm, okay. I’ll take this. You take the dress.” The shop owner said grabbing the crystal from Kaela.

Pidge hugged her again with tears forming in the corners of her eyes. “Thank you, Kaela. You’re the best.” Kaela smiled warmly as she hugged the Green Paladin.

Kaela hugged her tightly and then looked to the side with a sad smile. She let her go and saw a bright smile that she wanted to see on her first date with Lance. Allura and Romelle exchanged worried looks. They had seen Kaela was not spending time with either of them after the defeat of the mech. They would ask her if she wanted to hang out and she would. Then the next day, she wasn’t there with them or she was just having other plans.

(~)

Shiro, Sam and Coran were in the medical bay room seeing the Altean pilot had awaken. “She’s stabilized, but she won’t speak to any of the doctors. I was hoping a familiar face might put her at ease.” Sam said.

“Maybe Romelle can help. I’ll see if I can find her.” Coran said. “Or even perhaps, Kaela.”

“Perhaps, but she’s also busy healing the citizens.” Sam said. “And I could see she is distancing herself from all of you.”

Shiro and Coran exchanged worried looks as Coran looked down on the floor. “Even so she is really distancing herself, she must have a good reason why.” Coran said.

(~)

Keith was on top of his lion with Kosmo watching the sunset and heard clanging noises and Lance climbing up. “Man, you can be a real hard guy to find when you wanna be.” Lance grunted, climbing on the top of the lion.

“Hey, Lance—Whoa! What are you wearing?” Keith asked, looking at Lance’s ridiculous outfit. He was wearing a green cape with a rebel outfit along with a long wig.

“Ugh, Matt managed to find me again and made it for my date with Pidge.” Lance replied and sat down next to Keith removing the long wig.

“A date with Pidge? Wow! Well done, Lance.” Keith smiled and complimented him.

“Thanks, but it could be our last. I just want to make Pidge happy. But I don’t know if I am not gonna mess it up.” Lance said. “Or even end up not making her happy.”

“Listen, if she’s going out with you, it’s because she likes you. The annoying, stupid you.” Keith smiled. “Besides, everything will work out. You’ve been friends with Pidge for a very long time. You will know how to make her happy.”

Lance smiled fondly and laughed. “Yeah. You watching the sunset?”

“Yeah. Might be a while before we get to see it again.” Keith replied.

“Man, I’m really gonna miss this place.” Lance sighed.

“That’s why we’re gotta end this war. And we’re gonna do it with the Lance that’s the Paladin of the Red Lion. The Lance that’s always got my back.” Keith said, smiling at Lance who smiled back.

“Yeah. Let’s do this. Hey, I thought Kae was with you.” Lance said. “She wouldn’t miss a perfect sunset.”

“She texted me earlier. She had seen it.” Keith chuckled.

Lance nodded in understanding. “I hope that after the war, Kaela will be able to explore Earth once this is over. With you and your mom. I mean, she missed everything from Earth she had yet to experience.”

“Yeah, I hope so.” Keith agreed.

“Well, thanks for the pep talk I better get going for my date with Pidge.” Lance said.

“Good luck, buddy.” Keith smiled watching him leave and looked back at the sunset with Kosmo laying his head down on his lap and looked at a hologram of himself and Kaela. Keith was giving Kaela a piggyback ride around the Castle. She was holding her book and was smiling brightly.

He noticed some days she has been spending less time with them. He wanted to know what was on her mind, but sometimes she push them away. Especially him, he missed their banter and training sessions. During the final battle of Earth, he saw Kaela’s aura colour had changed, matching the emotion and rage. He can’t help but felt that he is losing her… or so he thought.

(~)

Pidge rang a doorbell and the door opened revealing Lance’s mother at the doorway. “Come in, come in, my dear! Oh, you look wonderful! Doesn’t she look wonderful, Lance?”

“Wow! Pidge, you look amazing.” Lance said in awe. He saw Pidge had her hair in a small bun with a blue ribbon and wore a light green dress and white sandals.

“Thank you, Lance. You look quite nice as well.” Pidge said with a small blush.

Lance blushed, “T-Thanks. Oh, Pidge, this is my mom and Pop-pop. You know Veronica. That’s Rachel, my brother Marco and other brother Luis, his wife, Lisa and their kids, Silvio and Nadia.”

Pidge waved at his family and they welcomed her warmly. They all sat at the table filled with laughter. Talking about embarrassing stories about Lance which made Pidge laugh, making Lance’s heart flutter inside him, but still get embarrassed.

“Or the time when were kids and Veronica mixed dirt with water and told Lance it was chocolate milk.” Marco laughed.

“Oh, yeah! I still can’t believe he fell for it.” Veronica chuckled.

Pidge laughed in amusement. “What did he do?” 

“He told on me, of course.” Veronica replied with a smile. “Then Pop-Pop gave him ice-cream and I got none.”

“Yeah, Lance was always the baby of the family. It only took you coming to dinner to graduate to the adult table.” Lance blushed and crossed his arms in embarrassment, but still smiled whenever he saw Pidge smiling and laughing. She was getting along with his family very well, much to his relief.

“Speaking of dates, maybe you can put up a good word for me with that long-haired friend of yours, hmm?” Veronica asked Lance who jolted in surprise.

“What, Keith?! No, no, no!” Lance laughed nervously. “No way. No. I’m afraid he’s taken already.”

Pidge laughed and felt Lance’s mother’s hand on hers. “Lance never bring girls home. You must be really mean something to him.”

“That’s strange. He always had this impression of being popular with women.” Pidge said with an amused smile.

“Oh, he gets it from his father. It’s all talk. But if you can get past that, you’ll find a good boy with a big heart.” Mrs. Mc Clain said.

Pidge smiled fondly and looked at Lance who smiled at her and intertwined their hands together under the table. Both Lance and Pidge blushed and looked away for a moment until Veronica made a toast.

(~)

Allura, Kaela and Romelle went back to the Garrison. Already heard of the news that the Altean pilot, Luka has awoken. Kaela let Romelle go in and waited for her until she finished talking with her. Allura stood beside her looking through the window. Allura saw James Griffin in the hallway and nudged Kaela on the shoulder to look where James stood. He stood very still looking into her light purple eyes and looked at her Galra markings.

Kaela smiled when she saw him and took a good look at him, seeing him all grown up during her long absence. He seemed more calmer and relaxed around her, but still looked more serious when he’s doing all of his duties in the Garrison.

James cleared his throat, realising he was staring. “Um, Princess, I am letting you know that you are needed to heal the people in the city nearby.”

Kaela nodded. “Alright I’ll—” Kaela heard rapid beeping from the medical room and ran inside to see Luka had died. Kaela comforted Romelle who was holding onto her body with Allura looking on with sadness.

(~)

Lance and Pidge walked into a park and saw a big tree in front of them with the stars shining brightly. “This place used to be so beautiful.” Lance sighed.

“I just hope that once we get back. We can see this beautiful place again. This tree growing back to its glorious and beautiful state.” Pidge smiled, comforting Lance.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Lance agreed with a loving smile.

Pidge smiled and walked towards the tree with Lance standing there with his hands his pockets. “Pidge?”

“Yeah, Lance?” Pidge turned around to see Lance all nervous and worried about something.

“I just wanted to say this just in case if something does happen to us. Pidge, I-I just wanted to say that I have fallen in love with you. I always have cared for you and wanted to keep you safe. Always. I want to be with you, Katie. With everything I have in my heart. I would follow you across the universe.” Lance confessed while holding her hands.

Pidge smiled lovingly at him. “Lance, I always have loved you ever since I first met you. For a very long time. I want to spend every hour, every minute with you.”

Lance and Pidge looked in each other’s eyes and leaned in. They kissed under the night sky with stars shining brightly above them. Then Beezer came and stood in front of them. “I think he wants us to smile.” Lance laughed. Pidge giggled and wrapped her arms around him and posed for a picture.

They both looked at the photo with loving smiles and Lance kissed her on the forehead. The two enjoyed each other’s company and looked at the stars above them. Pidge gasped as she saw a single blue flower blooming in the garden that was in front of them. Lance and Pidge smiled at each other and knew who to give it to.

(~)

Kaela was finishing up healing the people in the city. She walked along the footpath that leads to a fountain that surrounds the tree in the centre. Everything in the city was ruined. Destroyed all of the buildings were crushed down in pieces. Kaela looked on sadly and then heard footsteps from behind her and saw it was James.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you.” James apologised and smiled sheepishly.

“It’s alright. I just can’t help but felt this was all my fault.” Kaela said, looking at the dead trunk in front of her. “That the Galra destroyed your home.”

James felt a lump in his throat, seeing that she felt guilty for Earth being invaded and innocents were hurt. “But it wasn’t your fault, Ella. Like you said, you did everything you can to get here with the paladins. And you helped us which is great and a relief to all of us. You helped us to get our home back. And I want to thank you for that.”

Kaela gave him a small smile, “Your welcome. But still, I felt bad.”

James frowned and tried to find a way to cheer her up. Then he looked at the fountain. “This used to be my favourite spot. Used to be a very beautiful place to hang around. We…We used to come here.”

“Really? It looked pretty hazy when I was trying to remember my old memories.” Kaela said as she put her shawl around her tightly.

“At least, I am here to help you to try and remember them.” James said as he looked at Kaela. Her long raven hair blew into the wind gently with the stars sparking in her eyes.

James looked away from Kaela. He felt guilty for giving up on finding her all those years ago and now she is here on Earth. Alive and well. But had her memories of him erased and altered. “I’m sorry for the way I acted towards you when we first met again.”

“It’s alright, you were just trying to protect your brother and the Paladins. It’s your sense of duty.” James said. “But all I know that it is now our job to help you. I don’t care how long it takes, Ella. I would, with all my heart, I will never give up on you.”

Kaela was taken back by his promise and devotion. “You truly felt that way?” 

James gently put down his rifle down and held her hand, “I will protect you with my life and stay by your side.” James held her hand gently and felt the softness and warmth from her hand. It was the same warmth he felt when they were kids.

Kaela looked up at his deep indigo eyes. He smiled thinking that she wanted to be alone for a while and let her hand go and was about to leave to continue his tasks. But she held on to his hand, much to his confusion. She gently placed his hand on the tree in front of him with her hand glowing purple and started to regrow the tree and the branches. She let go of his hand and let him feel the magic that surrounded him.

James looked on in awe and looked at the white orbs that danced around them. He smiled when he saw the children laughing and trying to catch the orbs in their hands. Kaela smiled at the sight of the children playing around. She glanced over at James who was smiling softly.

He looked back at Kaela who stood behind him with a small smile. He walked towards her and smiled at her. He got two lockets out with Kaela gasping softly. “Here. This is yours.” James said.

“Sorry. It’s all burned and ruined.” Kaela said getting the locket back.

“I like it broken to be honest.” James whispered, putting a strand of her hair behind her ear and looked at her Galra markings again. She was just a spunky, shy, young girl when he met her, now she grew into a beautiful, strong and independent woman. They looked deeply in each other’s eyes with James leaning as he looked at her lips. But stopped knowing that she’ll feel uncomfortable. Then the light orbs burst and sparkled around them and the tree.

James smiled when he heard the children laughing with joy watching the sparkling dust falling down on them. Kaela could see that James Griffin was just a gentle and kind man, just like her former sweetheart, Koryak. They are so similar so many ways but her being with James is different. Makes her feel complete and at peace. This time, James made her feel like she is at home.

(~)

Allura was walking around the Garrison alone. She was all alone. With no one to spend time with. She wanted this war to be over and done with it so she can live the life she always wanted. She walked into the hangars and saw the shining stars above. “Princess?”

Allura heard to see Keith standing behind her. “Oh, Keith. I thought you were with Kaela.”

“She’s not here yet. She is still healing some people in the city.” Keith replied.

Allura and Keith stood in an awkward silence in the hangars. Allura was glad to see Keith back with them. With her. He did truly came back to them. He kept his word. But she still felt guilty for saying those things when they were stranded in space. She didn’t get to apologise to him.

“I’m sorry.” Keith apologised.

“For what, Keith?” Allura asked, looking at him with her hair blowing in the wind.

“For saying all those things back when we were stranded in space.” Keith replied. “It was uncalled for. I shouldn’t said all those things. And I am sure your father would be every bit proud of you.”

Allura’s expression softened and said, “Keith. I, too, want to apologise for what I had said. I felt upset and lonely when you left for the blades. I know I tried contacting you but still, I never truly felt alone. I know the paladins, Coran and Kaela were there. But with you, I never so felt so at ease. I am glad that you came back for us. For me.”

“When we were out there, fighting against the Galra, I somehow felt like…like were a family. Each of us was alone, but we were alone together. Now, here on Earth, everyone already has a family and a home to return to once the war is over.” Allura said as Keith’s face softened.

“Everyone except me. I still have Coran. But still. And for the first time, I felt completely so alone. I used to always think that the team relied on me. That I needed to be strong for everyone else. For you, Keith. I realised you were my strength.” Allura smiled at Keith.

Keith smiled and walked towards her, “Allura, you were never alone all this time. You have us. And me. I left you once. I will never leave you again. I did promise to come back to you.” He held her hand gently. 

Allura chuckled while looking in his deep indigo eyes and caressed his scarred cheek as they both leaned in until Kosmo barked at them. The two separated from each other seeing that they were still holding hands. “W-we better get some rest. Big day tomorrow.” Keith said, rubbing his neck.

“Yes. We must.” Allura agreed. “Well, goodnight Keith.” Allura stood on her toes and kissed on his cheek before going back to her room.

Keith was left standing on the hangars and placed his hand where she had kissed him. He then smiled brightly and heard snickering in the hangars. He blushed seeing Kaela at the entrance of the hangars. “Shut up.” Keith groaned as he crossed his arms.

“Oh, come on. That look really suits you.” Kaela teased as she pet Kosmo. “Besides, I know why you did it.”

“Did what?” Keith raised an eyebrow at his sister.

“You leaving the team, including her so you could protect her from Lotor.” Kaela replied. “You pushed yourself away from her. And this time. You should stop pushing her away.”

Keith nodded in understanding and looked over her and saw her smiling too. “Did something happen when you were healing the people in the city?” Keith asked in suspicion.

“What? Oh? Um, nothing. But this isn’t about me. This is about you and Allura!” Kaela quickly said with a hint of red blush on her face.

“Yeah, duly noted. Now, let’s go to sleep, young lady. We have a big day tomorrow.” Keith snorted. Kaela groaned and went out of the hangars with Kosmo following her to her room. Keith was about to put a hand on her shoulder, but she moved away and looked at him like she is terrified.

“Sorry, I-I just…. I’ll just go to my room. I’m tired. Night, Keith.” Kaela walked off with Kosmo whining in concern with Keith looking at his sister worriedly. She never flinch at his touch before. Never. What is happening to her? What’s wrong with her?

(~)

The next morning, lots of people attended to the launch. Kaela was dressed in her new mage uniform and she stood behind the paladins. While Shiro had made a speech to the audience in front of them, Kaela glanced at James who was smiling at her, much to his friend’s amusement and especially, to Coran. Kaela smiled back and looked away and saw Lance was holding Pidge’s hand. Pidge turned back to Kaela who gave her a big smile and Lance looked at her.

Kaela changed her expression. A deadly glare clearly saying if he hurt Pidge, she’ll most likely to hurt him. Badly. Luckily, Lance got the memo and he promised silently to her that he’ll never hurt Pidge.

“I make you this promise now. We will return triumphant.” Shiro said, finishing the speech as the crowd cheered and clapped.

Lance, Pidge, Veronica went and said their goodbyes to the rest of the McClain family with Pidge being hugged by Lance’s older brother. Lance was hugging his mother in a tight grip with a smile. Hunk embraced his family in a tight hug and had tears forming in his eyes. Keith and Kaela went to the Blades and their mother, Krolia. They spoke a for a bit while Kolivan was sending his regards to them along with the other blade members.

Kaela looked at James who stood alone with Iverson watching his teammates saying goodbyes to their families. She now realised that he has no one to say goodbye to anyone. No mother or father. Not even siblings. She saw him walking inside the Atlas alone with a glum look as he followed his teammates inside. Kaela then was being pulled by Pidge and Allura with Romelle calling out to her with the paladins. They all went inside the paladins and stood ready to face Honerva. 


	15. Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After settling in the Atlas, Coran sent the paladins and the MFE on a mission to find a crystal from the neighbouring systems of Zelza. During their hunt for the crystal, Kaela revisited her fears and nightmares once again after seeing one person she truly desired to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! this is the second chapter of Season 8. 
> 
> Enjoy reading!

_The sun was shining brightly, and the tree leaves were rustling and were blown in the wind. Kaela laughed cheerfully as she wrapped her arms around Koryak who was giving her a bouquet of blue flowers and then the landscape in front of her disappeared. Replaced with fire around her as she coughed violently and then someone from behind her strike her down on the shoulder. She whimpered in fear as she looked up to see Koryak smiling evilly down at her and hit her. _

(~)

_Kaela was now in a landscape where fire surrounded her until she heard a voice. “Are you well, child? Does living as a mage treat you well?” _

_“Who’s there?” Kaela looked around as she grabbed her two blades in her hand until she saw someone appearing in front of her and gasped seeing her future-self standing in front of her. _

_“Does living as a mage treat you well?” Future Kaela asked her. _

_Kaela drew her blades out. “Is this some kind of trick?” _

_“No, I am your future.” Future Kaela said. _

_Kaela raised an eyebrow and looked at her future self, wearing a white, black and purple mage outfit with her hair down with braids on her ponytail and had a leather headband on her forehead. She also have the same runes on her arms. “So, I see that your runes are disappearing. You have used dark Magic. In an attempt to save your brother and friends, I presume.” Future Kaela said. _

_“Like I’d always do. I will always save my family.” Kaela said. _

_“But you can’t escape your fears and your darkest self. You have been fighting it since that Dark Mage had given you those powers you have absorbed.” Future Kaela said as she put her hands behind her back and walked around. _

_“I may be afraid of what will happen to me, but I had to do whatever it takes to save my brother and my friends.” Kaela said as she lower her blades. _

_“I will tell you just this once, Kaela. Your future has been set and you’ll never see it if you live!” Future Kaela said as she disappeared in the engulfed fire. _

_Then she saw the light shining brightly as she saw a phoenix in front of her squawking flying in the sky and the flames appeared with energy coming out. _

(~)

Kaela woke up with a fright and panted in cold sweat. She looked at her runes as it glowed in the dark and then one of the runes began disappearing. Keith coming inside her room hearing her screaming with Kosmo licking her face in comfort. “You alright?” Keith asked worriedly as he came sitting on her bed pushing her hair away from her face.

“I’m okay. I just need…. I just need water.” Kaela replied. Keith got her a glass of water from the desk. Keith rubbed her back gently as Kosmo whined and laid his head on her lap while wagging his tail.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Keith asked.

Kaela shook her head, “No it’s still the same nightmare. I’ll never be able to get past my demons or my nightmares. It’s breaking me apart.”

“Hey, look at me.” Kaela did as she was asked and looked up at her brother’s face. “You are the most strongest person I have ever known. You may have suffered a lot, but you chose to stand against people who hurt you.” Keith said, kissing her on the forehead.

“You also never give up on those who needed help.” Keith smiled and they hugged again tightly. “You’re going to be okay.” Kaela looked down at her wrist where her rune had disappeared. Should she tell him? Should she tell everyone?

(~)

During breakfast, Kaela sat with Acxa and Mora. They both noticed that Kaela doesn’t get enough sleep for the past few days. Kaela was eating silently as she looked over at her friends who were staring at her. “I look horrible and tired, do I?” Kaela asked as she stopped eating.

“No, no! It’s just we… were wondering if you, uh, had a good rest?” Mora asked as she winced knowing she didn’t choose her words correctly to start a conversation with her friend. Acxa face-palmed herself, seeing that their friend had failed to cheer up Kaela.

Kaela raised an eyebrow and looked between Acxa and Mora. “Guys, if you are concerned, I am grateful that you two are. I assure you I am fine.” Kaela said.

“You sure? Keith told me you’ve been having nightmares again.” Acxa said.

Kaela sighed, knowing that Keith might’ve told everyone. Especially Shiro. After the battle of Earth, she had been having nightmares and had been seeing visions she can’t decipher. But there was on vision she had saw had broken her in pieces. She didn’t tell anyone, her brother or even her mother.

Acxa noticed she had gone quiet and she was about to call out to her until she saw.… “Keith, we’re here.”

Kaela looked back to see her brother who smiled at her. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Keith greeted her with a kiss on the forehead.

“Anything happening today?” Kaela asked her brother.

“Yeah, Coran had organized a mission for us.” Keith replied. “He wants us to get ready in 20 minutes.”

Kaela nodded quietly and prepared to get ready. “Okay, I’ll meet you in the lion’s hangars.”

Acxa looked over at Keith who watched her leave the cafeteria. “Keith, you really should talk to her. She’s been like this for the past few weeks. And I felt that she is not telling us something. It has to do something with her nightmares.”

“I know. She just had one this morning she said it is the same nightmare.” Keith sighed tiredly. Still don’t know how to make Kaela feel better from her nightmares. “She promised to tell me when she’s ready.”

“Keith, as far I am concerned, the two of us have known her for so long when we were children. I can’t help to say this, but I think your sister is lying to you about these ‘nightmares’. Kaela may not be the person who tell you about what scares her. I think she is really hiding something from you.” Mora said as she came to Keith’s side and wheeled herself out of the room.

“Keith, Mora is right. Kaela may be having these nightmares for a reason. She may be not telling you the truth about it.” Acxa said. “I have known Kaela my whole life as well. I know when she is not telling the truth and when she is lying.”

He watched Acxa leaving the room and sat down on the seat where Kaela was sitting earlier and sighed tiredly, while rubbing his eyes. He wanted to make sure his sister is okay but at the same time he wants to know what was really happening to her. She had found out that one of the druids killed Koryak and nearly killed her. He had witnessed her using pure dark magic while seemingly trying to kill him.

She has been flinching every time him or Shiro touch her shoulder or hand. She also shouted at Lance a few times and later apologised. She had every right and at the same time it scared him. It scares him that she’ll lose control of her powers or even herself.

(~)

Kaela was dressed in her Mage uniform and was waiting for the others to come by. She was fixing up her blades and heard the doors opening and closing. She heard Lance and Pidge coming in. “Hey, guys. Where is Keith?” Kaela asked with a smile.

“I don’t know. Maybe with a certain princess.” Lance grinned as Kaela smiled knowing that her brother has fallen in love with Allura. She knew after she saw the deep connection between the two. Kaela knew that Allura has feelings for him and it was evident when she saw her trying to get on a hold of Keith while he was away with the Blades and they had talked about him coming back to them.

“Yeah, he sure does love the Princess.” Pidge smiled knowingly. “Hey, Kaela, James Griffin seemed to like you.”

Kaela raised an eyebrow and turned around to see the MFEs fixing their ships and James was the only one who was looking at her. Once he saw her looking at him, he smiled at her politely. Kaela smiled back and felt Lance’s arm around her shoulder. “Well, well, someone has a crush.” Lance winked at her.

“Lance, don’t even think about it. James and I are just childhood friends. Nothing more.” Kaela said while smiling fondly.

“But it could happen. I have seen how that guy always look at you. I mean, he seemed to have feelings for you for a very long time after your capture and you told us that he was your childhood friend.” Lance said.

Pidge nodded in agreement. “Yeah, and you guys even talked before the launch back in Earth. What exactly happened?”

Kaela took a deep breath and sat on a container. “Well, we just talked until things gotten quiet and I sort of, shown him my powers and healed a tree back in the city. And we talked about things after my capture, the locket and my memories.”

“What did he say?” Lance asked.

“He just said that we could make more memories along the way while we can reconnect.” Kaela smiled fondly. Lance smiled seeing that his partner was slowing moving on. Seeing her smile was the very first thing he wanted to see after her episode from nearly killing the druid who killed and assassinated her lover. Also from her nightmares. He heard from Keith she has been having her nightmares more often.

“Good. Everyone is here.” Coran said as he appeared. “Ahh, excellent, Kaela. The new uniform fits.”

“Yes, looks perfect on you, Kae.” Allura smiled.

“Thanks. But it is too tight.” Kaela said as she looked at her uniform. It was all black and has white accents. She liked the colours. But she wished it wasn’t that too tight like that corset she had to wear during the diplomatic meeting. Coran also had given her a new helmet with new adjustments.

“So, what’s the mission about, Coran?” Keith asked.

“Ahh, well, I need you paladins to retrieve something for me. It is may require with Kaela’s help. the most important item I need is an Alixium crystal, can be found in a neighbouring system of Zelza.” Coran explained.

“Whoa, is it dangerous?” Hunk asked, already fearing the planet they were going.

“No, but the planet you all going is. It can also attract a mage to experience their deepest fears and desires. So, that’s where you guys come in. You’ll have to save her before creatures come and host her body and drain her alive.” Coran replied. “Or that’s what the information from the Castle of Lions had recorded. Forgive me if I’m wrong.”

“That’s… scary, can’t we just find another planet that has one of those things?” Lance asked, clearly worried about Kaela.

“I’m afraid not, Lance. This planet is the only one. Now, while you are on this mission, the MFEs and Veronica will accompany you.” Coran said.

“Wait. What?!” Lance shrieked as he looked at his older sister who was smirking at him. he didn’t want his sister to be involved in one of his missions.

Kaela looked over her shoulder and saw James was waiting for them while holding his helmet. James was in his flight uniform and Kaela noticed that he had a very well-structured muscular build. Kaela had to look away when she saw James was looking at her. James chuckled lightly while Kaela had a small pink blush on her cheeks with Allura grinning at her.

“It is true. We are going with you, Lance.” Veronica smiled. “Is that okay, Pidge?”

“Yeah, would be great to have you and the MFEs coming along.” Pidge grinned with Lance pouting.

Kaela and James looked at each other and looked away from each other in an awkward silence. Keith noticed this and thought that something might have happened between the two. He looked over Kaela who was awkwardly standing with Hunk next her, watching Veronica and Lance arguing with Pidge trying to break it up.

“Okay, Paladins, Kaela and MFEs, follow Coran’s instructions, retrieve the crystal then we will come and get you.” Shiro said. “Understood?” Everyone nodded as they all were going into their lions.

(~)

The group went into the planet where they’ll be finding the crystal. It was a super dense planet. They could barely see what’s in the fog. Hunk almost fell down on the ground with Lance bending down in pain. “Ow!” Lance whimpered. Pidge looked at her boyfriend with concern.

Kaela walked with caution as she noticed something in front of them and pulled James away. “James!” She pulled him by the collar of his suit and got him to safety as he almost fell down the cliff side.

“Thanks.” James said he turned around to see her, but their faces were too close to each other. James blushed at the close contact they had. He could easily see her light purple eyes. Kaela felt her heart was racing as she gazed into his eyes until she heard Hunk clearing his throat.

“Hate to interrupt this moment between the two of you, but we have to keep moving.” Hunk said. James and Kaela quickly away from each other and looked away.

“We need to find the crystal fast. I don’t like this place.” Lance said as he held Pidge.

Allura looked around the place and saw a broken bridge up ahead. “The bridge is in ruins. And our only option is walking up the mountain peak.” Allura said with everyone groaning. They didn’t want to walk up the mountain.

“I don’t sense the crystal. It is faint for me to sense it.” Kaela said.

“So, we have to keep moving.” Keith said. The group moved on with their walk to the mountain. Kaela was observing the area and being aware of the monsters and creatures in sight. She doesn’t want her friends and the MFEs to get hurt.

Hunk panted tiredly with Rizavi by his side. “Ugh, this is the most boring mission ever! Can’t you fly up there, Kaela!” Rizavi exclaimed.

“And leave you to the predators here? No, I have to stay here and—Ahh!” Kaela screamed as she fall down a cave. The paladins ran up to where Kaela had fallen down and saw it was a very big and deep cave. Kaela was sliding down the cave. She hit her head multiple times and slid down in the cave with blue and yellow crystals on the ceiling. She bumped her head on the rocks down below and went into unconsciousness.

“Is she…?” Hunk looked at Keith, but he had started running towards the mountain. He was running towards the mountain. With the paladins following him up to the mountain to see if Kaela survived the fall.

“Do they always do this in their missions?” Rizavi asked as the MFEs prepared themselves to run after the paladins.

(~)

Kaela groaned and sat right up as she rubbed her head. “Ugh, that was some nasty fall.” Kaela commented dryly as she looked up where she fell down. She was in a cave with glowing crystals on the ceiling. She stood up and then looked to her right, seeing a tunnel. She walked through it until she heard a voice calling out to her. She raised an eyebrow as she felt something very hot. “Ahh!” Kaela hissed as she felt the walls on the ceiling were burning hot.

The walls of the cave began to form up as walls from the arena where she last saw Koryak and she remembered what Coran has said as she realised the danger he mentioned. She ran and ran away in the hallways as she looked for a way out. The ceiling nearly fell on her. She coughed violently due to the fire that surrounded her.

She gritted her teeth, feeling the heat. She tried and used her powers to try and take it out, but it wasn’t working. The only option was to run and find a way out. But could she find a way out? She heard footsteps as she looked from behind her and saw the killer posing as Koryak, striking her on the shoulder, just like before but she moved out of the way this time.

Kaela opened a door and was in a pit of darkness. Once, she fell down to the ground, she felt soft grass beneath her. She looked around as she found herself on a hill. She looked around as she saw purple and blue flowers everywhere. “Hello, Kaela.”

She turned around slowly and tears flowed down as she saw Thace behind her, smiling at her. “Thace. Thace!” Kaela got up and ran into his arms as they hugged each other tightly.

(~)

Keith swung his bayard at the branches in front of him with Lance using his broadsword. “We’ll never get to Kaela at this rate.” Lance panted tiredly. “You think she’s okay?”

“She has to. Coran said that this mountain is dangerous, it can lure Mages leading to their deepest fears and desires. Kaela is one, so hopefully she won’t be attracted to see her fears.” Keith said.

“And what if we don’t?” James asked, clearly worried for his best friend.

“I am sure that Kaela can take care of herself. She is one of the most strongest mages we have ever seen in this entire universe.” Allura assured the commander.

“I sure do hope so. Hope she’s alright.” Pidge said. “I detected her mana signature and she’s already in that mountain as we speak.”

“Oh, no.” Hunk’s eyes widen as he looked up at the mountain.

(~)

Thace chuckled in amusement. “Oh, is that so?”

“Yes, it did happen. At first, I thought the paladins were such a nuisance until they proved me wrong. I must admit the trip to the space mall was actually really fun.” Kaela smiled.

“It must’ve been. I am glad that you have found your true family.” Thace smiled. “Especially, finding your brother.”

“Keith, well, reminds me of you. He is now a leader of Voltron. He improved a lot as leader. And I have become the team’s healer.” Kaela said.

“And you are a mage. That maybe why Zarkon needed you. He needed for your powers and quintessence.” Thace said.

“I know. But deep inside I knew there was good in him, until I have seen his true colours. But I am glad that Keith saved me.” Kaela smiled remembering her how she first met Keith, Shiro and Allura in the cruiser.

“And how about Koryak? Is he with you?” Thace asked as Kaela stiffened.

“He-He’s dead. Lotor sent an assassin to kill him.” Kaela replied.

“I am terribly sorry.” Thace said as he held her hand.

“It’s okay. At least I knew the truth. I am moving on but, I am still working on it. I see him every day in my dreams, and my feelings for him grows stronger. I truly do miss him.” Kaela said as he hugged her legs.

“Kaela, I think Koryak would’ve wanted to live your life. And I know he had told you this, but you’ll have to let go of the past and start anew. You still love him, and you could also have a second chance in real love. A person who would never stand in your way and always be by your side.” Thace said.

“How will I know if I have found that person?” Kaela asked.

“When your heart finally heal from all of your scars. When you start to find real love if that’s what your it tells you to do.” Thace replied. Kaela smiled and hugged him tightly, missing her father figure and everything he had taught her.

(~)

Allura was getting tired of walking and running and saw Keith was still going on finding Kaela in the mountain. Lance heard Pidge slumping down with Veronica on her back. Rizavi and Leifsdottier were on the ground, resting for a few minutes. Kinkade was catching his breath and saw James looking up at the mountain. Desperate to find Kaela. “Come on, we have to keep moving.” James panted tiredly but he still kept on going towards the mountain. 

“But…But we are all tired.” Rizavi whined as she leaned on Leifsdottier’s back.

“We just can’t leave her.” James said, turning to his friend.

Keith looked back at his team and they were tired and worn out from walking and running. He looked up at the mountain and sighed. “If Kaela would have wanted us to keep going, then we have to find the crystal.”

“What? And just leave your own sister?” James snapped at him, cannot believe that Keith was considering on leaving her behind.

“Kaela can look after herself. She would’ve wanted all of us to move on and find the crystal. She can take care of the things we can’t do.” Keith said. “She is capable of doing the things she can do on her own.” Keith said.

James was about to protest until Allura came to them. “Keith’s right. She will be fine, James. Trust us. We need to move on and find the crystal.”

“And Kaela?” Lance asked.

“We’ll find her after we get to the crystal.” Allura replied, looking at Lance who was looking up at the mountain and then sighed as they all continued their mission without Kaela.

(~)

Kaela watched Thace standing up and looked down at her with a smile and then the landscape was replaced with a dark void of her own memories she had experienced her entire life time. She saw the ones where she had early training with Zarkon and Haggar. She saw her memories with the paladins. She first saw one where she first met Keith during their fight. Then when they were stranded in a planet with an injured Shiro.

She saw the one where she always hit and slap Lance with Hunk and Pidge laughing. And their moments together during their time in the Castle of Lions. She also saw where she had found out the truth of Keith being her brother.

Kaela moved on as she looked all of her memories and then stopped with tears forming as she saw the memory of her, and Koryak first met. She gasped softly as she took a step back in the void with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Then she felt a hand wiping her tears away and saw her beloved sweetheart, Koryak in front of her. “Hello, milady.” Koryak smiled lovingly. “Missed you.”

Kaela smiled softly with tears falling down her cheeks. “Koryak. Y-You’re here.” Kaela put her arms around him as Koryak hugged her tightly and they kissed passionately with the memory orbs floating around them.

They pulled away and pressed their foreheads together like they always do. “Can’t believe I am actually seeing you here.” Koryak said as he looked at her lovingly.

“Me either, but I may be in the mountain where Mages experience their worst fears and desires on who they want to see.” Kaela said, looking around the dark void that is filled with her memories.

“Wait, what? Mage as in you are a mage?” Koryak asked as Kaela smiled and chuckled at his pure curiosity. “As in like an actual mage? Like magic and stuff?”

“Yes. I am a mage. Reincarnation of Mage Princess Serene of Zelza.” Kaela chuckled as she caressed his cheeks and his Galra markings.

“Impressive. So, how’s my brother, Lahn and Mora?” Koryak asked with a smile as he rubbed her arms up and down.

Kaela looked away. “They’re… well, not on good terms after you, well, died.”

“What? Lahn and Mora are no longer together?” Koryak asked in disbelief.

“I know. And Mora is now bounded to a chair for the rest of her life. She lost the use of her legs forever. I even tried to consider in healing her but, she refused the offer.” Kaela said.

“All of this happened when I died?” Koryak asked.

“Yes. The debris fell on her. Lahn saved her after the fire had died down. He also came to look for you until Zarkon came to get him.” Kaela replied. “He wanted your brother to move on from the loss he had suffered.”

“And now, you knew the truth and found your real family.” Koryak smiled as he put his arms around her waist.

“Yes, I found my brother and mother, only with the paladins. If you were alive, you would’ve gotten along just fine with my brother.” Kaela smiled. “And everyone else too.”

“I think your brother is little too overprotective, milady.” Koryak laughed lightly with Kaela joining him. She missed all those moments with him. Just being simply happy with him. Be able to laugh with him and enjoy the moments together, like they always do.

“And I have known what you have done to save the universe and how you live to help others. I am proud for what you did. But Thace is right, you have to stop mourning, Kaela.” Koryak said as he caressed her cheek with tears forming in her eyes.

“You need to let go of the past, Kaela. That way it will be easy for you to move on.” Koryak said. “I’ll always be with you, but I need to let you go. And you need let me go even though we both know that we love each other deeply. But all I want for my blue flower to go on living and find real love.”

“Koryak, I had that chance in finding love.” Kaela said as tears flowed down her cheeks. Not ready to let him go. Not when she was just seeing him again after a very long time.

“I know, but you’ll find another, and I know you’ll make the right choice. You will realise he is always right in front of you.” Koryak smiled. “And as always you have a great taste in men. You even picked me.”

Kaela let out a teary laugh and looked up in his eyes, caressed his cheeks. “Koryak, I… wished we had more time.”

“Me too, but it is time for you to move on from the past and start anew. That’s all I am asking of you. It is time to go home, my plumberry flower.” Koryak said as they shared their last passionate kiss. As they broke away from the kiss and a portal opened from behind her. Kaela let go of Koryak’s hand and walked through it with Koryak smiling proudly.

Kaela opened her eyes and felt water washing over her as she saw the light above the ceiling and heard droplets of water dripping on the rocks. She sat up as her runes glowed brightly and stood up as she saw spirits dancing around in the cave.

She smiled as she saw the dust trailing into the other side of the cave. She followed it and had found the crystal that they were all looking for. She was about to collect one until she heard faint screaming from the other side of the cave. She could hear the paladins and the MFEs crying for help in the distance.

(~)

Hunk, Lance, Kinkade and James were all shooting at creatures that was stalking them as prey. It growled at them ferociously. Keith, Allura, Pidge, Veronica were trying to find a way in the mountain as Rizavi and Leifsdottier were scanning for the crystal. “Everyone, I am detecting a strong mana energy coming this way.” Leifsdottier said.

Keith saw an arrow shot past by him and saw a red ribbon on it as they all heard whooping and cheering as they saw frail hunters coming and saving them, but the creature fought back. They were all cornered now until they all saw Kaela coming in a speed of light and tackled the beast down with her powers and strength as the hunters helped her to take to down.

Kaela grabbed a bow and arrow and shot it on the heart of the beast. She sighed in relief as she ran to her brother as he hugged him tightly. “You okay? Your head’s cut.” Keith said as he gently rubbed it while she winced in pain.

“I’m fine. You guys okay?” Kaela asked.

“Yeah, we are fine. What about these guys? Should we fight?” Veronica asked seeing all of the hunters were looking at them as if they were invaders. They had masks to hide their appearance and had spears and bow and arrows weapons.

_“Who are you and where did you come from? Are you with the Galra?” _asked one of the hunters in their native language.

“Say what now?” Lance asked in confusion.

Kaela noticed that they were speaking in Zelzan. The Mages language. _“Please, we did not come here to harm you. We are the Voltron Coalition. Allies and we are not with the Galra.” _Kaela said in Zelzan.

The paladins saw the hunters were whispering at each other. _“You speak of our language, could it be that you are an Elemental mage?” _Asked one of the hunters.

_“Yes. I am. We are just here to collect a crystal here in the mountain. I already found one in a cave.” _Kaela replied.

“What are they saying Kaela?” Allura asked.

“They are making sure I am a Mage and we are here to collect a crystal.” Kaela replied. “Also lower your weapons.” The paladins and the MFEs did as they were asked with Lance standing closely to Pidge and Allura standing closely to Keith.

The hunters walked towards Kaela and took off the mask, revealing a man with tattoos all over his body. “Could it be? You’re Mage Princess Serene’s reincarnation?”

“Yes, I am.” Kaela replied as the hunters looked at one another and gasped. They all were now looking at the reincarnation of Mage Princess Serene of Zelza. They looked like other, but Kaela has Galra blood in her. Nonetheless, they still accepted her.

(~)

“Years after Serene went here during her visits, she had placed all of these special crystals and hid it away from Zarkon as he was after power. After 10,000 years, we lived in secret, away from the Galra Empire until we all had our hope back. After hearing that you appeared.”

“So, this planet is not Zelza?” Pidge asked.

“No, no. We are just neighbours to the Zelzan planet systems. This is Planet Plinax. We are healers of the planet. Oh, where are my manners, my name is Palin. Clan Leader of the Mountain clan.” Palin said.

“So, I suppose you knew what has happened to Planet Zelza.” Allura said as she looked at the carvings on the walls of the cave while the MFEs looked at the glowing tree.

“Yes, we were devastated.” Palin said. “And we have promised Serene that we protect the whereabouts of Planet Zelza from outsiders such as the Galra.” Keith and Kaela both looked at the carving of a phoenix with Serene in the centre and planet Zelza own below.

“She had sacrificed so much. Sacrificed everything.” Keith said.

“Yes. She did. And may I ask why would you need our crystal?” Palin asked politely.

“We need it for our ship. We heard that it could charge up ships in a quick rate.” Lance said.

Palin pointed to where the crystal is, and it was in front of the tree with the crystals glowing. Kaela could hear voices coming from the tree. Palin took notice of this. “You can hear them.”

“Hear what?” Kinkade asked as he got his camera out, taking the shot of the tree with Kaela walking towards it. Hunk raised an eyebrow and looked around the cave.

“Yeah, I don’t hear it.” Lance said.

“Only mages can hear the voices from the Mages.” Palin explained as Kaela walked towards the tree and the crystal. Feeling the warmth and hearing the voices from the tree. She placed her hand on the crystal as the essence danced and twirled around her.

The paladins looked in awe as they saw the crystals in the ceiling were glowing brightly and the essence danced around them. Kaela smiled as she felt the warm essence and gasped as she looked from behind her and saw Thace and Koryak. She had tears rolling down with Koryak’s soul caressed her cheeks and kissed her on the forehead.

The spirits disappeared from her sight as Keith came beside her and hugged her. She didn’t flinch this time. She calmed down in his embrace much to his relief. “You saw them, didn’t you?” Keith asked, wiping her tears.

“Yeah, I did.” Kaela smiled. “And it was worth it. I needed this time to say goodbye properly.” Keith smiled and comforted his sister. James watched with full understanding that Kaela had someone else she loved before. He knew that she still love him. And he respect that.

“You may have the crystal. Take as many as you like. But don’t let it fall in in the wrong hands.” Palin said to the paladins.

“We promise. And thank you. Here, a communicator. In case if you ever do need help from us.” Allura said, handing them a communicator. “And we could really use some great allies for this war in the future.”

“Thank you for your kind offer.” Palin bowed in respect and turned to Kaela. “Mage Princess, may the great spirits guide you.” Kaela nodded with a smile.

(~)

The paladins, MFEs and Kaela got back in the Atlas with Kaela fixing up the cores with the crystals they collected. “Thank you, sweetheart. This should work.” Sam said as he flipped a switch.

“Wait, wait!” Coran exclaimed as he was electrocuted with the cables all over him. Sam and Kaela cringed as they both saw him being electrocuted. Coran got up and coughed as smoke came out of his mouth and fainted with Sam and Kaela going to his aid with Kaela fully healing him.

“The crystals are in place and Coran is fully healed, promise.” Kaela said with a smile.

“Great kiddo. And I heard what happened. I hope you got to say goodbye to him.” Shiro said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Kaela smiled warmly. “I did. And it was worth seeing him again. And he was right. I need to move on with my life.”

“That’s what he wants for you to do, kiddo. Sounds like a good man.” Shiro smiled. Kaela nodded and hugged Shiro. “Take a rest, kiddo. You need it.”

(~)

Kaela was in her room looking at her betrothal necklace and sighed. “He’s right. I should move on.”

Kosmo growled as the doors opened and James was standing there. “Heh, easy pal, just came to see your mage princess.” James said as he held onto something in his hand.

“Kosmo, down. He is harmless. He is a big softy like you.” Kaela chuckled as she teased him. James sent her a playful glare. Kaela put down the necklace on her desk while Kosmo teleported out of her room.

“I’ve got to get me one of those.” James said, still intrigued by the teleporting wolf.

“Like I said, one’s enough.” Kaela laughed as James joined her. The laughter died down and James looked at the betrothal necklace. He could see that she still loved him. He also heard stories from Shiro that she has been traumatized all of her life and was used as a weapon. Been used all of her life.

“I’m sorry for your loss.” James said sincerely.

“It’s alright. I made my choice that I would live my life and never waste it.” Kaela said, smiling at him. She was thinking of how James and Koryak are similar in so many ways. They both do care deeply for her and always would protect her even she is in danger.

“Uh, here.” James gave her a small bag and she opened it only to see red and purple crystals. “I found them on that planet we just went, and I thought you would like to keep them. A-and maybe, just make it out of something with your powers.”

Kaela smiled at her best friend fondly as he looked into her eyes. They both stared into each other’s eyes for a while until the doors opened and saw Keith at the entrance. “Keith, what’s up bro?” Kaela asked in a high pitch voice.

Keith looked back and forth at the two of them. They were alone. In her room. He noticed that they were standing very close. Very, very close. “Am I interrupting something?” Keith asked in normal voice.

Kaela silently glared at her brother while James excused himself. “I better get going. Night, milady.” James said.

Kaela smiled sheepishly. “Nothing happened. I swear.”

“Sure.” Keith said as Kosmo appeared and licked her in the face. Kaela hugged the wolf in her arms with Keith watching with a warm smile. She seemed to be alright after the whole visiting her loved ones again. But the other thing he doesn’t get it that she always flinch every time he tries to touch her. He needs to know what is happening with his sister.


	16. The Prisoner's Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After taking control of a Galra base on a dark planet, the Paladins follow a distress signal from a missing fleet and make an unsettling discovery. Meanwhile Kaela distance herself from the Paladins, still broken and lost from seeing the visions from the final battle of Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter! More are coming! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_Lotor looked over the horizon of a kingdom with Kova sitting on the balcony. He pet him as he overlooked the people in the village. He had been in this planet for a year and he worked along with the people that lived in this planet to seek new wonders. He heard soft footsteps from behind, smelling a familiar fragrance. Lotor smiled as he smelt the fresh tea. “Ven’tar, you shouldn’t have.” _

_Ven’tar laughed lightly as she poured the tea in a cup for the Prince of the Galra Empire. “But I must, you are our guest here I must give you something to eat, I insist.” Lotor just smiled and took the cup gently from her soft, gentle hands. _

_“Thank you as always.” Lotor thanked her as Ven’tar smiled warmly at him. _

_They watched the sun set together as they discussed some important matters. “Are you nervous about tomorrow?” Ven’tar asked as she pet Kova who meowed in pleasure and fondly. _

_“I must prove my father that I am successful as well. It is best to keep professional.” Lotor replied as he set the cup on the table inside his quarters. “But until tomorrow’s meeting, I rather spend my moments with you.” Lotor held her hands affectionately while gazing into her eyes._

_Ven’tar smiled as she put her hand over his heart. “I sense you have greatness in your heart, Lotor. Never forget that.” _

(~)

The paladins and Atlas attacked a Galra base run by Warlord Lahn, previously Commander Lahn. Lahn stood in the centre of the room with his guards looking over the consoles and then the alarm went off, “What’s happening?” Lahn asked.

“Six hostile ships have entered our system, sir.” One of the guards confirmed.

“Prepare the armaments and power the satellites.” Lahn ordered. “How did they make it past initial detection?”

Then the screen up, showing the Atlas with the lions up in front in formation with Keith appeared ordering them to stand down. “This is the Voltron Coalition. Lay down your arms and…. “

“Open fire!” Lahn ordered as the lions scattered, avoiding all lasers.

Kaela moved out of the way as she dived in moving in to take down their defence systems but nearly got shot down. “Well, that didn’t take long!” Lance commented. The Atlas activated a particle barrier from behind and the paladins fought off the Galra fighters.

Kaela flew in to take down a few fighters with Lance and Pidge following her. “Fighters launching. Six o’clock low!” Hunk exclaimed.

“Kae, you see that fighter?” Lance asked as he saw Kaela using her water powers as she cut the wings down.

“Got it taken care of.” Kaela replied as she flew in to take down a few more in the air that were chasing the Black Lion. She shot them down with her powers and moved past Keith as soon as he was about to talk to her but focused on the task at hand.

“Remember, shoot them down if needed but try to avoid collateral damage on the ground.” Keith said as the Atlas prepared to fight as back up with Shiro commanding the crew.

“Holding steady at 95%, but the ground cannons have us targeted.” Iverson reported.

“Let’s give the lions some backup. Adjust our heading down to one point zero five.” Shiro ordered.

“Adjusting course.” Coran said.

“Lock onto the ground cannons.”

“We have weapons lock!” Iverson said.

“Fire!” Shiro ordered as they attacked the base down below them. The MFEs came in for backup with the rebel ships coming in to assist the attack.

“Paladins, let’s take out their reinforcements.” Keith said as he saw Allura freezing all of the exists along with Kaela who was taking down all of the fighters one by one. Matt, Nyma and M-7 all successfully shut down the base’s power.

The Atlas was attacked by unknown lasers from above them. Kaela put up a shield around her and the Blue and Green Lion. “Does anyone have eyes where are these lasers coming from?” Shiro asked.

“I am not picking up anything from my scanners.” Pidge said. “Trying to locate point of origin now.”

“I’m on it.” Allura flew in behind Pidge and used her lion’s sensors to pinpoint the lasers. “I’ve got visual on two cloaked cannon satellites.”

“How did we miss those?” Hunk asked.

“It looked like we wormholed right past them.” Pidge suggested.

“Take it down. I’ll handle the rest down here.” Kaela said as she took out one fighter. All of the paladins formed Voltron to take out the cannon satellites with Keith and Lance using their bayards to form bigger thrusters to make them move faster and quicker. They successfully took out the satellites effortlessly.

Lance and Pidge both grinned in victory. “Great job, Lance.” Pidge said to her boyfriend.

“Thanks, peanut.” Lance smiled proudly.

Keith smiled as he saw Kaela coming towards them with a small proud smile. Then her smile disappeared as she flew down to the base with the MFEs and rebels. Keith doesn’t know why she was distancing herself from them. Kaela hardly looked at him in the eye and then straight up she leaves the room without a word. Then he saw Allura’s face on his screen and his smile lit up immediately. “Keith, that was excellent work.”

Keith was surprised to hear the princess complimenting him. “T-Thank you, Princess.” Keith said with Allura smiling at him fondly.

“Great job making quick work of the satellites, paladins.” Shiro complimented with a smile. “We’ve successfully gained control of the base.”

(~)

The Garrison had taken over the base with Romelle, Colleen and the other members of the Garrison giving out food and nursing their wounds. The paladins along with Matt and Shiro came in the main room of the base with Griffin and Kinkade already secured their leader. “This one says he’s the leader.” Griffin said as Lahn turned to face them with a scowl.

All of the paladins could see that he was not delighted to see them. Hunk came up to him with a delighted smile knowing who he is. “Holy Kaltenecker! What are you doing here? It’s me, Hunk, Remember? Paladin of the Yellow Lion. We worked together.”

“I remember.” Lahn replied shortly. “And I certainly do remember Mage Princess Kaela.”

“Wait, you know this guy?” Keith asked Hunk and Kaela in confusion, not knowing who the Galra commander is. Allura knew who he was, and she looked over to see Kaela was not making eye contact with Lahn.

“Yeah, from the Omega Shield. Oh, yeah that’s right. You were on a space road trip with your mom. Keith, this is our friend, Lieutenant Lahn.” Hunk introduced Keith to Lahn.

“It’s Warlord Lahn now, and you and I are not friends.” Lahn spatted and then gasped softly when he saw Mora coming in the room, but she avoided him and went to help Pidge. Kaela stood beside James but had a minimal distance from each other. But Keith seemed to noticed that they were spending time together more often.

“Oh, Okay, uh… I just thought we bonded by working together as a team to fix the Omega Shield and save your planet, you know? A Galra occupied planet. No less we saved it. It’s cool. No big deal.” Hunk said.

“Sendak only attacked the Omega Shield after we pledged loyalty to Voltron. Then you disappeared and left us vulnerable to more attacks. I vowed to never let that happen again.” Lahn said still not trusting them.

“It was not our intention to gone for so long. But we’re here now.” Allura assured him.

“No!” Allura exclaimed.

“We didn’t come here to argue. Warlord Lahn, we’re asking you to join the Voltron Coalition to help provide stability to the universe.” Shiro said.

“What’s the alternative?” Lahn asked, narrowing his eyes at Shiro.

“If you want peace, if you want to end this war, there can be no alternative.” Shiro replied.

“You’ve attained victory and I accept defeat.” Lahn affirmed.

“It doesn’t have to be victory or death. I know it’s the Galra way, but…” Keith started.

“And what do you know of the Galra?” Lahn snapped.

“My mother is Galra. She’s a member of the Blade of Marmora. So am I.” Keith said.

Lahn narrowed his eyes down at Keith, “The mutinous Blades have all but perished. Are they so diminished in numbers that they’re forced to enlist a half-breed and his mommy?”

“Lahn!” Kaela glared at Lahn as he glared at her.

“Well, it is true that the Blade of Marmora has fallen. During your disappearing act.” Lahn said.

“But it will rise again if we just had little patience.” Kaela said.

Keith frowned when Lahn seemingly insulted him and his mother. Allura gritted her teeth in anger only to see that they insulted Keith’s loyalty. She saw how Keith felt hurt and insulted and was about to defend him. Kaela frowned knowing that Lahn felt betrayed when he thought they only appeared after three years ro claim victory. And along with the Blade of Marmora. Kaela frowned knowing that Lahn felt betrayed when he thought they only appeared after three years to claim victory while they never wanted to claim victory. And that he has been suffering from his family’s death. From his brother’s death.

Then there was beeping can be heard from the computers. “Guys, incoming transmission.” Pidge said, getting everyone’s attention.

“Patch it through.” Shiro said. There was a distorted voice coming through transmission, saying, “Yordam bering exus.” It goes on and on repeat over the comms.

“It’s an emergency protocol built into the sentries when they’re under distress.” Lahn said saying he recognised it. “Has your Voltron Coalition attacked them as well?” Lahn asked as he turned to Keith.

“No, we didn’t.” Keith replied with certain.

Pidge, see if you can reopen the hailing frequency.” Shiro said to Pidge who stood close to Lance.

“I’m trying, but no response. I’m locating the transmission’s origin but the EMPs we set off have done a number on the communications systems.” Pidge said. “Huh? We got a comm signature. Do you recognize this ship?”

“Yes, it’s Klytax V-Three. It’s one of the 15 ships I sent on an assignment six phoebs ago. They all disappeared. We assumed them dead.” Lahn said bitterly.

“Looks like they are not dead after all.” Kaela said as she crossed her arms.

“We need to get out there. Shiro, how long before the Atlas is ready to launch again?” Keith asked.

“Hours, we still need to process all the Galra and prepare the planet to continue operating on its own.” Shiro says. “This is our mission. We need to see this through.”

“Then Voltron will go.” Keith said determinedly.

“I’ll go too, just in case if any if there are injured men aboard, I can heal them.” Kaela said.

“Voltron is going to save the Galra? My fleet would never believe Voltron was there to help. They’d fight you until their last breath.” Lahn scoffed.

“That’s why you’re coming with us.” Keith said to Lahn as he glared at him.

The paladins with Kaela behind them prepared themselves to leave. “Ella.” Kaela turned to the MFE commander, James, who lowered his gun. “Stay safe, Princess.” Kaela smiled at him gently which goes unnoticed by Lance who had his arm around her.

“What’s going on here?” Lance asked with a grin as Kaela growled in annoyance while she punched him on the head. “OW! Have mercy on me!”

“Pidge, can you do something about your boyfriend here?” Kaela asked as she dragged Lance in the hallway by the collar of his armour.

(~)

The flight to Klytax V-Three was a quick one and alarming as Kosmo growled at Lahn, keeping a close eyes on him. “Now, now, Kosmo, Warlord Lahn needs his legs for fighting.” Kaela said as Lahn glared at her.

“I see you still retain your sarcasm intact.” Lahn said.

“What was this fleet’s mission when they left?” Keith asked while Kosmo continued to viciously growl at Warlord Lahn.

“They were out gathering munitions.” Lahn simply said.

“Weapons? Were you buying or stealing them?” Allura asked.

“The Galra Empire is at war itself. We have to do what we can to survive. But if you must know, they were salvaging weapons from an abandoned Galra base.” Lahn explained the mission from the missing ships.

“I have visual.” Pidge said as they arrived at their destination.

“Everyone, stay alert.” Keith says as they looked at the destroyed cruisers.

“Uh, Warlord Lahn, didn’t you say there were 15 cruisers?” Hunk asked Warlord Lahn. “Where are the rest of them?”

“I’m not detecting any signs of life or biorhythms on the closest two ships, but there are some signals coming from the ships at the end.” Pidge confirmed.

“And I don’t sense anyone from inside the ships.” Kaela added.

“That’s Klytax V-Three, where the call came from.” Lahn said.

“Hailing Galra Cruiser Klytax V-Three. This is Keith. Paladin of the Black Lion of Voltron. Do you copy?” Keith hailed the ship to confirm if anyone is on the ship but no responded. There was static behind the call.

“This is Warlord Lahn, your commander. Do you copy?” Lahn then tried to get a response from the ship, seeing if there are survivors in there.

“Yordam bering exus.” 

“Whoever’s in there, we need to find them and get them out.” Keith said.

“If I can access the ships’ security network, we should be able to find out what happened here.” Pidge suggested.

Keith sat from his chair and uncuffed Warlord Lahn. “Paladins, Lahn and I are gonna head in first to make sure the entry point is safe. You guys jetpack behind us.” Keith ordered. “Kaela, you’re with me.” He slowly saw her nodding quietly, much to his relief she was active in helping them in their missions.

“Copy.” Everyone complied as Keith, Kaela and Lahn with Kosmo teleported inside to open the doors from the outside.

“We’re all clear. Lahn open the airlock doors.” Keith said as Lahn opened the doors for the rest of the paladins to get inside, joined Keith and Lahn.

“Pidge, are you picking up any signals?” Keith asks Pidge who was checking in on her wrist comm.

“There are multiple biorhythms, but they’re intermittent, almost random. It doesn’t make any sense.” Pidge replied.

“I could sense something sinister here also.” Kaela said. “But appears to be faint.”

“Okay, we’ll need to split up to find any survivors. Hunk and Lance, clear the aft of the ship. Kaela and I will take the bow and work our way towards you. Pidge and Allura, take Lahn to go through the security logs. Find out what happened here.” Keith ordered as everyone nodded.

“I don’t like taking orders on my own ship. Especially from a Galran half-breed.” Lahn growled.

“Duly noted.” Keith glared at him as everyone separated to their tasks. Kaela glared at him as well and she could easily see that he doesn’t trust them yet.

“Let’s just go, Keith.” Kaela said as she grabbed his arm, taking him away from Lahn’s sight, not wanting to see them having another spat at each other.

Allura and Lahn were about to leave to the security logs. But Allura turned to Lance and Pidge who were having a brief talk before separating. “You be careful, Lance. Hunk, look after Lance for me.” Pidge smiled, also feeling worried for him.

“Will do, Pidge.” Hunk saluted with a smile. 

Lance pouted and bumped his helmet affectionately on Pidge’s gently. “You too, Pidge.”

Allura smiled at the sight then turned to Keith and Kaela. He was staying close with Kaela and Kosmo behind him. She bit her lip then called out to him. “Keith!”

Keith turned to see the princess calling out to him and stopped to turn his attention to her. “Yes, Princess?” Kaela smirked now seeing where this is going and could see that Allura was nervous to say something.

“I-I um, just… Just be careful out there. Stay safe.” Allura stuttered.

Keith was taken back by Allura being concerned about him. “I will, Princess. You too.” Keith replied with a smile as Allura left with Pidge and Lahn to look through the security logs as planned.

“It seems that the Princess seem to like you.” Kaela smirked at her brother.

“Shut up and focus on the mission.” Keith said with an annoyed expression.

“Okay, lover boy.” Kaela smirked as their wolf tilted his head in confusion.

(~)

Lahn, Pidge and Allura got to the security logs and tried to get it working. “It’s useless!” Lahn sighed. “The ship is in lockdown and the systems can’t be rebooted. We’ll need to contact my base for security keys.” 

“Okay, or we could just do this.” Pidge said as she made her way to the console with Allura and Lahn watching her. Pidge had made the systems up and running in seconds, all of the screens lit up, flickering.

“What’s wrong with it?” Allura asked.

“I’m not sure. It appears to be corrupted. Let me see if I can clear this up.” Pidge said as she worked her way to see what has happened.

Lahn looked over the window to see his ships destroyed, with Allura drifted behind him. “Everything I’ve spent years fighting for, taken away in an instant.”

Allura looked away thinking about everything she had lost during the war and how much it hurt her. “I, too, have lost everything. My planet, my family. But when the paladins arrived at the Castle of Lions….”

“You’ve never had to earn power. It’s always been given to you! You’re looking for something you once had security, peace, happiness. Those things have never been part of a Galra soldier’s life. You and I are not the same.” Lahn snarled at the princess who was taken back by his burst of anger.

“You want something to call your own. Believe it or not, I understand that. But there are other ways to get it than through force. That’s what the coalition is offering. That is what Keith is offering you.” Allura reasoned with Lahn, calmly as she can.

“And what Kaela could be offering to you as well. She, too had suffered a lot as well.” Allura said as Lahn sighed, seeing that Kaela had already told the Altean Princess what happened.

(~)

Lance and Hunk were checking if there were any survivors in the ship. Hunk whimpered at the sight of everything he had pass by. “The escaped pods are still here.” 

“Yeah, but the Galra aren’t.” Lance said. “Everyone is gone, but no one escaped in one of these things.”

“Ugh, that’s creepy.” Hunk groaned.

The two opened a door to go through, seeing things drifting in the hallway of the ship. Hunk whimpered and looked around until something went on his helmet and screamed in terror. “It’s a massacre! We need to get out of here!”

Lance screamed as it was all over him. “It’s all over me!”

“Me too, Lance, get it off of me!” Hunk whimpered. “Get it off! Ah!” Hunk’s helmet examined the substance and he calmed down. “Oh, wait. Wait a minute. “It’s food goo.”

“It’s not coming off!” Lance says as he tried to get the food goo off if his helmet.

“Oh, it’s rotten food goo!” Hunk groaned in disgust and gagged. “Gross!”

(~)

Meanwhile, Keith has found holes on the doors in the hallways, “What could have done this?” Then he heard some distant banging from the other side of the hallway. He saw a sentry trying get out from the doors.

“This is just keeps getting better and better every day.” Kaela said bitterly.

“How did you know Warlord Lahn?” Keith asked, turning to his sister as he saw her stopping in her tracks. Kaela was thinking about her behaviour for the past few days and she has been avoiding them for a while.

Keith thought she didn’t want to talk, seeing she wasn’t answering. “Ella—It’s…”

“You do deserve to know after everything I have told you about Koryak. He’s…. Koryak’s brother.” Kaela spoke up to her brother for the first time.

Keith was taken back to see her smiling at him rather than seeing an angered expression. Even for a little bit. Then he realized what she had said to him. His jaw dropped in his helmet as Kosmo tilted his head in curiosity.

“What? _Him?!”_ Keith asked with eyes widen, he realised Lahn was almost his brother-in-law, considering that his sister almost married Koryak and the fact she eloped with him.

“Yes, and I know it is so shocking really.” Kaela replied. “We just really had a rough time getting along since we are… in different sides of this war.”

“I could see that.” Keith said. “You didn’t tell him that you had seen Koryak?”

“I didn’t tell him yet. I know Lahn deserves to know what has happened to him. I’ll speak to him once this is all over.” Kaela said. “I promise.”

“And if there is something really bothering you just let me—” Keith said as he was reaching out for her hand, but she swatted his hand away.

“There is nothing bothering me, okay?! Just leave me alone!” Kaela snapped at him unexpectedly.

Keith froze at her outburst and stayed quiet. Kaela calmed down and realised what she had said to him. “K-Keith, I’m sorry. I-I so sorry.” Kaela apologised as she looked away from him.

Keith moved towards her and lifted her chin up. “Ella, you can tell me if anything does bother you. You haven’t told us what happened during the battle on Earth.”

“I-I’m not ready to tell you, Keith.” Kaela replied as she moved away from him and continued on their mission. Leaving Keith getting more concerned about her. She has been drifting apart from him and the team. Something did happen during the last battle on Earth and he desperately wanted to know what has happened, but he doesn’t want to bother her further.

(~)

“I think I got something.” Pidge says as Allura comes in for a closer look. Pidge pulled up a security footage, “The soldier is here, but after that flash, he’s gone. But now the shadow is on the other side of the screen.” Pidge explained.

“Perhaps it’s from another soldier.” Allura suggested.

“I don’t think so. That’s less than a tenth of a second. Hold on, it looks like the trajectory of the lightning angles combined with the proximity to the solider are distorting the shadow’s shape.” Pidge explained logically as she had shown an image of a shadow on the screen. It was a shadow of a monster.

“What is that thing?” Lahn asked, looking up at the image on the screen.

(~)

Lance and Hunk gasped and turned as they heard a monster growling in another room. They peeked over to see who it was or _what _was it. They both screamed high pitched at the sight of what they have seen. A monster stood in front of a crystal, seemingly absorbing its energy. The monster grew more ferocious and bigger as it roared after absorbing the energy from the crystal. Lance and Hunk blinked and sweats nervously and in fear as they zipped back slowly to avoid it as they can.

“Guys, be on the lookout for a giant, deadly monster.” Pidge said over the comms as Hunk and Lance winced as they saw the monster had found them.

“We believe it’s what attacked the crew. Avoid it all costs.” Allura warned.

“Lance, Hunk do you copy?” Pidge asked.

“Um, Katie, Allura bad-…” Lance was about to warn them, but the monster charged at them. It growled and snarled at them and the boys screamed in horror with the girls and Lahn hearing over the comms.

“Guys, are you okay? Lance? Hunk?” Pidge asked, clearly worried about them, especially her boyfriend.

“Uh-huh, we’re okay, peanut.” Lance whimpered along with Hunk. With that, the creature was gone.

The monster went to the computer console and searched for someone through the screens. “Keith, we just contacted Lance and Hunk. They saw something. Be advised…” The creature heard Pidge contacting Keith, but it cut out the communication systems. The creature snarled as it saw Keith, Kaela and Kosmo on one of the security footage.

“Keith! Keith, can you hear me?” Pidge called out to Keith, but he wasn’t answering then Lance and Hunk came. Pidge turned to see her boyfriend was alright. Lance came to Pidge as he held her arms tightly.

“Are you two okay?” Allura asked in concern.

“Yeah, we’re fine, but we need to get out of here now!” Lance exclaimed.

“Why? What happened?” Pidge asked who tightened her grip on Lance’s arms.

“It was…. Monster. Ah. Blue flash… almost died. I got rotten food goo.” Hunk says with eyes widen. Then they noticed that two people were missing,

“Where’s Keith and Kaela?” Lance asked.

(~)

“Hello?” Keith called out in an empty hallway until he saw a sentry coming towards him slowly.

“What are you?”

“My name is Keith, leader of Voltron, Paladin of the Black Lion.” Keith answered. “Wait, Yordam bering exus. Is that you?”

“Where are the rest of the Galra?” The sentry asked.

“They’re still on planet Ryker. Why?” Keith asked as he raised an eyebrow. Kaela frowned thinking something’s off. 

“Planet Ryker.” The sentry says as the monster appeared holding the sentry, and then throwing at Keith who sliced it in half. Both Keith and Kosmo got away from the monster with Kosmo teleporting away from the monster’s purple beam. Kaela used the metal walls to trap it, but he ripped it in half.

Keith shielded himself and Kaela from the beam and tried to attack it, but it was too fast for him. Kosmo appeared and saved the siblings in a nick of time and teleported them to safety.

“Keith and I were in communication right before we got disconnected. It must have been that thing. You said you saw the creature, right?” Pidge asked turning to her boyfriend and Hunk.

“Oh, yeah! Face-to-horrifying-face!” Lance exclaimed, still terrified from what he had seen.

“We just watched that thing take out one of my men in an instant. How did you two escaped unscathed?” Lahn asked.

“What’s happening now?” Hunk whimpered as they felt the ship rumbling.

The power came back on and the screen lit up, showing coordinates heading somewhere. “The ship’s moving, and it’s headed to Lahn’s base!” Pidge said.

A flash of blue appeared, Keith, Kaela and Kosmo were teleported behind them. “Oh! Keith! Kaela! Good, you’re here.” Hunk exclaimed in relief.

“You okay, partner?” Lance asked Kaela.

“I’m okay.” Kaela replied as she stood in a minimal distance from him.

“Keith, are you ok?” Allura asked, genuinely worried for him. Keith smiled briefly to her as he made his way to them.

“There’s a monster on the ship!” Hunk said to Keith.

“Yeah, we’ve met.” Kaela said bitterly and with her arms crossed.

“The base you sent this fleet to plunder, was it Warlord Ranveig’s?” Keith asked Lahn.

“Yes, it was.” Lahn replied.

“Unbelievable.” Keith said as he looked down, now remembering what that monster was and where it came from.

“Keith, what’s going on?” Allura asked him worriedly and alarmed.

Keith looked at her with apological eyes. “The creature on this ship is a superweapon designed to destroy the Galra and only Galra.” Keith explained.

“Warlord Ranveig would never create such a thing.” Lahn said in disbelief.

“Ranveig found the creature in the Quantum Abyss and experimented on it with Lotor’s quintessence.” Keith said. “He trained it to take out is Galran enemies, but… he could never control it. The beast couldn’t differentiate between adversaries and allies.”

Lance raised an eyebrow at his leader. “Wait, how did you know so much about this super-monster-weapon-thingy?”

Keith looked away, looking down at the floor in shame. “Because Krolia and I let it loose so we could escape Ranveig’s base. This is all of my fault. I’m sorry.”

Kaela put a hand on his shoulder. “But it wasn’t your fault, Keith.”

Lahn narrowed his eyes and growled at Keith, “It’s what you’ve wanted from the beginning. Something to get rid of the Galra for you.”

“I don’t know what it’s gonna take to get it through your thick skull, but we’re not your enemy.” Lance said, defending his leader and friend.

“And placing blame on him won’t help with our situation. This is a weapon made by Ranveig. We have to think this through and fast before we are this monster’s food, got it?” Kaela snapped at Lahn who glared at her.

“Pidge, can you initiate the self-destruct protocol? We need to destroy this ship and the monster with it. We need to do it immediately.” Keith said to Pidge

“Okay, I’m on it.” Pidge said as she made her way to the computer. “Once I initiate, we’ll have two doboshes to exit the ship.”

“Two hours? Katie, isn’t that too long?” Lance asked his girlfriend.

“Minutes!” Everyone exclaimed minus Keith and Lahn.

“What? That’s not enough time!” Lance exclaimed.

“Well, we need to get out immediately because of that thing.” Kaela reminded him as the initiate has already started.

“Let’s move!” Pidge said and bumped into Kaela. They all saw the monster is the room getting them all cornered.

“All Galra must perish.” The monster charged at the paladins but Lahn didn’t move until Allura used her whip to save him. Kaela moved Pidge out of the way from the monster.

Kosmo went on an attacked monster but only to get hurt in the process as Lance started to shoot at it. “Come on!” Everyone got out the control but Keith and Lahn didn’t make it as the doors shut closed.

Lance turned to his girlfriend. “Pidge, how much time before the ship explodes?”

“Sixty ticks.” Pidge replied.

“We’ve got them out of there.” Hunk says, while holding Kosmo.

“This should do it.” Pidge said as she tried to open the door, but it still shut closed. “That thing overrode my protocol!” Pidge exclaimed.

“We can take to down with our bayards.” Lance said.

Allura was already on that as she helplessly using her bayard desperately trying to get Keith out of there. “Keith!” Kaela punched the doors, but it won’t budge.

“We’re coming for you!” Lance shouted out from the other side of the door. Keith and Lahn tried their very best effort to get the door open.

“Stand away from the door!” Hunk said. Lance and Hunk kept on shooting and shooting until they try to get the doors open. Trying their best to pry the doors open for Keith and Lahn to escape from the monster.

Keith and Lahn struggled to get the doors open as the monster charged at it as Keith summoned his bayard to fight off the monster. The monster teleported to place to place as it attacked them with its beam, targeting Lahn. But Keith saved in the nick of time then was scumbled back on the doors. Lahn looked at the monster as it teleported towards him.

“Victory or Death!” Lahn exclaimed as if he was either ready to fight or die.

Keith went in front of him with his bayard as it manifested into a cannon, finally getting the upper had to attack the monster. “Do you trust me yet?” Keith asked, turning to Lahn who narrowed his eyes at him.

“Paladins clear the hallway. We’re coming through!” Keith said as they moved out of the way and saw the doors heating up. Keith used his cannon to make way for him and Lahn as they went through safely with the paladins following them to escape from the monster. They all made it safely out of Klytax V-Three and successfully destroying it along with the monster.

(~)

On Planet Ryker, Lahn called for an announcement to all Galra in his base with the Coalition. “The Galra Empire may be decimated, but its warriors are still needed to maintain stability. Twice, the Paladins of Voltron have risked their lives for me, yet I questioned their intent. I was wrong. I pledge loyalty to a united front with the Voltron Coalition. And I encourage you all do the same.” The crowd cheered loudly as Keith stood proudly behind Lahn. Allura smiled as the Galra were finally working alongside them and the Voltron Coalition.

She walked over to Keith, placing a hand on his shoulder and said. “Great work. For getting the Galra and Lahn to change their minds of working alongside us. I’m proud of you Keith.” 

Keith blinked, then smiled. “Thank you, princess. Also, thanks for uh, trying to get me out, you know from earlier.”

Allura blushed as she fidget with her fingers and looked away. She was praying that he won’t see her blushing but thank the ancients she was still wearing her helmet. “O-Oh, you are my l-leader and f-friend. I am always worried about you.”

Keith’s shoulder slumped down. _Friend, huh? _He also noticed Kaela banging her head on the wall seeing that her brother was friend zoned by the girl he likes for a very long time. She can’t stand seeing Keith and Allura holding back their feelings for each other. It was frustrating. Then she grinned as she had an idea of plotting her own plan on getting them together.

“Planning to get them together, partner?” Lance asked.

“Yes. You in?” Kaela asked.

“So in, sister.” Lance replied with a smirk as they fist pumped.

Then Pidge came to the rest of the paladins with information she had gotten the cruiser. She had informed there was another sighting of an Altean Robeast. The paladin have planned their next move in order to stop Honerva’s beast. Keith had planned that they split up while the Atlas continue to work with the Galra. Shiro felt uncertain about this. “You’ll be out there on your own, without backup”

“We’ll be okay.” Keith assured him. “Voltron is now stronger more than ever.”

Everyone gave him reassuring smiles with Shiro returning one of his own. “Be careful out there. Paladins.”

(~)

Kaela walked inside the bridge and saw Lahn was talking to his men. The soldiers excused themselves and left the room. “There’s something I need to talk to you about.” Kaela said.

“What is it?” Lahn asked.

“I-I did it. I talked to Koryak. In the Realm of the Dead. I talked to him.” Kaela said as Lahn gasped softly. “And he wanted you to move on and live your life, Lahn. That’s all he ever asked of you.”

“So should you.” Lahn pointed out. “You had been moving on which is impressive. You respected my brother’s wishes.”

“And I know you have been seemingly keeping your distance from your fellow paladins. I sense that something is wrong, and I think you need to tell them whatever it is bothering you.”

Kaela frowned, knowing that he is right. But she wasn’t ready to talk to them about what has happened during the last battle on Earth. It still haunts her in her sleep. She couldn’t sleep or eat. And she hasn’t told anyone of her vision. “I’ll tell them eventually, Lahn.”

“Good.” Lahn nodded in satisfaction and left her wondering in her thoughts. Kaela looked down on her left arm and saw a rune disappearing again. She sighed tiredly and went to get ready for her mission with the Paladins.

(~)

Kaela got her healing equipment with her and saw some Galra soldiers were making the MFEs uncomfortable. She went past by with a glare on her face and the soldiers walked away. Much to the MFEs relief that she had helped them. James looked from behind him and saw Kaela was walking back to the Black Lion, preparing her stuff for the mission.

Rizavi smirked and pushed him towards the stair case. “Go get her, commander.”

James rolled his eyes playfully and walked up the stairs to see her with her wolf. “U-Um, princess?”

Kaela turned to see James in front of her and smiled at him gently. she stood up straight and put her arms behind her. “Hello.”

“Hey, um, be careful out there.” James said nervously as he rubbed his neck.

Kaela blinked and smiled politely. “Thank you, James. I’ll be fine. We’ll be fine. I trust that everything will be okay while we’re gone?”

“Yes, of course, milady.” James nodded with a smile as Kaela smiled fondly and felt her heart pounding. She doesn’t know why she is feeling like this.

Keith came and saw them talking in front of his lion. He raised an eyebrow seeing that his former rival and sister were talking and smiling at each other. Keith walked up to them with James stiffened for a reason. “Am I interrupting something?” Keith asked.

Kaela raised an eyebrow. “We were just talking.”

“Well, I better let you get ready. Until then, your highness.” James bowed down and left.

“He didn’t stay long.” Kaela commented. “And I think you scared him.”

“Every brother’s job. It is to scare other boys who are going after you, baby girl.” Keith said with a smile.

“And it is my job to see that you have successfully won the heart of a certain Altean Princess.” Kaela smirked.

Keith stopped in his tracks and looked at her incredulously. “W-What? Me and Allura are just friends.”

“Keep saying that and you’ll even deny it even further and you’ll realise that you have feelings for her.” Kaela pointed out. “Just tell her how you feel and hear what’s she’s going to say.” Keith looked over at Allura who was saying her goodbyes to Coran and looked back at his sister who was going inside his lion ready for their mission. 


	17. Battle Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While floating through the universe searching for signs of a Robeast, the Paladins and Kaela head towards Olkarion and realize they aren't alone on their journey.

In Oriande, Honerva used the two pillars on each side of her to open a wormhole to let one of her Altean pilots to get what she needs for her mission. The Altean Robeast went on Olkarion, invaded their and destroyed every last one of them.

(~)

Meanwhile the paladins went on a hunt to find the Altean Robeast. Hunk yawns tiredly as he slumped down in his chair. “Okay, that’s the third star quarter we checked in the last 11 days, and we still haven’t found a single clue about any Robeasts.”

“Actually, that was 11th star system in the last three days.” Pidge corrected him.

“Was it really? Oh, my gosh. Okay see, I’m so worn out, I can’t even… you know.” Hunk sighed.

“Uh count?” Lance asked.

“No. Think.” Hunk replied.

“I know this is not ideal but the intel we received from the Galra cruiser in Lahn’s fleet identified one of those Robeasts within this quadrant. We must find it.” Allura said.

“Unfortunately, we just don’t know how the current the information is.” Keith said to Allura who was on her screen.

“Also, this is the celestial quadrant is 230,000 light-years in a diameter.” Pidge says as she looked over her scanners.

“I can’t even process what that means.” Hunk groaned.

“Okay, picture five fleas searching another flea on a dog size of Earth.” Pidge started to explain it logically.

“Ugh, all this talk about fleas is making me itchy. Are you guys feelings itchy?” Hunk asked.

“Katie, why can’t you and Hunk just make a Robeast tracker thingy, you know? Do some math and science stuff?” Lance asked his girlfriend. “Then put some components together and bam, it’s gone.” 

“Hmm, sorry Lance I don’t think that’s impossible.” Pidge smiled, glad to have Lance helping her out.

“Perhaps we should set our heading for the Altean Colony.” Allura suggested.

“Allura, we talked about this. To get to the colony, we would have to travel to the Quantum Abyss.” Keith reminded Allura.

“Also, Kolivan said the colony no longer exists.” Kaela said as she fixed her blades.

Allura frowned, “But there will be clues there, something to go out off of.”

“Travelling through that abyss was the most harrowing experiences of my life. A single misstep could turn a six-month journey into a ten-year journey. The creatures, the environment, everything in there, wants you dead.” Keith explains about how the Quantum Abyss works. Kosmo whined while looking up at Keith. “Except you.” Keith pet him with a fond, soft smile. Kaela also pet Kosmo as his tail wagged back and forth with Keith looking at her with a smile.

“I’m tired of hearing what we can’t do and what we don’t know.” Allura snapped out of frustration.

“Allura, we just want to make the best decisions-....” Lance started but he was cut off by her.

“The Alteans were my people, and the last of them are being exploited as soldiers in someone else’s war. You don’t understand.” Allura sighed.

“Princess, I understand what it feels like to see someone I care about hurt so much. Especially when I did hurt you for leaving to Blades.” Keith said as he appeared on her screen.

“But…. Keith, I’m so, sorry. I am just so worried and terrified for what will happen to my people. And we talked about this. I am glad that you came back, and you are here with us. That’s all that matters. It was your choice Keith, it had to be made.” Allura smiled.

Keith smiled back. “Thanks Princess.”

“Uh, hate to interrupt the moment between you two.” Hunk said as Keith and Allura gasped as they realising that they were still finding the Altean Robeast. Keith turned to his sister who grinned brightly, and Keith groaned in annoyance, seeing that Kaela is now teasing him about liking the princess.

“Okay, maybe we head to Olkarion. We’re just a few galaxies away. They might have some information on any usual sightings.” Hunk suggested.

“Hunk’s right. Olkarion is the best spot to regroup and revaluate our situation.” Keith agreed.

“And it’ll be awesome to see everyone again. I wonder what kind of technological advances they made for the last few years.” Pidge wondered. “Oh, man. If they figured out a way to untangle the uncertainty principle, new precision calculations could open the doors to a flood of innovations.”

Pidge clasped her hands together excitedly with her eyes sparkling, imagining the Olkari latest technology work. “I think I understood, like three of those words, Katie.” Lance chuckled as Pidge smiled.

“Allura, what do you think? Princess?” Keith asked.

“Perhaps a trip to Olkari is best.” Allura smiled a little.

Hunk cheered in his lion. “All right! Let’s do this.”

Keith appeared on Allura’s screen, “Princess, I promise that we find the Alteans. Don’t worry.”

Allura smiled affectionately at him. “Thank you, Keith. That means a lot to me.” Keith smiled back gently.

“Um, after all of this is done. There is something I would like, to uh, talk to you about.” Keith said.

“Of course. We’ll have all the moments you like.” Allura smiled.

“Guys, as much I love to hear this but please do it whenever I am not in the same place as you.” Kaela said. She was in a loving romantic relationship with Koryak but to her, now seeing that Keith and Allura clearly have obvious feelings for her. And the way how they are trying to confess makes her having headaches every now and then. She can’t wait until Keith confesses his feelings to Allura. But she has a plan in her mind that might actually work.

“You were in a relationship with Koryak for how long? Six months. You had plenty of time to confess.” Keith spatted, while Kaela huffed.

“And it will take you forever to confess and how long it is now? Three years!” Kaela argued as she put an arm around his shoulder with Keith groaning in annoyance.

Pidge adjusted the scanners to notify Olkarion. “Hailing Olkarion. Be advised the Paladins of Voltron are en route.” There were some static on the other end with no response. “This is Pidge… hailing Olkarion.” Pidge tried again. “Do you copy?”

“Are they not home?” Hunk asked.

“They are probably too busy untangling calculations, Pidge.” Lance suggested. “Am I using that right?”

“No, not even close.” Hunk replied to Lance who pouted, trying to impress his girlfriend but she was too focused on to get hold on to Olkarion.

“I’m guessing there’s a delay due to our distance.” Pidge suggested. “We’ll probably receive their reply on the way.”

“Paladins if we want to get to Olkarion quickly, there’s only one way to do it.” Keith grunted as he thrust his controls forward as they all formed Voltron. “Engage wings!” Keith and Lance used their bayards to activate the wings to have enough thrust to get to Olkarion.

“Welcome to Olkarion’s Galactic neighbourhood.” Lance said. “Did we ever hear from them, Pidge?”

“Actually no, Lance, which is strange. I’ll try and contact them. Whoa! We’ve got incoming!” Pidge warned the others. “Something big is headed our way at an incredible speed!”

“A Galra cruiser? Some kind of weapon?” Lance asked.

“Is it a Robeast?” Allura asked as they all turned to see what is heading their way.

“Shield up!” Keith ordered as they had their shield and sword ready.

“What the heck is that thing?” Lance exclaimed, looking at the creature in front of them.

“It’s a weblum! Keith, look! We’ve been inside one of one of those!” Hunk exclaimed excitedly.

“How could I forget?” Keith asked as he slumped down in his chair.

“You guys were inside that worm? Gross.” Kaela gagged, looking at the weblum in front of them. She almost vomited at the sight with Keith rubbing her back gently.

“Isn’t that the time where you first met Acxa? When you were trying to get the scaultrite?” Allura asked, catching Keith’s attention.

Keith who stiffened at the princess coldness, hinting some jealously from her. “Well…”

“Somebody’s jealous.” Kaela smirked. “OW!” Keith pinched her on the arm. She hit him on the head in return they were about to argue again until Pidge spoke up stopping the fight between the siblings.

“Um, what’s is it doing?” Pidge asked.

“It’s creating scaultrite.” Hunk said, “Pidge you would love it. It’s amazing chemical process-....”

“Science talk later! We’re in its line of fire!” Lance shouted.

“Thrusters!” Keith said as they made it out of its way.

“Should we go on the offensive?” Lance asked.

“No, no. they may be dangerous, but they’re essential for the universe. Think of them like giant space bees.” Hunk said. “Keith and I learnt about them on a video from Coran made. There was some rule like, ‘If you don’t want to be killed, stay away from its gills?’”

“That wasn’t the rhyme. It’s ‘if you don’t want to be dead avoid it’s head.’ Keith deadpanned, correcting him.

“We don’t have time to listen to you rhyme!” Allura exclaimed with a frown.

Hunk laughed, “You just…”

“Hunk!” Keith and Kaela both growled.

“Killjoys.” Hunk muttered.

“Where is that weblum going?” Allura asked.

“According to my calculations, it’s headed towards…. Olkarion.” Pidge said.

“Then we better get there first.” Keith says as they all head to Olkarion.

(~)

Once they got there, everything was destroyed. All of the buildings, technology and all of the homes of the Olkari all destroyed. “They were our allies, our friends.” Pidge said as tears rolled down her eyes.

Lance quickly wrapped his arms around her. “Shh, I’m here. We’re here.”

Hunk put a comforting hand on her shoulder with Lance hugging her tightly. Allura overlooked the destruction of the Olkari’s home and Keith put his hand on her shoulder, comforting her as Allura placed hers on his, holding his hand tightly. 

Kaela was devastated to see the very first place and planet she had discovered her powers and trained to become a mage. “I can’t believe it. It’s all destroyed.”

Kaela came to Keith side as he hugged and comforted her. He turned to the others, “Paladins, I know this is a difficult moment, but we need to get to work. That weblum is headed straight here right now, so time is short. Our top priority is search and rescue. If there is any survivors, we need to find them, and we need to find out what happened here.” He felt Allura was squeezing his hand tightly.

“There is only one thing capable of this.” Allura said, thinking it could be the Altean Robeast.

“Well, let’s confirm it.” Keith says as Allura nodded. The team split up in groups as Lance reluctantly let Pidge go but knew she needed space from everything they have found out. He went with Hunk as Pidge went with Allura who was still looking at the Black Lion flying above them.

“Kaela, go with Katie and Allura.” Lance said to Kaela who nodded. “Look after her.”

(~)

“I think our worst fears has been realised.” Keith said as he saw a massive landing area in the middle of the city while flying over the Olkari city in the air.

“What do you see?” Hunk asked.

“The physical wreckage and destruction patterns are just like those on Earth.” Keith said.

“Our findings are the same.” Allura sighs sadly as she looked at the dead trees and branches. “It appears the Quintessence was siphoned out of the Olkarion as well.”

“Lance and I took readings. We picked up trace elements of Psyferite. It’s the same metal the creature on Earth was made from.” Hunk said as he looked down from his Lion at Lance analysing the metal.

“Why did this Robeast attack Olkarion of all places?” Allura asked.

“Maybe it because it was the central part of the coalition.” Lance suggested.

“You might be right. The Olkari people were the ones that helped us to create the Coalition in the first place.” Kaela said.

“Maybe. I just get the feeling there’s something more to it.” Allura said, looking around with Kaela next to her.

“You might be right, but we don’t have any way to confirm it.” Keith said as he kept on searching. Right now, we just need to focus on finding survivors.”

“How’s Katie?” Lance asked.

Allura and Kaela turned to Pidge who was still looking around. “Not good. She is mourning.” Allura replied.

Kaela heard Lance sighing over the comms. “OK. Just checking.”

“Pidge, have you picked up on anything?” Allura asked her friend but she didn’t answer.

“Pidge, do you copy?” Allura then searched for her in the forest and saw her standing near the edge of a small cliff.

“Pidge?” Kaela called out to her and found her looking at the place where she had learnt and discovered her powers for the very first time.

“I know this place. This is where Ryner taught me how to bond with the forest. The Olkari people helped me to make that connection. I learned more from them than I ever thought possible.” Pidge said as Allura gave her a comforting hug.

“Allura, they had so much more to teach the universe. And now they’re gone.” Pidge cried with tears flowing down. Allura hugged her tightly as Pidge stumbled on the ground.

“Shh, we’re here.” Kaela said to her friend as she held her hand.

Then she heard girls’ laughter. Pidge looked behind her as she saw two girls playing with a ball, cheerfully. “Pidge?”

“Are you alright?” Allura asked.

“You didn’t see it?” Pidge turned to Allura.

“See what?” Allura asks as she looked where Pidge was looking at before.

“I didn’t see anything.” Kaela said as she looked around the area.

“The forest, it was back to the way to how it was before. There were two girls playing.” Pidge said.

“Maybe this place is trying to show you something.” Allura said.

“What?” Pidge turned to Allura.

“The Olkari had a profound connection to the land, just like you do. Their history could be etched into the very soil for you to see. Concentrate.” Allura urged Pidge to connect with the planet. “See if you can tap into its energy.”

Pidge closed her eyes as she concentrated. She saw children playing, laughing and running in the forest again. “Huh?” Pidge turned around as she heard a sonic boom as she saw something in the sky. “We need to get to the city!”

Pidge, Allura and Kaela went to the city on top of the building, seeing the destruction of the Olkari city, where the Robeast came from. “Ryner.” Pidge gasped.

“You can see Ryner?” Allura asked.

“What is she doing?” Kaela asked in concern.

Pidge saw the Robeast attacking them and Ryner. “The Robeast! It’s here!” Pidge shouted. The Robeast attacked the city with brute force. “We need to get closer.” Pidge said as Allura and Kaela followed her.

“Get civilians to evacuation pods and launch them immediately!” Ryner ordered. “Have all military personnel report to battle stations. Scramble the mechs for counterattack.” The soldiers moved on to their tasks. “Come with me!” Ryner said to the last two soldiers.

“Ryner. It seemed like she was talking to me. Or could have been to the soldiers. I don’t know.” Pidge said.

“All of the answers we’re looking for could be here. We may be able to find out where this beast came from and where it’s going next. There might be some clue here about the Alteans.” Allura said to Pidge.

“If there is, I will find it.” Pidge promised.

“Guys, we have a, uh--. We have a major problem here.” Hunk said over the comms.

“Hunk released some low-orbit trackers outside of Olkarion on the way in. The Weblum just set them off. We have about ten minutes to evac.” Lance warned the girls.

“Copy that.” Keith said. “Everyone to their lions. Let’s go now!”

“Keith, we can’t leave yet. How long do you think can hold it off?” Allura asked Keith.

“Hold it off?! It’s a giant space worm!” Lance exclaimed. “We can’t hold it off! What are you talking about? Get Pidge and get out of there now!”

“But Pidge found a way to tap into Olkarion’s history. She may be able to find out what we need to know, but we need a little more time.” Allura said.

“Lance, Pidge is the only one who is connected to the Olkari people and might find out what has happened here.” Kaela said as she frowned, hearing Lance sighed in defeat.

“Fine, be careful.” Lance said.

“Alright, we’ll buy you enough time as much as you can.” Keith said. “Kaela, stay with the girls.”

“Copy.” Kaela nodded.

Allura smiled. “Copy that and thank you, Keith.”

“Hunk, Lance, we need to hurry!” Keith said as Hunk and Lance went to their lions to help Keith to stop the weblum.

“I got it on scanners. Let’s intercept it.” Keith said as they flew up to stop the weblum. Allura stayed behind with Kaela watching over Pidge. 

Allura saw the lions going out of the atmosphere. “Be careful, Keith.” Allura sighed before turning to Pidge who sat down.

“Don’t worry, the boys will be fine.” Kaela assured her. Allura smiled at her and then watched over Pidge who was figuring out what has happened to the Olkari people and the destruction of their home. Pidge saw the Robeast destroying the city as they all fought back with all of their technology, they have to destroy the beast and Ryner sending out more soldiers to defend their home. Pidge then went on to another location to get closer on what the Robeast is finding.

(~)

“We need to get it to divert it’s course.” Keith said as they were near the weblum.

“And how do we do that?” Lance asked.

Hunk went on ahead going straight to the gills. “How about like this?” Hunk used his lion to push the weblum, but it wasn’t working. “Uh, my idea isn’t working.”

“Okay, okay, well, what were the rules with this thing?” Lance asked.

“I’m drawing a blank. I’m not good under pressure!” Hunk exclaimed.

Lance used his lion’s cannon to stop it, the weblum won’t budge and was headed straight to Olkarion. “It’s still heading for Olkarion! We haven’t slowed it down at all.” Keith said.

(~)

Pidge saw two Olkari engineers looking over the computers, finding the origin of the beast. They have picked up the scanners and found out that the beast came from a wormhole. Pidge then fainted from what she had seen. “It was a wormhole. That’s how they travel.” Pidge said to Allura who held her, and Kaela looked at her with concern.

“Pidge, Allura! Kaela! I’m sorry but you gotta get out of there immediately!” Hunk shouted over the comms.

“Katie, get out of there now!” Lance exclaimed, worried about Pidge.

“I need more time.” Pidge said to the girls.

Allura nodded and ran to the edge of the tower. “I’m coming up there to help.” Allura hopped into her lion to help the boys.

Kaela looked at Pidge who smiled at her in assurance. “I’ll be fine. Help the others.”

“Okay.” Kaela nodded as she jumped off the building and flew up to help the others to distract the weblum and was not far behind from Allura in her Blue Lion.

(~)

“Over here! This way! Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Too close! How did you guys beat this thing the first time?” Lance asked panicking.

“We never beat it.” Keith said. “Trying to alter its course is a different thing than collecting its scaultrite.”

“Oh, that’s it. I’m calling Coran.” Hunk said as he started to call him. “Coran come in.”

_“Hunk! Hello there!” _Coran greeted Hunk on his screen.

“Coran! You’re there. Okay. Sorry but we need to stop a Weblum from eating a planet, like, right now! Any chance you know about that?” Hunk asked.

_“Well, it’s definitely been a while but in my younger days, me and my cohorts would have little weblum fun.” _Coran begins.

“Coran! We’re kind of in a rush here!” Hunk exclaimed.

_“Right, let’s see. If I remember correctly all you need to do...” _The video call started to cut out like the last time. “…_On the trilo-mutarth, which you’ll find under its dorsal….” _The video keeps on cutting out.

“Oh, no! No, no. No, no, no! Not this again!” Hunk panicked. “Our connection is breaking up!”

_“…resulting in face boils, a runny nose and cosmic light radiation poisoning. And if you don’t do this, you’ll expand to twice your size and pop like a balvax!” _The video cut off leaving the paladins on their own.

“Okay, that conversation took a lot longer than I expected, and I learned nothing.” Hunk said sarcastically. Then the weblum was headed straight to Hunk then Allura and Kaela came in saving Hunk just in time. The two girls used their blast to attack the weblum.

“Allura, thank you!” Hunk exclaimed happily as Allura smiled.

“Please hurry, Pidge.” Kaela said, looking down at Olkarion.

(~)

Pidge was still on Olkarion trying to figure out what the Robeast is after. She saw Ryner getting everyone to safety in a pod as she looked up to see the beast searching for something as the Olkari people fought back. Pidge saw the Robeast taking the Olkari cubes and flew away leaving the Olkari defenceless. “It came for the cubes. Why?”

“Ryner, can you hear me?” Pidge tried to call out to Ryner but doesn’t seem to hear her. “Do you know why the beast wanted the cubes? Please talk to me!” Pidge pleaded.

“Hurry! Everyone on!” Ryner shouted.

“Ryner, please! Ryner!”

Ryner felt a child hugging her, gripping on her robes tightly as she sobbed away. “I’m scared. I don’t want to leave!”

Ryner bent down to her level and said. “You mustn’t cling too tightly to the past. The Olkari have always been able to adapt and move forward. It is our greatest strength. And it will live on in you.”

“But our home….” The girl cried.

“The old gives way to the new. It is the way of the universe. Now please, go.” Ryner wisely said as she hugged the young girl in her arms before running away with the others.

Pidge watched the Olkari people leave in the pod to escape the destruction of their homes. “Pidge! Pidge, are you there?” Allura asked as she called out to the Green Paladin.

Pidge looked down her wrist comm, hearing Allura. “We can’t hold this thing off any longer. You need to get out of there!”

“Katie, get out of there now!” Lance shouted over the comms. Pidge then looked up to see her lion coming to her with its eyes shining brightly. 

(~)

Everyone struggled on their own to hold the weblum back. Kaela flew around the open space to distract it and got out of the way as it was going to eat her. Keith dived in and saved her in time. Hunk saw Pidge coming towards them. “There she is! The plant is clear!”

“Everyone fall back away from the weblum!” Keith ordered as they all flew to a safe distance and watched the weblum destroying Olkarion in front of their eyes.

“It’s…. It’s all gone. I’m sorry, Pidge.” Lance said as he heard Pidge sniffling in her lion.

“I’m sorry, Pidge.” Allura said, trying her best to comfort her.

“I wish we could’ve done more.” Keith said.

“And I hope there was a way to save the planet.” Kaela said.

“Thanks, everyone.” Pidge smiled as she looked over to the Red Lion, knowing that Lance is giving her a smile to comfort her.

“If you think about it, this isn’t really the end of Olkarion. Weblums eating dead planets is just the first step in a process that leads to the growth of new stars, planets and galaxies.” Hunk said.

“The old gives way to the new.” Pidge smiled, remembering Ryner’s words. Allura smiled as she looked at the Black Lion. Kaela noticed that Keith was also looking t the Blue Lion. Kaela smiled and then turned away from the paladins with a solemn look on her face as she thought he of her nightmare.

“We need to contact the Atlas.” Pidge said as her face appeared on her screen.

“Why?” Allura asked.

“Because it turns out the Olkari weren’t done teaching us a few things.” Pidge says as she squints her eyes in determination. “They showed me a way to track the Robeasts. Their information is going to save a billions of lives.”


	18. The Grudge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins make plans to meet with the Atlas, but the reunion is interrupted when the Lions are ambushed by a mysterious adversary.

“Who’s a good girl?” Iverson cooed. Bae-Bae shakes her tail, panting as Iverson scratches her belly.

“You are.” Iverson laughed. “I used to have a dog like this years ago. Old Sally would follow me just about everywhere I went. I couldn’t turn around without her being there, smiling her big, drooly smile. Which actually was a problem sometimes. I once tripped her over, slipped on her drool and went shoulder-first into the refrigerator. Yeah, and that’s where this clicking came from.” Iverson explained about his pain on the arm, making them hear the clicking sound.

“Is that why you were always struggling with the pull-ups, sir?” Veronica asked.

Iverson looked at her unamused, “No, that’s because I am old and overweight. And watch your insubordination.”

“Yes, sir!” Veronica quickly said.

“Was the dog alright?” Curtis asked.

“She was fine, thank goodness. Yeah, that dog meant the world to me.” Iverson replied with a smile, looking down at Bae-Bae.

“I know how you feel. My brothers and sister adopted every stray animal they could find. There was this one cat. ‘Flash’ we called him. He hated everyone except me. Smart cat.” Veronica smirked.

Curtis smiled as he turned to Acxa who was doing some exercises not far from them. “What about you, Acxa? Did you have pets where you’re from?”

“I never had a creature companion, but one of my partners, Narti, was bonded to an immortal cat named Kova. That cat gave her the ability to experience the world.” Acxa said, looking at Curtis.

“Oh. That’s great.” Curtis blinked, looking down.

“Until Lotor killed Narti, we had to abandon the animal on our destroyed ship so we could escape without being tracked.” Acxa continued as silence took over the room with Curtis, Veronica and Iverson giving her strange, yet disturbed looks.

“Crew, report to the bridge immediately.” Shiro said over the announcement.

(~)

All of them went back to the bridge to their stations, “I’ve got incoming transmission from the Paladins. Go ahead, Allura.” Shiro says.

“Atlas, we managed to track down an Altean Robeast.” Allura said.

“You’ve found one!” Coran exclaimed, surprised about this news.

“Where is it? Did you engage the creature?” Shiro asked.

“Unfortunately, we were too late. It attacked the Olkari and stole the remains of the weaponised cube.” Allura replied.

“Is Olkarion okay?” Coran asked.

“No, Olkarion is gone.” Keith conformed.

“No.” Coran frowned at the loss of the Olkarion.

“The loss of Olkarion is devastating to us all, we were able to acquire some vital information.” Allura said.

“We learned from Olkarion that the Robeasts have been travelling via wormhole, which leave behind unique energy signatures. Pidge created a program that can identify those signatures and pinpoint their exact locations.” Keith said as they sent them the readings to the Atlas.

“We’re sending over the readings from Pidge’s program now.” Allura said.

“Are you telling us these are all the Robeasts?” Coran asked.

“We’re not positive, but they could be.” Pidge answered.

“There’s more. After studying the map, we noticed the signatures all radiate from a single epicentre: Oriande.” Allura said.

“Wait, so Honerva could be on Oriande?” Coran asked. “But I thought only worthy Alteans could get there. Could she have the mark of the chosen?”

“There’s a lot we don’t know. We need to rendezvous to come up with a plan.” Keith said. “The Baltuf Nebula would make a good rendezvous point for the both of us.”

“Send us the coordinates, Coran. See you soon,” Keith said as they all made their way to their rendezvous point to meet up with the Atlas crew.

(~)

Meanwhile in the Atlas, Acxa was sitting alone, eating her food. “Acxa! Come and join us.” Veronica called out to her and invited her to their table.

Acxa raised an eyebrow while making her way to sit with the MFEs and sat next to Veronica. “So, how did you meet the paladins?”

“I met Keith when I was stuck in the third stomach of a Weblum. He saved my life.” Acxa said, looking at all of the MFEs.

“What were you doing in a …. Stomach?” Nadia asked, raising her eyebrow.

“Gathering scaultrite to help Lotor enable to conquer the universe.” Acxa answered.

Ina blinked as Nadia continued. “I once got stuck in a ball pit when I was a kid.” Ina gave her unamused look to Nadia. Acxa frowned and continued to eat in silence after a few seconds of awkwardness.

“Well, what do you think of the crew? I must be a pretty different dynamic being that we don’t try to kill each other, huh?” Veronica asked as James slumped down in embarrassment.

“I suppose, but the Galra had an expression: “Combat is the searing light that burns away imperfections.” Acxa said. The table suddenly moved to an awkward silence yet again with the MFEs having their eyes wide, with disturbed looks.

Ina frowned looked from side to side. “It would appear the mood at this table has become rather awkward.” Nadia nudged her on her arm to shut her up. “Most likely due to your Galra lineage.” Ina continued nervously.

Nadia facepalmed as Ryan dropped his food with his mouth wide open at what Ina had said, meanwhile Veronica has a worried and terrified expression on her face with James slamming his face on his food tray. Acxa froze then looked down sadly at her food. “Yep, definitely…… awkward.” Ina says as Ryan slumped down on his seat.

Acxa frowned and looked at the MFEs sitting before her. _How does Kaela even interact with them? And how does she even be so at ease with them? _

Veronica got out of her shock and turned to Acxa with a smile. “So, how did you meet the Mage Princess?” She also could see that James was interested in knowing how they first met.

“I first met her in training when we were children. She was different among us because we are half-breeds. As she and I were different. We stuck together as friends. She is my best friend.” Acxa smiled. “I’m grateful that she gave me a chance to change.”

“Was her training complicated growing up?” James asked in curiosity.

“It was rather complicated. But she had said it was abusive training she had to take, forced by Zarkon. She lost and had her memories altered.” Acxa replied.

“Altered? As in removed?” Kinkade asked with James’s face hardened. He heard that from Commander Holt and knew how hard it was for her.

“But she had met someone had changed her life completely and gave her the courage to stand up to others. Taught her love and friendship.” Acxa smiled. “And then now, she

“You missed her, didn’t you?” Acxa asked.

“Yes. I missed her every day of my life.” James replied.

“Then spend every moment with her. I am sure she is feeling the same way.” Acxa said. “I know her. She may not be the most open person like me, but she is truly honest with her feelings.”

“Atlas, we had some technical difficulties. We’ll be delayed.” Keith said.

“Copy that. How long?” Shiro asked.

“We’re still assessing that. Might be a few hours. We’ll keep you updated.” Keith replied.

“Roger that.” Shiro said.

(~)

The paladins have arrived at a planet up ahead. “Coming up on rendezvous point, straight ahead.” Pidge said. They landed nearby the volcano waiting for the Atlas to come.

“Anyone find it odd that Shiro changed the rendezvous point to this?” Hunk asked, looking around their surroundings on the planet.

“I’m reading high CO2 and low oxygen in the atmosphere. We’ll need our suits to breathe if we try and go out there.” Pidge said as she appeared on Keith’s screen as he watched over Kosmo who was laying down in his lion.

“I’m not going out there.” Hunk deadpanned.

“Looks very dangerous here.” Kaela commented.

“They’re here.” Keith says looking up in the dark clouds up in the skies. “Atlas, we have a visual.” Then the Atlas became distorted and changed into a Galra cruiser.

“Paladins, get airborne immediately!” Keith ordered. “This is a trap!”

“We’re about to be captured again!” Lance gritted his teeth as he looked Pidge’s lion worriedly.

“Emergency ejection!” Keith shouted out as he held on to Kaela in his arms. Once they got out of his lion, he held on to Kaela’s hand as she got more room to fly herself, hoisting Keith up. Letting him land safely.

All of the paladins and Kaela went out safely from the beam. Lasers came in shooting at them on ground as they all ran. “Atlas, come in!” Allura cried as she stayed near Keith. “Atlas, we’re under heavy fire!”

“The Atlas isn’t receiving our communications!” Pidge cried out as the fighter kept on shooting at them. The paladins hid behind a boulder as Allura hid beside Keith and Kaela.

Lance, Pidge and Hunk were on the right side of their hiding place with Lance shielding Pidge away from the pirates. Allura looked up at the fighters that flew past by above them. “The beam has the lions pinned.” Hunk says as he looked at their lions.

“We must be set up but by whom?” Allura asked, looking up at the Galra cruiser.

In the sky, a drone came down to try and find the paladins down below and capture them. “Guys, we have incoming. It’s closing in fast.” Pidge says as Lance tightened his grip on his gun. They all heard rapid beeping as the drone started shooting at them. Keith shielded Allura from its fire and ran away from the drone. Kaela was flying above them to try and take a shot at it but missed.

“We need to lose it!” Hunk exclaimed, running on the tree trunks with Pidge by his side.

“Isn’t there anything we can do to throw off our scent?” Lance asked as he ran closely next to Pidge on a higher tree.

“Yeah, I got an idea, but I need a minute.” Pidge said as she looked at Lance.

“Hunk and I will buy you some time.” Lance says as he jumped down next to Hunk and manifested their bayards and shoot at the drone.

Allura shielded Pidge while she worked her way to stop the drone from attacking them. “Got it! It shouldn’t be able to detect us anymore.”

“Great job, Katie. Then let’s get out of here!” Lance said. The shooting has stopped and flew past the paladins and scanned the area around the paladins. Yet, again it started to start shooting at them.

The paladins all yelled and ran away from its fire again. “Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!” Hunk exclaimed in fear, running away from being shot at. Kaela got shot on the arm again and then landed safely in the tree branch and landed next to Keith as she hid behind the boulder.

Hunk hid behind Lance and Pidge as Allura ran to the other side as she nearly tripped over, but Keith caught her in time. Keith pulled up his shield. “I need something to draw its attention!”

“I’ve got it.” Allura said as she ran off to distract it. She used her whip to cut down the tree to get its attention. The drone avoided the tree as Keith threw his bayard at the drone and successfully destroying it.

“Huh, well done you two. Perfect power couple team up.” Lance complimented as Allura blushed, stuttering and looked at Keith who looked away from Allura. But Lance and Pidge could see a small pink blush through his helmet. Kaela was stifling her laughs until Keith glared at her. She stayed quiet but still had a cheeky smirk on her face.

Pidge giggled. “Ok that’s enough, Lance. I might be able to hack it.”

Pidge was analysing the drone with Lance and Hunk by her side. “This is Galra tech, but it looks like it’s been infused with Olkari elements. The subatomic micro-filament is single modulated before it goes through its attenuator. Wow!”

“So, it’s pretty amazing, huh?” Hunk asked.

“Yeah.” Pidge nodded as she looked over her wrist comm.

“Oh, look at that, it’s single modulated, not double modulated. Huh.” Hunk grinned.

“Oh, shut up, Hunk!” Pidge snapped at him as she heard Lance snickering and turned to him, having a death glare on her face making her boyfriend to stop.

“Sorry, Katie.” Lance quickly apologised. “As you were.”

“This thing has been locking to our key encryption protocol that’s built in out suits and bayards.” Pidge continued.

“How did they get that?” Keith asked.

“I don’t know.” Pidge replied. “Only a genius could do it.”

“Can’t we turn our suits off?” Lance asked his girlfriend.

“Negative. If the drone had our encryption protocol, then so does that cruiser and anyone on it. If you want to avoid detection, we need to lose our suits and bayards.” Pidge replied.

“Remove our armour? In this place?” Allura asked, quite alarmed about this.

“Are you serious Pidge?” Kaela asked, fearing that it is going to be very dangerous for them.

“Is anyone read the atmosphere? Oxygen low, CO2? We’re not gonna last long. A few hours, tops.” Hunk said. “We need out suits to survive.”

“Yeah, at this point, we’ll survive longer without them.” Keith said.

“So, keep our suits on and risk getting blasted or take our suits off and live long enough before dying from poisoned air. Yay, great!” Lance slumped down at the risks. Pidge comforted him by patting her hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t even forget that Mages are always weakened to toxins. I may heal slowly in this situation.” Kaela said, reminding them.

“Don’t worry, Ella, we’ll watch out for you.” Keith assured her as Kaela looked at the paladins who smiled at her.

“Guys, you don’t have to look after me all the time. I’ll be fine.” Kaela assured them with Lance trying to comfort her, but she walked past him. “I’ll check if there is another drone or someone going after us.”

This left Lance stunned, she never acted like this. She was acting more distant. More reserved. They all exchanged concerned looks as Allura looked over at Keith who was looking at his sister worriedly. _Something is definitely wrong with Kaela. _

(~)

The Galra cruiser opened a hatch to group of pirates to hunt down the paladins. “Sending you the drone’s last known coordinates now.” Said a technician.

“We’re going after them.” Said the captain.

“Why would we do that? It’ll risk the entire operation.” Fentress, one of the Galran pirates warned. “We already have the lions. The paladins have no value.”

“They do to me. We’re going in.” The captain said.

“But-...”

“I am the captain and my authority will not be questioned!” The captain snarled at Fentress. “You do as I say, or you will spend the rest of your miserable days right here on this planet. Is that understood?”

“Yes, captain.” Fentress bowed.

“Do not let those lions move.” The captain ordered. “No one takes them until the hunt is over.”

“Yes, captain.”

“And make the Atlas stays put.” The captain said.

“Copy that.” Said an Olkari.

(~)

“Keith, any updates on your ETA?” Shiro asked.

The Olkari changed the sound of his voice and starts to mimic Keith’s voice to talk to Shiro. “We’re just finishing some repairs and about to go underway. We’ll update our ETA when we’re en route.”

In the Atlas, Acxa has been practicing her shooting in the training bay and later saw Veronica doing the same. Acxa sighed tiredly as she turned to Veronica. “I know you have little trust for me, but your constant presence is tiresome. If you have a problem, let’s end it now.”

“Acxa, it’s not that I don’t trust you.” Veronica said, lowering her gun down.

“Then what is it?” Acxa asked.

“Honestly, I just wanted to get to know you.” Veronica replied.

“By sneaking up on me at a firing range?” Acxa asked.

“I didn’t sneak up on you.” Veronica assured her, while lowering her gun down as she starts a conversation with Acxa who seemed very guarded up and closed up. Due to her Galra heritage.

“Only because I’m always aware of my surroundings.” Acxa said.

“Look, I’m sorry that I may have been following you around. It just seems like you could use a friend. I know it can be hard to fit in sometimes.” Veronica said as Acxa turns away.

“I’ve spent my entire life not fitting in. I’m used to it.” Acxa said.

Veronica looked down. “Right.”

“I was an outcast, born and bred in war. The only way I survive was to become worse than my enemies.” Acxa explained.

“I don’t care about what you may have done in your past. I know there’s more to you than that.” Veronica said.

“But some people only see Galra and I understand why. Sometimes even I question if my people have the ability to change.” Acxa said. “Until Kaela had explained to me that people could change if they had the chance to.”

“See? You did that. By choosing to join the coalition, you’re living proof that it is possible. I guess I wanna get to know the Acxa who turned her life around. I have a feeling everyone would like that person.” Veronica said as Acxa softened her expression.

(~)

Kaela got her helmet off and Pidge approached her with Lance behind her. “What?”

“Look, Kae, I know we haven’t talked in a while, but we are all worried about you. You haven’t told us what really happened on Earth.” Pidge said. “You seemed very distant.”

“And you can tell us if something’s wrong. It’s just us. We take it.” Lance said gently.

Kaela’s expression softened as Lance touched her shoulder. She gasped softly and in fear as she saw the flashes and saw Lance was holding his bayard in his hand and had a cut on his eyebrow. Kaela moved away from him. “I-I’m sorry. I—Uh needed some space for now. But I’ll talk when I’m ready.”

“Oh, that’s fine, partner. Take the time you need.” Lance said.

“Yeah, and Hunk will make you a milkshake and pancakes.” Pidge said with a smile. Hunk hugged Kaela in a tight squeeze as the young mage patted his back with a smile.

Allura noticed that Keith was leaving to another direction. “Keith, where are you going?”

“Stay with Hunk, Princess. Kaela and I will lure the enemy away just to give you enough time to escape.” Keith said as he started to walk away with Kaela following him silently.

“And leaving us like you once did before? I cannot let you do that, Keith.” Allura snapped. Keith stopped in his tracks and looked back at Allura with a soft expression. The paladins and Kaela all gave each other awkward looks at each other and decided to leave them alone for a bit. Lance wanted to say something until Hunk and Kaela covered his mouth.

Keith held her hand as Allura blushed light pink. “Allura, I will come back to you. I promise.” Keith turned back to Allura.

She crossed her arms and wanted to be opposed of his decision but gave up. “Alright but, please. Please be careful Keith and come back to us.”

Keith nodded. “I will.” He and his sister ran to the opposite direction away from the paladins.

Lance whistled. “Don’t worry, Allura. Keith is well, Keith. He’ll be fine.” Lance assured the princess. Allura frowned as Pidge gave her a tight squeeze on her hand.

“How about Kaela?” Hunk asked.

“She can look after herself. She was trained by Zarkon and Thace for nothing as a trained Galra soldier.” Lance said, trusting that Kaela can look after herself. They moved on to try and find the lions while Keith is luring the enemy away.

(~)

“They’ve abandoned their suits. Now how are we going to track them?” asked a pirate named Hawkins. “We hunt them the old-fashioned way.” The bounty hunter snarled.

“Also, the mage has escaped. She must’ve got away as soon as the paladins split up.”

“The Mage is also mine. I’ll have her as bait.”

(~)

“Are we sure the lions are this way?” Pidge asked as she walked besides Lance looking at the trees. 

“Every direction looks the same.” Hunk says.

“Oh, what I’d give for a GPS right now.” Pidge groaned.

“We cannot allow ourselves to panic, Pidge. Clearly, we relied on our tech far too much. We need to focus if we’re going to get out of here.” Allura said as she looked up the trees for a few ticks before…. “Ok, I’m lost.”

“What do we do?” Hunk asked, clearly panicking.

“Our Lions are that way.” Lance says confidently as the others turned to him.

Pidge raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend, “How do you know?” Do you have scanner you have been hiding?”

“No, Katie, I just looked at the volcano. It was on our left when we came in, so I put it on our right side and that’s the way out.” Lance replied with a smile. As an effort in impressing his girlfriend.

Pidge’s eyes lit up and smiled proudly at her boyfriend, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “You are a genius, Lance!” Lance smiled and gave her a wink as he hugged her.

“Oh, snap. Well done, Lance!” Hunk smiled.

“Well, let’s not get ahead ourselves.” Allura said, unintentionally destroying the good mood between the couple.

The trio frowned knew that she is also worried about Keith. “Allura I know you are worried about Keith. He’ll be fine. He’s with his tough as nails sister. A very scary one, though, but still.” Hunk assured her. Allura was about to say something but then they were being shot at by the hunters.

They all hid behind the rocks for cover. “More drones?” Pidge asked.

“No. Look!” Lance exclaimed as he saw the bounty hunters up on the trees shooting at them. “Man, now I wish Kaela were to shoot them down or even fight them!”

“Me too!” Hunk exclaimed as he ran and screamed.

They all made a run for it away from the hunters. As they landed on the ground, it began to crumble as they all fell down. Lance tries to get Pidge from falling in, but fell in separate tunnels, Lance and Pidge were together as Hunk and Allura were in one tunnel separated from the others.

“They’ve split up.” Said one of the bounty hunters. “Stay on their trails. Get them!”

“We’re on the trail of four of the Paladins right now.” Hawkins said over the comms.

“Which four?” The captain asked.

“The Altean, the big one, the tiny one and the loud one.” Hawkins replied. “They removed their armour to throw us off their scent, but we’ll have them soon.”

“Good.” The captain said as they continued the search for the paladins. “The ones I really want is this way.”

(~)

In the Atlas, they got another response from Keith. “Apologies for the delay. We experienced a glitch in navigation. I will have to get back to you.”

“Everything okay out there, Keith? Do you need help from the Atlas?” Veronica asked.

“No assistance required, thank you. Lance will figure it out.” Keith said.

“Right, Lance, the navigation genius.” Veronica scoffed.

“Affirmative.” Keith said.

Veronica and Acxa looked at each other suspiciously, knowing that Keith would never say something like that. “How long have they been delayed?” Veronica turned to Iverson.

“They should have arrived when we did.” Iverson replied.

“Something doesn’t seem right.” Acxa says.

“Look at this. It looks like their frequency has been pinging off a decoy. I’m intercepting it now.” Curtis said as he put out the messages the paladins were trying to send and now have found out that they were under attack.

“We need all hands-on deck immediately!” Iverson ordered. In the hangars, James heard the alert and thought that Kaela might be in danger. He hoped she is alright. Hoped they aren’t going to be too late.

(~)

Meanwhile in the caves, Lance and Pidge made their way out but they were found by two bounty hunters. “You think I forgot about you, tiny paladin? I’ll make you pay for what you did to me!”

Lance gritted his teeth in anger while Pidge and Lance kept on running but both were getting tired. Pidge stopped for a moment to take a breather. “Come on, Katie, we can make it.” Lance panted, putting a hand on her back, getting her to stand right up.

She nodded and they were about to run but Pidge fell forward in exhaustion in Lance’s arms.

“We need to hurry.” Lance gasped for air.

Pidge panted as she held Lance’s arms. “They’re right behind us. The CO2 is poisoning us by the minute, and we don’t know we’re going. We can’t keep running.” Pidge said as she stood up.

“Okay, Katie. What do we do?” Lance asked.

Pidge looked at Lance determinedly, “We have to make a stand.”

Lance smiled proudly and nodded. “That’s my girl.”

The two bounty hunters came to the spot where Lance and Pidge were. “Your brother isn’t here to help you this time. And I’ve upgraded since the last time we last met.” The bounty hunter growled. Then a log came swinging in their direction, the two hunters dodged it seeing Pidge’s symbol carved on the log along with Lance’s.

Then the hunters were caught on the ankle by the ropes finally capturing them. Lance and Pidge came and took their weapons. “Whoa, it actually worked! Well done, babe.” Lance complimented with a big grin.

Lance turned to the hunter with a glare pulled an arm back then punched him on the face. “Don’t you ever touch her again!”

Pidge smiled at her boyfriend’s protectiveness as she took the weapons and tracker. “Found the lions. This way.” Pidge says as Lance nodded before giving the hunters one last nasty look. The two ran off to find their lions.

In another cave, Hunk and Allura were running for it away from the last two bounty hunters. “Okay, If Lance’s volcano logic is correct, the Lions should be on the other side of this-…” Hunk was cut off by a hunter knocking him over.

“Allura, go! Go now! Get out of here!” Hunk exclaimed as he was trapped by the hunters. Hunk then looked both ways seeing that Allura disappeared. “Allura?”

“Looks like she left.” The pirate said. “Don’t worry, we’ll find her for you.”

Then Allura came out of her hiding place and attacked the pirates, saving Hunk. “Oh! Allura, Thank you!” Hunk hugged Allura tightly as he could.

“You’re welcome Hunk. Now, please let me breath.” Allura grunted.

Hunk set her down as they saw the Atlas had arrived. “The Atlas! Oh, thank the ancients! Wait, Keith and Kaela are still in trouble!” Allura realised. Hunk’s eyes widened as the two began to cough due to the atmosphere they’re in.

“That’s where the ghost protocol is emanating from.” Veronica informed Shiro and the crew.

“Hit them with the electromagnetic pulse.” Shiro ordered. The Atlas shot at the Galra cruiser successfully taking out the power and the beam. From the cliff, Lance lifted Pidge up in the air as they cheered then he set her down as they both coughed.

“Squadron Z, come in.” Fentress tried to get hold of the squadron.

“Squadron Echo, come in. HQ, come in.” Fentress sighed. “HQ is not responding, and the other pirates are offline. I never signed up for this!” Fentress exclaimed.

“Well, you’re in it now.” The captain said, kept on moving on with the task towards to the volcano.

(~)

The Atlas got the pirates under arrested as well as they got the paladins safe and sound. Hunk, Allura and Lance carrying Pidge back to the Atlas and set her on a med bed as she gets more oxygen and her parents came in as Veronica came to Lance and hugged him. They have their armour back and they were safe and sound at last.

“Sophisticated hacking and jamming abilities. Impressive.” The Olkari says. “It’s nice to find others on my level.”

“Yeah, it’s terrific. Now, where’s your leader?” Shiro asked.

“I don’t know. I lost her signal when you attacked.” The Olkari replied. “But she’s out there somewhere, hunting down the Paladin you call ‘Keith’ and the Mage Princess.”

James held his ground seeing the pirate stood there before Shiro. The pirate was licking his lips when he mentioned Kaela. He clenched his fists until Rizavi calmed him down. Allura’s ears perked up and looked at the Olkari. “If you pirates lay a finger on Keith and Kaela, I swear I’ll-…” 

“Allura, stop. Save your strength.” Shiro calmed the Altean princess as she huffed, crossing her arms.

Acxa turned to the Olkari and asked him, “And who exactly is your leader?”

(~)

Fentress was on top of the volcano searching for the last paladin. She then saw the Red Paladin standing behind the boulder. She turned to the other way to have the perfect angle to shoot but only to find out that it was just an empty suit of armour. Fentress then turned around to see Keith and running towards her and punched her. Kaela appeared kicking her on the stomach as she grabbed her gun and hit her on the head.

Keith and Kaela went ahead on their own, heading their way to the lions but stopped and saw the leader of the pirates in front of him, the leader took off her helmet and revealed herself as Zethrid to the siblings. “Zethrid?” Kaela gasped, seeing that she is blind in one eye.

“You took Ezor from me!” Zethrid yelled in deep rage and anger as she charged at Keith and Kaela. Keith avoided her attacks and manifested his blade for a better defence. Zethrid then hit him on the gut as he fell backwards but stood up again trying to fight her off.

Kaela came in and kicked her on the face as she kicked the legs and fell down to the ground. Keith swung his sword at her but was kicked by Zethrid. Zethrid growled and gritted her teeth as she kept on punching Keith on the face and kicked him. Keith lunged his blade Zethrid but blocked his attacks.

She turned to Kaela who was charging at her and then hit her on the head. Keith saw this and was about to charge at Zethrid, but she pounded her fists towards him and missed.

“I don’t know what you think I did.” Keith panted.

“You took away everything. And now my face will be the last one you’ll ever see.” Zethrid growled.

Keith swung his blade one last time but Zethrid twisted his wrist as he lost his blade. His mother’s blade. Zethrid then chocked him tightly, enough for him not to breathe. She threw Keith onto the ground. “Keith!” Kaela was about to ran to his aid until Zethrid grabbed her by the hair and had her in a head lock.

The MFE pilots came flying passed by, surrounded Zethrid. Keith got up and saw Shiro and Acxa coming to their rescue along with the MFE pilots. “Does anyone have the shot?” James asked, worried for Kaela’s wellbeing. Seeing she was in danger and in a headlock.

“It’s too risky!” Rizavi exclaimed.

“Zethrid, don’t do this.” Acxa pleaded.

“I knew you’d come. Now you will feel like what I felt.” Zethrid snarled at her former friend.

“It’s over. You’re surrounded.” Acxa said.

“You think this deters me, Acxa?” Zethrid asked. “I welcome death now that Ezor’s gone.”

Acxa took off her helmet and looked at Zethrid in the eyes. “Zethrid, I know you hurt. Ezor hurt, too. That’s why she left you. She couldn’t keep holding on to the anger.”

“Stop!” Zethrid demanded.

“Hear my words. Remember how we first met. We were so full of hate and rage, half-breeds rejected by the Galra. Lotor used us. He led us down a painful path, never-ending cycle of destruction and loss.” Acxa said.

“Please, Zethrid. You have to listen to us. If she were here with us, she would never want you to feel this way.” Kaela said as she felt her grasp onto her gets tighter. She looked at James who was looking at her with deep concern.

“Now’s your chance to break that cycle… with me, with Kaela and with Ezor. She wants you to leave that rage behind.” Acxa continued.

“I’m too far gone. She’ll never take me back!” Zethrid exclaimed in anger as she shakes her arm, tightening the grip as Kaela struggled to breath. Keith gritted his teeth, not wanting to see his sister getting hurt. 

“Let her go!” Keith shouted.

“Wait! Please!” Acxa pleaded again. “Don’t let the rage control you.”

“All I have left… is revenge!” Zethrid snarled at Acxa and pointed her gun at her. Zethrid was ready to shoot at Acxa. Kaela looked up at James and she looked to the side. James understood what she meant and began to shoot.

“No!” Keith shouted. He saw Kaela was shot only on her right shoulder and Zethrid on the lower part of her abdomen. Zethrid was falling down to the lava pit and Keith saved her in a nick of time, saving her from her death. Kaela held her wound and placed her healing water on her wound. She then coughed violently, and her eyes started to get weary as she saw James running towards her and she fell to the ground, exhausted and drained.

Shiro and Acxa helped him to get Zethrid to safety. Keith panted as his hands were on his knees and catching his breath as he coughed violently as he fell down feeling drained. Keith felt a bit numb everywhere in his body and he opened his eyes as he saw Allura running towards him. He could see tears rolling down her cheeks. “Keith! Let me go, Shiro! Keith, please hold on! Help is on the way!” Allura cried as she came to him and his eyes closed.

(~)

Keith opened his eyes and squinted in pain as he saw the light in his eyes and shielded them with the back of his hand. He got up and found out that he was in the Atlas safely in the med bay. Keith saw his armour on the chair, without his blade.

Keith frowned at the thought of losing his blade. His mom’s blade. He then turned to see that his hand was being held by the sleeping princess. Keith blushed little then gently nudged her on the forearm. “Allura? Princess?”

“Ugh, Keith?” Allura yawned as she rubbed her eyes then her eyes widen as she saw Keith all better.

“Oh, Keith! Thank the ancients you are alright!” Allura hugged him tightly as Keith wrapped his arm around her.

“Heh, thanks Princess. I’m glad you here, too.” Keith smiled, with a hint of pink blush on his cheeks. 

“Also, can you please let me go? I can’t breathe.” Keith wheezed.

Allura loosen her grip on him and broke the hug as she stood up. “Oh, my apologies. And also…” Allura trailed off.

Keith tilted his head as soon as she started to shake. “What were you thinking?!” Allura started to punch him on the arm.

“Ow!”

“You could’ve been hurt or worse, killed!” Allura shouted.

“I did it protect to you, Allura!” Keith shouted back. “A-and for the others too.”

He looked away embarrassed for saying that and rubbed his neck. Silence took over the room as Allura stood up from her chair, “Erm, I better let you rest for a bit.”

Keith watched her leave but then he grabbed her wrist. “Allura, wait!” Allura looked back down at his deep indigo eyes and her shining blue eyes met up with his as they slowly close the distance between them with their lips nearly touching.

“Hey, everybody, Keith’s back!” Lance cheered as Hunk and Pidge followed behind him. Keith and Allura separated from each other as they sat back in their chair and bed respectively. Keith glared at Lance for interrupting the moment.

“Whoa, hope we’re not interrupting.” Hunk said, putting his arms up. Keith was about to answer but then Allura spoke up.

“No, it’s alright Hunk, I was just merely passing by to see if Keith has awakened.” Allura replied as every starts to crowd around the bed to check on their team leader.

“So uh, did any of you seen my blade?” Keith asked.

“Um. Yes, we did.” Pidge said as Keith raised an eyebrow.

“Um, Allura went down to get it for you.” Lance said as Hunk nodded. “Yeah. She literally got the blade just for you.”

Keith was touched yet surprised as he turned to see Allura presenting his blade to him. “Take this as a thank you for coming to us.”

Keith smiled gratefully for her getting his blade back. “Thank you, Princess.” Allura smiled with a light blush on her cheeks.

“Wait, how’s my sister?” Keith asked. “Where’s Kaela?”

The paladin all looked at each other and Lance answered his question. “She’s fine. She’s in a room in a pool where she can be healed easily. She lost a lot of blood. Not to worry, James is with her.” Lance grinned as he watched Keith’s expression.

Keith nodded in understanding and then paused. “Wait. James is with her?”

“Yeah, he was pacing back and forth while waiting for her to wake up.” Hunk said. “Heh, he carried her all the way to the healing room without a sweat. How romantic.”

As soon as he heard the word ‘romantic’, he wanted to get off the bed and find them but they all stopped him from doing so. “No, Keith. We were told by the doctors so clearly that you will not move from this spot.” Allura said sternly.

(~)

Kaela opened her eyes and saw she was in a private healing room. She was placed in a suit and felt her wound was fully healed and sat up on the pool. She unwrapped the bandage from her shoulder and saw a bigger scar. She shuddered remembering when Macidus struck her down on the and the next thing, she remembered was James grazing her shoulder in order to save her.

The doors opened and saw James in his Garrison uniform. “You’re awake. How…How are you feeling?” James asked.

Kaela smiled gently at him. “I am alright. I’m already healed.”

“R-Really? That’s fast.” James commented as he walked towards her as she stood up in the pool.

“Mages heal fast sometimes.” Kaela chuckled as she winced in pain and James came around to help her up. “Thanks.”

“No problem. And your brother is awake.” James said.

“That’s good.” Kaela smiled. “And everyone else?”

“They’re all in his room. If you want, you can go and see your brother.” James said.

Kaela shook her head and looked away. “I don’t want them to see me like this. Not now.” James was about to say something but kept quiet and respected her decision, he glanced her massive scar on her shoulder and on her back. He always wondered how she got her scar from.

“You’re probably wondering where I got my first scar on my shoulder.” Kaela said, noticing his gaze on her shoulder.

“No, no, sorry. I shouldn’t look.” James quickly said. “Sorry, your highness.”

“It’s fine. You don’t have to call me that. You can call me by my name.” Kaela laughed lightly.

James smiled a bit, happy to see her recovering rather well. “I got this scar during an incident. Four or three years ago? Anyways, I was in a three-six-month training and I fell in love with one of the servants. But you knew that when we got to that planet.” Kaela smiled lovingly.

“You must really love him.” James said as they sat on the floor and James wrapped a towel around her.

“Yes. I did. We were deceived by a magical evil druid and he killed Koryak. Nearly killed me. That’s where I got this scar.” Kaela said. “And the second is now, from you.”

“Yeah, sorry.” James said.

“But it wasn’t your fault. You were only trying to save me.” Kaela said as she put a hand on his shoulder. “And I am grateful that you did.”

James looked her with a gently smile and looked into her light shining purple eyes and then put a hair strand on the back of her ear. Making her breath hitched slightly as she locked into his eyes, seeing the deep indigo eyes. She was transfixed into his eyes as James was into hers.

James cleared his throat. “Um, your brother must be looking for you. I noticed how you are distant towards them.

“Jim…”

“Ella, you need to tell them what has happened. They have every right to know.” James said. “Especially your brother. Look, I may not know what really happened, but I know that it is deeply hurting you. You need to tell them. They deserve to know.”

Kaela looked at her best friend and smiled. “You’re right. I should tell them.”

(~)

Down below the hangars in the Atlas, Acxa walked along the hallway to Zethrid’s cell. “You waste your time, Acxa.” Zethrid growled.

“I know you’re angry, but I refuse to give up on you. _We _refuse to give up on you.” Acxa said as Kaela stood beside her, fully healed.

Zethrid glared at her and looked away. “Zethrid. I know you’re hurting. Ezor was my friend as well. I am sorry for your loss. But things have changed, and we all need to move on.” Kaela said.

“Why should I listen to you?” Zethrid asked.

“Because we can give you a second chance in helping us. Join us with the Coalition. Help us to defeat Honerva.” Acxa offered.

“But Lotor….”

“Lotor sent a killer to murder Koryak in cold blood. Nearly killed Mora and I.” Kaela said, revealing Lotor’s true intentions. “I know. We all have been deceived by him and it led us to become enemies. Let us become friends once again. Let us all give each other a second chance.”

Zethrid’s expression softened and looked at Acxa who smiled and nodded. Zethrid looked back at Kaela who was waiting for her reply. “I… I… need time to think about this.”

“We understand, Zethrid.” Acxa said as she and Kaela prepared to leave her in her cell.

Acxa turned to Kaela who had her shawl around her and then saw a rune on her arm disappearing. She gasped softly and noticed that Kaela was covering it. “Your rune… It’s disappearing.”

“I haven’t told everyone else.” Kaela said.

“You have to. Kaela, you’re my best friend. You can tell me and Mora anything. Especially your brother.” Acxa said putting a hand on her shoulder. “Even, you can tell Griffin.”

Kaela was left to wonder her thoughts alone in the hallways and looked at her arms and saw couple of her runes had disappeared. She was worried of what the rest of the team will say to her. She cares for them all and never wanted anything bad ever happen to them.


	19. Genesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voltron heads to Oriande to confront Honerva after the team discovers she's using wormholes to harvest massive amounts of quintessence.

Kaela was standing behind Keith as they all started the meeting. “We have confirmation that Honerva’s beasts have touched down on planets Sanook, VelXilum, Sliiz and we need to continue to receive more transmissions.” Coran confirmed in front of the crew, the MFEs and the paladins.

“This is consistent with the reports I’m receiving as well.” Veronica said.

“The wormhole signatures we discovered on Olkarion; they were a map of Robeasts were headed. They must’ve been waiting this entire time.” Pidge said as they looked over the map in front of them.

“They’re targeting multiple fronts simultaneously.” Keith realised. “What do we do?” Hunk asked.

“We keep our calm. Coran, continue to mark the planets where the beasts have landed. Veronica, give us any real-time updates as they come in.” Shiro ordered.

“Copy that. Just got another report from Sanook. The Robeasts are covered in some type of shield like a particle barrier.” Veronica reported.

“They’re not attacking the planet?” Allura asked.

“Not yet.” Veronica replied.

Allura frowned and looked down the table until she felt a hand on hers and turned to Keith who sat down next to her and gave her a reassuring smile to keep her calm and composed. Allura smiled back at him gratefully and held his hand tightly.

(~)

“For eons, our people have suffered, cast out from our home, driven mad, by the cursed Galra. We have sacrificed much. _You _sacrificed much. But Lotor gave more than any of us. And today, his ultimate wish will be fulfilled.” Honerva said to the Altean colony. The other Robeasts were standing by in different planets to be ready awaiting for the right time to strike.

“The Galra will pay for what they have done to the Alteans. The end for anyone that dares oppose us is near. It is time to begin.” Honerva said to the Alteans who stood before her. “May Lotor’s light guide you.”

(~)

In the Atlas, they have been notified that the Robeasts have started attacking the planet. “The planets are reporting activity. The Robeasts are siphoning Quintessence.” Veronica said.

“We need to engage them all save as many people we can.” Iverson said. “We’re talking about triage here.”

“We could split up the lions.” Keith suggested.

Hunk was shocked to hear that from Keith. It was a huge risk. A huge dangerous risk. “One lion can’t handle a Robeast on its own!”

“No, but it could slow down them down, buy us some time.” Keith said.

“I say we attack them with the totality of our forces and wormhole from target to target.” Shiro suggested.

“That’s too dangerous. We’ll lose more of our allies. We should come up with something that we could use to take her down easily. And those Robeasts are extremely dangerous. Branded with dark magic.” Kaela said. “Not as dark as Dark Mage Craft.”

Allura stood up from her seat, “Right. We must attack Oriande directly. I think I know what Honerva’s doing. We know Honerva has the ability to create wormholes and that the wormholes are emanating from Oriande. She used a Robeast to steal the Olkari cubes, which can mimic and intensity energy at a distance. And those Robeasts are essentially armed with Komars, able to drain and transmit massive amount of Quintessence. Honerva is going to concentrate energy from across the universe to Oriande. She is making a Komar magnitudes larger than anything we’ve ever seen, something that could drain the Quintessence from an entire galaxy.”

Everyone looked on with horror hearing what Honerva is going to do with the universe. “No.” Sam gasped.

“That monster.” Coran breathed out in horror. Kaela put her hands on her brother’s shoulder as he put his on hers and held on to her tightly. James and Kaela looked at each other worriedly until Pidge spoke up.

“What could she possibly need that much energy for?” Pidge asked.

“I don’t know but we must act immediately.” Allura said determinedly. “The only way for us to stop them is by going directly to Oriande.”

Keith stood up from his seat and looked at Allura, “Then that’s what Voltron’s going to do.”

Allura looked at Keith with a brief smile before looking back at Shiro. “The Atlas will accompany you. We don’t have time to wait for the rest of the Coalition.” Shiro said.

“Contact Matt, let him know the rebels are gonna be in charge of evacuation efforts for the occupied planets.” Keith turned to Sam. “They shouldn’t expect assistance.”

“Then we are in agreement.” Allura said. “It’s is time to begin our assault on Oriande.”

The rebels in the hangars are getting ready to take off. “Is everyone ready?” Allura asked over the comms.

“We’re in position.” Shiro said.

“The universe is facing the gravest threat it has ever seen. Honerva has exploited a vulnerable people, my people, and bent them to her will. She convince them to pilot her abominations and commit heinous acts. And now she has built a weapon that can destroy an entire galaxy. Today we risk our lives for the greater good. We are the only thing that can stop her and defend the universe. It is time to end this war.” Allura said as she put her hands on the two pillars as she made a wormhole for the Atlas to go through.

(~)

In other planets, the Robeasts have activated their beams to connect to other planets across the universe. Matt and the rebels were seeing before their very own eyes. “Is everyone seeing this?”

“Matt, what is happening?” N-7 asked her boyfriend.

“I don’t know but we’re going to save many people as we can.” Matt replied, assuring her that they’ll get as many people out to safety.

(~)

A wormhole appeared and the Atlas went through finally arrived in Oriande. Allura looked on nervously with Lance, Pidge, Hunk and Kaela near the window to have a closer look. Allura was behind them, fiddly with her thumbs and felt a hand holding hers. She looked at Keith who was still looking ahead. Allura then calmed down, took a deep breath and intertwined with his hand, holding it tightly.

“Sam, we’re experiencing interference. Can you lock that down?” Shiro asked.

“I’m on it.” Sam replied.

“This interference is multi-phasal. What could cause something like this?” Sam asked, looking over Slav’s computer.

Slav stopped working and turned to Sam. “Wait, what colour socks are you wearing?”

“What? Why does that matter?” Sam asked.

“You didn’t answer me.” Slav panicked. “Why didn’t you answer me?! There’s a 993/5 chance the multi-phasal interference is from a reality-ending event!”

“Because of my socks?” Sam asked again still sceptical of his question. 

“We need to modify the dichromate resonance chamber to a super position.” Slav said, now focusing on the task.

“Good thinking.” Sam smiled. “That will isolate the mutated antimatter isotopes.”

“And please put on some green socks!” Slav called out to him.

“The Atlas can’t go much further due to the Petrulian Zone’s radiation.” Coran gasped. “There are! Olkari cubes!”

“I’m not picking up any energy signatures. They must not be active.” Iverson said.

“I’m picking something up. It’s coming from the white hole.” Veronica said.

“The Guardian.” Allura confirmed, seeing two purple lights coming their way and it was the Robeasts. “No!”

“Where is the guardian?” Kaela asked in horror.

“We don’t have time to engage these Robeasts. Can you clear a path?” Keith turned to Shiro.

“We’ll get you through.” Shiro said. “Atlas, prepare for the transformation sequence.” The Atlas transformed into an mech going up against the Robeasts.

“Okay, Voltron, engaging now. Good luck out there.” Shiro said to the paladins.

“Good luck to you as well. I’m deferring command to Allura.” Keith said as he turned to the Blue Lion.

In the Blue Lion, Allura smiled at Keith. “Are you ready?” Allura asked him.

“Here we go.” Keith replied.

Kaela let the paladins out first and she glanced over at James who was looking at her in concern. “I’ll be fine. James. Really.” Kaela assured him.

“I know. Just be careful.” James replied with Kaela smiling at him. “And did you tell them?”

“No. I-I didn’t get the chance to tell them yet.” Kaela replied.

“Ella, you have to. Keith is worried about you and I am as well.” James took her hands in his.

Kaela looked into his eyes. She remembered that she has seen a vision of him pointing his rifle at him. He was hesitant but she knew he was just following orders. “It’s good to know that you are concerned. I will find the right time to tell them.” Kaela said.

“Okay. Good luck out there.” James said.

“You too.” Kaela smiled. She put on her helmet and flew out of the hangars to help the paladins.

The Atlas was engaged a fight with the Robeasts while giving Voltron and Kaela a chance to go through the white hole to stop Honerva. Then all of the Lions formed into Voltron and made their way to the white hole and was followed by a Robeast, but the Atlas blocked its path.

“Voltron is clear.” Veronica said.

“We need first focus on neutralizing those Robeasts.” Shiro ordered. “Then we can attack those cubes to try and halt the process.”

All of the rebels are getting the people in those three planets to safety in their ships with the Galran soldiers to help while the Robeast is still getting out the quintessence from their planet. The Robeast is still engaging with Atlas until three light beams appeared and went to the Olkari cubes. It appeared to be making a portal around the entrance of Oriande.

“Look out, behind us!” Lance shouted as the purple beam appeared going straight at them.

“We gotta move!” Keith grunted. Keith and Lance used their bayards to activate the wings and flew faster to get to Oriande. Kaela arrived from behind them, catching up to them. The beam went straight down to the pyramid as the Guardian was trapped by Honerva.

Voltron came and saw Honerva has captured the Guardian. “The Guardian. She’s draining its Quintessence!” Allura said. Honerva screamed in effort to drain the Guardian’s Quintessence and successfully did as the Guardian disappeared as a portal appeared.

“She’s destroyed the Guardian!” Allura yelled in anger. “We have to stop that witch immediately!” Kaela charged in and saw the Robeasts coming their way.

“It’s Voltron. Defend our goddess!” Merla ordered as they made their way to fight Voltron.

“Two Robeasts incoming!” Pidge said.

“Form swords!” Keith ordered as they go against the Robeast. Kaela’s eyes glowed deep purple as she fought off the Robeast and she saw water nearby. She summoned all water using her powers and she created water tentacles and began to whip at the Robeasts, trying cut out the robotic limbs.

(~)

“Shield energy at 43 percent.” Veronica said. The Atlas was struggling on their own as the Robeasts were taking the upper hand to taking them down. “Thirty-six.” 

“We’re not going to make it through the blockade.” Shiro said.

“What’s plan?” Iverson asked.

“Scramble the MFEs. We need their precise striking the ability. Pilots attack the weak spot on their chest plate when their cannon fires.

“Copy!” The MFEs were ready to attack against the Robeasts.

“Stay safe out there. Give them heavy fire so they can get in close.” Shiro said.

Down in the cell Zethrid and the Olkari could feel the rumbling in the Atlas. “I think we’re in the middle of battle.” The Olkari said.

“We need to get out of here.” Zethrid said.

“We got a security breach reported in cell block 2-1-4.” Veronica said looking over the computers seeing the camera footage. “Zethrid and the Olkari have escaped their cells. It looks like they’re on their way to the bridge.

“We don’t have time for this!” Shiro said.

“Performing evasive maneuverers!” Coran said.

“We have an overload in munitions bay three.” Iverson said to Shiro.

“Sir, Zethrid’s almost here.” Veronica said to Shiro who gritted his teeth, feeling the pressure inside of him.

He took out his blaster ready to shoot fire. “Prepare for a breach!” Then the doors opened seeing Zethrid surrendering herself to Shiro and to the crew.

“We’re here to help!” Zethrid exclaimed.

“What? How did you even escape?” Shiro asked in disbelief.

Then the Olkari appeared. “I’m an Olkari. Your security is childlike.”

“Look, I know you don’t trust me, but we are facing certain death. Let my tech help.” Zethrid pleaded to Shiro.

Shiro thought over a few ticks before deciding then gave up. “Fine.”

The Olkari went up to the computer as he made his way of helping the crew. “Excellent job fusing Earth’s technology with Altean magic.”

The MFEs were struggling fighting off the Altean Robeasts as Rizavi was being hit by one of the mechs. “I’m hit! Repeat, I’m hit! Recovering all systems.” The mech was about to attack Rizavi until the Atlas came in saving her just in time. 

The mechs were seeing multiple copies of the Atlas, successfully surrounding them. “It worked! Pilots, we’ve got you covered.” Shiro said to the MFEs.

“Kinkade, get Rizavi back to the Atlas safely. Griffin and Leifsdottir, use this opportunity to hone in on the Robeast’s crystal.” Shiro ordered.

“Copy.” Griffin said over the comms while looking at the white hole to Oriande, praying that Kaela will make it out alive with the paladins.

The mechs were engaged in a battle with the illusions of the Atlas with the MFEs going in to attack back, “MFEs, on my count. Three… two…one!” Griffin and Leifsdottir charged in and shot right at the crystal on the chest plate.

“Yes!” The Atlas crew cheered in victory that they took out the Robeasts.

(~)

Meanwhile in Oriande, Honerva still has the portal opened with Voltron and the Robeast mechs still in the heat of battle. Honerva drained all of her energy, concentrating to get something out or to get _someone _out.

Lance was looking out of his Lion at some type of mirage or vision ahead of him. “Wha- What is going on?”

“Are those people down there?” Hunk asked.

“According to my readings, we’re seeing into other realities.” Pidge said.

“What?” Lance turned to the Green Lion with confusion.

Pidge continued to explain what was happening. “There must be some kind of rip in the fabric of time. The essence of realities is leaking out. Honerva is tearing apart time lines. She could cause inseparable damage to reality itself.”

Voltron moved away from the Robeasts attack. “Hunk!” Allura said as she took out her bayard ready.

“I feel it!” Hunk replied as the two activated cannons shooting at the mech.

“Let’s move!” Allura said as they made their way to Honerva to prevent her from causing damage to realities. Kaela flew behind them acting as a shield against the Robeast.

(~)

The Atlas crew saw the big light shining brightly as they shielded their eyes from the light and the Atlas returned to its original form. “What just happened?” Sam groaned.

“I don’t know. I’ve never seen it anything like this before.” Slav said as he continued his work.

“I’m attempting a reboot of the thera-magnetic oscillator.” Sam said, going to his stations.

“Wait, did you change your socks?” Slav asked.

“What? I thought you were kidding.” Sam wondered.

“Oh, no! I think we were hit with time slippage.” Slav said dramatically. “Time slippage?”

“It’s a rip in the fabric of this reality. Pulses of Quintessence are disassociating the synchronized molecules in the ship’s power crystal.” Slav explained.

“How do we fix it?” Sam asked.

“For starters, you have to take off your socks!” Slav yelled.

“Everyone’s safely on board. Let’s get out of here.” Matt said as the rebels saw the Robeast falling down to the ground with the rebels successfully got everyone to safety.

(~)

In Oriande, Honerva fell down to the ground unconscious after draining herself to make a rift portal open, appeared Lotor’s Sincline in front of her. “This was Honerva’s plan all along.” Keith said as he witnessed the return of Lotor with the paladins looked on with horrified looks.

“No. No! No!” Kaela gasped in fear as she looked at the Sincline with eyes widen. Still haunted by what Lotor had done to her and Koryak. After everything he had done to her. She can’t deal with this. She doesn’t want to feel all of that torment and pain she had felt in the past.

“No. He’s back!” Allura gasped in horror. “I can’t… No!”

“Paladins, attack!” Keith ordered as they flew in to attack Lotor’s Sincline. They fought in mid-air with Honerva and the Alteans watching in joy and excitement.

“Lotor!” Merla exclaimed happily.

“Lotor has returned!” Another Altean cheered. Lotor’s Sincline took down Voltron violently as Merla in her mech watched on as Voltron was being hit repeatedly in shock.

“No!” Allura gasped in horror, she doesn’t want to see Lotor like this. She never wanted to see him again. Not like this. As Lotor knocked down Voltron, all of the lions separated in different directions all over Oriande.

“Something’s not right.” Merla said as she watched helplessly.

She also saw Lotor taking out Kaela who was still frozen in shock and was taken down near the pyramid where Honerva stood. Honerva looked down at her and felt a dark energy inside of her. She smiled a bit, knowing that Kaela has absorbed a great amount of dark magic inside of her and is losing her runes.

Allura woke up in her lion, feeling numb and drained all over her body. “We need to move. Does anyone copy? Kaela? Keith? Keith?!” Allura desperately asked. No one was responding to her. “Blue, please respond.” Allura pleaded, desperately as she held the controls tightly.

She looked at Honerva who stood up near the pillars looking at Lotor and looked over at Kaela who laid down on the ground. “Time to end this.” From Lotor’s Sincline, Lotor could see Allura getting out of her lion, making her way to Honerva, ready to strike her down with her bayard. Lotor was ready to shoot her until Keith opened his eyes and saw that he was about to shoot Allura.

His eyes widened as his pupils narrowed down as his sclera turned yellow, gritting his teeth in anger as he gripped onto his controls. “Allura!” Keith charged at Lotor.

“The Black Lion is moving.” The Altean moved in to take down the Black Lion.

“Wait! Stay back!” Merla ordered but her comrade didn’t listen to her as he kept on moving to attack the Black Lion.

The Robeast got in between the Black Lion and the Sincline to protect Lotor. The Black Lion was knocked down to the ground. “Get out of there now!” Merla shouted.

“Lotor?” The Altean looked back to the Sincline’s tail went through his mech in one strike, killing him in front of Merla.

Then Lotor moved to where the Black Lion laid down motionless, ready to take Keith down. “Still.” Honerva ordered.

The Sincline froze at her order. “Leave him alone!” Kaela shouted as debris levitated behind her as Honerva took a step back. She had now seen her true potential of using her mage craft abilities. Kaela was about to attack but saw Allura charging in.

Allura charged in with her upgraded bayard as it turned into a luxite blade, similar to Keith’s. Honerva looked at Allura for a mere second, then teleported them into an endless, black void.

“Altea’s wayward daughter.” Honerva cackled. “Don’t you dare mention Altea to me.” Allura growled.

“This is just the beginning. Join me and our people. Together, we will go back to Altea.” Honerva offered. “We cannot go back. It is destroyed because of you.” Allura said angrily as she looked for her.

“Think of your father. I knew Alfor well. This is what he would have wanted. Join me and the Alteans.” Honerva said.

“Never!” Allura growled. “You cannot keep me forever. And the moment you release your hold, I will end you.” Allura threatened.

“Then you will end your friends as well. I am the only thing keeping my son at bay. You will end the most precious person you truly come to love and care for. Join the right side of this war.” Honerva, offered again and appeared with an image of Lotor having his sword pointed at Keith’s lion.

The two went back to Oriande with Allura still has her blade pointed at Honerva who gritted her teeth. Allura felt tears rolling down her cheeks as she withdrawn her blade back to its original form and fell down to the ground, sobbing at the thought of Keith and her friend being killed.

Kaela growled and was about to attack Honerva with her powers with rocks came crashing down on her with her avoiding her every move as she threw purple blasts at her. “You could’ve been the most powerful Mage this universe has ever had if you joined me. You wasted your time and effort with the paladins.” Honerva snarled as she avoided every blast from her.

At the last blast, Honerva grabbed her neck as she was about to strike her down, but a red essence flowed around them. She saw Kaela’s eyes were glowing red. “You wanted this power so badly from the start! Take it then!” Kaela growled.

Honerva struggled to let go but her grip on her wrist was too tight. She could see that Kaela is one of the most strongest mage next to Princess Serene. Honerva threw her onto the ground as Kaela hit her head on the stair case.

Honerva ordered Lotor to take down Keith in his lion, laying down on the ground. “NO!” Allura looked at the Black Lion can’t bear to see him get hurt. “Let him go.” Allura growled.

Honerva narrowed her eyes at her and turned her attention to Lotor and summoned him back to her, leaving Keith alone and knelt down to Honerva.

(~)

In the Atlas, the power went back on, “Captain, Commander Holt got the Atlas back online.” Veronica says. “Get the MFEs on board.” Shiro ordered.

In Oriande, everything started to collapse as the pyramid take off away from Oriande to space leaving Oriande behind with the Alteans accompanying Honerva and Lotor.

“Paladins, are you there?” Allura asked. “Paladins respond. We must get out of here or we will all perish.”

Keith woke up to hearing the princess’s voice. “Allura, I’m ok.” Allura smiled in relief, glad to hear that Keith was alright. “I’m moving again. Pidge, Hunk, Lance?”

Lance groaned. “Yeah, I am ok.” He held his head in his hand while looking at the Green Lion. “Pidge! Katie, are you ok?” Lance asked his girlfriend.

“Ugh, I’m here” Pidge groaned. Lance let out a sigh of relief.

“Kaela?” Keith looked around for his sister and he saw her standing up to her feet.

“I’m fine.” Kaela said, standing where she was and looked at Honerva who glared at her. Kaela glared back at her before she moved on to where her brother was.

“Yellow’s back online.” Hunk responded.

“Let’s move.” Allura ordered.

“The white holes closing. If we don’t get out, we’ll be trapped here forever.” Pidge said as they all flew out of Oriande.

(~)

“The white hole’s energy is collapsing into a gravity surge. There’s no way we’ll escape velocity.” Veronica said.

“At this point, our only hope of escape is via wormhole.” Coran said.

“How long dow we have?” Shiro asked.

“Minutes? Seconds? It’s impossible with these surges.” Veronica replied.

“Coran, move us into position to intercept.” Shiro ordered to the elder Altean. “Adjusting heading.”

“Sam, I need every ounce of power you can give us.” Shiro said. “Pulling all energy from all systems.” Sam said.

The alarms were blaring repeatedly, “They’ll come.” Shiro assured everyone. “The white hole’s about to collapse.”

“They’re here!” Coran said as they saw the Lions and Kaela coming to out of the white hole safely.

“Coran, we need a wormhole now!” Shiro ordered as Coran put up a wormhole escaping from the white hole’s destruction.

On the other side of the wormhole, everyone made it out alive and safely. Lance sighed out tired but with relief as the green lion moved to closer to him as Pidge appeared on his screen with a smile. Lance smiled back.

“What the heck just happened?” Hunk asked.

Allura turned her lion around to let her see everyone, she could feel Keith’s eyes on her in his lions. “We failed. And every reality will pay the price.” Allura said.

(~)

Everyone went quiet about their failed mission as they went back inside the Atlas. Lance went out of his lion to go and saw Pidge who was out of her lion talking with her dad and Lance appeared hugging her in a tight embrace. “Thank god, you are ok.” Lance says as Pidge smiled in appreciation.

Allura looked down seeing the interaction between Lance and Pidge. Allura remembered how Lotor was about to kill Keith. It was a horrifying sight to see, seeing someone she cares almost got killed. Allura hugged herself in her chair as she heard the doors opening and closing, knowing it is Keith who came to see her.

“I am so sorry that I failed this mission. She… She was playing with my emotions with my head and I let her win.” Allura apologised as her tears rolled down. “It won’t happen again. I promise.” Allura sniffled. Keith bent down to her level and took off her helmet, seeing her hair flowed down and lifted her chin gently. She looked up to see his deep purple eyes as his eyes looked into hers.

“Allura, it’s ok. We’ll get Honerva the next time we see her. It wasn’t your fault.” Keith said as Allura sobbed and hugged him tightly with Keith stroking her long silvery hair. “It’s ok. I’m here.” Keith said softly, comforting the weeping princess in his strong embrace.

Kaela stood with Lance and Pidge. She had checked if they had any injuries, but the both of them were alright. Then she saw James walking towards her. “You okay?” James asked.

“Yeah, just shaken up.” Kaela replied as she took off her helmet with her hair falling down to her waist.

“At least you are back in one piece.” James smiled a bit, relieved to see her back on board in the Atlas. Kaela smiled at him with the paladins smiling at the sight. “So, what now?”

“I don’t know. But we all have the time to heal up and think about what we could do now that Lotor is back.” Kaela frowned as her hand went up to where her scar was.

“Wait, as in Honerva’s…?” James asked.

“Yeah, he is Honerva’s son. And my adoptive brother.” Kaela nodded. “With Lotor back, she is definitely planning something.”

“Maybe she is after you as well.” James suggested as he crossed his arms. “We can’t let you go near her again.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Kaela said. “But I have to try everything I can to help in this mission. I just don’t want to stand around here and do nothing.”

“I know. I am not going to stop you from doing the right thing to do. I’ll help you. Whenever you need it.” James smiled at her gently.

Kaela smiled and leaned in and kissed his cheek. “Thank you, James. I appreciate it.” James froze and then watched her walking off to see her brother. He has this bright smile on his face and then cleared his throat. Making sure no one has seen him out of character.

(~)

Keith and Kaela walked back into their rooms, but Kaela stopped in her tracks. “Something wrong?” Keith asked.

“Nothing. I just felt shaken up to see Lotor back. What does she have in mind with Lotor?” Kaela asked.

“I don’t know. And that’s why we need to find out more. Honerva is always one step ahead of us.” Keith replied. “We need to stop this war. And we are going to stop her.”

Kaela smiled. “It is good to see your confidence again as a leader. I am sure in the future I’ll always be by your side.”

Kaela smiled at her brother. She took a deep breath and took his hand. “Keith, can I tell you something?”

Keith nodded and turned his full attention to her. “U-um, well, it is about the battle on Earth.”

“What happened?” Keith asked, holding her hands and looked at her concerned.

“I…. I absorbed dark magic again. Sendak had this device that could extract my mana energy out of me, but I absorbed dark magic to destroy the cannon with my powers.” Kaela confessed half of the truth to her brother.

Keith stood there in silence. “Is that it?”

“Yes. And the reason why I was keeping my distance for months is because I don’t want to hurt you. Or the others.” Kaela replied. “I just don’t want to hurt anybody.”

Her brother hugged her and kissed her on the forehead. “Hey, I know you would never hurt me or the team. I’m glad you told me what was bothering you. If something does happen with your powers, let me know okay, baby girl?”

His sister nodded with a small smile. Keith smiled and hugged her and continued to walk back into their rooms, Keith walked Kaela to her room first. “Night.”

“Night.” Keith said and kissed her on the forehead. As the doors closed behind her, Kaela looked down and looked at her arm, pulling up the sleeve and saw a rune disappearing. She slid down against the door and hugged herself, fearing what could happen to her. Two runes had disappeared already in a week. _Is it because I used Dark Magic? I didn’t tell him that my runes were disappearing as well. And those nightmares…. I don’t want it to become true. Not at all. _


	20. Day Forty-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pilots Kinkade and Rizavi provide documentary-style look at both the lighthearted and stressful moments of day-to-day life on the Atlas

A computer beeped as the camera whirred to life as the screen lit up. An MFE appeared on the screen seemingly fixing up the camera. “Hello. This is Lieutenant Ryan Kinkade, MFE pilot.” Ryan introduced himself as he looked down his watch. “The time is 0600 hours. It’s day 47. And this is the glimpse at day-to-day life aboard the IGF Atlas.”

Ryan was brushing his teeth as he put something back in the cupboard. “Last night, I unpacked my video gear and decided to document the crew. I know it seem strange but before Earth was attacked, I didn’t go anywhere with my camera.” Ryan smiled.

Ryan was running on the treadmill, doing some runs while recording. “Back home, people asked me why I liked recording things. They also asked me why I didn’t talk that much.” Ryan panted. “To both of those things, I’d always say...” Ryan grunted.

(~)

Then the camera switched to see Ryan doing some exercises in the training room. “…28, 29, 30.”

James and Romelle appeared in the shot, “You’re recording, why?” Romelle asked.

“Kinkade has always been, uh… an individual who’s comfortable observing and reflecting on life. Being a fighter pilot was actually his backup plan.” James replied answering Romelle’s question and then his gaze went over to where he saw Kaela training with Acxa with a staff. She was wearing a training outfit that has purple and white accents. James was looking at her soft curves while he was observing her fighting techniques. Romelle and Kinkade both smiled at each other as James blushed and walked away.

(~)

“It’s true. I learned to shoot with a camera before I learned to shoot with a rifle. I guess filming is just a small piece of the larger puzzle that makes up the picture of who I am.” Ryan said, putting his blindfold on as he build up his rifle and timed himself.

Ryan was walking to his MGE fighter to fix some things but nearly got himself electrocuted. “Ah!” Ryan then looked down at the camera looking terrified.

As he looked over his fighter, his teammate Nadia Rizavi appeared, frowning at him whatsoever. “So, you’re really shooting another documentary? Please tell me this is going to be more exciting than that project you did for Mr. Pollard’s biology class about yeast.”

Ryan raised an eyebrow and then said, “That was actually about the process of fermentation. Yeast convert carbohydrates into carbon diox…”

“Boring! Okay, look, if this little documentary is how history will remember us, I’m gonna help you spruce it up!” Nadia says looking down at the camera. “How many cameras do you have?”

“What’s you visual effects budgets? Do you have any smoke bombs?” Nadia asked. Kinkade groaned at her spunky personality.

(~)

Then the two MFE pilots went to interview Lance and Pidge who were seemingly having a lunch date. “Okay we’re set.” Kinkade said to the couple.

The camera focused on Pidge who smiled a little. “So, catch us up on what’s going on.” Rizavi said.

“Right, well, the Atlas is headed to the Grei-Aye system where we identified the remains of a disabled Robeast.” Pidge replied, smiling.

“Oh! Right Those things are pretty dang dangerous, right?” Rizavi asked.

“Do I need to explain that the Robeast was one of the used in Honerva’s Intergalactical ritual?’ Pidge asked.

“No, it’s fine.” Rizavi replied.

“Okay.” Pidge shrugged. “Um, so, once the Atlas arrives in orbit around the planet, the other paladins and I will head down to the surface to secure the Robeast and hopefully find its Altean pilot.”

“Ugh, ok.” Rizavi sighed as the camera turned to Lance who was smiling at Pidge, not noticing that it was his turn to be interviewed.

“Lance! Why don’t you tell us about the dangers of this mission?” Rizavi asked.

“You can ask Keith that question later because he knows all about that stuff and all. Also, he is probably spending time with the princess, but I can tell you some information. Well, every mission has some inherent dangers. For this one, we have to be especially diligent about the Robeast. Even it’s not fully functional, it can still pose an extreme threat to us or the universe. Anyways, combine that with the hostile Altean that’s probably still in vicinity, and you’ve potentially got threats on multiple fronts.” Lance replied.

“Hey guys, what’s up? Making a movie? Cool, can I be in it?” Hunk asked the couple and Kinkade and Rizavi. “No, wait, if this is an action movie… is it? I don’t wanna be in it.”

“Hunk! We’re trying to an interview, here. With those two lovebirds.” Rizavi groaned as Lance and Pidge blushed a little.

“Oh, sorry. Yeah, my bad.” Hunk apologised. “just came to see if you wanted to try this new recipe I’ve been experimenting with. This is just a first pass. The final version will be coming soon.”

Bebe came jumping up and down trying to get a piece of the food on the tray. “No, Bebe! Not for you!” She wiggled her tail while sticking a tongue out, looking up at Hunk.

“I’m sorry, I yelled at you. I’ll make you some doggy treats later.” Hunk said, smiling at Bebe.

“What’s the recipe? Can we watch you work?” Kinkade asked.

“Well, yeah! Yeah! This’ll be great.” Hunk replied. “I’ve always wanted my own cooking show.”

“What? No! Lance was telling us about the missions and the dangers! We’re not losing that document cooking.” Rizavi said.

“But I like cooking.” Kinkade said.

Rizavi growled. “It’s like you’re trying to make this boring.”

“Whoa, first of all cooking is not boring, okay? It can bring people together. Some of the best times were spent breaking bread with loved ones.” Hunk said defending his love for cooking.

“OK, hate to interrupt. So, is this interview over? I kind of wanted a have a peaceful date with Katie here.” Lance smiled affectionately as Pidge smiled back.

“No!” Rizavi said. “You can have that date later. Great, now the talent’s getting restless.”

Then an announcement came as everyone listened, “Everyone, report to your battle stations immediately! I repeat… battle stations immediately!”

Then there was a rumbling sound as Lance groaned, “So much for that date.”

Pidge laughed. “Maybe next time.” She kissed him on the cheek as they ran off to the exit.

“This is not a drill!” Iverson continued over the PA.

“The camera!” Rizavi looked back at the camera. “Leave it! We need to go!”

“But this is gold!” Rizavi groaned. “Come on!”

“MFE pilots, report to hangars alpha-bravo!” Iverson ordered. The camera rolled down to see Keith helping Allura up from the Atlas rumbling and shaking.

“Scrambling fighters in five! Paladins, stand by for launch!”

Keith and Allura stood up straight and realised they were holding hands. Allura blushed and looked into his eyes. Then heard Lance saying something. “Come on! You two can act awkward later! Come on, team leader!” Lance groaned.

Keith growled. “Be right there!” He turned to Allura. “Let’s go.” Allura nodded as they get their armour ready.

Kaela was running past by and bumped onto James and fell on the ground. “Oh, sorry!” Kaela smiled sheepishly.

“N-No, it’s okay.” James replied with Kaela helping him up.

“Kae! We need you on the front, now!” Lance called out to her. “And you can be awkward around him later!”

Kaela growled as her cheeks turned light red and threw her helmet at him. “Shut up!” James smiled a bit seeing his best friend’s flustered side. She ran towards Lance, beginning to chase him down the hangars and Keith held her back from attacking Lance hid behind Allura who sighed in annoyance.

(~)

In the hallway appeared Bebe came sniffing and licking the camera. Bebe ran to the elevator with the camera in his mouth and walked into the bridge seeing the crew and Voltron is action.

“Where did it come from? Veronica, get me eyes on it!” Shiro ordered.

“That thing just attacked out of nowhere!” Coran said.

“Iverson, fire when ready!” Shiro ordered.

“Target required! We’ve got lock!” Iverson replied. “Wait. No… we lost it. Target has gone dark!”

“Electromagnetic radiation from that planet is overloading our radars.” Veronica said. Then the camera went to face Shiro giving out orders. “Voltron, do you have a visual?”

Out of the window, Kaela, Voltron and the MFEs appeared attacking the monster. “I repeat, Voltron do you have a visual?” Shiro asked again.

“Not yet. We’re going in now.” Keith said. “Stand by.”

“We can’t see anything in here!”

“Copy that. We have zero visibility as well.” Griffin said. “We need a visual. Kaela, behind you!”

Kaela grunted as she missed another tentacle. “Ugh, that’s it! I had enough of this fog!” Kaela used all of the water from her pack and created ice spikes and threw them at the creature.

“Roger. Trying another avenue.” Curtis said. “Scanning for biometrics.” Then the screen lit up seeing image of an octopus like creature. “Visual acquired.”

“Incoming!” Coran shouted as the crew shouted as the light lit up so brightly that they all can’t see a thing.

“Recharging starboard cannons.” Iverson said. Bebe was startled by this and dropped the camera, whining and running away from all of the action. “Sensors are offline.” Coran said.

“What is that?” Iverson asked.

“It’s massive.” Coran shouted as they saw the creature.

“Iverson, open fire!” Shiro ordered.

The creature roared in the background, “Direct hit.” Coran said. “It’s coming back around the for another shot.”

“Veronica, prep shields.” Shiro ordered.

Then the mice came and found the camera and took it with them inside the vents of the Atlas and then went in a room where Sam and Slav were. “Whatever hit us just knocked loose the gravity generator!” Sam said as he watched Slav floating away. “Grab the flaxum assembly!”

“I can’t do that! It’s red!” Slav said.

“Is this one of your crazy probability reality things?” Sam asked.

Then the mice moved somewhere in the Atlas again with Shiro announcing something to the crew. “All crew, report to stations and prepare for the Atlas transformation.”

Everyone in the Atlas were going into their stations as Bebe appeared to grab the camera again. “Bebe, what are you doing out here? Colleen asked.

“And what’s this in your mouth? A camera?” Come on girl!” Colleen said as the camera moved to see Colleen and Beezer working on something.

“All crew prepare for Atlas transformation sequence in five…” Shiro counted down.

“Oh, no.” Colleen gasped as she grabbed Bebe into her stations to prepare for the transformation. Then the camera moved to the window, seeing the MFEs fighting off the creature. Then Voltron appeared in scene briefly.

The camera blacked out until Kinkade charged it. “Camera’s fully charged now. We’re good to go. The time is now 0900 hours. We just experienced a minor mishap aboard the IGF Atlas, but we’re back on track. In the future, we’ll hopefully be avoiding creature-occupied has planets.”

(~)

Kinkade was in the hallways and met up with a member of the crew. “Hey, Seok Jin, where you headed?”

“I’m transferring these samples back to Earth. Commander Holt thinks it can help with the recovery efforts there.” Seok Jin replied as they clasped hands together in greeting. “Well, they couldn’t have picked a better man for the job. Take care, man.” Kinkade said as they hugged. “Hey Seok Jin, we’ll miss you buddy.” Kinkade said as Seok Jin saluted to him and left.

“There you are! Tell me this thing was recording during the attack! That was so intense! Oh, this documentary’s gonna be awesome!” Rizavi squealed. “Especially the major Galra and Altean power couple teaming up, so awesome!”

(~)

They moved on to interview Kolivan. “I believe our heading readout en route was 92254739.275. Wait. No. It was 9.265. Yes.” Kolivan corrected himself. “That was out heading per our readout just prior to our deployment. Our teams vary in size. Often to use the three-person unit but it’s not unusual to have a four- or a five -or perhaps even six-person unit. Seven seems rare but it could happen.”

“Ok, I like everything you’re telling me, but let’s just try it a little less like you’re reporting the facts to your commanding officer and a little more like you’re telling your friend an exciting story in the gym. You understand?” Rizavi suggested.

“Yes. Understood.” Kolivan replied.

“Okay, good. Why don’t you don’t tell us about your last mission?” Rizavi asked.

“Our last mission took place on Planet K-V Exus. The blade divided into three four-person teams and we escorted them approximately 12 rescue crafts to the surface. I believe our heading readout en route was 359.222….”

“Thanks! Thank you! Okay, I think we got it!” Rizavi interrupted.

“But I wasn’t done.” Kolivan said.

“But I think you nailed it. Yeah.” Rizavi went to face towards the camera, “We need to get someone more exciting in here.”

(~)

“Then the Atlas started firing with everything it had!” Coran exclaimed as he is imitating the gunfire and explosions. “And don’t forget the white hole is swirling right next to us the entire time! Oh, no! It’s about to close!” Coran said dramatically.

“Meanwhile, not one, but two, yes, two, Robeasts are attacking! Shiro shouted, ‘Coran, get closer! Iverson, open fire!’ Beams of quintessence energy are converging from all over the galaxy! Ah! You know, you could just imagine it.” Coran said as he crossed his arms.

Rizavi finished interviewing Coran and then moved on to Commander Sam Holt and Slav. “Welcome to the engine room. What you see here is just a tiny part of what keeps the ship functioning.” Sam said.

The camera moved around to the console seeing all of the data running on the computers, “Slav, you’ve created some incredible technology. What do you think of the Atlas?” Rizavi asked.

“I can respect any engineering that extrapolates for transmutation, but I wish the writing was in Altean.” Slav said.

“He mentioned that a few times.” Sam included.

“So, what are you doing now?” Rizavi asked again.

“Right now, we’re about to adjust the gravity generator, which was fractionally increased during our last battle.”

“Yes, our gravity generator is actually a fluid system, ever-changing depending on the specific needs of the location, so it requires recalibrating from time to time.” Sam said as he turned to the computer. “Okay, adjust the gravity generator back down to .12.”

“Copy. Adjusting now.” Slav said as the gravity turned on and everyone were in mid-air inside the room.

“What did you press?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know! Which one is the two again?” Slav asked. “I can’t read these weird symbols you called numbers! Hey big guy, toss me over!”

Kinkade pushed him a little to the computer as Slav tries to reach out to the button as the gravity shut down and everyone fell to the ground. “Oh, no! Directly on a crack!” Slave exclaimed.

“Weird.” Kinkade commented.

(~)

“Beautiful, isn’t it? It’s an Altean juniberry. The first one to bloom in 10,000 years. I managed to get it to grow by resequencing the genetic code of a similar plant. I want to give it to Allura, but a certain paladin wanted to give it to her. Keith is such a sweetheart for doing this. I am sure Allura will love them.” Colleen smiled.

“These are our fertilizers. We have fish emulsion, worm castings, Kaltenecker manure.” Colleen smiled cheerfully. “Just so much great recycled poop!”

“And this is out lighting station. I like to say out lighting array is literally out of this world!” Colleen chuckled. “You know, because we’re, you know, on a space ship.”

“Can I take a shot of this?” Rizavi asked Colleen.

Then rock music was heard in the background. “Welcome to extreme space harvesting! Where we have plants and crops and super fertilizers all under one roof! Meet Colleen Holt, the botanical genius behind it all.” Rizavi says. Colleen stood awkwardly in front of the camera as she looked both ways.

“I guess I just liked plants all my life. I’ve done a lot of research, but I know I have much to learn. I guess... I like… the challenge.” Colleen said. “I’m sorry, where am I supposed to be looking at?” Colleen asked.

“Without Colleen, all life aboard the ship could perish. One bad crop, the introduction of one of the foreign pest, and it’s all over.” Rizavi said.

“I just like plants.” Colleen says again, smiling politely.

“Oh sorry. Am I interrupting something again?” Hunk appeared.

“I just—I just came in to see if Colleen had a very specific type of yeast.” Hunk said.

“Yeast, what for?” Kinkade asked.

“Oh, no.” Rizavi groaned in annoyance.

“It’s the recipe I’ve been working on. I think I got the topping down, but I’m still trying to figure out the sweet bread.” Hunk said.

“I have so many strains of yeast, it’ll make your head spin. I got AB972, S288C. I even have O unilateralis. Don’t mess with that one.” Colleen said.

“Are you getting this? Kinkade asked Rizavi.

“Unfortunately, yes.” Rizavi replied.

“The time is 1200 hours. We just got word that we are in the Grei-Aye star system. The paladins will be heading down to the surface of the planet any second now.” Rizavi said excitedly.

(~)

In the hangars, Keith and Allura were engaged in a conversation in the background while Lance is looking over his girlfriend’s shoulder, watching her working on her wrist comm. “Lance, how are you feeling about the mission you’re about to go on?” Rizavi asked.

“Oh, hey, I’m feeling good, I guess. Maybe a little tense. Maybe a lot tense. I don’t know. Why’d you have to ask me that question?” Lance panicked as Pidge giggled and held his hand in hers.

“I think what Lance is trying to say is that he’ll be fine. We all will.” Pidge gave a peck on the cheek as Lance smiled and kissed her on the lips.

Making Keith and Allura looking away from the couple with a small blush on their cheeks. Rizavi moved to interview them but Kinkade beat her to it. “So, are you two looking forward to this mission?”

“I am, perhaps feeling a bit anxious about this Altean. My people have yet to trust me and to trust us. I am a bit overwhelmed about the mission.” Allura replied as Keith put a hand on her shoulder.

“But we are ready to face whatever the universe is going to throw at us. We are in this together.” Keith smiled at her as Allura put her hand over his, smiling gratefully until they heard Lance and Pidge making kissing noises at them. Keith glared at Lance as Pidge nudged Allura on the arm with a cheeky grin on her face.

“O-Ok. Alright. Let’s move out.” Keith cleared his throat as Pidge chuckled at their awkwardness.

Rizavi smiled and Kinkade grabbed her by the shoulder and he pointed at where he saw his friend James was. Rizavi smirked and filmed the moment where Kaela and James were having a private conversation as they smiled and looked into each other’s eyes.

“They seem getting along well.” Allura commented with smile as well as Pidge who snapped a photo of them.

“Maybe too well.” Keith said with arms crossed and a frown.

“I don’t know, Keith. They look like they are just getting along just fine.” Lance said with a smirk. “Maybe something will spark up their feelings.” Keith heard that and now he was getting more worried but could see that Kaela was enjoying his company.

(~)

The two MFEs went out of the hangars, “Right now, we’re headed to the situation room where we’ll be monitoring the Paladins in real-time.” Rizavi said.

“By the way, you know, we’re not gonna be able to bring our camera into that meeting, right?” Kinkade reminded her.

“Says who?” Rizavi whispered. Rizavi brought the camera into the meeting room without the others knowing.

“Come on, Pidge. Are you reading us?” Sam asked his daughter.

“Okay, we’ve touched down on the surface.” Pidge replied as the video feeding had shown Keith and Allura standing very close to each other with Hunk in the background and Kaela was drifting in the air above them.

“We’re at the crash site now.” Keith said.

“That’s the Robeast. It’s looks disabled, just like our intel reported.” Pidge said. “The Altean should be nearby.”

“Paladins, brace for incoming!” Shiro warned as they saw the Altean attacking.

“I didn’t know it could do that!” Hunk shouted.

“Take cover!” Keith said as he shielded Allura from the Altean attacks. Kaela was following it trying to shoot it down. Lance screamed loudly as he held onto Pidge.

“Paladins, report! We’ve lost visual.” Shiro said. “Bridge, lock on that ship now!”

“Yes, captain.” Curtis said. “Adjusting to long-range parameters.” Then the video came on as Hunk and Lance shooting fire at the Altean pilot. “Locked on!” Curtis said.

“Light it up!” Shiro ordered. The Altean ship was taken down by the Atlas. “Direct hit!”

“Nice shot, Atlas!” Lance said.

Hunk smiled. “Yeah, thanks for the cover.”

“Bridge, stay on alert.” Shiro said.

The paladins were at the ship crash site were the Altean was and Pidge came closer to the ship as she stumbled a bit and Lance caught her. “Thanks, Lance.”

“Stand by Atlas. We’re approaching the ship.” Allura said.

“Guys, there doesn’t seem be a pilot inside.” Hunk said looking inside the ship.

“Hey, guys over here.” Keith called out to the others. Hewaved to the others as soon as Allura was the first one running to him along with Kaela where he found the Altean pilot.

“Keith’s found something. Let’s go.” Pidge said.

“Give me second.” Pidge said. “Just reconfiguring to this barrier’s isometric frequency.” Pidge worked her way to get the Altean pilot out.

“There! That should do it!” They got the barrier out as they saw the Altean pilot knocked out unconscious.

“Atlas, our target is acquired.” Keith said as Allura and him faced the camera.

Lance smiled at his girlfriend. “Well done, Katie.”

“Great job, everyone.” Shiro said over the comms as everyone cheered for the Paladins.

“We just got word that the Paladins have returned from their mission. Maybe we can catch a glimpse of this new Altean.” Rizavi said the guards went past with the new Altean coming through.

“This will be the sixth Altean pilot we’ve recovered from the powered-down Robeasts left behind after Honerva escaped Oriande.” Kinkade said as he turned to the camera. “Allura keeps trying, but she hasn’t been able to get any information from them as of yet.”

(~)

Then the camera shows a sign saying, ‘Caution. Authorized Personnel Only.’ Rizavi and Kinkade, who was covering the camera with his hands have entered in a room. “Commander Shirogane said you two were needed on the bridge. We’ll cover your station.”

“Yes, Lieutenant.”

Then Kinkade released the camera and let it see what is happening in the security footage. “There! Oh, man, I think we missed the beginning.” Rizavi groaned.

“Tavo, please.” Romelle pleaded. “You and I grew up one another. You must trust me. We’re here to help.”

“We were told you are a traitor, and I can see now that is true.” Tavo said.

Allura stood up from her chair. “I can’t do this anymore. I’m done talking with him. I’m done with all of them.” Romelle looked at her worriedly as she walked to the door and she followed her.

Rizavi gasped, having an idea in her head as she grabbed the camera. “Uh, what are you doing?” Kinkade asked.

“Shh! I got an idea.” Rizavi hissed.

“Anything yet, Princess?” Keith asked as he walked beside Allura in the hallways.

“No. He was just like the others. A true believer in Honerva, and there’s nothing I can say that would make him think otherwise.” Allura said.

“I’m sorry, Princess.” Keith said looking down at the floor thinking of a way to cheer her up.

“No, I am. These Alteans are the key to unlocking Honerva’s plan. They’re my people, but they won’t speak to me.” Allura said. “You have no idea what’s like to find out after 10, 000 years that you’re not the last of your kind only to be rejected by them.”

“I don’t, Allura. But I wish there was something I could do to change all that for you. I wish I helped you more. You have suffered more than anyone should in a thousand lifetimes. But you still stand and persist. Through the pain, anger, you continue to inspire people. That’s why I… that’s what I admire you in Allura.” Keith said grabbing her hands gently in his, rubbing her hands as she looked into his eyes lovingly.

Allura smiled softly as she hugged him tightly as Keith hugged her back. “Thank you, Keith.”

Keith wrapped his arms around her, “Your welcome, Allura. I-I mean Princess.”

Allura giggled. “Keith, it has been a while since you called me by my name. Please, call me by my name. It’s alright.”

Keith smiled brightly as he lifted her chin, and both leaned in closing their eyes for a kiss but then heard Coran calling out to them. “Allura! Keith!”

They immediately separate from each other as they both avoided eye contact from the royal advisor. Allura had this bright, shy smile while Keith had a pink blush forming on his cheeks with a rare small smile. “OK, that’s a private moment.” Kinkade stated as he moved the camera away from the two Paladins.

“Kinkade! Come on! That was our perfect blossoming romantic moment between them!” Rizavi hissed as she tries to get the camera from him.

(~)

The two pilots moved onto interviewing Romelle who was looking straight into the lens of the camera. “Please don’t touch that.” Kinkade said to Romelle.

“Oh sorry.” Romelle apologised.

“So, Romelle, you know these Alteans from your time from the colony?” Rizavi asked.

“Yes, I lived alongside them for many deco-phoebs. They are good people.” Romelle replied, sadly.

“What do you think would make them join forces with Honerva?” Kinkade asked.

“I don’t know. But you must understand, my people were hunted nearly to extinction. They’re afraid. And this Honerva… she’s turned that fear to aggression.” Romelle said. “If there was just some way to get through them.”

(~)

Kinkade was with Hunk and James in the cafeteria having a lunch break. “I’ve never seen anything like it. All those tentacles… so nasty.” James shuddered as he ate his lunch with Hunk looking with a confused look.

“We had it worse, James. If you ask me, Kaela ate all of those during her time in the empire.” Hunk said.

“Wait, the Mage princess eats that?” Kinkade asked.

“Yeah, she is half-Galra, so the taste doesn’t really bother her so much.” Hunk replied as James shuddered again and perked up when he saw Kaela walking past by with Acxa and Mora. Kinkade raised an eyebrow and Hunk just grinned. “So, you have eyes on the Mage Princess, hmm?”

Hunk saw that he was no longer sitting next to him and saw James was talking to Kaela. Hunk grinned when he saw Kaela was seemingly blushing light pink. James was looking into her purple eyes. Acxa and Mora both smiled knowingly that they are falling for each other. He could see that romance was sparkling between them. As well as Kinkade who got the shot of the two together on his camera.

“They are going end up together. I can feel it.” Hunk said with a grin.

(~)

Kinkade turned off the camera briefly, moving on to interviewing Hunk in the kitchen as he was cooking.

“Oh hey. You’re just in time.” Hunk said. “I was just about to add the yeast Colleen gave me.” Then Bebe took spatula in her mouth running away from Hunk out of the kitchen.

“No, Bebe. Bad dog!” Hunk ran out to get the spatula back from her.

(~)

Kinkade smiled at the camera, turned to Allura who sat on a chair with an unreadable expression on her face. “First off, thanks for doing this, Allura.”

“You’re welcome.” Allura replied.

“Maybe we can start with the Alteans we have aboard.” Rizavi suggested.

Allura frowned. “What about them? They’re on the wrong side of this war and they refuse me to speak with me. There’s nothing else to say.”

“So, you’re frustrated?”

“Yes, I am! Oriande is destroyed, Lotor’s back, and we aren’t any closer to tracking down Honerva. She’s out there, right now, planning something, preparing, and growing stronger. And we’re here flying around in circles, searching for Fraunhofer lines that don’t appear and scanning a wormhole signatures that don’t exist!” Allura shouted. Allura then realised she took out her frustrations on the two MFEs as they sat there in silence. “I am terribly sorry. I am so sorry.”

“It’s ok. Um, do you think we’ll ever find Honerva?” Rizavi asked.

“No. I think she’ll find us.” Allura said as she looked down.

(~)

“Okay, it’s been a long day, but I’m finally done.” Hunk exclaimed excitedly. Hunk took out some cookies from the oven and show it to Kinkade.

“What is it?”

“It’s an authentic Altean dessert! I’m gonna give it to the Alteans.” Hunk said. “Coran and Kaela helped me with the recipe, but I think his memory was a bit fuzzy, so you know, I did some improvising. No big whoop.”

“You did this for them, why?” Kinkade asked. “Why?”

“Well, I don’t know. Because food has a way of reminding people of moments in time. That’s why I made a dessert.” Hunk replied, smiling.

“Usually, when you eat dessert, you’re pretty happy, right? Who knows? Maybe this’ll help those Alteans remember some moment that made them smile. Something before all this madness.” Hunk hoped. “That could go a long way in building a relationship. Well, that’s just what I think.”

Then the two went down to the Altean to give them the dessert. “Please eat.” Hunk offered as he ate one, making sure they know it’s safe to eat. “Look, it’s good! Mm, really!”

Tavo took a small bite of the cookie. “You made this? It reminds me of home.”

“Well, I had a little help from someone born and raised on Altea.” Hunk says as the Altean gasps. “And I know you don’t wanna talk with them, but Allura and Coran know more about your homeland than anyone alive. They were on Altea until its final day. They would’ve stayed and died to protect it of Alfor hadn’t sent them away. That’s how much they loved it.”

“I heard Altea was one of the most beautiful places in the universe. Did your Alteans ever tell you about the Zyo-Crystal Springs outside the capital?” Tavo asked. “The stories say those cliffs were more beautiful than stars combined.”

“They never told me about them. But I’m sure they’d love to tell you themselves.” Hunk says as he turned to the elevator, seeing the doors slid opened and appeared Allura and Coran.

(~)

“This is Lieutenant Ryan Kinkade, MFE pilot. The time is 2300 hours. Day 47 aboard the IGF Atlas is officially done.” Kinkade said as he turned off the camera.


	21. Clear Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew heads to the planet Drazan to participate in the festivities of Clear Day, while Allura was plagued by nightmares and had decided to come along with the Paladins and Kaela spends more time with James and begin to develop feelings for him.

“Tavo, I want to thank you for speaking with me.” Allura thanked Tavo.

“Forgive me, Princess Allura. But we don’t have much time.” Tavo said as he looked down at the table. “I’m sorry.”

“Please. Once Honerva discovers I’m speaking with you, it will be over” Tavo said, looking at Allura.

“Slow down. What are you trying to--?”

“Listen to me. Now she has Lotor, she will use him to destroy everything—” Then Tavo held his head in his hands and fell to the ground.

“Tavo!” Allura came to his side as the medics came. “Wait!”

Allura used her alchemy ability to get something out of him. “I feel something.” The dark essence around him appeared then black and red entity came out of Tavo. The entity changed form as it flew around the room.

“Get them out of there!” Sam ordered.

Allura grabbed Tavo as other medic helped her to get him out of the room away from the entity. “Reverse the magnetic polarity once the room is cleared.” Sam ordered. “The impulse prism just might stabilize the foreign object.” Allura and the medics got Tavo out of the room leaving the entity on the room as all of the furniture where magnetized together along with the entity.

(~)

“This unit uses the ship’s crystal to energize the optronic vacuum casing. It was designed to contain diseases, but it should suffice until we find a more permanent solution.” Sam said.

“Thank you, Sam.” Allura thanked him. “That thing, it was as if it was if it was communicating with me. Whatever this is, it might be how Honerva connects to the Alteans.”

“Perhaps you should get some rest. It’s beast if everyone stays away from this until we learn more of this….”

Sam’s voice fade out as Allura looked at the entity as if they were communicating with each other until Sam called out to her. “Allura?”

Allura gasped and snapped out of her distraction, “You’re right. Best to stay away.” Sam nodded and walked to the room. “Or otherwise, Keith will be worrying about you.”

Allura smiled at the thought of Keith and followed Sam out of the room and went to her quarters. She walked towards her quarters and saw Kaela was waiting for her. “Hey, I heard what happened.”

“It is alright. Tavo’s fine. But he’ll need your assistance in healing.” Allura said.

“Alright. I’ll check on him as soon as possible.” Kaela nodded.

Allura smiled in gratitude. “Say, let’s have some girl time together. Since Pidge is with Lance, let’s hang out.”

“I love to Lura. But I have to get some herbs done and made by tomorrow. Sorry.” Kaela said with apologetical eyes.

“Oh, that’s fine. We can hang out another time.” Allura said as the two girls went to separate ways in the hallways. Kaela walked to her office and saw James was handing a box of herbs and ingredients to her.

“Is this all? Please tell me this is all of it.” Kaela deadpanned.

James chuckled in amusement. “No. There will be two more boxes to go.” Kaela growled, but nonetheless she started working with James helping her to move the boxes in her office.

(~)

“Captain, I’m picking up an abnormal signal from planet Drazan in the zeta-three-sector.” Curtis informed Shiro.

“Open a hailing frequency. We need to find out what’s going on.” Shiro said.

“Copy.”

“This is Takashi Shirogane of the Voltron--...”

_“Well, if it isn’t the Voltron Coalition. And here I was thinking you were afraid to show your face after ruining Clear day.”_ said Burr.

“Yes, sorry about that.” Coran stammered. “That was on me.”

“We noticed a lot of activity on your planet’s surface. Are you in danger?” Shiro asked.

_“Opposite!”_ Burr laughed. _“We’re celebrating Clear Day!” _

“Hang on, isn’t Clear Day four movements from now?” Coran asked as he counted the days with his fingers.

_“Time dilation, you snarflaf.”_ Burr scoffed. _“It’s right now. So, unless you’d like to waste more of my time, I need to get back.” _

“Are you sure hosting a celebration is safe?” Shiro asked. “This sector has seen a lot of hostile activity lately.”

_“Oh, here we go. I knew this was coming. In fact, I told my wife. I said to her, ‘Just you wait. You don’t know them the way I do. They promise to show up. You tell everyone that Voltron is coming to Clear Day. Everyone gets excited. Then Voltron arrives, and you’re left with your top two paws stick in the rocks!’” _Burr shouted.

Everyone in the bridge listened to him as with unamused looks while Shiro tries to calm him down and said, “We don’t wanna ruin your holiday, but we’re--.”

_“We’re having Clear Day, and that is that!” _Burr said firmly. _“If you’re so worried about our safety, then how about you show up and provide security? Free of Charge!” _He cut out the transmission.

“Veronica make an announcement to the Atlas. We’re going to Clear Day.” Shiro ordered.

(~)

Lance and Pidge were in her quarters playing video game after hearing that they are going to a Clear Day carnival from Shiro. Lance looked down at Pidge before he paused the game causing Pidge to look up at him. “Katie, are you up for going down to the carnival? I am sure the Swathain Meerakeet. won’t try and eat us.” Lance asked his girlfriend who is sitting in his lap playing the game.

“Heh, I’m all for it. It could be our third date.” Pidge giggled as Lance grinned.

“Ok, alright. Great.” Lance kissed her on the forehead. “Yeah, sounds like a perfect date.” Pidge kissed him on the cheek, lovingly as they cuddled in Pidge’s room.

(~)

Once Kaela was done moving the boxes inside. She walked out of her med bay office and had changed her Garrison uniform to her mage uniform and with her hair up in a ponytail. She grumbled under her breath, she hated carnivals. She wished that she’d find more herbs for healing but had no choice to go with the paladins to have ‘fun’.

She bumped into someone with strong arms around her. She opened her eyes and saw James was on the ground, softening her landing. “H-Hi, princess.” James smirked.

“Sorry, I wasn’t watching.” Kaela said sheepishly as she put her hair strand on the back of her ear.

“It’s okay. Um, are you going down to the carnival?” James asked standing up.

“Yes. And I hate them so much.” Kaela said as she crossed her arms.

“Come on, it will be fun. You’ll see. Unless you are still afraid of clowns.” James teased with Kaela growling in annoyance.

“Oh, knock it off.” Kaela gritted her teeth.

James chuckled. He was glad he got to spend little time with her. Kaela seemed to be getting better after the battle of Earth and clearly focused on the present. “Ella!”

The two heard Keith coming their way and Kaela knew they had a bad history with each other. Keith froze when he saw James and Kaela standing very close to each other. “I will see you at the carnival, milady.” James bowed down in respect and left the siblings.

Keith walked to her side and looked at her soft expression and made him think that she could see similarities between Koryak and James. “I know what you are thinking.” Keith said, noticing Kaela’s longing look she was having.

“Why is love always against us? You certainly have feelings for Allura, still debating on whether or not you should confess and I have loved Koryak and…. Now I am not sure if I do deserve to fall in love.” Kaela said.

“Hey, you do deserve have love in your life. And I know you don’t want to lose anybody. I know it’s hard. But it is worth it.” Keith said with a smile. “And I am not debating. I am just waiting for the right moment. Plus I knew from childhood that James may have or had a crush on you. You have feelings for him, too. I can see it.”

Kaela perked up and looked at Keith, seeing he wasn’t kidding or bluffing. She realised that Keith knew of her conflicting feelings for James. “I can’t hide anything from you, can’t I?”

“Nope, you’re my baby sister. And it will always stay like that.” Keith smiled as the two siblings laughed.

Kaela noticed that Keith was holding something. “Is that…?”

“Oh, yeah. A juniberry flower.” Keith said shyly. “I will give it to Allura.”

Kaela’s eyes lit up and grinned. Which scares Keith so much. She pushed him towards Allura’s room. “Then confess to her now! There is no time to waste!” Kaela grinned.

(~)

In the Altean Princess’s room, Allura was looking at her hologram of her father and mother. They both looked so in love, just like Lance and Pidge. And Kaela is slowly falling in love with one of the MFEs, James Griffin. They are lucky. Lucky to find someone in life who they care about each other.

The mice squeaked, getting her attention. “Oh, hello there.” Allura giggled. The mice squeaked again very excitedly as they made a love heart shape with their tails. “What? No! Keith and I are just friends. Just friends. A-also teammates. Nothing more!” Allura exclaimed.

The mice made knowing looks while winking at them as Allura sighed. “I am just glad that Pidge has someone who cares for her and I do care for Keith too, but… what if he doesn’t feel the same way as I do?” Allura asked sadly, looking at the hologram again. “I also got this feeling when Lotor was about to hurt Keith. It’s like my heart is telling me something. I-I think I’m in lov-.”

Then there was a knock on the door. Allura got up from her chair while fixing her hair and opened the door revealing Keith and Kaela who stood behind him with a bright smile.

“Oh, hello, Keith and Kaela. How can I help you?” Allura kindly smiled at him.

Kaela pushed Keith gently towards Allura with a smile. He looked at her with a glare as she smiled innocently. “I’ll just be right there.” Kaela walked away with cheeky bright smile and let her brother hopefully confess to her.

Keith turned his full attention to Allura. “Hey, um, how are you feeling? After what had happened with Honerva?” Keith asked.

“Oh, I am fine now. Thank you for cheering me up. It is deeply appreciated.” Allura replied as she fiddled with her hands.

“Your welcome, princ- I mean Allura.” Keith smiled and rubbed his neck nervously as he tried to call her by her name rather than saying her royal title when their alone.

She noticed that Keith is hiding something behind his back. “Keith, what is that you have there?” Allura asked.

Keith looked behind his back and sighed. “I... uh, um, well. I asked Colleen to plant them and she let me give this to you. So uh, here.” Keith presented the flower to her.

Allura gasped with tears forming in her eyes. “Oh, Keith. It’s a juniberry flower!” Keith smiled softly as he watched her touching the flower petal. “Oh, thank you Keith. I love it! I shall cherish this gift forever.”

“I’m glad you liked it. Anyways, are you up for going down to the carnival? I understand if you don’t want to go.” Keith said.

“No, thank you Keith, but I am bit tired myself.” Allura smiled apologetically.

“If you want, I can stay here and keep you company.” Keith offered as Allura smiled fondly at him.

“Keith, you have done everything you can to help me. I can manage on my own.” Allura said.

“Ok, that’s fine, princess, I mean, Allura. I understand.” Keith said as Allura put a hand on his forearm.

“You deserved some rest as well. You go down and have fun. You earned it, Keith.” Allura smiled. “And you deserve to have fun with your sister.” Keith looked at Kaela who was waiting for him patiently in the hallway.

“Okay, Princess. Thank you.” Keith smiled at her.

Allura smiled back as she closed the doors while looking at her new juniberry flower. Keith left her to rest up and went to go down to the Clear Day Carnival.

“Did you tell her?” Kaela asked with her hands clasped together. Hoping he confessed.

“No.” Keith replied as Kaela raised an eyebrow at him. “What?”

_“You had one job, Keith. You are such an idiot. Can’t believe my brother is really this hopeless.” _Kaela said in Zelzan which leaves Keith confused at what she was saying.

“You know I can understand that word meaning ‘idiot’ and not the rest.” Keith deadpanned.

“I know.” Kaela replied with a grin.

(~)

Everyone went down to the carnival, providing as security and to have fun. “I want you all to enjoy yourselves today. The celebrations ends in five vargas.” Shiro said. “It’s important to remember that while the Atlas patrols the skies, we are the eyes and ears on the ground looking for any suspicious activity. These people are relying on us.”

The Paladins and the rebels landed near the carnival as the people cheered as soon as they saw the paladins coming out of their lions. Fireworks were popping in the air with people cheering and talking with music playing.

“I pulled some strings and got each of you ten complimentary tokens. Use them for games, foods, rides.” Coran said as he gave some to Kaela. “Don’t worry, Kaela. You will enjoy the carnival.”

“Oh, joy. Yippee.” Kaela said sarcastically.

Pidge smiled as Lance wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Then looked around them, noticing Allura is missing. “Where’s Allura?”

“She’s going to stay back and rest up. I talked to her earlier.” Keith said as everyone turned to him.

“Well, maybe you can get her something” Kaela grinned as Keith glared at is sister. She is really enjoying seeing him attempting to confess his feelings for Allura. He was also glad that she was spending more time with them.

“Yeah, you can do that while Pidge and I will go on our third date!” Lance winked at Pidge who blushed and giggled.

“Also, let’s remember why we came here in the first place: to provide security for the event.” Keith reminded them.

Everyone gave him looks as the couple grinned. “Right, well Lance and I better go and find the arcade and make sure it’s safe, yeah! C-Come on, Lance!” Pidge chuckled nervously as she grabbed her boyfriend’s hand.

“Yeah, right behind you, Peanut!” Lance laughed as they ran to find some games to play.

“Me three!” Hunk said as he ran off.

“Uh, wait for me!” Coran called out to them as he ran off after them.

Keith sighed tiredly until he saw a couple passing by, holding hands and walking around the carnival. He thought it could be a perfect date with Allura, but he always hesitate to ask her. He knows why he hesitated. Kaela noticed this and she hoped that Allura will change her mind about going here.

“Keith, relax. Go have fun. Go have moments with your sister.” Shiro said, interrupting his thoughts as he turned to his oldest friend.

“If we’re not for protection, then what are we doing here?” Keith asked.

“Morale on the Atlas is low after what happened on Oriande. Who knows? A few hours at the carnival might give us the boost we need to get back on track.” Shiro said.

“Yeah, loosen up. I may not like carnivals and whatnots, we could at least, y-you know spend time together unlike that whole Space Mall disaster.” Kaela said as she rubs her arm where her rune had disappeared. Luckily, she was wearing her Garrison uniform and Keith or Shiro wouldn’t see it.

Shiro smiled. “That’s sounds like a great idea. Wait. What, Space Mall disaster?”

Keith smiled and turned to Kaela. “Sounds good. Let’s go.” Shiro watched the two siblings walking along with smiles on their faces. Shiro smiled seeing that they are spending a lot of times as a family, hoped it stays like this. And he was glad to see that Kaela is now spending time with them. Shiro still holds concern of her use of her powers. He could tell she was holding back. He wished he could help but, it seems Keith can handle it.

(~)

Back on the Atlas, Allura woke up, opening her eyes and sat up on her bed, rubbing her head until she saw Keith in her room, looking at the juniberry flower he had given her. “Keith, what are you doing here? I thought you were down at the carnival.”

“I couldn’t just let you stay alone in here.” Keith replied.

“Thank you, Keith, but I have told you, I am fine.” Allura said as he sat on her bed.

“Hope you are enjoying your favourite flower.” Keith said.

“Yes, I love it Keith, I assumed they had gone extinct.” Allura smiled then turned to see Keith but he was nowhere to be seen. “Keith? Where are you?”

_“Then you should know better than anyone, nothing truly goes extinct.”_

Allura gasped in horror, hearing a familiar voice. She looked around her room frantically until she saw Lotor standing in front of her in her room. “It’s good to see you again, Princess.”

“How? How did you get in here?” Allura asked as she narrowed her eyes at the sight of Lotor.

“You know, the ancients believed that all of life began with a single juniberry flower.” Lotor said, looking at the juniberry flower that Keith had given her. Allura gritted her teeth in anger as she summoned her bayard and swung it around to attack Lotor, but it had no effect on him.

“I thought you’d be happy to see me.” Lotor grinned.

“What are you doing here? I demand to know!” Allura demanded him.

“You and I desire the same thing. We both seek to destroy Hagger.” Lotor said.

“Haggar? Haggar is no longer. She’s Honerva now.” Allura said.

“True. Though I could rename this a highlands poppy, you and I still know what it truly is. The witch may change her name, but she will always be a witch.”

“Be that as it may, she’s too powerful.” Allura said. “There’s nothing I can do to counter her abilities.”

“You are mistaken. Everything you need is here.” Lotor said.

Allura stared at Lotor, shaking with a hint of reluctance. “How?”

Then Allura is now in the room with the entity. “This entity holds the power you seek. It is an ancient form of energy that predates time itself. It hails from the Quintessence Field. Entities like this gave Haggar the ability to conquer worlds and control the universe for 10,000 years. She recognizes the strength it provides her, and she uses it.” Lotor leaned in to her ear, “If you can become one with the entity, then the powers you gain can defeat the witch.”

Then Allura put out her hand on the glass, contacting the entity as the light shone bright and saw she was in Altea and her mother, Queen Melenor in the juniberry field, smiling at her. “Allura.” 

“Mother.” Allura gasped.

“I am so happy you’re here. You have arrived just time.” Melenor says in a dream like tone. “Just in time? For what?” Allura asked.

“To save us.” Melenor said. “Only you can protect us.” Allura gasped as she saw the Galra fleet going to attack Altea.

Allura looked up as she gasped in horror, seeing she was in the Robeast. She used the Robeast to save her planet, to save it from the Galra. She smiled in victory, thinking she had won. She saw that Altea was all ruined, fading into ashes. “Mother?!” Allura searched for her mother but she had turned onto stone then vanished from her sight.

“I am so proud of you.” Melenor said, smiling at her before she disappears from her sight. Then Altea was crumbling down along with the Queen.

(~)

Allura woke up, panting in cold sweat as she felt her tears rolling down. “This is wrong. All wrong!”

The mice came to her side, feeling worried for their friend. “It’s-it’s ok. It was only a dream.” Allura calmed her little friends. Then she searched if Lotor was in her room, but he isn’t then, she saw her juniberry flower was dead. Ruined. Just like Altea in her dreams.

Looking at her flower, making her think of Keith. For everything he had done for her. Keith has always been by her side and he came back for them. For her. She smiled fondly as she turned to the mice. “I’ll be right back, my little friends.” Her little mice friends tilted their heads in confusion as they watch Allura pulled out her bun and let her hair fall down gracefully above her waist before going out of the room.

(~)

Pidge put the coin in the slot and then started the game. _“I’m Coran, Coran the non-truth telling man. Pick up that mallet and bomp me on the cranker before I tell you a lie! Bomp me enough times and you’ll win a great prize!”_

Lance looked on with a weird look until Pidge was already fired up to play. “Come on, peanut! You can do this!” Lance cheered.

“Yeah-ha-ha! No. Come on!” Pidge shouted.

“Come on Katie! You can do this!” Lance cheered as Pidge hit multiple Corans as she is winning many tickets.

“Ha yeah! That’s right! See that everyone, that’s my girlfriend right here!” Lance cheered loudly.

“Aww, thanks Lance.” Pidge grinned as Lance winked at her.

(~)

Shiro entered a big tent and he saw young contestants playing arm wrestling. “Well, look who decided to actually show up.” Shiro turned down to see who was calling out to him.

“Good to see you, too, Burr.” Shiro said as he frowned.

“Couldn’t help but noticed the Blue Lion ain’t here. Looks like The Black Lion’s paladin’s girlfriend isn’t here. That’s fine. Can’t expect Voltron to follow through on their promises. Burr said.

Shiro ignores him then asked him, “What’s going on here?”

“That’s the arm-wrestling contest.” Burr replied. “It ain’t for people like you.”

“Why is that? Because of my arm?” Shiro asked, somewhat offended. “No.” Burr laughed. “Arm wrestling is for the young and strong. You’re old like me. Those kids would break you in half, mechanical arm or not.”

“Is it too late to sign up?” Shiro asked, feeling up for a match.

“Mm, I’m sure we could work something out.” Burr smiled.

(~)

Then there was a Meerakeet shrieking in the mic and gained scores from the judges as the crowd cheered loudly with Coran standing on the stage. “Now for our next contestant in the yalmor calling competition, please welcome, ‘Corin’!”

Coran stepped into the centre of the stage with the audience looking at him. “Right then. Just do what Pop-Pop taught you to do.” Coran said to himself as he took a deep breath and out as he shrieked into the mic, then the crowd cheered for him.

(~)

Hunk was smiling as he ate the food with Kaela. Hunk smiled with his eyes closed tasting the great flavour. Kaela was trying out the food and she loved it as she shared it with Hunk. They both turned to see Keith talking to the kids. “Look, guys, I just wanna know if you’ve seen anything suspicious.”

“Well, there is one weirdo who’s going around and bothering people about if they are seeing anything suspicious.” A Meerakeet kid replied.

“Ok, that’s a start. Did you get a good look at...?” Keith paused before looking down at them, “It’s me, isn’t it?”

The kids laughed and ran away from him as Hunk came by his side. “Hey-yo! What are you doing, Keith? Making new friends? Sweet. You know it’s good to finally see you finally letting your guard down.”

Keith groaned. “I wasn’t making friends.”

“Of course, you are. I am sure you’ll be great with kids one day.” Kaela grinned.

“Y-You think so?” Keith asked with an eyebrow arched and Kaela nodded with a smile.

“Yeah, you taken care of me at a young age very well.” Kaela said. “Also, you would make a fun dad.” Keith frowned and crossed his arms with Kaela giggling.

“That is quite the sight I wasn’t really expecting to see.” A voice said as Hunk, Kaela and Keith heard a familiar voice, turned around to see that Allura in her garrison uniform and had her hair down in a braid.

“Allura, glad you came!” Hunk hugged her tightly as Allura laughed.

Kaela hugged her. “So glad to see you and you look cute in that hairstyle.”

Allura giggled and the girls began to have a conversation with the two boys smiling at them until Keith spoke up. “Thought you were resting up.”

“Well, I just felt really lonely so, I decided to join you. If that is alright, Hunk, Kaela?” Allura asked the two.

Allura turned to the Yellow Paladin and the Mage Princess who looked at the two of them. They both grinned at each other, thinking of the same idea. Keith groaned, fearing what his sister was planning to do with him. He was praying that she would not go overboard. Unlike the last time, she tried to groom him by putting his hair in a ponytail or even tried to cut it for him to look more presentable.

“Uh, actually. I was going to get some food, so bye!” Hunk giggled as he left them to be alone.

“Yes, and um, I’ll just secure the perimeter as you told us too, Keith! See you, Love you! Bye!” Kaela said quickly and kissed Keith on the cheek before she ran off.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” She winked at Allura as she blushed deep red.

The two looked at with arching their eyebrows seeing that Hunk and Kaela left them alone. “Looks like it’s just you and me.” Keith said nervously.

Allura tucked her hair behind her ear as they stared at each other’s eyes until the ride operator interrupted them. “Next!” The two turned to the ride operator.

“Come on! You’re holding up the line up! Let’s go!” the ride operator said.

“I’m so sorry. What line?” Allura asked politely. The operator pointed behind them and saw people shouting at them.

Then Keith and Allura were being pushed down in a ride. “I am so sorry, but you must be mistaken.” Allura exclaimed calmly.

“Then why were you in line?”

“We didn’t know it was a line!” Keith exclaimed, crossing his arms.

“Likely story. Keep your hands and feet in the mouth at all times. You use ‘em, you lose ‘em. Have a blissfully burrowful time.”

Keith pouted as Allura giggled at the sight. “Come on, Keith. I am sure the ride is not that bad.” They started to move in as they heard music inside and Allura’s eye twitched with Keith making deadpanned expression.

“I take it all back, this is quiznaking not so fun at all!” Allura covered her ears as Keith smiled and let out a rare laugh that made Allura smile brightly.

“Huh?” Both Keith and Allura noticed that the ride stopped.

_“Sorry for the inconvenience. We’ll get this thing up and running in tick. In the meantime, stay in your burrow buggy. And remember have a blissfully burrowful time.” _

“I gotta out of here.” Keith groaned as he banged his head on the railings.

“Come on, Keith. I am sure they’ll finish fixing within a tic.” Allura rubbed his back.

“Heh, your right.” Keith said as he leaned back into the seat and put his arm behind her back as Allura strummed her fingers on her knees, sitting in silence with the music playing on and on. Allura looked back at Keith as she rubbed her hands together nervously. Wanting to talk about what was the real reason why she’s not resting in the Atlas but at the same time, she wants to have peaceful and happy moments alone as she can.

(~)

“Voltron doesn’t have a purple lion!” Lance exclaimed with Pidge looking at the other games she could play.

“Wanna play? All you gotta do is throw one of these rings onto one of them sticks. Win one for your special someone who is right behind you?” The vendor asked, wiggling his eyebrows at him.

“Yeah, you got any Green Lions? My girlfriend is the Green Lion’s paladin.” Lance chucked. “It’s kind of our thing.”

“Oh, is that right? Let me see.” Then the vendor shown him the Green Lion plushie. “I happen to have one-of-a-kind, collector’s edition green mechanical flying feline.”

Lance’s smile was even brighter, and he couldn’t wait to win it for Pidge. “Perfect! How much? They only gave us ten of these token thingies.” Lance said as he took all of the tokens and gave him the rings.

“Oh, wonderful! Ten tokens is exactly how much it costs to play the game!”

Lance looked down at the rings and saw it was small, his eyebrow furrowed and asked. “Did these rings shrink?”

“Oh, no, friend. They look small in your strong masculine hands.” He chuckled. Lance then proceeded to play the game and won as all of the rings went down in the sticks.

“Yes! I won!” Lance cheered as the vendor gave him the Green Lion plushie to him. Lance saw his girlfriend coming towards him and hid the Green Lion behind him.

Pidge called out to him and wanting to go to the prize station. “What’s the best prize you have?” Pidge asked.

“Every prize is the best prize, and everyone goes home a winner.” The girl replied.

“Okay, but I say I was giving the prize to my boyfriend here?” Pidge asked as Lance blushed deep red.

“For your boyfriend? Behold!” The girl said as she presented a Red Lion plus plushie.

Pidge gasped with her eyes sparkled, seeing the plushie and exclaimed. “I’ll take it!”

“Sure, but you’re gonna need about twice as many tickets as this.” The girl said.

Pidge slumped down looking down at the tickets she got. “But don’t have any more tokens.”

“Well, in that case, you could get one of these shovels and use it to dig your way of the hole you find yourself in.” The girl said.

“Oh, I’ll find a way to get more tickets.” Pidge said as she walked away. “Come on, Lance!” Lance yelped as his girlfriend dragged him around.

(~)

Then the MFEs were playing game as they used a toy gun to take out the targets in site. James Griffin and Ryan Kinkade were against each other. After a few shots of shooting, James had won a Meerakeet soft toy plushie and kissed it in victory with the Veronica cheering on him while Acxa was looking at the toy. And on other hand, Ryan was frowning and pouting when he had lost the game against him and his teammates gave him pats on the back.

James chuckled in victory and froze in his tracks as he saw Kaela walking along. She was smiling brightly and stood in the falling petals and confetti that were falling down on her. As she turned around, she saw James holding a plushie in his hands. She giggled at the sight. James blushed and hand it to Kinkade and was about to walk towards her but tripped over something. He saw that he nearly tripped over a box. “Sorry.” He apologised to the vendor.

Kaela came from behind him. “Nice one, commander.”

He chuckled sheepishly. “I try. Um, do you want to uh, walk around?”

Kaela smiled gently at him. “Um, how about—where are they?”

James raised an eyebrow and saw that the group was gone. “Looks like it’s just you and me.”

Kaela smiled as they both walked around the carnival side by side. Rizavi clasped her hands together. “They look so good together!”

“Looks like Kaela did found someone after all.” Acxa said with an amused smile.

“I’m so proud of her.” Mora said with tears falling down. “Go get him, Kae!”

“They do look so good together.” Veronica smiled in approval. “I can see their bright future already.”

(~)

Meanwhile, Shiro was against a pink alien in an arm-wresting contest. He has won the first round easily and he looked at the crowd as they cheered and saw Curtis one of his crewmates, clapping and cheering for him. “Alright!”

He gave him two thumbs up as Shiro blushed a little then went back to his match, hoping to impress him a little bit. Later on, in every match, Shiro kept on winning and winning while impressing Curtis as he cheered. “Yeah!” After a few rounds he finally reached up to go in the final round.

(~)

“Dad! I ran out of tokens!” Pidge called out to her dad with Lance catching up to her, panting and landed on the ground, “I-I’ll just have a few minutes down here.”

Bebe then went to Lance, who started to lick his face as he laughed. Matt chuckled at the sight as he helped him up. “Thanks, man.”

“Now, you know what it’s like to date my little sister.” Matt joked as he saw Lance’s loving smile when he turned to see Pidge talking to her dad.

“Yeah.” Lance smiled.

Then he turned back his attention to Matt as he put on his overprotective brother mode face.Similar to Keith’s. “But really, if you ever do hurt my baby sister, I’ll have no hesitation to hunt you down!”

Lance quickly understood and nodded. “Yes sir. Understood. Completely.” Matt then laughed and nodded in approval before going back to his girlfriend as Lance let out a sigh of relief.

He turned to see Pidge convincing her dad to give her more tokens. “Well, that’s what happens when you waste it all on your date with--.”

“Dad!” Pidge gave her dad her best puppy dog eyes. Sam looked down at his daughter and gave up with Colleen watching with a frown on her face.

“Ok. How much do you need?” Sam asked.

“How much do you got?” Pidge asked, grinning at the sight of the tokens being given to her. Until her mother, Colleen took them from Sam.

“You’ll have to earn them.” Colleen smirked.

“I want a family picture.” Then the two Holt women started to have a stare down with Lance and Sam watching on nervously as Matt and his girlfriend watched in amusement but let them have their own way of dealing with each other.

“I’ll take the picture, but I pick the costume.” Pidge said.

“I get to add one accessory and you have to smile.” Colleen grinned. Pidge narrowed her eyes at her mother. “Half smile.”

Colleen hummed and later approved. “You got yourself a deal.” Then she turned to see Lance standing behind her. “Oh, Lance, how about you join us?”

Lance pointed at himself, “W-What? Me? I don’t want to intrude.”

“Oh, Lance. You are a part of the family now. Just like how our Katie is a part of your family.” Colleen said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

He looked at Pidge who looked at him with a smile, silently encouraging him to take a photo with them. “Ok, I’ll join you guys.”

Colleen’s eyes lit up, “Perfect!” Then the Holt family and Lance took a photo together with Meerakat costumes. “Say, ‘Clear Day’!”

Colleen gushed over the picture with Sam smiling fondly, seeing Pidge finally happy with the one she loves. “Oh, aren’t they cute, Sam?”

Pidge and Lance ran off to play some more video games. “Sorry, we gotta go do Paladin stuff!” Pidge called out to her parents.

(~)

Meanwhile, Keith still has his hands covering his ears from the horrible song. Allura watched and giggled. “Oh, Keith. It will be over soon. I promise.”

Keith nodded as he leaned back on the seat. “At least we are… alone.” Allura nodded as she clasped her hands.

“Y-Yes. A-alone in here.” Allura looked at Keith deeply in his eyes as Keith stared in her blue sparkling eyes. Keith held her hand as they lean in, closing the gap between them with Allura putting her hand on his shoulder as she closed her eyes.

Suddenly, the ride started moving as the two exclaimed in surprise and separated away from each other. _“Looks like everything is in order. We apologise for the delay. Again, have a blissfully burrowful life.” _

Keith let out a sigh of relief. “Finally.” Allura nodded while feeling disappointed that their moment has been destroyed. Again.

Then within seconds the ride stopped moving. Yet again. Keith growled in anger and was about to summon his bayard but Allura beat him to it as she got her whip out. “_That’s it_!”

She took out the railing and destroyed the mannequins in the ride much to Keith’s shock seeing that Allura destroyed the ride. “I am getting out of here. Are you coming, Keith?”

“Y-Yeah.” Keith recovered from his shock and followed her. He watched as her bayard changed into a blade just like his. The two got out of the ride and squinted their eyes due to the brightness of the lights from outside.

Keith heard Allura laughing as she saw Coran winning a Yalmor contest. “Is that Coran?” Keith asked. Allura nodded while laughing. Keith loved seeing her smile and laugh all day. He was happy that he spent some time with her.

(~)

Pidge got the plushie from the prize stall and gave it to Lance. “Aww, thanks Katie!” Pidge blushed.

They saw Keith and Allura coming to them. “Allura, thought you were resting up?” Pidge thought.

“Oh, I changed my mind and wanted to spend some time here.” Allura replied. “You two look cute together.” Allura added as Pidge blushed.

Then Lance saw Hunk coming to them with Coran holding his trophy that he won in his contest.

Keith looked around the place, “Where’s Shiro?”

“And where’s Kaela?” Allura asked.

“I saw her with James earlier.” Lance said with a grin. “They seemed very, very close.”

“C-Close?” Keith squeaked as Allura giggled in amusement seeing his protective instinct were kicking in. it was nice to see that they are spending time together. It seemed Kaela is getting better. On that note, she is spending more time with James Griffin. This will be interesting and amusing to see where it will leads to.

(~)

Kaela and James were walking around still but in silence as their hands almost touched and they quickly looked away from each other. “Um, Ella?”

“Yeah?” Kaela turned to him with her crystal light purple eyes shining.

“Uh, after the war, what will you be doing?” James asked. “After this is all over.”

“I might do some travelling. Maybe find Zelza when I got the chance.” Kaela replied. “Maybe, explore Earth, first. It has been years.”

“Yeah, you missed quite a lot.” James chuckled. “How was your experience in space? I heard from Shirogane it wasn’t pleasant, but you enjoyed when you found Keith.”

“Yes. Meeting Keith again was the best thing ever happened to me. And meeting the paladins was the best highlight of my life.” Kaela said.

“How about meeting Koryak?” James asked in curiosity.

“It was magical. But over time, I grew to love another.” Kaela said with James nodding and hands behind his back.

“Really?” James asked.

“Yes. But I am not sure if he does like me or not. I mean, it has been years since he had seen me.” Kaela replied as she walked along with James behind her. “Maybe he has someone in his life he already does love.”

James stopped in his tracks, knowing what she had meant and thought back in their childhood. He did love Kaela when they were children. He had a crush on her. He sort of did move on, until he had seen the video of her from Sam. He had hoped that she would come back and now she is here. With him. She had grown beautifully and fearless. She may have changed, but for the better.

Then he saw a game stall and one of the prizes were a hair pin. “Hey, how about I give you a souvenir?”

“You don’t have to.” Kaela said with a fond smile.

“I want to. Makes this day memorable.” James said as he grabbed a token and gave to the vendor. He got a bow and arrow ready but was struggling to keep it still until Kaela helped him. Their faces were too close. James turned to her as Kaela realised how close they were and moved away. She let him take the shot.

James shot the arrow and made it at the target and won the hair pin. It was a purple and golden hair pin. He put it on her hair as Kaela bit her lip, waiting for him to finish up. “There.” James said with a smile.

Kaela looked at her reflection on the mirror. “Wow, your handiwork is amazing. You must have a younger sister to look after and fix her hair up.” She saw James’s face hardened and looked away.

“Sorry, did I say something wrong?” Kaela asked, turning to him.

“No, no. I was just remembering my sister.” James replied.

Kaela finally figured it why he wasn’t greeted by his family at the launch is because they died during the invasion from the Galra and Sendak. “I’m sorry.” Kaela said.

“It’s ok.” James said as they locked eyes with each other until Kosmo appeared and pushed James slightly towards her. Kaela’s breath hitched seeing how close they were. James looked into her purple eyes and leaned in slowly towards her lips. He kissed her soft lips as Kaela softened and melted into the soft kiss. James had his hand on her waist. Kaela had her hand caressing his cheek.

Kosmo tilted his head in curiosity until James pulled away with eyes widen, seeing what he just did. Kaela was frozen in place as her fingers brushed against her lips. “Sorry, I shouldn’t done that without your permission.” James said.

“Ella?” He saw that she froze in place until Kosmo licked her hand, snapping her out of her shocked trance.

“Uh, no, no, it’s alright, I uh, just um. I have to go.” Kaela said. “Thank you for the hair pin.” James watched her leave with Kosmo behind her. With her back facing him, she secretly smiled fondly and touched her lips again as she walked along with Kosmo following her.

James brushed his fingers on his lips. He smiled a bit. The kiss may not long, but it was a nice and warm kiss he ever had. Her lips were soft and warm. He smiled brightly and went to find friends.

(~)

Keith saw Kaela walking with Kosmo. He also noticed that Kaela had this dreamy smile and fond look on her face. He raised an eyebrow. “What happened to you?” Keith asked with a smile.

“Hmm? Nothing.” Kaela smiled as she smacked her lips together. Lance by his side wasn’t really convinced and noticed that someone had given her a hairpin. He raised an eyebrow in amusement. He knew that James may had given her a hairpin. To win her heart. And it looks like he is slowly winning her heart. It seems that the Mage Princess has fallen in love.

They all went to the tent where they saw Shiro in an arm-wrestling game. He was up against the warden, making Lance and Pidge gasped in surprise. Slav was so terrified that he hid behind the couple in fear. Kaela groaned, seeing the warden was winking at her. Keith and Allura moved in front of her making the warden focusing on the match. They all watched him struggling on his own to defeat him in a match until Shiro saw his friends cheering for him. Shiro had the strength to beat the warden as the paladins cheered for his victory.

Then it was time to go back to the Atlas as they walked back to their lions then they heard the finale of the fireworks show. Lance and Pidge wrapped their arms around each other, seeing different colours in the night sky. All of the members of the crew enjoyed the sight as they cheered loudly. Kaela smiled at the fireworks show and then saw James down below and they both remembered their brief kiss they had shared.

Allura saw this and thought something might’ve happened between that makes them not to look in each other’s eyes. Pidge could see it as well and then gasped softly, seeing Kaela pulling up her sleeve and saw her rune was disappearing. Why are they disappearing?

(~)

Everyone went back into the Atlas to move on to their mission. Allura went to her quarters with Keith behind her. “Thank you, Keith, I had a wonderful time with you.” Allura thanked him.

“No problem, Allura.” Keith smiled. “Sleep well.” Allura nodded and cupped his scarred cheek as Keith leaned in to kiss her until they were interrupted again.

Coran came seeing them in front of Allura’s quarters. “Keith! Allur--!”

Suddenly out of nowhere Lance and Pidge, along with Kaela jumped on him. “NO!”

Both Keith and Allura pulled away startled and saw Lance, Pidge and Kaela restraining Coran. “Guys, what are you doing?” Keith asked.

“Uh, not letting Coran destroying your moment?” Lance smiled innocently at them. Pidge giggled as Lance smiled again and the two ran away, avoiding their leader’s lecture.

Keith glared at his sister who smiled innocently. “Well, I couldn’t agree more with Lance.” Kaela said.

“Sure you do.” Keith said as Kaela grinned until she yawned tiredly. Keith’s eyes softened and kissed her on the forehead, letting her go to rest for the day.

Coran got up and fixed himself. “Okay, I need Keith to do something with me and Shiro.” Keith groaned lightly and turned to Allura who giggled.

“Goodnight Keith. Go, I will be fine.” Allura said.

“Ok, see you later. Goodnight Allura.” Keith kisses her cheek before leaving her to rest. Allura blushed and then put her hand to the place where she felt his warm lips had kissed. As she went in her room, she leaned on the doors and sighed, contentedly. The mice came to her, squealing excitedly.

“No, we haven’t kissed yet. But I wanted to.” Allura sighed. “That’s it. I am telling him tomorrow. I am going to confess my feelings for Keith.”

(~)

Allura took this time to finally rest in peace until she was tossing and turning on her bed and was inside the room where the entity is. “It’s been here the entire time.” Allura said in a monotoned dreamlike voice.

“Everything you need… the ability you’ve been seeking, within your grasp. Go ahead, Allura, free it.” Lotor says as he tried to make Allura to absorb the entity. She was about to open the canister but then stopped. “I can’t. I won’t.”

“It won’t do any harm. The entity will help you. It will save all of us. Take it.” Lotor said.

“No. This is not real!” Allura said as she trembled away.

“Only you can save us all.” Melenor said, appearing in Allura’s dream. “Release the entity.” Allura looked on in fear and conflict at the same time. Then the voice of Melenor and Honerva merged together. “Come home to Altea. Join us!”

“No…. NO!”

(~)

Allura woke up in her room once again, letting her hands go through her hair. She was trembling. Shaking like a leaf. She got out of bed, opened the doors and went to find Keith, deciding to tell him about her dream of the entity and Lotor but then felt a strange energy in the hallway. Allura looked back in the dark empty hallway and screamed in horror.

(~)

Kaela went back to her room as she saw she was still wearing the hair pin that James gave her. She touched her lips where James kissed her. His lips were softer than Koryak’s. His every touch were full of gentleness, makes her feel secure and warm. _Am I falling in love all over again? _

Kosmo barked, getting her attention as he handed her a note. Kaela raised an eyebrow and then read the note her frown changed into a grin as she out of her room with the note and went down the hangars. “James? I got your note. You wanted to see me?” Kaela called out to him.

“Yeah, I uh, just wanted to apologise for the, you know, kiss. I shouldn’t done that when you are still moving on.” James said, appearing in front of her.

“James, I said it was fine. Koryak would’ve wanted me to move on and live my life. And that’s what I am going to do.” Kaela smiled.

James nodded in understanding and cleared his throat. “I did say in that note, I uh. Hold on.” James said as he grabbed a remote and a single blue flower and presented to her.

Kaela gasped softly seeing her favourite flower and looked at James who was looking at her as he placed the flower behind her ear. He offered his hand to her with a small charming smile. She accepted it and walked to the centre of the hangars.

James pressed a remote and she heard music playing with confetti and flowers falling down on them. “Oh, Jim, I can’t believe you did this.” Kaela gasped happily. She put her hand on his shoulder with James holding her other hand as they danced to the music.

James and Kaela looked at each other’s eyes deeply. James looked down in her light purple eyes and they were shining brightly in the lights in the hangars. Kaela leaned her head on his shoulder with him leaning his head on hers. “I heard this song somewhere. I can’t remember it.” Kaela said.

“You liked this song. You played it over and over again when we were kids.” James whispered in her ear. “You sing the lyrics and hum it every day.”

Kaela could feel her tears forming in the corner of her eyes as she saw another rune disappearing on her arm again. She thanked the ancients that he didn’t see it. “Did I?” Kaela asked.

“Yeah. This is your favourite song.” James replied.

James looked down at her and saw tears forming. He wiped them gently with his thumb. “You remember, don’t you?”

“Yes. I sang this song on your birthday. I sang it at least three times.” Kaela smiled and looked up at him lovingly. 

“I’m glad that we get to spend more time like this.” James smiled. “And I hope that we spend our days like this on Earth. Together. If I lost you again, I would search for you far and wide. I would search for you in a thousand lifetimes just for you.”

Kaela gasped softly and remembered the vision she had seen where James had said that the same thing. He was desperate in her vision. He was hurt. Injured. Assumed it was by her. She never realised that tears were falling down on her cheeks. She never realised how much the vision had affected her. “Hey. Hey, what’s wrong, Ella?” James asked softly as he wiped her tears away.

“Nothing. I….” Kaela breathed out and spoke again as she caressed his cheek. “I am just glad that I got to spend our times together. Like we are doing right now. And, if you lose me in this war, and in this life, I want you to know that I would also find you in a thousand lifetimes.”

James leaned into her touch of her hand as he kissed her palm gently. Kaela smiled and then took a deep breath as tears were falling down. She never knew she would fall in love all over again. She thought she’d never find someone who cares and love her. They both looked into each other’s eyes and started to lean in and closed their eyes.

But their moment was interrupted with Lance barging in and panting tiredly. “Lance what’s wrong?” Kaela asked as she wiped her tears away with James pausing the music.

“Entity…. gone…. Allura…. Fainted.” Lance replied in a short breath. Kaela’s eyes widen in fear as well as James. Both fearing for the worst that the entity may be control Allura now.


	22. Knights Of Lions Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins travel into an expansive void accessed through Allura's mind, where they encounter frightening spirits and cursed souls.

_“Allura.” _

Allura gasped, finding herself in a void of darkness. Hearing Honerva calling out to her. _“Allura.” _She looked for her everywhere trying to find her in the darkness. “Allura!”

(~)

Allura jolted waking up and panting, seeing Coran and Keith with her in a room. “Allura, are you okay?” Keith asked.

“What’s going on? Where am I?” Allura asked looking around with Coran helping her to sit up on the bed, while putting her hand on her temple, feeling like she’s dizzy. She saw herself in the Atlas’s med bay room.

“You’re in the medical bay.” Keith said to her. “After leaving you to your quarters, we found you collapsed in the hallway on the ground.”

“You have been asleep for two quintants.” Coran informed her. “The entity. It’s missing. Did you...?”

Allura’s eye widened, now getting what Coran is asking her. “No! No, I wouldn’t do such a thing. I stayed away from it. I-I was in my quarters.” Allura exclaimed looking down at her lap.

“Then where is the entity?” Keith asked, worriedly.

“I…. I think I saw the entity coming towards me after I got out of my quarters. I fear that the entity is inside of me now.” Allura said, sighing as she rubbed her eyes. Keith froze in place as he stood at the side of the bed with arms crossed.

“But what’s done is done.” Allura declared.

“No.” Coran breathed out. Realizing that Allura now has the entity in her.

Keith still had this stoic face but was still worried about Allura. “What are you saying, Allura?”

“This entity is connected to Honerva in some way. I believe we can use it. But it is too risky and dangerous.” Allura said as Keith held her hand tightly, not knowing what to say.

“I swore your father that I would look after you, but I fear I may have let him down.” Coran says, looking down at the floor, guilt ridden. “This is the path of darkness.”

Keith frowned as he saw Allura looking at him determinedly while holding his hand. “It is the path toward defeating Honerva.”

Keith sighed and looked at Coran, “Coran, could you leave us alone for a few minutes?”

Coran nodded in understanding as he left them to have a moment alone. Allura looked away from Keith. “K-Keith, I wanted to tell you, but I couldn’t. I was afraid of what you’ll say to me.” Allura said as she held her hands together looking at Keith who stood up from the bed.

Keith stood up running his hand in his hair. “But it is not your fault Allura, we can figure this out. Together.”

Allura smiled as Keith held her hands tightly as he can. He could feel the coldness of her hands. He could tell that she is distraught and afraid of what will happen to her. “I promise I’ll do everything I can to protect you.”

Allura smiled gratefully at him. “You always have.”

(~)

Then Shiro came in front of the doors to the meeting room where he saw all of the paladins and Coran sitting, waiting for him. “You wanted to see me?” Shiro asked.

“We’ve been working on something and we thought we’d run it by you.” Pidge said, squeezing Lance’s hand under the table.

“We think we might find a way to find Honerva.” Keith said, looking at Allura with concern.

Shiro sat back down on his chair listening and hearing the new information they had talked about. “The entity has bonded me to Honerva. The link is there whether we utilize it or not. I believe that if the Paladins connect using the shared consciousness of Voltron, we may be able to travel through the void and into Honerva’s mind.” Allura explained.

“That could, in theory, give us access to her physical location as well as key information on how to defeat her.” Pidge said.

“Which, after what happened the last time, we faced her, could be super useful.” Hunk agreed.

“Honerva is capable of creating galactic Komars, wormholes, Robeasts. And now Lotor and his mech are out there somewhere.” Lance said.

“She is a single greatest threat the universe had ever faced, and we don’t have any other leads. It may take lifetimes for another opportunity like this come around. We think this is worth the risk.” Kaela said.

“I spent a lot of time in the infinite void. It took all of my strength not to lose sanity. And if you face Honerva in the void, she will win. But… If you can find a clue that leads to defeating Honerva and Lotor, it could give us an upper hand in this fight.” Shiro said.

Keith looked down as he crossed his arms. “I know this mission is a huge risk, but I don’t like the idea of using Allura like this. We are tempting with powers; we don’t fully understand that have ruined countless lives. It’s… It’s too dangerous. Look at Kaela before, when we went to the other reality. She absorbed dark magic she never wanted to wield.”

Kaela looked down and knew he was right. She never wanted to wield dark magic. Ever. And she didn’t even tell the others about her problem. She didn’t get the courage to tell them. 

Allura sadly looked at Keith and held his hand. Keith looked at her in the eye. “Keith, we’re the paladins of Voltron. There is no one capable of taking this on. It has to be us.” Allura said as she stood up from her chair. Pidge did the same thing as Lance and Hunk stood up, supporting Allura’s decision. Kaela already stood up and smiled at the two, supporting them all the way.

Keith stood up, looking down at Allura with a soft smile. “Let’s do it.”

Allura smiled. “Besides the team will have our most bravest Blade agent there to keep us safe.” Keith smiled fondly at her.

Pidge laughed. “Yeah, and we’ll have our sharpshooter to keep us safe as well.” Pidge turned to give her boyfriend a big smile. 

Lance smiled down at his girlfriend. “I knew that nickname was gonna catch on one of these days.”

Keith and Allura intertwined their hands together and looked at each other with longing eyes fondly with Lance and Pidge holding hands tightly.

“It has been a long time since it was only the eight of us in a room together.” Coran said to everyone.

“And we have gone a long way from becoming friends and family to each other. Let’s make sure that our last moments will not be wasted.” Kaela said with a smile.

“Let’s make sure it’s not the last.” Keith smiled, looking at his friends and sister with Allura looking at him with pride.

Unknown to them, Kaela looked away and saw another one of her runes disappearing. She looked back at her brother who was focused on speaking to one of the paladins, but Lance looked at her worriedly. He knew she was acting weird these days. But he gave her some space just to give her enough time to let her tell them what’s bothering her. And when that time comes, she’ll tell them.

(~)

Everyone was suited up in their armours and in their lions all ready and prepared to go into the void to enter Honerva’s mind through using Allura who now has the entity. “Ugh!” Allura grunted in pain as she felt a throbbing pain in her head. She saw Honerva with an Altean by her side.

“Allura? Allura, are you okay?” Keith asked clearly worried about her and her condition with the entity inside of her.

“I’m fine, Keith. I’m fine.” Allura breathed out as she looked down in the cockpit of her lion, thinking of what she had saw in her visions of Honerva.

“Are you sure?” Kaela asked, worriedly.

“Yes. I am fine, Kaela. Thank you.” Allura replied with a smile.

“Kaela, you’ll stand by in case if we need help.” Keith said.

“Copy. I’ll get the med bay ready. I’ll have Romelle to take care of everything since I taught her a lot of healing.” Kaela said as Romelle stood beside her ready to assist.

(~)

“It doesn’t seem fair that he won with a robot arm.” Veronica said referring to the arm-wrestling contest back on Clear Day while adjusting her glasses. The crew can’t stop thinking about how Shiro miraculously won with an alien robotic arm. Even without an elbow.

“Ah, almost everyone had a robot arm.” Iverson said, crossing his arms in his chair. “The last guy had two arms.” Then they heard the doors opening, appearing Shiro and Coran coming in and Iverson and Veronica quickly turned back to their stations.

“The Lions are launching. Put the Atlas on high alert.” Shiro ordered. “Iverson, power up the Atlas’ weapons. Veronica, make sure the shield system is go.”

Veronica raised an eyebrow and turned to him, “High alert? What’s going on?”

“We’re just being careful.” Shiro replied. “The Atlas needs to be prepared for any eventuality.”

Everyone in the bridge all exchanged looks in concern then turned back to their stations to do what Shiro asked them to do as they all saw the lions out of the window. All of the lions formed into Voltron. “It is time to begin.” Allura said as she got out her bayard.

All of the paladins got their bayards and lunged them into their slots in the cockpit and activated it, transferring them to the void in their lions. Allura opened her eyes as everyone else had arrived, seeing the light ahead of them.

“Now what? Hunk asked, looking around.

“Allura, do you feel anything?” Keith called out to Allura. Allura stood silent for a few seconds as she closed her eyes, feeling a sensation coming from the light and opened her eyes.

“We must travel through the light!” Allura said.

“It’s look so far away. How do you know?” Hunk asked.

Allura turned to him. “The entity draws me toward it!”

Lance grew worried about this plan and worried about the princess’s wellbeing as well as everyone else. Even Keith. But they all wanted to help and supported Allura doing this type of risk to find out what Honerva is planning.

All of the paladins followed Allura onto the light and found themselves in an endless illusion of the universe. “What is this place?” Lance asked, looking around at the stars. “It’s like… it’s like I can hear what the universe is thinking.”

“Remember how the Olkari told me that everything is made of the same energy?” Pidge asked everyone. “I think it has something to do with that.”

“So, thoughts are linked across some kind of, what, cosmic connection?” Hunk asked.

“Yeah, but I think we are the thoughts inside the network of other people’s thoughts.” Keith said.

Which made Lance more confused about on how to explain it. “Oh, this is making my head hurt.”

“Yeah, I’m actually with Lance on this one.” Hunk agreed siding with Lance for not really understanding.

“If we are to--” Allura turned to others to speak until she screamed in pain, holding her head in her hands as the other paladins felt the same pain with Keith immediately going to Allura’s side while she saw Honerva inside a room filled with the Altean Robeasts and the other Altean. Allura was trembling with cold sweat and froze in place.

(~)

“I’m detecting fluctuations in Voltron’s energy signature.” Coran said, looking at his scanners in his stations, informing Shiro. “Should we do anything?”

“Hold.”

In in the hangars, Kaela was looking at Voltron worriedly. Voltron seemed to appear in a shock of some sort. “You think they are alright?” Kinkade asked.

“They seem fine to me.” Rizavi said.

“No, they are not. The entity is taking over Voltron through Allura.” Kaela said, standing up. “Coran, is it possibly that Serene can be in the Astral Plane at will?”

“Well, yes. In a way. Wait a tick, Mage Princess Kaela, you are not thinking of using your dark magic powers to going inside the Astral Plane. It is too risky.” Coran said.

Kaela looked down on the floor as she crossed her arms. “Coran, I…I already used Dark Magic. First when I fought Lotor and the second time was when I faced Macidus. The third time was when we fought off the Robeast. And I absorbed…more dark magic.”

Both Shiro and Coran gasped in horror. “Kiddo, is this true? Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because if that is the price I have to pay, then let me do this to save them.” Kaela said as she prepared herself to go into Voltron.

“No, kiddo! Don’t do this. Do not do this! That’s an order!” Shiro shouted, but Kaela didn’t listen as she put her hair into a ponytail and prepared herself to go and save her friends and brother.

The MFEs watched as Kaela prepared herself to run and fly out of the hangars with concerned looks. James felt numb all over his body and then gritted his teeth in anger. “Kaela, don’t do this.” James said, grabbing her wrist, holding it tightly. “You heard him it’s too dangerous.”

“I have to try.” Kaela said, looking at him desperately as she held his hand gently.

“And lose you again? Ella, I lost you once. I don’t want to lose you again.” James said while holding her hands. “Please.”

Kaela’s frown softened and she caressed his cheek gently as he leaned into the touch. “Jim, I have to take it. This is what I am meant to do. Please.” Kaela pleaded James.

James looked back at his teammates and Voltron and then back at her. He sighed in defeat, knowing she is really stubborn and determined in saving those who she cares for. “I know it is too dangerous. But please, be careful. Come back to us.”

“I will.” Kaela nodded. James stood out of the way as everyone saw her started running out of the hangars with Coran and Shiro’s shouting out their pleas over the PA. It was too late, they all watched as Kaela flew out of the hangers and saw her mana colour had changed from purple and red to pure white. They saw wings appearing, shaped as a phoenix’s wings. She dived into Voltron and disappeared.

The essence appeared healing Voltron as it disappeared seeing that she was now inside, with Voltron was now stable. “She did it.” Veronica said with Acxa, Zethrid and Mora watched with mouths agape.

“She actually did it.” Acxa said in disbelief as Mora and Zethrid nodded slowly, processing on what they had witnessed. Kaela is one strong and stubborn girl but he meant well on saving her friends.

“She has done it.” Coran said with his head hung down. “I’m so sorry, Serene.” 

(~)

The pain had stopped as Allura panted tiredly as she felt Keith’s hands on her arms. She looked at how much in pain Keith is in then turned to Pidge who held Lance’s hand. “What was that?”

“It felt like cold water running down in my spine.” Hunk shuddered, shaking off the feeling he had experienced and held his arms together.

Allura frowned and looked away. “That was Honerva. The entity inside of me is connected to her.”

Hunk raised an eyebrow, “Wait, then why did we feel it?”

“It must be because we’re all connected through Voltron.” Lance said.

“Yes. The physic link between us is now shared with Honerva.” Allura replied. “The closer we are to her, the stronger that link.”

Allura heard Keith growled in anger under his breath. “This is too dangerous, Allura. Honerva is going to use the connection to find us, to find you.”

“No, this is how we are going to find her. But first, I must learn how to utilize this energy to do so.” Allura said. “Please, Keith let me do this. In order to save the universe. I want to make this right. I have to take it. This is my purpose, Keith.”

Keith calmed down, knowing Allura would never give up easily. “OK. But this is not on you, Allura. We’re all in this together.”

He turned to the others, “Maybe if we concentrate, we’ll be able to feel her energy. Then we can track it back to its source. Let’s all focus.” Keith said as he closed his eyes, focusing on gathering all of the energy inside of him.

Allura watched incredulously at everyone who were helping her, they closed their eyes saw all of their quintessence glowing. Allura closed her eyes as well, focusing on her energy and quintessence with the other paladins. They were all connected to their lions as well and formed Voltron. “This is awesome!” Hunk cheered.

“I can feel something, like an energy inside me.” Hunk said, feeling some tingling inside him, making him feel uneasy.

“It’s the entity.” Allura confirmed.

“This feeling, it’s like…” Lance said as he looked ahead.

“Like a dark realization washing over.” Keith frowned, finishing what Lance was trying to say.

They travelled through the void, seeing stars ahead of them. “It’s like we’re being pulled by a tether connected to our souls.” Pidge said, gripping onto her controls in her lion seeing the essence around them.

“We’re getting closer.” Allura said, feeling the energy and the entity getting stronger. They all saw a black hole at the other end and went through it, only to see a black endless void. Seeing some strands glowing, cackling in front of them.

“This way.” Allura said. They went through the void, seeing strands glowing in some places, appearing like lightning. They all stopped as they separated the lions, going straight to the end of the light and landed on a transparent wall down below. Seeing the lightning hitting the ground and no one in sight.

“Is this Honerva’s mind?” Hunk asked, turning to Allura who looked down at the ground. 

“It’s on the other side of this wall.” Allura replied and gasped at the sight of the creatures down below. Everyone looked down at the ground seeing a couple of them below them.

“What is this?” Pidge asked as she went closer to Lance. Lance looked down with confusion as Keith looked at Allura who was heavily focused on the creatures. “It’s feels like… like these are the souls that Honerva has defeated and corrupted. It’s terrible.”

Keith frowned and was about to say something to comfort her. Until Hunk spoke up. “Of course, we’re gonna have to get on the other side of the—What?!” Hunk shouted as he saw the creatures reaching out for them.

They grabbed Allura and Pidge first as Lance came for Pidge. “Katie!” Lance cried out to her and tried to help her, but he got caught by the creatures. Hunk screamed in horror as they were sucked in the other side of the wall. The creatures got all of the paladins except for Keith.

Keith held on to Allura’s hand tightly, never letting her go. “Come on!” Keith grunted. Trying his best not to lose grip on Allura. Then she slipped away in the other side. “NO!” Keith cried out, getting his bayard out.

Desperately trying to get his team out of the wall, repeatedly he kept on swinging his sword. Then he manifested his blade into his blaster and shot at the wall, but it didn’t have any affect. Keith fell to the ground on his knees. Thinking he had lost his team. His friends and Allura.

(~)

Inside the Green Lion’s consciousness, Pidge opened her eyes and breathed out steadily as she looked around to see her friends and her boyfriend. “Hello? Guys? Lance?” Pidge called out to them. “Where am I? Guys, do you copy? Guys?! Team, can you copy?”

Pidge turned around to see someone attacking her. She got her bayard to block its attacks.

Hunk was being tossed around on the ground by someone in the Yellow Lion’s consciousness. “Hello! Anyone?” Hunk called out and turned to his opponent who got out his staff. Hunk got out his blaster and started shooting at the enemy.

In the Red Lion’s mind, Lance was shooting as well at his opponent who wielded a sword. “Team! Something severed our connection! Katie!” Lance called out to his friends and girlfriend as he yelled out shooting repeatedly at whoever was attacking him.

“Paladins, respond! Keith!” Allura called out as she avoided the arrows with her bayard. “Why can you not hear me?” Allura cried out to her team.

Allura charged at her opponent with her blade and avoided the arrows, only to get shot on the shoulder. “Ahh!” Allura gritted her teeth in pain.

(~)

On the other side of the wall, Keith was still trying to get to his friends and Allura. He swung his blade repeatedly, “There’s has to be a way in.” Keith panted tiredly and says to himself. “I can’t feel them.” He looked up and saw the spirits above him. He could feel Kaela’s mana in him. Feels like she is protecting him.

All of the paladins couldn’t reach out to their lions or to each other. Each of them were fighting against their counterparts for a long period time inside their lion’s consciousness.

Allura was getting the upper hand on avoiding the arrows and felt growing stronger as the entity takes control over her. “Paladins! Keith!” Allura cried out to the others and Keith.

She saw the arrow coming towards her and caught it as black essence appeared from her hand, she growled in anger, wanting this fight to end. “I will not let you hurt us any longer!” Allura let out a scream as the entity took control over her until the lions came to their aid as they roared loudly.

She saw the former blue paladin and her father’s oldest friend. Allura gasped in horror at the sight of her father’s friend being trapped inside Honerva’s mind. The others were facing the other paladins of the Old in Honerva’s mind. “No, this is some kind of horrible ruse. And you’ll pay dearly for it!” Allura cried out as the entity over again.

She took down the former blue paladin and charged at him with her blade. “Time to end this!” her lion roared as she saw something. Like a memory from the past. From the very beginning where her father and the other paladins of the Old had begun the legacy of Voltron.

(~)

_“Your suits of armour.” Alfor said to his friends, showing them their new paladin armour in the armoury in the Castle of Lions. _

_Serene stood proudly as she looked at the armour. “They are impressive, Alfor, but do you think it could fit Gyrgan?” Serene asked with a smirk as Alfor growled in annoyance under his breath. _

_“They’re incredible.” Trigel complimented her friend. _

_“We will be a force to be reckoned with in these armaments.” Zarkon said, looking at his own armour. _

_“They stretch, right?” asked Gyrgan, he pointed and looked at the size of his own armour. _

_“Yes. Serene, it will fit him. Gyrgan, they mold to fit in their Paladin.” Alfor replied to his friends. He glared at Serene as she smirked. Alfor turned and saw Trigel coming towards him with a smile. _

_“When will your wonders end, Alfor?” Trigel asked. _

_“Interesting you should mention that. I have one more piece of equipment for all of you.” Alfor smiled at each of his friends as they all exchanged looks with each other. _

_Alfor opened the container that held their weapons, “What are they?” Zarkon asked. _

_“I call them bayards. Now, each bayard is crafted with a small fragment of the comet’s ore.” Alfor explained. _

_“With this much power…. We will be unstoppable!” Zarkon says as he manifested a Galran sword, looking at it with a smile. Each of the paladins got themselves a bayard and looked at it with such interested. _

_“They can create powerful weapons, but they can also act as a key to bridging a Paladin’s essence with their lion. Only so long as we fight together as a single unit.” Alfor says as he rose his bayard as it manifested into an Altean broadsword and was clasped together with the other paladin’s bayard. “To defend the universe.” _

_“To defend the universe!” _

(~)

Allura then withdrawn her blade, sparing his life. “It’s really you.” The paladins have found out the souls of the Paladins of the Old had their souls trapped in Honerva’s mind. They all struggled to go against them as they were highly skilled and were under the control of Honerva.

“Blatyz, please.” Allura pleaded. He attacked Allura with his own bayard. Allura held her ground against him until all of the lions roared as all of the paladins saw the memory of how Zarkon came to attack Altea and the paladins of the old.

(~)

_“Make no mistake, Zarkon is coming.” Alfor said to his friends. _

_“Then we use the Lions, fight him until our last breath.” Trigel suggested. _

_Alfor frowned, thinking of a way to make sure Zarkon won’t go after the lions. “I am not certain we can win this fight. We cannot risk Voltron falling into his hands. We will utilize our Lions to seal the Black Lion. Once we are done, we will send our lions as far away as possible.” _

_“How about Mage Princess Serene?” Trigel asked. _

_“She must protect her people. Her people are her most top priority.” Alfor then turned to his loyal advisor and dearest oldest friend. “Coran, you and the Castle of Lions will take the Black Lion away.” _

_Coran’s eyes widen at Alfor, “You would have me leave your side at the very end?” _

_“No, I would have you stand by my daughter’s. I am entrusting you with what is most precious to me in this entire universe, Coran.” Alfor said as he put his hand on his shoulder as Coran looked down with tears rolling down. _

_“It would be my greatest honour.” Coran said to his friend and king. _

_“Then it is decided.” Gyrgan said. “We go into battle together, one last time.” _

_Alfor looked at his friends as he put out his sword, “To defend the universe.” _

_“To defend the universe!” _

(~)

Trigel opened her eyes seeing a new paladin in front of her. “What… Where am I?” Trigel asked, looking around in the void.

Hunk offered his hand to Gyrgan, “You’re in the void… just inside Honerva’s mind.” Hunk helped him up to his feet as Gyrgan looked at his succeeder. “I know it sounds crazy, but it’s true.”

In the Blue Lion’s consciousness, Blaytz, fell to his knees with Allura watching, “Are the visions from the Lions true?” Blaytz asked.

“Has it really been 10,000 years?” Alfor asked, looking down, distraught when finding out how long has it been.

Lance looked down, feeling sorry for the king. “It has. I’m sorry.”

“It saddens me greatly to learn that Zarkon wreaked such destruction in our absence.” Gyrgan said, looking down, sadly that the shocking news.

“But not completely.” Hunk said as he turned to his lion with pride. “Voltron was reformed. And the paladins fly together again.”

“I have always believed the unity is where true power come from, and true unity can only be born of love.” Gyrgan said, looking at his lion as he stood with Hunk.

“I can’t tell you how much it warms my heart to know someone so connected to the world around her is piloting the Green Lion.” Trigel said, smiling at Pidge who smiled back. “My race believes observation to be most revered attribute. It is where intelligence is born. And for you, it is where it has thrived. The abilities of your great mind dwarf the smallness of your size. The Green Lion could not have found a more perfect paladin.” Pidge smiled with pride getting a compliment from the former Green Paladin.

“People often overlooked me because I was different. But the Blue Lion recognized, something in me, something others couldn’t see.” Blatyz said, looking at Blue Lion with Allura listened carefully. She found out that he was in same situation as Keith, feeling different and had been outcasts to others.

“It saw the greatness within that even I did not. You, Allura, have greatness within you as well.” Blatyz turned to Allura who smiled. “You’re so much like your father. And yet so different. You’re a remarkable person. And I know you father is not the only one who sees that. Your lover says it all as well.”

Allura smiled fondly as she thought of Keith. He has seen the great potential in her and always been by her side in every obstacle and every situation she is in. Keith had made her believe to so great things.

“Thank you for saving us.” Blaytz thanked the Princess with a grateful smile.

“Through the Lion’s bond. I could feel your deep love for the Green Paladin.” Alfor said to Lance. “Must be a very special woman.”

“Yeah, she is special to me and I will do whatever to takes to protect her. Like you wanted to protect your daughter.” Lance said.

“As Paladins, we face many quests throughout the cosmos, but the most amazing journey is that of life. And the biggest question you face is who to go on that journey with. Cherish your moments with your loved one. Always. Never, ever let go.” Alfor said to Lance, as he put his hand on his shoulder.

“I won’t. Thank you.” Lance smiled.

(~)

On the other side of the wall, Keith was all alone and knelt down onto the wall, praying for a miracle to something to help him to get to his friends. “Please. Allura.”

Keith heard his lion appeared and roared in front of him. He looked up happily to see his lion by his side. “You’re back!” Then he heard other lions roaring and saw all of his friends behind him, smiling at him. “You guys are alright!” Keith ran towards them as Allura hugged him and he twirled her around with the others watching with big smiles.

Lance came to Pidge and embraced each other. “You ok, Katie?” Lance asked as he laid his head on hers. 

“Yeah, I’m ok, Lance.” Pidge replied by hugging him tightly with a smile.

“Yeah, I am alright. Thank you for asking everyone.” Hunk mumbled looking at his friends.

Allura held on tightly onto Keith, never letting him go. “Are you alright, Keith?”

“Yeah, I am fine.” Keith replied as they looked at each other, looking deeply in each other’s eyes. Not realising that the Paladins of the old were standing there. Pidge cleared her throat interrupting the moment and the two looked at Pidge who pointed to the original paladins.

“Wait, are they…?” Keith turned to see the original paladins.

“Yep, the original Paladins.” Pidge replied with a smile.

Alfor saw his own daughter among at the new paladins. “Allura!”

Allura gasped at the sight of her father. Alive and well. She couldn’t believe who she is seeing then tears rolled down her cheeks as she came into his warm embrace. “Father!”

Everyone watched with warm smiles, happy to see Allura finally to see her father. Keith smiled, remembering when he first hugged his mom. And how much he missed out on his mother’s love for him. He also remembered his first hug with his sister. He is happy to see Allura reuniting with her father after 10,000 long years.

“It is fitting that would find what is brightest to me in the darkest place.” Alfor hugged his daughter tightly, he was overjoyed to finally see his daughter.

“All that I have done, I have done to make you proud.” Allura tearfully said and hugged her father, never ever letting him go.

“Their souls were trapped by Honerva’s dark magic. When we came near Honerva’s unconsciousness, our connection attracted them to us.” Hunk said. “Crazy, right?”

“But we used that connection to free them.” Pidge added, smiling at the sight of father and daughter reuniting. “The Lions created the bridge, sharing old memories with new.”

Then Alfor glanced over to Keith and walked over to him, “Are you the Black Lion’s paladin?”

“Yes, your highness.” Keith nodded, politely as he said, then the Altean King smiled warmly at him and put a hand on his shoulder.

“It is such a blessing to see my daughter to have someone by her side and always be there for her. And to have a brighter future with her.” Alfor said as Keith’s eyes widen and Allura’s jaw dropped and looked at her father with an incredulous look.

“Your highness, y-you got it all wrong. Well, I-I uh, your daughter and I are just friends.” Keith stammered. He heard Lance laughing and gave him a death glare to keep him quiet as Lance hid behind Hunk and Pidge. Keith was glad that his sister wasn’t here to see this. He would be even more embarrassed if she were to tease him in front of the Altean King. And the rest of the Paladins of Old.

“Y-Yes and I agree. Father, please. This is not the important issue here!” Allura exclaimed, stammering hearing Pidge’s snickering at her. “Keith and I are just friends, nothing more!”

“But I could feel your deep love to each other. It reminds me of my love for your mother, Allura. No need to hide it from me. All I ever wanted is you to be happy.” Alfor said to his daughter. Allura calmed down as she looked at Keith who is also looking at her with a soft, loving expression

“And you, Keith, you have my blessings. I am glad that she has chosen you. Please look after her.” Alfor requested. Keith looked at Allura who stood behind Alfor. She had her hands clasped together, placing them over her heart.

Keith turned to the Altean King. “I will. I will protect your daughter with my life.”

Alfor smiled in satisfaction. “Good.” Allura had small tears forming in her eyes as she was about to go to Keith’s side until she felt a throbbing pain in her head.

“Ugh!” Allura saw Honerva standing on the platform, standing in front of her own mech.

Allura fell to her knees as Keith came to her side as Alfor knelt down beside her. “What’s going on?”

“Honerva’s connection grows.” Allura said. “We are very close to her now.”

“You hold the dark entity within you. Don’t you know how dangerous that is?” Alfor asked, worried for his daughter. “That’s what led to Honerva and Zarkon’s end.”

Allura looked down. “I had no intention of absorbing the entity in the first place. I know the danger. But now I have the power to stop Honerva. You had to make a difficult choice in war by sending the Lions away. I also had to make a difficult choice.”

“I’m not going to be afraid to use the power I have.” Allura continued, turned around to see her father and the paladins with fierce determination. “We need to continue.”

“But how do we get past the wall?” Lance asked as he stood close to Pidge.

Allura knelt down to the wall, “It’s…. It’s like I can feel her thoughts. The way through is with the darkness.”

“Honerva went mad, obsessed with darkness and power.” Alfor said.

“And now we must enter her mind.” Allura said as she closed her eyes. With the paladins watching, she used her alchemy powers to make a wormhole of her own to enter Honerva’s mind and stop whatever she is planning to do to destroy the universe.


	23. Knights of Lions Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travelling further into the abyss of memories, the Paladins make shocking discoveries that could alter their reality forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter! we are getting closer to the end! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! As always, please comment and give feedback. 
> 
> Enjoy reading!

“Whoa. Wait, where are we?” Hunk asked as the paladins looked into the direction where Hunk was looking at, seeing lights down the cliff side.

“On Daibazaal.” Alfor said.

“It’s pristine. Last time we were here, all were decimated.” Gyrgan said, looking over the kingdom on Daibazaal. Remembering their battle with Zarkon and the war they had fought 10,000 years ago. A horrible memory to remember and to look back.

“The landscape of her mind must be made up pieces from her past.” Allura said.

“Wait, hold up. If all this is a big, old Honerva thought bubble, then wouldn’t she knew we’re here?” Lance asked.

“About 20 years ago, the Garrison was able to map the human brain. They used a ventral metatronic reactor to read the thera-magnetic wave signatures of each of the subjects.” Pidge said, starting to explain something.

“Um, Katie, please can you get to the point?” Lance asked his girlfriend.

“A person’s mind is an endless landscape of constantly shifting thoughts and ideas.” Pidge continued. “We must be hidden in the chaos.”

“Do you know this for sure or is this just a theory?” Keith asked her.

“Well, it’s a theory, but if Honerva finds out we’re in her mind, I have a feeling we’ll know about.” Pidge replied.

Allura stood motionless, listening to what Pidge was saying until she closed her eyes as she felt something from the entity. Like telling her where to go next in Honerva’s mind. The entity is growing stronger than she could ever imagined.

“Good point.” Hunk agreed.

Keith turned to Allura who stood near the cliff’s edge and saw she wasn’t moving. He went up to her and held her hand. “Allura, where should we go next?” Allura went back to reality as she saw Keith looking at her then continued on their mission.

“The entity wants us to enter the palace.” Allura said, looking up at the palace.

When they entered the palace, Allura stood in front of the doors and reached out to open it but a hand came and stopped her from doing so, turning to see her father by his side. “Allura, please listen to me. Alteans are life-givers. The entity you possess is a dark ancient evil. It is not the key to winning this war.” Alfor warned her.

Allura’s expression softens knowing that her father is worried about her well-being. She knew him too well, but she needs to see this through. “I understand your concern, but the entity grant us access to Honerva’s mind. Without it, your spirit would be still be cursed.”

Alfor frowned, “If you’re looking for real power, the ability to become a true Altean Alchemist, there is a place where you can train.”

“Oriande, I know. I’ve been there and passed the guardian’s trials.” Allura said, looking away from her father.

“That’s wonderful news.” Alfor said. “You were able to gain the power of Oriande.”

“I may have the power of Oriande, but it isn’t enough. That is why I must learn another method.” Allura said. “The entity will guide us toward the answers we seek.”

“But at what cost?” Alfor asked. Allura thought of the risks of using the entity. The power inside of her is consuming her and nearly took control over her. Then they all felt rumbling as the doors came crushing down but Allura and Alfor got out of the way. The ground underneath them began to crack as all of the paladins went back into their lions.

Then they saw a robotic mech in front of them. “Whoa! Where’d that thing come from?” Lance asked.

“Guys, it’s the monster from Arus!” Hunk exclaimed.

They all formed Voltron to go against the monster they had defeated before from Arus. Hunk then realised something and looked around them. “Wait, where are the original paladins?”

Before anyone could answer his question, the Robeast started to attack them. Only to get hit several times repeatedly. “What the heck was that?” Keith asked, looking at the monster.

“He couldn’t do that last time we fought him!” Hunk said.

“This is Honerva’s mind! Anything can happen!” Pidge reminded them.

“Wait, does that mean she knows we’re here?” Lance asked.

“It appears she has guardians to protect her thoughts and memories.” Allura said, looking at the Robeast. They were ready to charge in with another attack. Voltron tried to block their attacks, only to get hit numerous times over and over. Allura saw her own quintessence glowed as she felt a familiar presence. “The original paladins, they’re still with us!”

The Original paladins appeared, helping them as they distract the Beast away from Voltron. “Voltron, keep going. We’ll hold off the beast.” Alfor said.

“Thanks for the help, Paladins.” Keith thanked them.

“Where do we go?” Lance asked.

Keith turned to the Blue lion and asked, “Any ideas, Allura?”

Allura closed her eyes and looked to the side and saw a wormhole opening above them. “Yes. I know what we must do.” They formed the sword and flew towards the wormhole. Then found themselves back to Oriande much to Allura’s shock.

“Is everyone ok?” Keith asked everyone, getting up from their feet. Lance helped Pidge up and looked at the pyramid in front of them.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I’m good.” Hunk said standing up.

“Pidge, you ok?” Lance asked, holding on to Pidge by his side.

“Yeah, I’m alright.” Pidge smiled at him before looking at the pyramid.

Keith went up to Allura, placing a hand on her shoulder. Allura smiled, affectionately at him, placing her hand over his. “Just a bit shaken.”

“What the heck just happened?” Lance asked everyone.

“These are traps, just like that monster.” Pidge says. “They’re fail-safes Honerva is using to protect her secrets from any unwanted intruders – us.”

Hunk looked down at Pidge shocked, “What? I thought the entity was supposed to be helping us.”

“It’s pulling back to its source. Unfortunately, that source is being protected.” Allura said, looking at the pyramid of Oriande.

“Great, so the thing that is guiding us might get us killed.” Lance said.

“What we’re looking for is in there.” Allura added, looking straight in the entrance of the pyramid.

(~)

Then the paladins were in a dark place where they saw the past memories of Honerva, during her childhood, when she was with her mother, then a memory of her happiest times in her youth along with Alfor, learning Alchemy.

“Father. These must be her memories.” Allura says as they saw more of her memories from her time with Zarkon, how she came to fall in love with him and married him. They also saw the original paladins fighting the Galra when the war had started.

(~)

_“Where are the lions?” Zarkon demanded as he approached his former paladins and friends. They were surrounded and cornered by the sentries. _

_“They’ve been destroyed.” Blatyz glared at him. _

_“You dare lie to me.” Zarkon growled. _

_“It’s the truth.” Trigel said as she helped Blatyz up on his feet, facing Zarkon. “You’ll never see your lion again.” _

_“Neither will you.” Zarkon said as he stood aside, making way for Haggar to kill them on sight. _

(~)

Pidge was horrified by the memory of what happened to the original paladins and took steps backwards as Lance put his hands on her shoulders to comfort her. While Keith and Allura stood closely to each other.

“She… She killed them.” Pidge breathed out.

“What she did to them was terrible.” Hunk said.

Allura held onto Keith’s arm as tears rolled down after finding out the truth on how Honerva killed the original paladins. “I always assumed they sacrificed themselves, but I—I didn’t realise what that entailed.”

Keith’s expression hardened as he comforted Allura. “I’m sorry, Allura.” Allura held onto him tighter as tears come rolling down.

“That’s how the original paladins ended up trapped here. She took their quintessence, trapped their minds inside her consciousness. It drove them mad.” Pidge said, looking at Lance and Hunk.

“He was the leader of Voltron. And he just turned on them.” Lance said, frowning.

Allura looked down at her hand as purple essence appearing from her hand and growled. “That is why we must destroy Honerva.”

“Allura, what we just saw, it was all because of the entity. The same one that’s inside you. You need to get rid of it.” Lance warned her.

“If Allura loses the entity, then we lose our connection to Honerva.” Keith reminded Lance who looked at between them worriedly but went along with it. “We are with you all the way, Allura.”

Allura smiled at gratefully. “Thank you, Keith.”

The paladins kept on going to go deeper in Honerva’s mind before they find them. Then they were trapped by trees around them. “Aw, now, where are we?” Hunk asked, looking around.

Keith pushing him aside gently. “Stand back.” Keith cut out the branch with his bayard as they saw more memories of Honerva in the colony, with the Altean who attacked Earth and the other Alteans and them arriving in Oriande.

“The deeper we get into her mind, the more recent memories.” Pidge gasped in shock.

“Good.” Allura said as she took out her bayard and cut out the branches. Lance and Hunk followed on using their gun and blaster to take down the branches to see more of Honerva’s memories.

_“Lotor. We’ll be together soon.” Honerva says, looking down at the body of her son in his mech. Seeing that he had perish in the Quintessence field after his battle with Voltron. _

Then the paladins were teleported to an endless void, “Pidge, any idea what part of her brain we’re in now?” Hunk asked.

“No, I’m not sure.” Pidge replied. Then they heard Honerva’s voice in the void, muttering words of Voltron, like she was speaking to someone. Then they all shouted in pain they held their heads in their hands, while hearing her voices overlapping with their pained screams.

Allura had her quintessence glowing and looked at her hands then turned to Keith, reaching out for him. “Keith, grab my hand!” Allura grunted as she reached for him. Keith looked at her with a pained expression and held on to her hand.

“Hunk, over here!” Keith called out Hunk as he held onto his hand.

“Everyone, feel the energy of the entity within you!” Allura encouraged the paladins. “Don’t fight it. Let it guide you!” Hunk reached to Pidge who held Lance’s hand and Lance held on to Pidge’s hand tightly.

Then the pain and the voices had stopped, and Hunk woke up to seeing a juniberry flower in front of him, “Huh? Oh, man.” Hunk groaned. “Oh boy. Whoa that was rough.”

“Altea.” Allura gasped as she looked at the juniberry field. “It looks different.”

“This must be the way Honerva remembers it. It must be a place she holds dear. We should be close.” Pidge said, looking at the field of juniberry flowers.

“I wonder what kind of weird, freaky thing is gonna attack us here.” Lance wondered. Pidge sighed in annoyance at her boyfriend until they saw something appeared from behind them.

“You spoke too soon, Lance!” Pidge exclaimed as they saw a robotic mech version of Zarkon.

“Ah! Does that answer your question?” Hunk asked Lance who was still shocked by the sight of Zarkon appearing.

“Find safety! I’ll distract it!” Keith ordered.

“What? No way!” Lance exclaimed, looking at his leader thinking he is crazy or not.

“Just go!” Keith growled as the other paladins went to find safety.

“Keith!” Allura called out to him but Pidge pulled her away, leaving Keith to face Zarkon.

“You were their leader! They trusted you and you betrayed them! You don’t deserve the Black Lion!” Keith exclaimed, looking up at Zarkon as he raised his sword and was ready to strike him until a glowing light shone brightly and appeared all five lions and formed into Voltron.

They face against Zarkon, but he was more powerful than ever. “Hunk, shoulder cannon!” Keith grunted.

“I can’t! Ah!” Hunk exclaimed. Voltron knelt down on the ground, weakened by Zarkon’s energized whip and can’t make a move on him. Thinking they were done for until a blue blast came up from the sky and appeared the original paladins in their lions.

Keith also saw Kaela with white aura omitting from her and attacked Zarkon with her new powers, aiding Voltron and the original paladins. All of paladins gasped, seeing another phoenix flying around them helping them and saw it was Mage Princess Serene aiding them in battle. They both combined their powers to take down Zarkon.

They never knew Kaela has the ability to go into Honerva’s mind at will. They saw her aura colour had changed colour from purple-reddish to pure white. They watched her fighting alongside the Old Paladins and Mage Princess Serene.

The original paladins aided them in battle with Zarkon. “Form Sword!” Keith cried out as they formed the sword as they all charged at Zarkon’s mech and successfully taking the mech down. And appeared Zarkon in front of his lion.

“Zarkon?” Alfor gasped at the sight of his old friend. All of the original paladins stood in front of Zarkon.

“Alfor. Blaytz. Gyrgan. Trigel. Serene.” Zarkon exclaimed happily, overjoyed to see his friends once again. “Melenor? What are you doing here?” Zarkon asked, seeing the sight of the Queen of Altea.

Allura gritted her teeth and glared at Zarkon. “Melenor was my mother and you murdered her! You killed millions!” Allura charged at Zarkon placing her hands on each of his temple and let him see the destruction and pain that he had caused and made others suffered.

“Allura!” Keith called out Allura. “Allura, stop!”

“No, I want to remind him of the suffering he’s caused.” Allura growled as she let Zarkon see the past events and memories of what happened and what he had done to disturb peace in the universe. Zarkon saw what he has done and what has become of the Galra empire, causing war, pain, and suffering. Destroying planets, killing innocents.

Allura felt tears rolling down as she could feel the entity taking control over her again then stopped, looking at down at her hands as Zarkon knelt down in front of Allura. “No.”

“You did that. All of it!” Allura exclaimed in anger to Zarkon.

“I’m sorry, I… I didn’t realize--...”

“You knew exactly what you were doing. You deceived them and betrayed your friends and allies!” Allura continued. “Even your own adoptive daughter.”

“The Quintessence… it blinded me. And you all suffered because of it.” Zarkon said as tears rolled down. Feeling terrible for what he had done.

Kaela walked towards Zarkon with the paladins watching with caution. She bent down and looked at Zarkon, wiping his tears away. “And it wasn’t your fault. The Quintessence corrupted you and made you to do horrible things and made others suffer. All this time, I thought you drove yourself mad because of what has happened. I realised that you did all of that out of love to save Honerva and Lotor.”

“My daughter, I am so, so, sorry for everything I have done to you. You do not deserve this.” Zarkon apologised.

“But you do deserve to have a second chance if life allows it. But seeing this has already happened. It never did. After everything you had done, I finally knew the truth. I forgive you, Father.” Kaela said.

Zarkon looked up at his daughter who smiled at him. He hugged his daughter as his tears formed again. “I am sorry that I didn’t get to be a good father to you, my daughter.”

“It is alright. This is your chance to become one.” Kaela replied as they broke the hug with Zarkon caressing her cheeks. Taking in her appearance. He was proud that she had taken the right path and helped others. He was proud of her.

Allura could see that he is feeling guilty for the damaged he caused and calmed down. “If you’re truly sorry for what you have done, then help us to stop her. You must have been placed here to protect something. What is it?”

“I don’t know. I… I’m sorry.” Zarkon said, looking at Allura with a guilt-ridden expression on his face.

“What are you protecting?” Allura demanded.

“I don’t…” Zarkon paused then looked to the side, seeing the moon in the sky. “That moon. It is a moon of Daibazaal.”

“He’s right, that moon is not of Altea.” Alfor said.

“That is the source.” Allura added, looking at the moon. Everyone looked at the moon, finally finding the source they were looking for. The Black Lion roared and blasted at the moon as it shone bright gold and seeing golden light orbs around them.

Everyone saw more memories of Honerva. Together with Zarkon and Lotor, being a family together and living in peace. “No. It’s impossible.” Allura gasped in disbelief.

“They’re her deepest desires. Everything she hopes to achieve.” Zarkon said looking at the precious desires the Honerva has hoped for.

“She just wanted a family. All this time, she just wanted us to be a family.” Kaela said as Keith came to her side, holding her close to him.

“How could she possibly achieve any of this?” Hunk asked. “Zarkon and Lotor are both gone.”

“Unless she’s going to use Lotor’s ship to pierce through realities and find the one where she can live with her family.” Pidge said, finally figuring out Honerva’s plan.

“Is that possible?” Hunk asked turning to Pidge.

“She could do that?” Kaela asked.

“Not without destroying all other realities in the process.” Pidge said, looking at her friends, boyfriend and the original paladins who looked on shocked.

Everyone were distraught at the plan of what Honerva is going to do to other realities. Then a gust of wind came, blowing away from where the moon was. Lance and Pidge held on to each other, preventing themselves being blown away. “What’s going on?” Lance asked as he held on to Pidge tightly.

“She knows you’re here!” Zarkon exclaimed as he held onto Kaela in his arms. Everyone else were shielding themselves from the wind as Serene created a shield in front of the other original paladins.

“How?!” Keith asked.

Allura felt a pain in her head again and screamed in pain as she fell to the ground with Keith immediately went to her side. “Allura!” Keith was greatly concerned about her that the entity inside of her was controlling her.

Alfor came to her side, seeing her in pain with the entity inside of her. “Allura?”

“What’s happening to her?” Keith asked worriedly. He looked at Allura while holding her hand tightly as Allura trembles away while holding Keith’s hand. Kaela looked at Allura worriedly as Zarkon held on to her.

“The princess holds the entity within. Honerva controls it now.” Zarkon said, looking at the direction of the wind.

Keith looked down at Allura then to his friends. “Everyone, get to your lions!” Their lions disappeared from their sight. “Where did they go?” Keith asked, looking for their lions.

“You’re in her mind. She’s more powerful here.” Zarkon said as the wind is growing stronger.

“What do we do?” Keith asked as he kept on holding Allura’s hand tightly. He also looked at his sister who was holding her head in her hands. He also saw one of her runes disappearing and Kaela saw that Keith had seen it. She was about to say something but words didn’t come out of her mouth as the runes were disappearing in a quick rate.

“There’s nothing you can do but accept defeat.” Zarkon said to Keith as he turned towards him.

“No! We can’t give up!” Keith said, still determined to never back down from a fight and never giving up stopping Honerva. He is not giving up on his friends and everyone he cares about including Allura and Kaela.

Zarkon looked down at him. “That’s your Galra lineage. It’s what made you a great leader of Voltron. You and I share the same trait. But look where it has led the two of us. My desire for unlimited Quintessence was the catalyst for 10,000 years of destruction. Your quest to save the universe took you into the mind of a psychopath.”

Keith looked at him with determination. “Yes, to gain knowledge of what she is doing. And now we know.”

“Yet you still don’t know how!” Zarkon exclaimed. “She’s too powerful!”

Alfor stood up, “Zarkon, Honerva may be more powerful than each of us alone, but the strength of ten Paladins working together as one is the strongest force in the universe. Along with Serene.”

“We can do this. Like old times, Zarkon. Together like always.” Serene said.

“The Lions are gone, Alfor. Voltron is gone forever, Serene!” Zarkon exclaimed, turning to the Mage Princess.

Allura was still feeling the pain until she felt Keith squeezing her hand tightly as he spoke with confidence. “No, Voltron isn’t gone. Voltron is within each and every one of us. We’re bonded it, and to each other.”

“We have one last chance to set things right, but we cannot do it without you. Ride with us one last time, Zarkon.” Alfor offered. Zarkon nodded as he agreed in helping them, helping them to defeat Honerva and to save the universe. Keith helped Allura to stand up as she smiled weakly at him as Keith smiled back, holding her closely to him. Allura wrapped her arms around his waist with her head resting on the crock of his neck with Keith’s arm securely around her.

Zarkon looked at Kaela who was looking at him worriedly. “My daughter, you must unleash your powers and get back to your reality. This is what Honerva doesn’t want you to do. She knew how strong you are as a mage. You must let it all go.”

“But…”

“He is right, child. Unleash it. Let it flow. Do not be afraid of who you are and your powers.”

Kaela looked back at her friends and brother who was holding Allura in his arms. Keith nodded as she nodded back with a smile and closed her eyes with her aura was connected to Serene’s. They merged their powers together with the debris falling down on them. Serene and Kaela put up a shield above them.

“Form Voltron.” Zarkon said as everyone was placed in their lions along with the original paladins and formed Voltron. Kaela opened her eyes and a white and orange phoenix appeared flying up in the air with Serene’s phoenix flying beside her.

“Form Blazing Sword!” They all flew straight into the wall as it began to crumble down as they returned to their reality.

(~)

Pidge opened her eyes and saw that they made it out alive. “We did it!” Pidge cheered happily as she put up a screen to see Lance smiling at her.

“Yes! Yes.” Hunk sighed of relief.

“Alright! Nice work everybody!” Lance smiled, complimenting everyone.

“So glad you guys are okay.” Kaela said as she looked at all of the lions that were accounted for.

“Allura, are you okay?” Keith asked, but there was no response. “Allura?” Keith tried again, calling out to her but still no response from the princess.

“Allura, are you okay?” Pidge asked.

“Keith, what happened to her?” Hunk asked, worried about the princess as he panicked. “Whoa, what happened to her?”

“Allura, do you copy?” Lance asked the princess. The princess didn’t respond to any of them and made them more worried about the Altean Princess.

“Allura, please respond.” Kaela pleaded.

Everyone were worried and concerned of what has happened to Allura. They went back to the Atlas to tend to the Altean Princess. Keith went out of his lion and ran towards to Allura’s lion that was placed next to the Black Lion. “Allura!” Keith called out her and went to the cockpit seeing her, in her chair and was slipped into unconsciousness.

Keith carried her out of the Blue Lion as medics came with a hospital bed and Coran arrived in time to see what has happened to her. He placed her gently on bed as he held her hands tightly with the other paladins and Kaela watching as they left the hangars.

Kaela saw James running towards her and hugged her. Surprising her as he twirled her around the hangars. “Glad you are okay.” James said as he hugged his best friend tightly.

Kaela smiled warmly. “Told you so. I came back.” James chuckled and hugged her tightly with the paladins smiling at the sight, but also were worried about Allura’s wellbeing.

(~)

Kaela was in Allura’s room, seeing if she could heal her in some way, she could with her powers but paused when she saw another run disappearing. She went out of the room and saw Shiro and Coran were waiting for her. She knew what they were going to say.

“Kiddo, I know you want to hide the fact that you used dark magic and never wanted any of us to know until now. Why didn’t you say anything earlier?” Shiro asked.

“Princess, you know you could’ve told your brother or the paladins. We are worried about you as well.” Coran said.

“You want to know why?” Kaela asked with tears flowing down. “Because I am terrified!” Kaela exclaimed. “I am afraid of what will happen, and I never want it to be true. But what’s done is done! With the runes disappearing, I paid the price!”

Shiro’s expression softened as he went up to her and hugged her tightly in his warm embrace with Coran looking over her. “Kiddo, everything will be okay. It will be fine. We’ll figure this out.” Shiro assured her as he wiped her tears.

“Yes, I know that using dark magic is against the law and as punishment, your runes are disappearing is troubling you. But you still have the power to help others. You can use your Pure and Dark Magic to help others, just like Serene did once before.” Coran said. “You are the Great Ikri now. Use it wisely, Princess.”

Kaela nodded in understanding as she hugged Coran as well. “I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you, guys.”

“It is alright, Kaela.” Coran smiled.

“But don’t tell the others, please. Because it is my responsibility to tell them. Including my brother.” Kaela said.

“Okay. But you have to tell them eventually.” Shiro said as he kissed her on the forehead and let her go to her room, while she was walking towards the doors and it closed.

(~)

Kaela was looking out of the window and watched the nebula shining outside. She had her hair down; legs pressed against her chest and leaned her chin on her knee. She had seen Zarkon in his truest former self. He was a different person compared to his corrupted self. She finally got to see the truest self of her adoptive father.

She heard footsteps and saw James walking towards her. He sat down next to silently and watched the stars with her. He sat silently waiting for her to speak up. Kaela sighed and laid back on the floor. “This has been a very difficult day. We found out Honerva’s plan.”

“And that is?” James asked as he laid down on the floor next to her.

“To pierce through realities.” Kaela replied. James stayed quiet after hearing the plan from Honerva. He looked over her and her expression was unreadable. He could not tell what she was thinking or feeling. He has a feeling that she’ll try to take Honerva down. She’ll most likely to do it. She had suffered a lot of pain.

Kaela sat up and looked at him. “I’m just terrified.” James lifted his hand up and wrapped his arm around her and she laid on his shoulder. They laid down on the floor together watching the stars sparkling through the nebula.

“It’s okay. Me too.” James said as he rested his chin on her head. Kaela smiled contentedly and wrapped her arm around him. He knew how to calm her nerves down. Like how they were when they were kids and now, they all grown up in different environment. He doesn’t want anything to change.

“You think we could travel the universe together?” James asked.

“Aren’t we already doing that, Jim?” Kaela asked with a smirk, seeing that they were already travelling in space and had went to plenty of different planets and places.

“No, I mean, you know, together. Alone. Just the two of us.” James clarified as he cleared his throat nervously when he saw Kaela sitting up with a small smile.

“You and me?” Kaela asked with an amused expression.

“Yeah. I mean, we still have more time to get to explore after all of this is over.” James said, sitting up.

“We could travel around Earth sometime.” James looked into her light purple eyes and caressed her Galra markings. He was intrigued by her new appearance after meeting her for the first time in years on Earth. He never knew she would be half alien. She stiffened at the touch at first and leaned into his warm touch.

They both leaned in slowly until they both heard the doors opening and saw Lance and Pidge. “Oh, sorry. Were we interrupting?” Lance asked with a smirk and Pidge hit him in the rib.

James moved his hand away with Kaela sitting up straight. “We were just talking, McClain.” James said.

“Oh, okay. But nothing really happened, right?” Lance asked until he saw Kaela glaring at him and she quickly shut him up.

“Okay. Kaela, dinner is almost gonna be ready.” Pidge said as she looked between the two. She noticed that they were sitting very close to each other. She grinned a little, seeing that they are seemingly in love with each other. “Well, as you were.”

James and Kaela were left in a long awkward silence. “Sorry about that.” Kaela said.

“N-No, it’s okay.” James said as he rubbed his neck.

“I suppose we could go and eat dinner.” Kaela said as she smiled brightly.

“Or we could just eat here?” James asked cheekily as he pointed out of the hangars where the beautiful stars were shining brightly. He was thinking of having a nice dinner with her. In peace and just to be with her.

“You just basically just asked me on a ‘space’ date?” Kaela asked playfully. “You just asked a princess on a date.”

James playfully rolled his eyes. “I asked my best friend if she would have that ‘date’ here and right now.” Kaela still raised her eyebrow at him with a smile. “Ella, I was pretty actually serious here.”

“I know. I am just, you know, thinking how cute you look when you are serious.” Kaela said as she gazed into his eyes.

“But you know I am not pushing it. We can have that dinner date when we get back to Earth.” James smiled genuinely.

Kaela blushed a little and looked away. “W-well, that seems fair. Um, y-yeah. Let’s do that when the war is over. But all I want to do is just try and make the most of it.”

James smiled and nodded. “I can work with that.” The two best friends sat in silence watching the nebula and the stars that were passing by. Enjoying each other’s companies. Kaela smiled contently as James rambled on how the universe is vast. She wished that she could tell him what she had seen in her visions. But she wasn’t ready yet. She wasn’t ready to tell him. She wanted James to remember a happy memory of them. Them being together as best friends or even something more.


	24. Uncharted Regions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Honerva gets closer to creating a catastrophic rift in reality, the Atlas crew races against time to figure out how to locate and stop her.

Honerva went to the bridge seeing her fellow Altean followers. “Exit at coordinates beta-four-ex-seven.” Honerva ordered. “The Paladins and Princess Kaela are aware of our plans.”

Merla turned to see her queen, “Is that a problem?”

Honerva smiled slyly. “No, it’s an advantage.”

(~)

Meanwhile in the Atlas, the paladins visited Allura in her med bay room. “What happened to her?” Coran asked worriedly, looking down at the princess laying down in her bed.

“It was the entity. Honerva was able to use it against her.” Keith said, while holding her hand tightly.

“I told her infiltering Honerva’s mind was too dangerous. I told you all!” Coran exclaimed angrily. All of the paladins and Kaela looked at Coran, seeing how mad he is for not listening to him. But Kaela didn’t flinch at his outburst.

“She’s going to pull through, Coran.” Keith said trying to calm the older Altean.

“How do you know?” Coran asked Keith. Before he could answer, the PA came through as Shiro said that all of the paladins were needed in the bridge. But Keith wanted to stay with Allura a bit longer and wanted to see her when she wakes up.

“Hey, man. Let’s go. She’ll be fine.” Lance said as Keith nodded before going to the bridge.

“Honerva’s been off the grid since we left Oriande until now.” Shiro said as they all looked at the map. We just detected a wormhole signature at coordinates beta-four-ex-seven. Unfortunately, without Allura’s ability to wormhole, we’ll never got to her.”

(~)

Honerva walked into the room where Lotor’s mech is placed. “We will be back on Altea soon, my son.” Honerva then got herself ready as she suited up and went on her own mech, ready to continue with her plan to find her family again. Honerva prepared herself as she opened a rift portal, seeing many realities through the portal.

(~)

Everyone minus Allura were all in the meeting room discussing what Honerva is planning. “We now know why Honerva retrieved Lotor’s mech.” Keith said.

“Since it’s made out of the same comet ore as Voltron, it has the ability to pierce though realities. Honerva is going to use Lotor’s mech to find her version of a perfect reality.” Kaela said.

“Perfect reality?” Romelle asks. “Does that even exist?”

“She’s searching for it right now. And if it exist, she’ll find it.” Lance said.

“And Honerva will always find a way to find her perfect family.” Kaela said bitterly as she crossed her arms.

“The problem is that the trans-reality ore has been travelling between realities for millions of years. And it’s a naturally occurring phenomenon.” Pidge added. “What Honerva is doing is forcing that process to happen, which could have catastrophic side effects on this and any reality she travels through.”

“So, what’s the plan?” Hunk asked, turning to Sam. “Maybe we can, we can make a giant tractor beam? Sam, you could that, right? Make a giant tractor beam? We could pull her to us and then blow her up with a star bomb! Pidge? A star bomb?”

“There is no plan, Hunk.” Lance said as Pidge looked at him worriedly. “We know what Honerva wants to do, but we can’t get her to her. Even if we could, she has the ability to wormhole away. And with Allura in this state, without her we can’t chase her, and we can’t form Voltron.”

“Well, we have to do something. We’ll prepare for battle.” Keith said confidently to everyone. “We need to be ready to face Honerva.”

“We’ve been tracking a Galra fleet within our vicinity. Our intel shows they have a Zaiforge cannon. Maybe Kolivan and I can take a small team and commandeer the ship.” Krolia suggested to Keith.

“Why don’t you take Commander Lahn and try to recruit them to our side? We don’t want to fight more battles than we have to.” Keith said as Krolia nodded.

“In the meantime, Slav and I have been working on prototype upgrades for the Atlas’ weapons system.” Sam said. “Of course, we’ll have to somehow find extra power for them.”

Slav shook his head at Sam frowning, “Always making the most amazing things in the universe, but never having enough power to run them.”

“New weapons? I’ll give you guys a hand with that.” Pidge said more than happy to help her dad and Slav with the new weapons.

“And I may know where we can get the extra power. There’s a small Balmera in this territory.” Coran said.

“All right! A little trip to a Balmera.” Hunk exclaimed happily. “We’ll take the Yellow Lion.”

“And Romelle. I’ve been training her on Altean customs. She’ll be helpful in communicating with the Balmera.” Coran said, looking at Romelle proudly as she smiled back.

“Good idea.” Keith nodded and smiled a little, approved of their plan. “Everyone, let’s stay focused on what we can accomplish.”

As the meeting was over and everyone started to leave. Kaela looked at James who was leaving the room but looked back at her. James nodded at her with full support for her. He knew this was hard for her.

Kaela smiled back fondly and in gratitude. Once he left the room, she walked to her brother’s side and put a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, she’ll be fine. I have faith that she will be.” Kaela said with Keith smiling at her a bit.

“Thanks. Now, I need you to go to Commander Lahn.” Keith said.

Kaela nodded until Mora came in. “No. I’ll go. Lahn and I can take care of this.”

“You sure?” Kaela asked, knowing that they aren’t good terms. Well, at least not yet. They have been not meeting eye to eye during this mission.

“Oh, I can take care of him. Just let me handle this.” Mora said with a confident smile as she left the room with Keith looking at her in confusion.

“I’ll explain later.” Kaela said as she walked out of the room with Lance looking at Keith worriedly.

Lance looked back at Keith who sat down on his chair all alone with Kaela getting out of the meeting room. Kaela turned to Lance and said. “Go. He needs a friend right now. Watch over him.” Lance nodded with a smile.

He turned to Pidge who also smiled at him. “Go. Talk to him.” Pidge kissed him on the cheek before she left the meeting room. Lance smiled and hugged her before letting her leave to help her father and Slav. Kaela smiled as the doors closed and then let them have a moment alone.

“Hey, Allura’s going to be okay.” Lance said, sitting on a chair next to him.

Keith looked at him and sighed. “I know. I hope so. We need to stop Honerva, this force of evil that’s has been around for 10,000 years. She has a plan that could destroy every reality.”

“Yeah, and all we come up with is an additional manpower and a prototype weapon.” Lance said as he crossed his arms.

Keith looked at him and sat up straight. “I know it’s not ideal, but when is the last time anything have been ideal?”

Keith chuckled, “Remember when we first arrived at the Castle of Lions? When we first met Allura? She told us we were the answer to saving the universe, but she didn’t know that for sure. But Allura believed and she need us to believe. And it worked.”

“Back then, I was cocky enough to actually think I was the greatest pilot in the universe.” Lance chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

“And I thought I could do everything myself.” Keith laughed a little. “We came a long way since then.”

“Yeah, we have.” Lance nodded as he looked at Keith with a smile.

Keith stood up from his chair. “We haven’t lost until we’ve lost hope.” Lance looked up and nod in agreement.

“I haven’t given up. Let’s finish what we have started. For both of our girls.” Lance said as Keith smiled and clasped hands to together. “Now go and be with Allura, I promised Katie I help her with that new weapon.” Keith nodded as he went out of the room.

Keith went out of the room and then saw Kaela in the hallway. Seemingly waiting for him. Kaela had this serious expression and seen her body language was stiff. He frowned and looked down at her arm where he saw the runes were disappearing. “Why didn’t you tell me the whole truth?” Keith asked with a hint of anger carried in his voice.

“Because I was afraid of what you’ll say or how you’ll react. I paid the price for using dark magic. And I didn’t want to hurt you.” Kaela replied sternly.

“You’d never hurt me. But I am hurt about the fact that you lied to me. Not telling me the whole truth.” Keith said. “I thought we always tell everything to each other.”

“I did what I had to do. There was no turning back, Keith. If this is the road I have to take, then I have to take it.” Kaela said as she crossed her arms.

“By turning into a corrupted person like Honerva? You will never be like her.” Keith said.

“But you are thinking it.” Kaela said as Keith stood quiet where he stood and looked into her eyes. He looked away from her and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

“Okay, I was thinking it, but it doesn’t mean you will end up like her. If you did, we all could always find a way to fix this.” Keith promised.

“You always break your promises. I can sense if you are lying to me. Whether or not you are not lying.” Kaela said. “Keith, I am a Mage. And I take fully responsibility of my own powers. I will do whatever it takes to save others. If you don’t trust me with my powers, you might as well lock me up. Or you can just put a chip on my neck and block my powers.”

She walked past him. “I know we have always told everything to each other. And we don’t keep secrets from each other. But there was one thing I always have thought was this.” Keith looked at her as she glared at him.

“You never trusted me using my powers from the very start. You never did.” Kaela said. “Tell me, did you or did not trust me with my powers in the first place?”

Keith looked into her eyes for a moments before replying. “No. But I was beginning to trust you with your powers, and I have seen your true potential.”

Kaela had heard those words from Honerva. And from Zarkon. Been told she has the true potential of becoming the true weapon and warrior. “Now that you knew the truth, this will be the last time we are discussing this. Next time I use my powers, don’t try and stop me.” Kaela said as she walked off.

(~)

Meanwhile in the cell, Romelle was talking to the Alteans. “I’ll be gone for a short while, accompanying Hunk and Coran to a Balmera. The Coalition needs help.”

“I can only hope, through your actions, our people can make some small amends for what we have done.” Tavo said, bowing his head down. “If there is anything, we can do to assist you…”

Romelle was touched by Tavo’s will to assist them. “Well, we could some more help on the Balmera. It’s life source is strengthened by Altean energy.”

“We wish we could join you, but that may not be wise.” Said an Altean girl. “We still have the entity within us. I fear Honerva may use us against you at any moment.”

Tavo stood up, “Let me go with you, I want to help.”

Romelle composed herself not to cry of tears of joy in order to be strong. “Thank you.” Romelle thanked Tavo, her oldest friend with a smile then turned to the other Alteans. “Stay strong. The Coalition will stop Honerva before anything can happen.”

(~)

Somewhere in the Atlas, Pidge was standing next to his Dad watching him work as Lance listened attentively to the Holts. “The weapon we’re trying to create uses the Atlas’ current cannon array.” Sam showed Pidge the cannon on his computer. “Slav correctly identified that after the cannon fires, the chamber discharge atoms along with traces element of thorium.”

Then Slav appeared, leaning on Lance’s head. “But it was your father who came up with the idea to actually use atoms and thorium discharge!”

“Interesting, yeah and now please get off of me, Slav!” Lance growled as Slav got off of him.

Slav smiled nervously at the current Red Paladin. “Apologies.”

“So, you want to turn our cannons into a thorium ray?” Pidge asked as Slav appeared next to her.

“That’s what I asked!” Slav exclaimed, standing closely to Pidge but backed away seeing Lance’s glaring at him. Slav sweats nervously and moved away from Pidge.

“Pidge, all the elements are already there.” Sam said. “It could work.”

“He’s right! All we need is an atomic trajectory, which is easy enough based on the path of the cannon. And, of course, we’ll need extra power. Also, we’ll need to jump up and down on one foot, count to three and shout out our favourite metal, colour or planetary atmosphere!” Slav exclaimed.

“We don’t have time for that.” Pidge and Lance said in unison.

“You’re telling me you don’t have time to live?” Slav gasped dramatically as he started to jump on one foot with Lance groaning in annoyance while Pidge and her father looked at each other with deadpanned expressions.

(~)

The Yellow Lion and a team of rebels went onto for a trip to the Balmera with the crew watching from the bridge. “Good luck out there.” Keith said as he and Kaela watched Hunk and the rebels leaving.

“We got another wormhole signature!” Veronica exclaimed.

“It’s the fifth one we’ve identified in the last hour. Have you been able to find out any patterns to these coordinates?” Shiro asked.

“Negative, sir. Nothing new.” Curtis said.

“Is Honerva sending out those beasts of hers out across the universe again?” Iverson asked looking at Keith.

“It could be… or it could be her.” Keith suggested.

“There has to be more we can do!” Iverson exclaimed as he slammed his fist on the monitor.

“I wish there was. But without Allura, it could take us days, maybe weeks to get to Honerva.” Keith said. “For now, all we can do is wait and watch.”

Shiro sighed, “What is she up to?”

“Probably something dangerous.” Kaela said as she stood beside Shiro. Shiro looked between the two siblings. They seemed to be avoiding each other now. They were okay few minutes ago and now they are distancing themselves away from each other?

“Hang on.” Curtis said, as he spotted something. “Veronica, cross check those latest coordinates with our patrol squadrons.”

Veronica did what Curtis asked her to do on her monitor. “It appears to we have a long-range scout in the area. Zulu-beta-one-one.”

“Get me on comms with the squadron commander immediately.” Shiro ordered.

_“Commander Ozar, we need your team to do some reconnaissance for us.” _Shiro said to Commander Ozar.

“Yes, Captain.” Ozar replied.

_“We’re sending you coordinates now. This is an intelligence-gathering mission. Keep your distance and run only essential systems. Do not engage. We’re dealing with Honerva.” _Shiro ordered.

“Copy that, sir,” Ozar said as he looked at the coordinates that Shiro had sent. The rebels moved in to investigate.

“We’re coming around. Should have a visual in a few ticks.”

“Keep us hidden in the asteroid cluster. Bring up our monitors.” Ozar ordered. Then they saw a ship on their scanners.

_“I never seen a ship like that before,_ _and there’s something behind it._”

“Adjust our angle.” Ozar ordered. “Find out what that thing is.” All of the moved in to get a closer look to see what it was.

“Oh, no. Captain Shirogane, it appears Honerva has some kind of--...” Ozar was cut off when they were attacked by an Altean Robeast.

“Evasive maneuvers! Open fire!” Ozar ordered as they all scattered getting away from the Robeasts attacks and attacked back with all the fire power they’ve got. The Robeast took two of the ships down.

“Two ships down!” Curtis said as Kaela’s eyes widened in concern for the rebels.

“They need to get out of there!” Keith exclaimed.

“Commander Ozar, do you copy?” Shiro called out to him.

They heard him briefly until they had lost connection from Commander Ozar. “We’ve lost connection!” Veronica said. Everyone went silent as they assumed that they were killed.

Inside the Robeast, Merla was contacted by Honerva, “Preparations are complete. Set a course for Altea. It’s time.”

(~)

In the Atlas Lance was standing close to Pidge as he watched Slav jumping up and down again. “One two, three. Yellow!” Slav exclaimed and repeatedly doing the same thing over and over.

Lance growled under his breath, “Slav, we are so close to finishing up this cannon upgrade. Why do you keep doing that?!”

“What I don’t understand is why you two lovebirds aren’t joining me?” Slav wondered, looking at the couple. “I’ve explained data point probability extrapolation multiple times! Is it hard to believe that small changes can alter entire realities trajectories?”

Pidge turned to continue her work, “No, that’s not hard to believe. What’s hard to believe is that someone can predict the future based on probabilities calculated from random data points.”

Slav raised an eyebrow and shown her and Lance the hologram. “Wait, you’ve done that?” Lance asked in disbelief and looked at the hologram with eyes widened.

“I calculate future probabilities in my spare time for fun.” Slav replied as he put the hologram away. “And trust me, if this one does not change, the trajectory we’re on, will lead us to total annihilation. A reality-ending event with repercussion through space-time itself. Everything that is, that ever will be, and that ever was, will cease to exist in the blink of an eye.” Pidge’s eyes grew bigger and bigger as he explained of predicting the future.

However, Lance was not convinced by this while watching Slav jumping up and down, again. “Pidge, you don’t really believe in this type of stuff do—Pidge?” Lance looked for Pidge who disappeared from her seat and saw that she is joining Slav.

Lance groaned in annoyance as Sam chuckled in amusement. “But you still love her.”

The young Red Paladin responded by sighing contently and looked at Pidge lovingly saying, “Yeah. Now and Forever.”

In the bridge, Veronica had detected that Honerva made another jump through wormhole. “Bring up location.” Shiro looked at the location and observed it.

“That star system…. It’s where Altea and Daibazaal once existed.”

Curtis looked over at Shiro in concern. “Sir?”

“She’s returned home.” Shiro said, now knew where Honerva is going to pierce through realities.

“That’s where she’s going to cross through realities.” Kaela said as she clenched her fists. And then felt another rune was disappearing on her neck. She gasped softly and her hand went to where her rune was disappearing.

“Sweetheart, you alright?” Iverson asked, seeing her distressed expression.

Kaela turned to Iverson and then cleared her throat. “Y-Yes. I’m fine. Just need a moment alone.” She walked out of the room and with the doors closed behind her. She broke down into tears and slid down against the doors. Seeing that her vision will come true.

(~)

Keith was in Allura’s med bay room and stayed by her side. Waiting for her to wake up. He held her hand in his and brought it to his lips. “Allura, I don’t know if you hear me, but we need your help right now. Honerva could cross through realities anytime and I know you are the only one that can get to her.”

He rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand and continued. “What I am trying to say is that I-I… what I am saying is that the Universe needs you. Voltron cannot go on without you. And most of all I cannot go on without you. I need you. I cannot imagine this world without you. Please Allura, please come back to me.” Keith whispered as he pulled away a strand of her silver hair out of the way as he caressed her cheek.

Keith felt Allura gripping onto his hand. She opened her bright blue eyes slowly seeing Keith by her side. “Keith.” Keith heard her calling out to him as he caressed her cheek gently as Allura held his forearm, looking into his deep indigo eyes with her blue crystal eyes looking to his. She leaned into his touch, feeling the warmth of his hand.

“Allura! I’m here. You’re okay now. You’re in the med bay.” Keith said as he helped her sit up on the bed.

“Keith, what happened?” Allura asked, still holding onto him while looking into his eyes.

“You passed out after we went into the void and entered Honerva’s mind. The entity took control over you. Again. But Kaela managed to heal you.” Keith said. Allura now remembered the pain when the entity took control over her. The pain was horrible, and she shudders in fear, worried that the entity will take control over her again. And she’ll ended up hurting her friends and the person she truly cares about and came to love.

“Allura, are you in pain again?” Keith asked, feeling the princess was trembling again. Allura then hugged him tightly as she put her head on his shoulders and her arms tightly wrapped around his torso. “It’s okay, Allura. I’m here.” Keith held her tightly in his strong arms.

“I am just scared of what might happen to me when the entity takes control. What if I ended up just like…? Just like Honerva?” Allura asked.

“Hey, you are nothing like Honerva. You are a brave, caring, beautiful and wonderful person I ever met. You will go through this. I promise you that I won’t let Honerva get to you. I left you once and I will never leave you again.” Keith promised as Allura felt touched by what he had said and hugged him again.

“The universe needs you. We all need you and more importantly, I need you, Allura.” Keith said as he wrapped his arms around her and never letting her go.

Allura felt tears coming down her cheeks, “Thank you, Keith. Thank you for everything.”

“Your welcome. After this is war is over. There is something I needed to tell you.” Keith said as he held on to her hand.

“Actually, there is something I want to say something in case if I never get the chance to say this.” Allura said as she bit her lips.

Keith raised an eyebrows in concern and sat down on her bed. “What is it?”

Allura opened and closed her mouth, couldn’t get the words out until she caressed his cheeks and she pressed her soft lips against Keith’s. Allura melted into his lips as her shoulders relaxed. As he melted into the kiss and put a hand behind her head and one on her back, deepening the kiss.

They both pulled away, out of breath and pressed their foreheads together with content smiles. “Wow, that was….” Keith smiled.

“Late?” Allura asked with a bright smile.

“No, it was worth it.” Keith replied by kissing her again.

(~)

Honerva has sensed from afar that the princess has woken up. “The princess has awakened.” She turned to her Altean followers as the proceed as planned for Honerva to find her family. She also thought of Kaela as she remembered those times, they had together without knowing she had raised her like a daughter she could ever have.

(~)

Keith and a fully dressed Allura were on their way to the bridge with Keith holding her closely with his arm around her waist and held her hand. Making sure she doesn’t fall down. Allura stopped, making Keith turn to her. “Allura, are you ok?”

“Yes. I am fine. But I don’t want to worry the others. I mean, do I look alright?” Allura asked Keith as she held his hand.

Keith looked into her bright blue eyes before replying, “You look…. Heaven-sent.” Allura smiled at him and the doors slid opened, seeing Shiro, Kaela, Lance and Pidge in the bridge.

“Allura! It’s great to have you back.” Shiro said in relief and was glad to see the princess was alright. Allura smiled at him and saw Kaela, Lance and Pidge smiling at her, glad to see her that she has awakened.

“How are you feeling?” Shiro asked.

“A little weak, but I’ll manage.” Allura replied, smiling at Shiro, Lance and Pidge.

Kaela came and hugged her tightly. “So, glad you are alright.”

“Thank you, Kaela.” Allura smiled gratefully at her as they held hands together.

Keith came to her side and put a hand on her shoulder. “Allura, I hate to throw all this on you at once, but we don’t have much time. We need to get to Altea’s coordinates immediately. Honerva is already there.”

“What about Hunk?” Pidge asked.

“And Coran?” Lance asked as he stood close to Pidge and held her hand tightly. He also could tell that Kaela and Keith aren’t talking or looking at one another. He raised an eyebrow and saw how they are avoiding eye contact. He turned to Allura and she shrugged, also seeing the tension between the siblings. He turned to his girlfriend and she frowned also seeing the tension between the two siblings.

Shiro turned to Veronica. “Veronica, open up a channel to the Yellow Lion.”

“Comms active.”

“Hunk, this is the Atlas. What’s your status?” Shiro called out to the Yellow Paladin, waiting for him to reply.

_“Hey, guys, good news. We found new Balmera and new Balmerans. Say hi! Hey!” _Hunk turned to the Balmerans, urging them to greet the Atlas crew but none of them moved or say anything. _“They’re shy. Anyway, we’re having trouble finding a big enough crystal. But, uh, don’t worry, Coran came up with a crazy plan that just might work.” _

Coran appeared in the screen, behind Hunk, _“It’s not that crazy, actually. It’s a very level-headed, reasonable plan. The opposite of crazy. “ _

“Do what you must.” Allura said. “I can wormhole you to our location whenever you are ready.”

_“Allura, you’re okay!” _Coran exclaimed in relief, seeing that the princess is alright. _“Oh, thank the ancients!” _Allura smiled gratefully at her royal advisor.

“Attention, crew, ready for the Atlas to wormhole jump. MFE squadron, prepare for launch on my command.” Shiro ordered. “This is not a drill.”

Allura held on tighter to Keith’s hand and he rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand to reassure everything is going to be alright and calms her down. Allura made her way to make a wormhole to go to the Hunk’s location to the Balmera.

On the other side of the wormhole, they saw the pyramid from Oriande, saw Lotor’s mech, standing ready with Honerva’s own mech standing in the centre. Everyone stood in shock and horrified at the sight. Honerva was ready to pierce through realities. Lance and Pidge looked on while holding each other tightly. “What’s she doing?” Pidge asked, looking at Honerva’s mech that was standing motionless.

“I don’t know.” Shiro said. “But we’re going to stop her.”

“Paladins, get to your lions.” Keith ordered. “Allura, you’ll need to wait until Hunk and Coran are ready to return. We need Voltron as soon as possible.”

“Copy. And Keith?” Allura called out to him. There was a moment of silence before Keith could answer, Allura was anxious to say something and was trembling away feeling the entity’s power inside her. It was haunting her so much and she is terrified of what will happen to her. She had missed Keith’s comforting touch and soothing calming voice and how it kept her calm and be at peace.

His soothing and calm voice came, “Yes, Allura?” Keith waited for her to reply and heard her voice, knew that she was trembling. He wanted to hold her tightly and never let go but now they have a mission to do. 

“Please stay safe.” Allura says as she bit her lip. 

“I will.” Keith replied as he clenched his fists.

Then three paladins went into their lions ready to face the Altean Robeasts that were guarding Lotor and Honerva. Kaela flew from behind the lions. They went against the Robeasts, trying to stop Honerva and avoided their attacks. One by one they were hit by the Robeast.

Lance and Pidge were both hit by the Altean Robeast. “Katie!” Lance shouted and cried out to Pidge as he gritted his teeth together in anger.

“I’m okay, Lance. I can’t get through!” Pidge grunted. 

“Me neither.” Lance said.

Shiro ordered the crew to put up the shields. “We’ll draw their fire. Paladins, get to Honerva.”

“Copy that! Fall back to me.” Keith ordered. “Let’s make another pass.”

Kaela, Lance and Pidge complied as they gave way for the Atlas to attack and draw their fire. The Robeasts then made a shield of their own, complying the Atlas’s attack.

“Atlas, come in. we’re ready to head back.” Hunk said, over the comms.

“Activating the—” Allura felt a throbbing pain in her head again and fell down to her knees, holding her head in her hands, hearing Honerva’s voice. _Arise, my children. The time has come to act. Repent for your traitorous ways. _

In the cell, all of the Alteans could hear Honerva’s voice as well and felt the same pain in their heads as well as Allura. All of the Alteans could hear her voice then sent chills to their spines. _Lend me your quintessence, and we all be forgiven. _All of the Alteans eyes glowed bright yellow and stood up, attempting to escape and follow Honerva’s orders.

“Sir, the Alteans have escaped their cells!” Veronica said to Shiro.

“Get me eyes on them!”

“Putting them on the screen!”

The crew saw the Alteans on the screen, running towards to the bridge. “Bridge, prepare for breach!” Shiro ordered as he looked at doors and heard banging on the doors.

An Altean slammed the doors down as Shiro tries to stop him. “Stop!” But he was punched in the face and fell to the ground with Veronica running to his side and watched the Alteans taking over the monitors.

“Deliver me the power I need to return to our homeland. Give your energy along with the ship’s crystal. All of it.” Honerva ordered.

Shiro and Veronica saw all of the Alteans circled around the crystal that was holding the Atlas’s power, “No!” Shiro cried out as he saw the Alteans getting the energy out of the crystal. One of the Robeast saw a shining light coming from the Atlas and it transferred to the pyramid. 

“Honerva, transferring that much energy will destroy them!” Merla warned her.

“Their lives will be sacrificed for their saviour.” Honerva replied as she worked herself to open up the rift with the energy from the crystal from the Atlas. All of the paladins watched as she got all of the power and energy she needed until Merla destroyed one of the pillars, betraying Honerva.

All of the Alteans fainted from using transferring the energy to Honerva and the Atlas’s power shut down. Allura groaned and woke up to hearing Hunk calling out to the Atlas. _“Hello? What’s going on? Hello? Anybody, please!” _Hunk called out desperately. _“Are you there?” _

Allura opened her eyes and stood up quickly. “Yes, right away.” She opened up a wormhole for Hunk and Coran.

“Atlas, we’re back, and we bought along a friend.” Hunk said as the Balmera came along as everyone in the Atlas smiled in relief and have more allies to help them.

“Copy that. Good timing.” Shiro sighed in relief and then turned to Veronica, “Contact Sam and Slav, and tell them to prepare the weapon for the crystal.”

“Yes, sir!” Veronica nodded.

Shiro turned to see the Alteans laying on the ground drained. “Get the Alteans to the med bay. We have a chance.”

Honerva woke up from the blast and saw that the paladins have brought help and saw the Balmerans and the yellow Lions. She growled angrily as she began to charge in and attacked the Balmeran, taking its quintessence and energy into the pillars. “NO!” All of the paladins cried out seeing Honerva taking the energy from the Balmera. The energy was absorbed into Lotor’s Sincline and Honerva’s mech.

“Paladins, attack!” Keith and the other paladins all flew in to attack Honerva to stop her from opening the rift.

Two Robeast came in to attack the Black Lion, Lance and Pidge charged in and fought them, giving Keith time to take her down. Honerva blocked his attack with her shield, gritting her teeth in anger and saw the Yellow Lion coming after her.

She used her mech’s beam to attack the Yellow lion while The Black Lion flew in avoiding her attacks but only to get hit multiple times by her shield. Keith growled under his breath and still never back down on a fight and kept on going to stop Honerva. For the universe, all of realities and for Allura and his sister.

He was taken down by one of Honerva’s shield with Merla watching. She charged in to attack Honerva, now helping the paladins to take her down. Honerva saw her coming in and destroyed her mech along with her.

Kaela gasped in horror seeing that Honerva had seemingly killed another Altean. And she saw Honerva was going after her. “Kaela, get away from her!” Lance shouted as Kaela fought her off with all the power she has, and she used her new powers that Serene had passed on to her. Honerva was giving all of what she has and was ready to take her down until she saw the Black Lion coming towards them.

Honerva chuckled and shot at the Black Lion with one of her smallest metal tail fin. Kaela’s eyes widen in horror with Lance and Pidge shouting over their comms in their lions. “NO!” Kaela cried out as she moved in between the piece of the metal tail fin and her brother’s Lion without putting up a shield.

Keith’s eyes widen at the sight in front of him. Kaela was going in to save him and saw she was being impaled by one of the fin’s from Honerva’s mech. He saw Kaela was sent flying past him, Lance and Pidge back into the hangars in the Atlas. Shiro saw what has happened and looked away. Coran did as well and covered his face as tears flowed down.

Kaela landed and crashed inside the hangar bays with the garrison troopers surrounding her and saw her wound with the metal in her stab wound. Acxa and Zethrid came inside the hangars and came to their friends aid until they heard a ship flying back in.

They saw James came out of his ship and took off his helmet. He dropped it as soon as he saw Kaela laying down on the floor with her holding her wound. He fell to his knees and took her in his arms. He took her helmet off so she could breathe. “Kaela? Ella, come on, open your eyes.” James pleaded as he looked at her wound. “Please.” He put pressure on it and looked at Kaela who was waking up.

Kaela slowly opened her weary eyes as she looked up at James. “J-James?” She smiled a little when she saw him.

“I’m here. I’m here.” James said as he hugged her tightly. Kaela could feel that James was trembling in their tight embrace. “Everything—Everything’s going to be okay. We just need you to get healed up. I promise.” James could see more blood were coming out and had stained her clothes and his uniform, but he didn’t care. He kept on holding on to Kaela in his arms.

“Jim, c-could you please turn off the lights?” Kaela asked as she reached out to him as her hand was trembling with James taking her hand gently. He nodded and saw Kinkade turning off the lights while comforting Rizavi and Leifsdottier. Acxa looked away from the sight of her best friend dying with Zethrid looking away, hung her head in guilt and shame.

Kaela breathed in and out in his arms as James cradled her. “The stars…” Kaela looked out of the hangars and saw stars were sparkling with the spirits appearing.

James looked outside of the hangars and saw the spirits had appeared with the stars shining. “They do look beautiful. Just like you.”

Kaela smiled weakly and looked back at him as she caressed his cheek. James leaned into the touch and he held her hand tightly as he felt that he was trembling. “We can get you all healed up and then--- and then after the war, we can go to some places we could go and see. All—All the places you’d like to go.”

Kaela smiled as she let out a laboured laugh and leaned on his shoulder. She felt weak, drained and tired. She can’t even speak up to him or mutter a word to him. She could feel her magic fading slowly. She looked at her wound and it wasn’t healing. Her rune of healing had disappeared already, and she was trying to hold on to James in a tighter grip.

James could see that, and he hugged her in his arms. Kaela rested on his shoulder as her eyes were starting to close slowly and looked down at her arm. Feeling a warm sensation and saw her rune of life disappearing as she was starting to disappear, and she began to fade and disappear.

James felt Kaela was giving him something in his hand it was their locket. He held her head gently in his hand and looked at her as she caressed his cheek. “James, I-I…”

Then her hand slipped, falling down on the floor and started to disappear into light orbs as they were shining brightly. James gritted his teeth in anger and in despair as he pressed his forehead on hers until she disappeared into light orbs from his arms and looked down at their locket. He saw a photo of them as children and them in Clear Day carnival, they were looking at the fireworks. He had lost his chance. He had lost his best friend and the only person he had come to love, and she was now gone forever. He didn’t get to tell her how he felt.

(~)

Lance had tears flowing down his face. He mourned over his partner and friend seeing that Honerva had done it and killed her right in front of them. He remembered the first time they met and all of the fond memories they had shared together through their adventures. Pidge can’t stop crying and was mourning on their friend. She let it all out as Lance could hear her screaming her name over and over. She hugged herself in her lion and thought of Kaela comforting her whenever she felt useless in not finding her brother and father. In the Yellow Lion, Hunk, Romelle and Coran mourned over Kaela’s death as Hunk comforted Romelle who was weeping on his shoulder.

Coran looked away from the light orbs and the spirits that appeared before them. Allura fell down to her knees, seeing the purple light orbs floating around the lions outside of the ship. Allura cried, thinking that she had failed her. Shiro pounded his robotic fist on the railings with the crew watching with sadden looks. He had lost Adam and now he has to lose Kaela? He can’t afford to lose someone who was important to them and to him. Now she is lost forever. All of the members of the Atlas all mourned over the loss of the Mage Princess as well as the Voltron Coalition.

Keith was trembling in his lion. His whole body was shaking and watched as the light orbs disappeared from his sight. He remembered the times when they first met, the times when they bonded, the times they comforted each other. He remembered how much Kaela wanted to become a Master Mage and she would always stay in his room late and he would look after her. He could see her smile, her tears and could hear her laughter ringing in his ears and he won’t be able to hear her laughter or see her smile ever again. She’s gone. She is truly gone. He didn’t get to apologise for not trusting her for using her powers and admit that he was afraid of her powers. He never got to apologise to his own sister.

Allura wiped her tears as she saw Honerva had merged Lotor’s mech and her own together and opened the rift with the paladins watching in horror. Allura gasped at the sight of Honerva opening up the rift. “No!”


	25. The Zenith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confronted by a dark energy like nothing they've faced before and were confronted with the loss of their beloved Mage Princess, the Paladins must draw on their everlasting bond and a few Balmera- to forge ahead.

The battle continues as Honerva had merged her own mech with Lotor's Sincline. All of the lions drifted, motionless with no power after the intense battle with the Robeasts and Honerva. And dealing with the loss of Kaela during the battle. In the Black Lion, Keith was the first to get up, "Paladins, report status." He was ready to take down Honerva and avenging his sister's death.

"I'm offline!" Lance replied.

"Me too." Pidge said as she looked over the Red Lion, feeling that Lance was looking her as well. She frowned as she realised that Kaela is no longer with them. She was going to make sure that Honerva will pay dearly for what she had done.

"Uh, guys are you seeing this?" Hunk asked, looking out at the pyramid and Honerva.

"What are those things doing?" Lance asked, looking at the rift portal.

"That's how she's getting in." Pidge said, looking at the rift with her eyes widen as she gripped onto her controls tightly.

"What do you mean?" Keith asked the Green Paladin.

"Honerva! She's using those wings to pierce the barriers between the realities. It's her entry point." Pidge replied.

Shiro gritted his teeth as he contacted Allura."Allura, come in. Are you there?" Somewhere in the Atlas, Allura was in her paladin armour on her way to get to her lion, seeing that the others needed her.

"Shiro, I read you. Honerva combined her beast with Lotor's Sincline. She has the comet ore and, with it, the ability to traverse realities. I'm headed to my Lion now." Allura said, she hurried down to the hangars to her Lion, desperate to save the universe and everyone she cares about. Including the paladins. And Keith. She can't help but felt that she had failed to save Kaela. She is now gone. She will be avenged and remembered.

"Our universe is collapsing, just like the day we lost the Castle Of Lions. Those wings are causing the very fabric of our reality to disintegrate!" Coran exclaimed as he saw the Yellow Lion powering up again.

"Then we're gonna stop that thing before it breaks through." Hunk said as he start to move his Lion in. "Yellow Lion's back!"

"Hunk, get your passengers back to the Atlas." Keith ordered. Hunk complied as he got Coran, Romelle and Tavo in the Atlas safely.

"My loyal warriors, Merla proved disloyal. She turned her back on our mission and the future of Altea. But you two have remained by my side, and you will know true victory. The glory of Altea will be yours." Honerva said to her remaining Altean warriors. The two Robeasts moved in to attack the Atlas.

"Those Robeasts are headed our way!" Pidge said, looking at the mechs coming in closer and smiled as her lion is back online. "Just in time! My lion's responding!"

Pidge heard the Red Lion roaring from her right side. "Mine, too." Lance said, smiling and looked up at Honerva with a scowl as he tightened his grip on the controls, solely focused on avenging his friend and partner's death.

Then all three Lions were all online, ready to fight off Honerva and the Robeasts. Keith contacted Allura. "Allura, do you copy? Can you get to your lion? We're gonna need Voltron." Keith looked at Honerva deadly, wanting to take her down after what she had done to his sister.

"Hold on, Keith. I'm coming." Allura replied also could hear the desperation that was filled with loss from him.

"In the meantime, the Atlas has you covered." Shiro said.

"Wait, what about the collapsing universe? We need to stop it!" Coran warned. He, Romelle and Tavo were back in the Atlas with Hunk leaving to help the others to take down Honerva and avenge Kaela.

"Coran, we're counting on you to figure out something out." Keith says to Coran.

"What? Me? I don't know anything about that!" Coran exclaimed in panic.

"Then find someone who does!" Keith replied. "We need to stop that weapon before it breaks through realities. Paladins, do everything you can to keep the Robeasts distracted. Let's give the Atlas a shot."

The paladins fought off the Robeasts as long as they can. Hunk bumped his lion into one of the Robeasts with Lance cheering, "Nice shot!"

Keith charged in past the beast and headed straight to the pyramid where Honerva is. "Guys, I'm going in to stop Honerva!" Keith thrusted his controls as he gritted his teeth in anger.

Honerva saw the Black Lion heading towards her and put out her mech's hand, "Still."

She trapped Keith inside a force field. "No!" Keith tries to get his lion to move and he could hear Allura's cries from the communication lines. He saw Honerva moving in to destroy him but then the Atlas came in time, saving Keith from Honerva.

Iverson had ordered the MFE pilots to assist the paladins in battle. James was heading on to fight in honour of Kaela. Coran had an idea. "I have an idea how we can stop the collapsing of space-time." Coran said, turning to Romelle and Tavo. "I'll grab Slav and Sam. You two get the Alteans and meet me back here in ten doboshes."

The paladins were still fighting off the Robeasts and they were not giving up defending Honerva from them. "Now, Pidge!" Hunk shouted.

Pidge moved in heading towards the rift portal with her cannon as she gets closer, she was ready to fire at it until she was shot down by the Robeast. It was about to attack again until Keith saved her in time. 

"Fall back!" Keith ordered. Atlas and Honerva clashed off, fighting against each other, giving Allura a chance to get out in her lion and help the others.

"We can't get past them, so we're gonna have to defeat them." Keith said. "Paladins, on me! Form Voltron!"

A fully transformed Voltron, flew into the rift portal, hoping to destroy it. "Remember, those weapons can siphon our energy, so we need to avoid a direct hit." Allura warned as they used the shield to cover them from the Robeasts.

They fought with everything they got and saw one of the Robeast was about to swing another attack, until another Robeast blocked the attack. "Why is she helping us?" Lance asked.

They were about to move in to fight but then Merla stopped them. "Please, do not harm them. They were misguided, much as like I was. We all were!" Merla pleaded.

They moved in slicing through the two Altean Robeasts. "Pilot capsule still intact." Keith said as looked back at the Altean, he gripped on to his controls tightly. They all moved away from a purple beam coming from Honerva who was fighting off the Atlas.

"We need an escort to Honerva's pyramid structure!" Coran said to Shiro.

"What? Right now?" Shiro asked.

"Yes, the sooner we go, the higher the probability that we could use the Alteans to stop the impending space-time rupture!" Slav informed.

"It's similar to how we stopped the rupture when Voltron entered the Quintessence field." Coran added.

"Only this time, that superstructure will be the energy amplification conductor and the Alteans will be the energy source." Sam said.

"We're still working out how to transfer their Quintessence into the structure, but, you know, some things are just gonna have to be figured out on the fly!" Coran exclaimed. Shiro turned to Curtis ordering him to get a team ready to take Coran, Romelle and Tavo along with the Alteans to the Honerva's pyramid.

(~)

Meanwhile Voltron is still fighting off the Robeast and managed to slice one Robeast, while saving the Altean pilot. "Final Robeast out of commission!"

The MFEs and the rebels were flying out to Honerva's pyramid while Honerva distracted, fighting off the Atlas. Voltron moved in to the rift portal to attempt to close it. "Hunk, form cannon!" Keith ordered.

"I've got lock!" Hunk grunted, seeing that they were getting closer and closer. Then a light shone brightly as Honerva has finally pierced through realities.

Allura looked on horrified, "Honerva has pierced through realities." She gripped on to her controls tightly. She wanted to defeat her so desperately and saw her going through the portal.

"Come on, we're going in!" Keith said. "Atlas, stay on me!"

"I'm afraid that the Atlas can't do that." Coran stuttered.

"Coran's right. It isn't made out of the same ore." Pidge agreed. "It can't transverse realities."

"Then we're going in alone." Keith insisted on going into the rift portal alone.

"Actually, that appears to be problematic as well." Slav said. "That statistical likelihood of Voltron succeeding against Honerva in a one-on-one battle is well below improbable."

"We'll have a better chance than if we don't try at all." Allura said as she gasped, seeing a light shining brightly out of the window as they all see the Balmera has arrived to help them.

"What's going on?" Lance asked, looking at the Balmera around them.

"It's a convuldrum, the converging of Balmeras." Coran replied. Hunk looked out of the window, smiling and was happy to see Shay helping them. All of the Balmera gave Voltron and the Atlas their energy and life force, helping them to merge together as one. All of the paladins could feel the flow of the energy inside them and with the lions. All of the paladins saw purple and white orbs appearing in their lions. They could feel her warm aura that showered them with warmth. Keith saw all of the mana twirling in his lion and it was absorbed inside him.

Coran and Romelle looked on in shock and excitement from the rebel ship. Looking at the merged Voltron and the Atlas. The wings were shaped as a phoenix wings as purple essence appeared. Allura could feel her quintessence inside them. All of the paladins exclaimed ecstatically, smiling ear to ear. Allura smiled with new-found determination and confidence. "I don't know what just happened, but now we have a chance." All of them could feel that Kaela's aura was with them all this time as it helped them to move on and stop Honerva.

"Let's stop Honerva." Keith said. "For Kaela!"

"Coran, we'll need you to secure the area and find a way to suppress this rift." Shiro ordered.

"Yes sir!" Coran replied as he saw the paladins going into the portal to stop Honerva while Coran along with the rebels go to Honerva's pyramid. "Wait! I know how to get to get Altean energy into the structure. Drop Sam, Slav and I off at the pyramid. Then I'll need you to take the Alteans to the Balmera."

Then Slav appeared next to him. "You're wearing the right socks, today, aren't you?" Coran looked at him annoyed, not wanting to hear another word from him and wanted to focus on the task at hand.

(~)

Voltron flew into the rift to follow Honerva and stop her and have entered another reality of Altea, with another portal above the Castle. "And it looks like this reality is crumbling, just like ours!" Lance said.

"How come it's disintegrating so quickly?" Hunk asked, looking at the portal.

"Those wings created a sort of cosmic tunnel in one blast. The rift must lead directly to the reality Honerva's been looking for." Pidge said, looking at her scanners and the portal.

"And any reality that those wings created bored through is falling apart." Shiro concluded.

"We have to keep going!" Keith said as they flew in the portal to stop Honerva from tearing up realities.

(~)

Coran, Sam and Slav made it to the pyramid into the bridge. "Ok, I think this is it. Powering the amplification module." Sam said.

"I'll redirect the target to the rift." Slav said, "if we hit it with enough energy, it should seal."

"Are the Alteans in place?" Coran asked.

"They are set." N-7 replied as she stood with Matt by her side watching the Alteans helping them alongside the Balmeras. All of the Balmera lined up and powering their energies together.

(~)

Voltron have been going through portal to portal only to see realities crumbling from existence. "All these innocent lives. There's no limit to what Honerva will do or lives she'll tear apart to get what she wants." Allura said sadly as she looked out of the window. "And she had got Kaela killed in cold-blood."

"That's why we need to stop her, Allura." Keith said. "We are doing this for Kaela. We are doing this for her."

"Even then, I fear she's started a chain reaction that can never be undone." Allura said.

(~)

Coran had informed everyone that they were in place of redirecting the target to the rift. "Balmeras, channel your energy into the pyramid!" All unleased their energies into the rift in hoping to close it.

"Yes, it's working!" Coran cheered. "The channelled energy from the Balmeras seems to be holding the rift together."

(~)

The paladins flew into another portal in another reality and were attacked by Honerva with one of her wings. Honerva charged in attacking them as they fought in the open wide area as she released her magic to destroy them until the paladins formed their sword.

In their reality, all of the Alteans are now feeling drained as the levels aren't enough to maintain the rift, thinking that they can't seal the rift. Luckily, Krolia and the Blades with the cruisers came in just in time to help them. "Coran, it's Krolia. What can we do to help?"

"Krolia! Kolivan! Thank the ancients you're here!" Coran exclaimed in relief. Then he realised that she doesn’t know of Kaela’s death yet but he focused on the task at hand. "We need all the energy we can to harness to prevent the rift from expanding."

"Copy that!" Krolia said. "Galra fleet, adjust the frequency of your ion cannons and aim at the pyramid structure." All of the Galra fleet had fired their ion cannons at the pyramid, giving as much energy, all they have to seal the rift close.

(~)

Honerva and Voltron were still in the heat of battle but Honerva was stronger than them. They all struggled against her as Honerva was draining their power with her magic. She was more powerful than them and tried to take her down with all they have. "This is where it ends for you!" Honerva growled as she flew up into the portal, leaving Voltron in the crumbling reality.

Voltron tried to get up, but their power was all drained. "We need to get up." Lance grunted.

"I can't move." Hunk said.

"The ship's not responding." Shiro said.

"Honerva, she's absorbed all our strength." Allura said.

"This reality is over." Pidge said, looking up at the reality was closing into the pit of darkness.

"Don't give up, Pidge. We can do this together. Like we always have." Lance assured his girlfriend as Pidge smiled seeing his face on her screen.

"Lance is right. Kaela knew that we've always done the impossible. She had helped us to come together and inspire people. Shown us that our strength is our bond." Keith said. "Our power comes from each other. As long as we are a team, we stand a chance. Sendak. Zarkon. Lotor. We've saved our universe countless times, but now all the realities are in need of Voltron. So, this isn't the end yet. Kaela taught us to believe in ourselves and we need to make sure that she didn't die in vain. We need to get back up and stop Honerva once and for all!"

Allura tried her very best to maintain her tears as she was touched by Keith's confidence and bravery. She wanted to become much stronger for Keith. For the paladins. For the universe. For Kaela. Voltron stood up and flew up to the portal.

(~)

"The Galra fleet have depleted all their energy, and the Balmerans and Alteans are at their limit.at this rate, we won't be able to contain the rift!" Sam exclaimed, looking at the scanners. They all looked on seeing the portal pulsing as the light shone brightly.

(~)

Voltron were getting closer and closer to the portal as it was closing in quickly, they were all giving their strength in trying to get out of the collapsed reality but then it closed down as they were stuck in the endless darkness. Honerva went through the reality that she hoped she'd find and succeeded by finding the planet Daibazaal, she smiled softly, feeling ecstatic to finally see her family again.

In planet, Daibazaal, Zarkon was out in the field, training with his soldiers in combat on the mountain on the soft grass in the open space with the sun setting down. Two soldiers charged in but Zarkon managed to beat them in seconds and as for the third soldier, he had already seen his blade at his neck.

Zarkon lowered his sword and turned to him, "You're getting faster."

"Not as fast as the emperor." Replied young Sendak. Then they felt the wind blowing and saw Honerva's mech in front of them. Once she saw her beloved husband, she teleported out of her mech to see him. She smiled and walked towards him.

"Stay back!" Zarkon ordered. "What's your name?"

"You don't recognize me? I've searched beyond the stars to be here." Honerva said.

"I said stay back!" Zarkon demanded, not still sure on what she's talking about and not recognizing her until he saw that it was his wife. He lowered his sword and caressed her cheek lovingly. "Is it truly you?"

"It is." Honerva replied.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Zarkon said, looking at her smiling.

"I never doubted. My memory of you and Lotor kept me alive. Tell me, where is my child?" Honerva asked, desperately wanting to see her son as Zarkon smiled brightly.

They took a cruiser on the way to Altea. "I vowed to raise our son as you would have wanted. He excels in his Altean studies. Lotor has his mother's intellect." Zarkon said, explaining what Lotor has been doing as Honerva smiled proudly. She was looking forward to meeting her son.

They landed in front of the Castle and were greeted by King Alfor and Queen Melenor as well as Mage Princess Serene. "Empress Honerva, it is an honour to see you once more." Alfor greeted. "All of Altea will cherish this day."

Honerva smiled at Alfor and his wife warmly and froze at the sight of Allura who approached her. "Please, come with me." Allura smiled politely. "Your son awaits your presence." Honerva followed Allura inside the Castle and entered the room where Lotor was studying.

Honerva gasped at the sight of Lotor. "My son."

Lotor turned around, smiling seeing his mother once again. "Mother?" Honerva bent down, wanting to give him a hug seeing him running towards her but saw him stopped.

"Please, my child, come to me." Honerva pleaded.

Lotor took steps back with eyes widen at her. "No."

"Lotor, it's okay. It's your mother. She has returned" Zarkon assured his son, confused on why he is afraid of his mother.

"She's not my mother!" Lotor exclaimed.

"I may appeared changed, but I assure you, my love for you is that of a mother for her child. Come to me." Honerva says, trying to get Lotor closer to her, wanting to hold him tightly like any other mother would do to their own child.

"She is not my mother." Lotor said, again.

"Don't speak like that." Zarkon scolded at his son, frowning at his behaviour.

"Please." Honerva pleaded as she put out her hand, trying to welcome her son in her arms.

"No. My mother is dead. and you cannot replace her!" Lotor exclaimed as his father stood by his side, looking down at Honerva.

"Perhaps this is overwhelming for the boy. Please, if we had some time…"

Honerva glared at her supposed family, "Time? You speak to me of time? I've spent lifetimes trying to get back. Countless worlds have fallen in the wake of my efforts to return to you. And this is how you welcome me?" Honerva asked. "My own child, my own husband question who I am? I have sacrificed more than you will ever know!"

Honerva and Zarkon heard something came from the atmosphere. "What is that?"

Honerva's eyes widen at the sight of Voltron coming her way, finally finding her. "No, it cannot be!"

Zarkon then turned to her, "You brought this abomination upon us? You are not the empress. You are not my wife!" He then summoned the guards into the room with their weapons armed pointing at Honerva.

"If there is not place in this universe for me, then there will be no universe at all." Honerva said as she disappeared from their sight. All of the people in Altea screamed and shouting see Voltron in their home and Honerva arrived as they prepared themselves to fight.


	26. A Thousands Lifetimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voltron and Honerva come together at the source of all realities in the ultimate battle between good and evil for the survival of the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The very last chapter! It is such an honor to write all three stories. It has been a wonderful year to write this fanfic. i really enjoyed it. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the last chapter! enjoy reading. Please, feel free to comment and give feedback. Thanks!

The battle against Honerva continues in alternate reality of Altea with many Alteans down below watching the fight. Honerva shoot a blast at the Castle where Zarkon was shielding his Lotor away from the attack and Voltron depleted the attack and saved them from the blast with their sword.

Honerva knocked down Voltron the ground proceeding to attack them. “We have to take the fight as far away from here as—” Keith started as he saw Honerva coming their way and lunged her sword at them but they all moved out of the way, getting away from the Alteans, not wanting to harm them or getting anyone hurt.

They clashed blades together and fought on with Honerva tripping them using the tail and tried to stab through Voltron using her drill. She pounded them into the ground. Allura gritted her teeth as she let out angered battle cry and blasted Honerva off them.

“Now let’s finish this!” Allura growled, preparing to fight back. “This is for Kaela!”

“Incoming!” Lance shouted seeing one of the wings are coming their way and stabbed them from the back. And two came and stabbed in the lower abdomen, falling down on the ground.

Then all of the flaps of the wings were creating a portal up in the sky along taking away the quintessence from Voltron. “We can’t let this happen. She can’t get away.” Shiro said. They all pulled out the flaps of the wings out of them and went after Honerva through the portal.

“Is everyone okay? Allura?” Keith asked. They all responded much to his relief and haven’t heard from Allura.

“I’m here, Keith.” Keith sighed in relief, glad to hear that she was alright.

“Does anyone has eyes on Honerva?” Shiro asked, looking around for her. They all saw strands in front of them and glowed brightly.

“What is this place?” Lance asked.

“I-I’m not sure.” Allura said. They all gasped hearing Honerva from behind them.

“This is the beginning.” Honerva said as she charged at them. “And the end.” She shot one of the strands making all of the paladins seeing the people that lived in another reality.

“Can—Can you all feel that?” Allura asked, looking up ahead where the strands were. “These strands are...”

“The only remaining realities left in existence.” Lance said.

“This place is the source of time, of space, of…” Pidge started as she looked at the strands.

“Everything.” Hunk finished as he held onto the controls tightly.

“I will end this once and for all!” Honerva snarled as she shot down all of the reality strands. Removing them from all of existence. Voltron flew in and then felt the wave of the explosion seeing all of the innocent lives in another reality.

“She’s destroying all realities!” Allura grunted.

Honerva kept on destroying all of the strands until there is nothing left. And there was only one more strands left. “She’s destroyed everything. There’s only one reality left.” Keith said.

“No. Please.” Allura gasped seeing Honerva was going after the last strand.

They all clashed blades with Honerva to prevent her from destroying the last strand. Destroying the remaining reality. Honerva thrusted Voltron forwards towards the last remaining strand.

“If Honerva destroys this final strand all of existence will end with it!” Allura exclaimed. Then Voltron had created extra booster with enough fire power to push Honerva away from the last remaining strand. Then the light appeared and shone brightly coming from Voltron and Honerva’s mech.

(~)

Honerva was teleported in a void with light orbs floating around her. She gasped softly as she saw Kaela standing in front of her with her hair down and was in a white dress. She had this unreadable expression as she walked towards her.

“Where are we?” Honerva demanded.

“The connected consciousness of all existence.” Allura said to Honerva until she saw Kaela in the void and the paladins gasped, seeing Kaela standing in front of them.

“You think you’re safe here? Soon, all will cease to exist.” Honerva said.

“You have to stop this.” Kaela pleaded. “You have to stop all of this destruction.”

“All these worlds, all these realities, they deserve to live.” Hunk said.

“Those realities are flawed and weak, living out the same pathetic cycle of war and pain.” Honerva said.

Allura walked up to her. “There is beauty in their flaws. I lost my father, my mother, my planet, to this war, but I’ve gained a new family and a stronger than any I could have imagined.”

“Humans began very flawed. There were wars, hate. But each with mistake, they learned and grow.” Pidge said.

“Now we reach out to other worlds to pass on those same lessons and spread them across the universe like your people once did.” Shiro added.

“And with every new world touched, the message grows.” Hunk said.

“Every world, every reality. We wouldn’t exist without the others.” Keith said.

“Our differences are what makes us stronger.” Lance added.

“You think your words mean anything to me? I’ve lived multiple lifetimes, and all of them filled with pain and loss. If I cannot experience the simple joys of life, why should anyone else?” Honerva asked, glaring at the Paladins and Kaela.

Allura put both of her hands on her temple and Honerva gasped seeing all of her past memories with King Alfor and her adventures before she was corrupted. “There was a time when you loved more than just your family, a time when your fascination with how vast the universe is gave way to your desire to help others and uplift others.”

Honerva got her Altean markings reverted back to normal as she turned see the memories of Lotor. “You tried to help him. He was happy. He deserved better. You deserved better as well, Kaela. Better than I could give. I am so sorry that I had killed you in cold blood.”

“Honerva, you were as desperate as Zarkon when he tried to save you. And you were desperate to find your son. You loved them. You still have love for your family. And what I did was out of love to save my brother and you did the same when you were trying to find your family.” Kaela said.

“Lotor may be misguided, but, ultimately, he wanted to preserve life. Honour your son. Help me change this.” Allura said.

Honerva felt tears rolling down her cheeks. “I’m sorry, but the damage is done. There’s nothing left to save.”

“I can change the Quintessence within your vessel. Your son helped me learn how to transform it from a destructive force into a life-giving force. But I cannot do it alone.” Allura said, offering her hand to her.

“But that would require-…”

“I know the risks.” Allura said as she offered her hand, but Kaela’s held hers. Much to Allura’s confusion. She looked over at the young mage princess as she gave her an unreadable expression on her face.

Kaela stood quiet for a moment in silence. She helped Honerva up to her feet and turned to her and the paladins. “I know you knew the risks. But you don’t deserve this, Allura. And…I am the only one who can also do this.” Kaela said.

“W-What are you talking about Kaela?” Allura asked as she stuttered and trembled. Feeling her body going numb all over and clasped her hands together.

“I have broken one of the laws by using dark magic and that my runes are disappearing because of it.” Kaela confessed as she held on to her arm and shown her runes were disappearing.

The paladins gasped with Keith knowing why her runes were disappearing. “But you did that to save us.” Lance said in disbelief after hearing that she had used Dark Magic to save the universe and them. Along with the fact that her runes were disappearing, and she didn’t tell them. Or either of them.

“I had to pay the price, Lance. I…I have to deal with the consequences on my own.” Kaela said. “This is why I never told you what had happened during that last battle on Earth. I wasn’t ready to tell you then. But it is happening right now.”

“You knew? And that was the reason why?” Keith asked sadly as he narrowed his eyes, feeling hurt that she didn’t tell him about her runes were disappearing aside from her telling that she had absorbed Dark Magic. For the very second time.

“Yes. I knew.” Kaela nodded and then looked at everyone who had crestfallen looks. “All I want for you all is to live your lives to the fullest and never throw it away.” Kaela said.

“No, there has be another way.” Allura pleaded desperately as Honerva walked towards her and stood beside Kaela.

“You have a life to live with your family and friends. And with one man you love. I shall use the remaining Quintessence I have left to save all realities. My mission…Our mission ends here, right here and right now.” Honerva said. 

“And I have my last remaining mana to restore all of existence.” Kaela said to the paladins. “I have to take it. It is my purpose. Your paths go on. Mine ends here.”

“There will be no Voltron without you.” Hunk said as tears started to form in the corners of his eyes. He will miss Kaela so much, but he knew that the sacrifice must be made.

“Voltron will always be needed, Hunk. The rest of the work is up to the people and you all. They’ll have you to guide them and bring them together.” Kaela said with a sad smile as they shared their last hug.

Kaela turned to the weeping Green Paladin. “Goodbye, Pidge.”

“I’m gonna miss you, Kaela.” Pidge sniffled as the two girls hugged tightly. They both recalled back to their memories whenever they were helping each other in the Castle of Lions. And how Pidge was the first person to accept her aside from Shiro when they all first met.

“I’m going to miss you too, Katie. Please stay curious and fearless.” Kaela said. “Here, I want you to have this.”

Pidge looked at the green pendant with two purple crystals in her hand. “You sure?” Pidge asked as she was about to take it from her.

Kaela nodded and put the pendant around her neck. “You look beautiful, Katie.” Pidge’s tears wouldn’t stop flowing down as she hugged her again. Kaela broke the hug as she wiped her tears before going to Shiro.

“Most of them won’t know the sacrifice you made so they could live. You won’t be able to see what they had done to honour you.” Shiro said.

“I will always be watching over you, Shiro. I will always be there to guide you. I wish you full happiness and a peaceful life that you deserved and needed.” Kaela said as she hugged him. “Thank you for giving me another chance to meet my brother.”

“You never have to thank me for anything, kiddo.” Shiro said as tears formed in the corner his eyes.

Kaela smiled and moved in front of Lance and looked away for a moment until they looked at each other. “It has been a quite an adventure.” Lance said, looking away from her not wanting to let her see his tears. But it was too late. They were already rolling down his cheeks.

“It has.” Kaela said as her voice cracked and wiped his tears away. “Stay safe and fulfil your dreams, Lance.”

Lance felt a lump in his throat. “And thank you for everything you had taught me. It has been a greatest pleasure to fly with you, partner.”

“At first, I thought you were a nuisance, but you proved me wrong otherwise. You proved yourself that you are more capable to do great things as a Paladin of Voltron. I am proud of you, Lance. It has been an honour to being your partner and sister.” Kaela said as they both hugged tightly. “Take care of Katie, or otherwise, I’ll hunt you down.”

Lance let out a teary chuckle and they broke the hug with Lance kissing her on the cheek. Kaela let go of him as he comforted Pidge, he wrapped his arms around her. Pidge hugged her boyfriend tightly with her arms around him. They comforted each other in a tight embrace.

Kaela saw Allura was in Keith’s arms and they were comforting one another. She noticed how close they were and realized that they are now together. She came towards Allura as she hugged her tightly. “Please, please, don’t go.” Allura wept as she already knew she had died to save them, but she doesn’t want her to go just yet.

“Allura, I have to. And you know what has happened. For the sake of the universe, Allura. I’m doing this for all of you. You deserve to live. And to rule Altea and continue your father’s legacy.” Kaela said as she held her hands. Allura gasped as she saw Kaela taking off the crown. The crown she had given her after her capture. After they declared their friendship that lasted. Kaela was willingly to give back to her.

“I won’t be needing this anymore.” Kaela said as she put the crown on her forehead. Allura’s tears flowed down and Allura smiled. They pulled away from the hug as Kaela used her powers for the last time and got the dark entity out of her with Honerva destroying it. Allura gasped softly and saw that she was free from the dark entity at long last.

“Thank you. I am so proud of what you have done for us. I will truly miss you. Thank you for being my friend, Kaela.” Allura said with tears rolling down.

“And thank you, Allura for everything. Thank you for being my friend. Thank you for giving a second chance.” Kaela smiled and held her hands. “You have my blessings.” Allura smiled brightly knowing what she had meant. She had given her blessings for being with Keith. The two girls smiled at each other and hugged each other again before Kaela went over to her brother.

Kaela held his hands tightly as Keith rubbed the back of her hands and he saw her arms were no longer covered by her mage runes. “This was it, wasn’t it? Your nightmares?”

“Yes, it was.” Kaela replied with tears rolling down her cheeks.

“W-Why you didn’t say anything, Ella?” Keith asked as his voice started to crack.

“I still die either way and this is all we have. I know that the lions have enough quintessence in them. The universe will always need Voltron and you.” Kaela said, caressing his cheek, seeing that there were tears forming.

Keith put his forehead against hers. “But you have so much to see. So much for you to explore.”

“I know.” Kaela said as tears flowed down. “But I already have you and mom along with a wonderful family. I had everything I ever needed. You made that happen when you first found me.”

“Kaela, when you accepted me, it helped me to accept myself. I am proud to see what you have become. I am proud of what you had done. You helped us to save the universe. And you saved countless lives with us.” Keith said with a sad smile.

“You have helped me to believe in myself in using my powers and I want to thank you for all the moments we had shared together. And no matter what happens, I’ll always be with you forever.” Kaela said as she put her hands on his shoulders. Both of them closed their eyes with their foreheads pressed against each other.

Then appeared purple and red aura, twirled and danced around them. All of her mana were all transferred into Keith. Kaela pulled away as she cupped his left cheek and brushed her thumb against it. Appearing a new marking on his cheek, while wiping his tears away.

Keith opened his eyes with tears were flowing down his cheeks. He looked at his sister one last time and kissed her on the forehead gently. Once they pulled away, Keith saw a purple diamond appearing on her forehead. He chuckled and he wiped her tears with a smile. It was the symbol that symbolises that Kaela is now a true Master Mage and the Great Ikri. Kaela and Keith shared their last hug one last time until a warm light and the spirits appeared.

The paladins of the Old, King Alfor, Zarkon and Lotor appeared with Serene who offered her hand to her. Kaela and Honerva walked towards them with the paladins watching and all of Kaela’s runes were disappearing one by one. Honerva was reunited with her son and husband at last. Both son and husband were now reunited with Honerva and had warm smiles.

Kaela had tears falling down while remembering her memories with the Paladins. She looked back at them seeing Hunk was being comforted by Shiro, Lance and Pidge were in each other’s arms, smiling at her with tears flowing down their cheeks. Keith and Allura were in each other’s arms, looking at her with bittersweet smiles. Kaela smiled gratefully seeing Allura was wearing her crown. With final look, she closed her eyes with a single tear rolling down and joined into the light with Serene.

(~)

Then the shape of the phoenix appeared and screeching with the wings were stretching out to all strands of realities that were saved and the phoenix light and essence died out. The spirits were flowing around the Atlas and the lions and they were back into their normal form floating in open space as purple essence danced around the lion and the Atlas. “Is this?... Are we?” Keith asked as he opened his eyes.

“Yeah. This is our reality.” Pidge said while wiping her tears away. Allura cried and mourned in her lion as she felt coldness on her forehead and realised that Kaela had given her crown to her. She cried as she held it close to her heart.

“She did it. She saved us all.” Lance said as he looked down at the group photo they took with Kaela in the Castle of Lions. She was smiling and had her arms around Pidge and Allura with Keith, Hunk, Shiro and himself in the background smiling and Coran was looking at all of them fondly with a tablet in his hands.

“I don’t remember that planet being there before.” Hunk said as he wiped a tear.

The paladins all looked out of their lions with Allura gasping softly with more tears rolling down her cheeks. “It’s Altea.” Allura said. She silently thanked her friend for reviving her beloved home planet.

Keith looked down sadly and felt something in his hand and opened it. He gritted his teeth and held the shining object in his hands. It was the bracelet he bought for her when she stayed with them after he saved her. He realised that Kaela added red crystals to the bracelet. He looked out to the spirits and he could feel her essence. She’ll be there to protect us. Forever and ever

In the hangars, James held the locket in his hands as he saw the spirits were shining brightly above them and disappeared. He looked down at the locket in his hands and saw another photo where they had taken in Clear Day, he noticed that she wore the hair pin he had won for her. He saw that Kaela had written something. _“I’ll always search for you in a thousand lifetimes.” _

**One Year Later**

“With the return of Planet Daibazaal, the Galra Empire is at a crossroads. For so long, the people of this extraordinary civilization have been manipulated by a dictatorship, that placed a misguided sense of self-preservation above all else. It was a tragic, unfortunate series of events, that led us down this dark, never-ending pain of power and greed. But now…. We, the citizens of the Galra Empire have an opportunity.” Keith said and looked up at a shining star above them.

“To make right all of the injustices set into motion by our forefathers. Because of the sacrifice made by my sister, Mage Princess Kaela, we have been given a second chance, to come together in rebuilding the Galra Empire by joining the galactic Coalition and ushering in a new era of peace.” Keith concluded with the Galra cheering and chanting his sister’s name.

Keith turned to look at his mother who was looking up at an evening star in the sky. He comforted his mother with a smile and a side hug. “I hope she is here with us.” Keith said.

“I am sure she is always watching over us.” Krolia said. “Always.”

(~)

In the Atlas, the chancellors were arguing over the table as Shiro tried to calm them down until Hunk came by at the table with two trays in hand. “Chancellors. Please, sit. Dinner is served.” Hunk said.

He placed the plates on the table to eat the meals. “The filet of bandrillo, spiced with seasoning from the plains of planet Mabo, alongside pilaf of long-grained forlongian brill from the vast fields of Antidoll.” Hunk smiled. “And it’s accompanied by a cider made from the petals of Altean juniberry flowers and Plumberry flowers that Mage Princess Kaela once loved. Bon Appetit.”

Shiro and the Chancellors took a bite of the dish and smiled brightly as they tasted something so delicious. “It wouldn’t be possible without cooperation of all three planets of Xritoo system. Much like my cooking crew, comprised of aliens from all across the cosmos working together to bring you this delicious meal.” Hunk said as he gestured to his crew.

“Mage Princess Kaela, the very person on this day, once said, “We all must not give up hope.” Hunk said proudly. “If the people of your planets work together, so much more can be achieved.”

“Let’s honour her by following in her footsteps and walk in the path towards peace and hope.” Shiro smiled.

(~)

James was walking around Plaht City, wandering around the city as he saw some couples walking in hand and hand. He looked away immediately, almost thinking of his days with Kaela. His best friend and the person he had loved since childhood.

Then a blue petal blew by and looked up, seeing the tree that Kaela had healed and grew. He walked towards it and looked up. He smiled as the blue flowers reminded him of her. He looked at the trunk and saw a flower crown in front of a memorial with writing on it. Everyone had heard what Kaela had done for them and for the universe.

James saw a little girl putting a flower on the crown and ran back to her parents. He walked towards the tree and put a hand on the trunk. He smiled a bit, feeling some of Kaela’s essence from the tree. He turned to the side and imagined her standing by her side, with a smile. With a warm and care-free smile. Her eyes would sparkle every time.

James then fished into his pocket and got Kaela’s locket. With the engraving, _“I’ll always search for you in a thousand lifetimes.” _He smiled and then decided to wear it, to keep her closer to his heart and he did promise he would try and find her in a thousand lifetimes.

(~)

Lance wiped his sweat on his sleeve, putting the tools down and looked at his girlfriend. “Hey, Katie. Are we almost done? You know we can’t be late.”

“All done.” Pidge smiled as she took out a drive and walked towards her boyfriend and brother.

“So, peanut, have you been thinking of any names?” Lance asked, smiling at her and kissed her on the cheek.

“Yeah, I was thinking of Chip.” Pidge grinned. Matt and Lance looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

“You and your puns.” Matt chuckled in amusement.

“And this is why I love your sister so much.” Lance said, looking at his girlfriend lovingly. Pidge smiled at him brightly and gently nudged him on the arm. Lance kissed her on the forehead and was about to kiss her fully on the lips, but Matt cleared his throat. Last time they kissed he walked into them by accident. Seeing them in uncompromising positions as he referred.

“Katie, your father’s got the teludav all warmed up for you. Better get going. You two don’t wanna be late.” Colleen said, calling out to her daughter and Lance.

“Don’t worry, Pidge, I’ll have chip all ready to go by the time you get back.” Matt promised.

“Just don’t initialize until we return. I want to witness Chip’s first moments of consciousness.” Pidge grinned as she given her brother the flash drive and Lance grabbed her hand to get ready.

Lance and Pidge were in their armours and lions getting ready to visit their friends. “Have a good time, you two. But not too much fun.” Sam said to the two paladins.

“We will, Dad.” Pidge smiled.

“Don’t worry, Mr Holt. Katie’s in good hands here.” Lance said with a charming smile.

“Come on, sharpshooter! We’re going to be late!” Pidge chuckled as they went through the wormhole.

(~)

“Construction is on course, your highness.” Merla confirmed to the new Queen of Altea.

Allura smiled brightly as she watched the construction of the new Castle of Lions in front of her. “Most excellent. How are the preparations for tonight’s birthday celebration coming along? It has to be perfect. This will be the first Altea’s victorious celebration and most memorable birthday.” Allura said as she looked over the preparations.

“It is going along very well, Allura. And the rest of the paladins should be coming very soon.” Merla replied. “And I wish I would’ve met her. She seemed to be a very brave Mage Princess.”

“She is one of the most bravest, stubborn and courageous Mage I have ever met. If she were here, she would’ve taught the Altean children about healing.” Allura said, remembering how she watched Kaela attentively as she healed the paladins with her magic. Allura wore Kaela’s crown with pride and love as she also wore a purple and white dress in the honour of her.

“She sounds like a wonderful person.” Merla smiled.

“She is too.” Allura replied with a warm smile. “A most wonderful and courageous woman I have ever met next to my dearest friend Pidge.”

“Oh, and Allura, we can get access to the location, we can begin set up.” Merla said.

“Perfect. As soon as Coran is finished with something.” Allura said looking at where Coran stood.

“…and had Mage Princess Kaela not seen that there was still good left in Honerva, we most likely would not be sitting here today. She grew to understand that there is good in anyone also seeing the bad.” Coran said to the children. “She would always find a way to save people and bring out joy, hopes and dreams. She could see that in every person.”

“Even her adoptive father, Emperor Zarkon?” asked one of the children.

“Perhaps.” Coran replied with a small smile as he looked at the statue in front of him.

“Do the paladins miss her? And do you?”

“Yes, I do believe that the paladins misses her greatly as well as I. She had taught us to never lose hope. And that her spirit will always be guiding us. Also teaching us on how to move on forward to the future.” Coran replied with a smile.

The children all smiled as they were about to ask more questions. “All right, everybody. I think Coran has someplace to be in a few doboshes. And you all have class to get to.” Said an Altean teacher.

The children groaned with Coran laughing in amusement until he heard three wormholes opening and saw the Black, Red, Green and Yellow lion coming out in front of Kaela’s statue and landed near the New Castle of Lions. Allura smiled and greeted her friends as Pidge hugged her. Lance and Hunk greeted her warmly along with Shiro. She met with the eyes of the man she loves, and she cupped Keith’s face and kissed him passionately on the lips. “Hello, Keith.” Allura said as she pressed her forehead on his. “You have everything we need for the birthday celebration?”

“I have. Mom made me bring other things.” Keith said, showing her a bouquet of blue flowers. “Also, her favourite cake from Earth. It’s a cheesecake. Well, a blueberry cheesecake.”

“Hey, I brought something for her, as well!” Lance exclaimed happily as he pulled out loaded boxes of flowers. “I didn’t even know what was her favourite flowers so I uh, sort of ordered different tons of flowers.”

“Oh, I think she’ll love the flowers, Lance. But Plumberry flowers are her favourite.” Allura smiled, gesturing to the bouquet that Keith had brought.

“What? She never told me that.” Lance said as he scratched his head.

“Yeah, remember how you saw her writing something in her journal and she got mad at you for trying to read it?” Pidge smirked at her boyfriend.

“Yeah, I remember that. She punched you so good that she gave you a black eye.” Hunk chuckled. “Classic Kaela.”

“And that’s why she never shared anything with you or tell you anything about her until you two are friends.” Keith smirked. Lance groaned in annoyance much to everyone’s amusement.

Coran came and smiled at them. “Great, everyone is here. Shall we get started?”

(~)

Everyone laughed out loud as they all sat on a blanket in the juniberry field. Pidge was sitting on Lance’s lap while Allura was leaning on Keith and Shiro was sitting next to Keith. Hunk was munching on some food with a smile. They were watching a vlog that captured Kaela’s most memorable memories. They all saw Kaela pinching Lance’s ear in the kitchen. She was helping Hunk cooking with Pidge in the background fixing something.

And the video changed to where Kaela and Keith were training, and Kaela had Keith pinned down. She had him in a headlock with a brightest smile they all ever had seen. The slide were showing the sibling moments. Keith putting Kaela into bed, Keith reading her a book and Kaela helping him on cooking with Hunk. And another slide shows Kaela with a grin as she pointed at the direction where Keith and Allura were in the hallway gazing into each other’s eyes. Both Keith and Allura chuckled at that memory.

The other slide shows Shiro and Kaela were looking at the stars together in the Atlas. Them dancing in the ballroom while Kaela was in a light blue and purple dress with her hair in a braid. Keith and Shiro lecturing her all night in her study and had a pile of books all over the table.

Allura giggled when she saw Coran fixing the corset for Kaela when she was fitting in a dress for a diplomatic meeting. She could not breath properly during the whole meeting. Later that day, she ripped the corset into pieces with Coran crying over the loss of the dress. Kaela was never going to wear any corset. Ever. She despised corsets ever since then. And in the background, Allura was comforting Coran with a sheepish smile.

It also show where Allura and Kaela were looking at the stars with Pidge at the beach on a planet. The girls all had their arms around them with Pidge in the middle. Then the slide changed to Keith was carrying Kaela in his arms with bright smiles on their faces. Everyone gushed at that memory, but Keith’s expression can be noticed and that he misses his sister every day.

Then the video changed it to where Kaela was speaking. _“Lance, no. I don’t wanna do this. Besides we both know you’ll end up being pinned down by my brother.” _

_“I’ll be fine. I can take it. Come on! It’s fun! Every kid does this to their older siblings.” Lance whispered as he passed the marker to her. _

_“But this is Keith, we are dealing with here. You know how much he gets mad after that.” Kaela hissed as she looked at Keith who was sleeping in the lounge. Lance beckons Kaela with a grin to take the marker. _

_Kaela raised an eyebrow and opened the lid. She started to draw on Keith’s face. After a few moments, Keith woke up to seeing Kaela was covering half of her face with her book. “Ella? Are you okay? You look red.” Keith said. _

_“Uh-huh, I am fine.” Kaela nodded, trying so hard not to laugh out loud. _

_“Then why are you acting like there is something in my face?” Keith asked as he rubbed his face until he felt ink on his fingers. He looked back and forth at Kaela and the ink on his hands. He heard Lance’s laughing. _

_Keith growled. “You are so dead!” He chased Lance around the Castle with the rest of the paladins watching in confusion and Kaela laughing in amusement. _

Keith glared at Lance who smiled sheepishly. “Okay, I was teaching her the stuff she missed out as a kid. She needed that.”

“Yeah, anything besides that.” Keith said.

“But Keith, at least she was having fun with us.” Allura said as she calms him down.

“Yeah, it is nice to see her smiling again.” Hunk said.

“And she inspired us all. She even convinced my dad to do the impossible with the garrison tech to infuse it with Galran and Altean tech. I mean, seriously, though, Earth has come a long way. It’s a hub for all alien activity now that my dad’s stabilized his teludav technology.” Pidge said with a smile. She was handing him another piece of a birthday cake for Lance.

“That’ll make travel on the Atlas much easier. We’ll be able to reach more sectors with the improved mobility. Not to mention the supplies we’ll save with the shorter journey.” Shiro smiled as he set down the plate.

“Yeah, yeah! We’ll have so much room for the cooking ingredients. People are just so much easier to reason with when they’re full.” Hunk said. “Man, this diplomacy thing isn’t nearly as easy as you and Kaela made it look.”

“I am sure you are doing a fantastic job, Hunk.” Allura said with a proud smile.

“Then you and my sister made everything look easy.” Keith teased Allura as she punched him on the arm playfully. Keith smirked and kissed her on the cheek, making her blush.

“She said she wanted to learn a few things about politics.” Allura smiled playfully at Keith. “She had done a fantastic job. But her strongest point is as a Mage Healer.”

“Speaking of which, how are things in Daibazaal?” Shiro asked.

“We’re calling for an election to select the Galran representative for the Galactic Coalition. So that’s step in the right direction.” Keith replied with a smile.

“Let me guess. They asked you to be their leader and you said no?” Lance asked raising his eyebrow while he had his arm around Pidge.

“Yeah, pretty much.” Keith replied with a smile.

“Classic Keith.” Lance smirked and everyone laughed in amusement.

“I am so proud of your decision, Keith. Kaela and I knew you would always be the key to the Galra’s future.” Allura said as they intertwined their hands together.

Coran smiled at the paladins and the new Queen of Altea. He smiled proudly and thought how they came a long way when they first met and when they first met Kaela. “Just around this table I see so many lives touched by her actions. For some of us she was a healer, a counsellor, a confidante and a sister. But to those of us around this table, she will always be family.” Coran said as he grabbed a glass and raised it high. “To Kaela!”

“To Kaela.” Everyone said as they all looked back at the statue of Kaela from behind them that had photos and flowers in front of her. They also had the statues of the Paladins of the Old along with Mage Princess Serene standing in behind Kaela.

Keith smiled as he hugged Allura as she wrapped her arm around his waist, smiling at the statue. “Happy Birthday, Ella.”

(~)

Everyone went to sleep for the day until Keith woke up and saw a white feather coming into his room from his window and then saw the spirits had appeared. Allura woke up beside him also felt her presence and heard the lions roaring.

The paladins and Allura all went outside to see the spirits appearing before them with the Lions all drifting above them. They all saw different kinds of colours in the sparkling night sky with the spirits lighting up the dark as they all white orbs coming down and two spirits appeared as King Alfor and Queen Melenor. Allura’s tears rolled down her cheeks as she ran to them and wrapped her arms around them tightly. Shiro gasped when he felt a hand on his shoulder from behind him and saw Adam. He was smiling at him fondly. Shiro had tears forming overjoyed to see him.

Keith, Lance, Pidge and Hunk all smiled seeing that Allura and Shiro were reunited with their loved ones. They heard a white phoenix squawking above them and landed in front of them and appeared Kaela in spirit form and wore a white dress. Keith’s breath hitched seeing his sister after a year and saw another spirit appearing and saw their father was standing beside her. Kaela walked towards him smiling as she caressed his cheeks and wiped his tears.

Keith smiled and they hugged in a tighter embrace and she looked back at their father who walked towards Keith. Keith gasped softly as he felt Kaela holding his hand tightly until their father went up to his children. There were no words need to be spoken and he simply nodded, he was proud of what he had done as a Paladin of Voltron and for everything he had done for the universe. The three hugged each other with everyone watched with tears flowing down.

Allura looked at her parents as they began to fade. Her mother and father both embraced their daughter one last time. Shiro looked at Adam who was smiling at him sadly and started to walk away from him. Shiro looked at Keith who had his arm around his sister and father. Their father smiled at Keith one last time before he started to walk away and joined the other spirits in the night sky. The paladins all looked at their lions one last time as they reminisce on their memories as Paladins of Voltron and their memories they had shared with Kaela. The joyous memories they all had treasured.

Kaela and Keith pressed their foreheads together with Keith shedding one tear and let go of her as he watched she running towards the lions. She transformed into a white phoenix and flew with them with the spirits shone bright in the night sky with the paladins smiling and with tears flowing down.

After a year, everything had changed for the better with The Holts family established the next generation of Legendary Defenders. Hunk created a culinary empire, bringing the universe together, one meal at the time. Lance took Kaela’s wishes to heart and followed his dreams as he became a teacher in the Garrison and teach the young generation of becoming great pilots with his girlfriend, Pidge, by his side, Krolia and Kolivan became the Galra representatives to the Galactic Coalition. Keith helped transition The Blade of Marmora to a humanitarian relief organization with the help of his girlfriend. Queen Allura of Altea, who encouraged the Alteans to become peacekeepers and brave diplomats in the universe while respecting Kaela’s wishes as she continued her father’s legacy and ruled Altea. Shiro found happiness with Curtis and finally left the battle behind.

Somewhere in deep space, all five lions followed the white phoenix and led them far away from Altea to a planet with pillars around it, serving as a gate way and the spirits glowed brightly, responding to the white phoenix and the Lions.

(~)

“My lord, we just got word.” Said one of the soldiers, he had his jet black tied up back neatly as he bowed down in respect. “It seems that the Great Ikri has fallen.”

The soldier watched his lord and master swung his spear across the room and then slashed a tapestry that was on the wall, cutting it in half with Mage Princess Serene and her family image on the tapestry. “Is that so?”

“Yes, my lord.” Replied the lieutenant.

The Lord chuckled evilly as he looked at the cut tapestry of Mage Princess Serene. “Hmm, looks like the story and the legend is not ending, after all, Mother. Gaius, begin preparation and summon the Elders. It is time to bring back what is rightfully ours.”

“Yes, of course my lord, Prince Adelram. At once.” Gaius complied as he went and do as he was told to.

“Soon, Mother, I will take everything you have. And then I shall rule Zelza and it will all be mine Looks like the story is not over just yet.” Prince Adelram chuckled evilly as he overlooked his soldiers building and creating weapons of their own in an abandoned mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You really think it would be over! 
> 
> No way! There is going to be another season coming up soon! Stay tuned!


End file.
